RavenclawGeschichtenWichtelnAdventskalender
by Ravenclaw-Schreiber
Summary: Hier wird jeden Tag eine neue Geschichte von einem anderen Autor reingestellt, die sich alle um die weihnachtliche Harry-Potter-Welt drehen.
1. Chapter 1

Hier ist er, pünktlich zum 1. Dezember, der

Ravenclaw-Geschichten-Adventskalender-Wichteln

bestehend aus 24 Geschichten rund um das weihnachtliche Harry-Potter-Universum.

Nachdem sich im Oktober 22 fleißige Schreiberlinge gefunden haben (zwei Autoren haben zwei Geschichten geschrieben) und jeder Rabe Die Möglichkeit hatte, sich Geschichten zu wünschen, wurden die Wünsche auf die Autoren verteilt und seitdem versuchten alle Schreiberlinge, diese Wünsche aufs Beste zu erfüllen.

Hier wird nun jeden Tag eine dieser Geschichten präsentiert.

Ich bedanke mich hier schon mal recht herzlich bei allen Autoren:

_Anoel, BellatrixLestrange2, derkleineweißeball, Dunja, Ennairam, flo, Hermine Mila, Isis, jerome Bennings, JordanCalaim, loinasa, Lupine, monalieschen, Olivia Ollivander, resi1994, ~ ~ Ruby, Saylin Selina Weasley, Tilll , Yulivee _

Und ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an _Eo-Lahallia_ und _Caxirta_, die je zwei Geschichten geschrieben haben .

Ausserdem vielen Dank an die Korrekturleser _sasyan,_ _Anoel _und _Yksi_, die alle Geschichten von Fehlern befreit haben.

Aber nun wird euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen ich. Hier kommt die Geschichte für den1. Dezember. Sie ist von **_~ Ruby ~_**, die einen Wunsch von **_Yulivee_** erfüllt hat .

Viel Spaß

**Titel:** Ein ganz besonders Weihnachtsfest

**Autor:** ~ Ruby ~

**Rating:** 12

**Zusammenfassung:** Prof. Lupin kommt in seinem Büro sein eigenes kleines Weihnachtsfest feiern, doch kurzfristig entdeckt er, dass. IHM die Kerzen ausgegangen sind. Außerdem fragt er bei Seiner Kollegin Prof. McGonagall ein. Wie es so kommt, bleibt er dort zum Feiern und beiden lernen sich näher kennen die

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören JKR und auch alle Orte

**Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest **

Es war Weihnachten und in Hogwarts waren die meisten Schüler nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gefahren.  
Nur die Lehrer blieben in Hogwarts und die restlichen Schüler, die nicht nach Hause fuhren.  
So blieb Remus Lupin, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, auch hier und er feierte alleine in seinem kleinen Büro Weihnachten.  
Er hatte keine Lust auf eine große Feier, da auch bald Vollmond war und das sah man ihm auch an.  
Remus hatte sich selber ein kleines Weihnachtsessen gemacht und das aß er jetzt gemütlich in seinem Büro.

Dabei hörte er seine Weihnachtsmusik und er fragte sich, was wohl die anderen Lehrer gerade machten.  
´Ein bisschen fühl ich mich doch einsam´, dachte er dann seufzend und zündete noch eine Kerze an, damit es gemütlicher wurde.  
Wenn nicht übermorgen Vollmond wäre, dann hätte er vielleicht mit den anderen gefeiert, aber so ging es wirklich nicht.  
Er blieb lieber alleine in seinem kleinen Büro und machte es sich gemütlich. Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, hörte er weiter Musik und schaute sich alte Weihnachtsgeschichten an, trank nebenbei immer wieder ein bisschen Glühwein.

Die Zeit verging schnell und er zündete auch eine Kerze nach der anderen an und auf einmal merkte er, dass er keine mehr hatte.  
"Was mache ich denn jetzt?", fragte er laut, denn er wollte unbedingt noch ein paar Kerzen haben, da er auch noch nicht schlafen wollte.  
Remus überlegte sich, wer noch welche haben könnte und dabei fiel ihm ein, dass bestimmt seine Kollegin Prof. McGonagall noch welche hatte.  
Außerdem verstand er sich wirklich gut mit ihr und so beschloss er, zu ihr hinzugehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie noch welche für ihn hatte.  
Er machte die restlichen Kerzen und die Musik aus, ehe er dann aus dem Büro ging und sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte.

In den Gängen von Hogwarts war es wirklich kalt und er hoffte, dass er schnell bei ihrem Büro ankam. Es war ja auch kein Wunder, denn draußen war schon viel Schnee und es war richtig frostig.  
Als er vor ihrem Büro ankam, blieb er kurz stehen, klopfte an und hoffte, dass sie überhaupt drin war.  
"Herein", hörte er dann von drinnen, machte lächelnd die Türe auf und ging in ihr Büro.

Das Büro von ihr war weihnachtlich geschmückt und es sah danach aus, als ob sie allein feiern würde. "Remus, schön dich zu sehen", sagte sie dann lächelnd und schaute ihn an.  
"Hallo Minerva", begrüßte er sie und schaute sich in ihrem Büro um.  
"Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?", fragte die Lehrerin und stand auf, um die Musik etwas leiser zu machen, damit sie ihn hören konnte.  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob du noch ein paar Kerzen hast, denn meine sind mir aus gegangen und ich wollte heut im Büro feiern", erklärte er ihr und er sah, dass ihre Kerzen noch brannten und sie auch noch welche hatte.  
"Für was brauchst du sie denn? Feierst du ganz alleine?", fragte sie dann und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Für meine kleine Feier im Büro. Und ja, ich feier ganz alleine", meinte er seufzend und sah sie kurz an.  
"Ja, klar habe ich noch Kerzen da und wenn du willst, kannst du ja hier bleiben und wir feiern zusammen", schlug sie dann vor und sah ihn wieder lächelnd an.  
Remus schaute sie überrascht an und überlegte kurz, ob er hier bleiben sollte, um mit ihr zu feiern.  
´Eigentlich wollte ich ja alleine feiern, aber es schadet ja nicht und es ist besser als alleine zu feiern´, dachte er dann und er entschied sich schnell.  
"Ok, ich werde hier bleiben, das ist wirklich besser als alleine", meinte er dann grinsend und Minerva lächelte und zauberte einen zweiten Stuhl hin.  
"Das freut mich, ich hab auch noch etwas zu essen, Plätzchen und so, wenn du magst", meinte sie lächelnd und stellte noch einen Teller auf den Schreibtisch.  
"Danke", sagte er und er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und die beiden machten es sich in ihrem Büro gemütlich.  
"Die Plätzchen sind echt gut", lobte Remus sie, als er eins probiert hatte und lächelte.  
"Danke, ich backe echt gern und das sogar ohne Zauberei", meinte sie und freute sich wirklich über das Lob.  
"Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du das ohne Zauberei machst", sagte er grinsend und er nahm dann noch mal eins.  
"Hey, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, aber ich mache vieles ohne Zauberei", verteidigte sie sich lachend und sah ihn kurz an.  
"Ich glaub dir ja, hätte es eben nur nicht gedacht. Ich mache auch vieles ohne Zauberei", erzählte Remus ihr.  
Sie unterhielten sich dann eine ganze Weile und so lernten sie sich auch näher kennen, denn sie waren immer überrascht, wenn sie etwas von dem anderen hörten, dass sie sich so nie gedacht hätten.  
"Du kannst ja gut tanzen habe ich gehört.", meinte Remus nach einer Weile und sah sie lächelnd an.  
"Ja, ich habe ihn meinen jungen Jahren mal einen Tanzkurs gemacht und seitdem kann ich es so gut", meinte sie grinsend und nahm sich auch ein Plätzchen.  
"Kannst du tanzen?", fragte sie grinsend und sie konnte sich die Antwort schon irgendwie denken.  
"Nein, nicht so wirklich", sagte Remus seufzend, denn er war nie so ein guter Tänzer und er konnte sie bis jetzt immer davor drücken.  
"Ich hab eine Idee! Ich kann es dir ja beibringen, wir machen schöne Weihnachtsmusik an und ich zeige dir dann das Tanzen", meinte sie lächelnd und stand schon mal auf, um eine andere Musik rein zu machen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, aber du kannst es ja mal versuchen", meinte er lächelnd und schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Musik wechselte.  
Danach holte sie ihren Zauberstab und zauberte den Schreibtisch weg, damit mehr Platz war und es wie eine Tanzfläche aussah.  
"Also, das ist ganz einfach. Ich führe dich dann beim Tanz", erklärte sie ihm, stand ihm gegenüber und wartete, bis er bereit war.  
"Ok, ich versuche es", meinte er dann und nahm ihre Hand und die andere Hand legte er auf ihre Hüfte und sie begannen zu tanzen.

Remus hätte es nicht gedacht, aber es klappte ganz gut und er kam auch richtig mit beim Tanzen und trat ihr nicht auf die Füße.  
"Du machst das wirklich gut, dafür, dass du nicht so gut tanzen kannst", meinte sie dann lächelnd und sie tanzten jetzt noch zu einem anderen Lied.  
"Danke, es macht auch Spaß, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte er zu ihr und sah ihr dann kurz in die Augen.  
"Das freut mich, wenn es dir Spaß macht, dann können wir es ja öfter machen", schlug Minerva vor.  
"Ja, von mir aus gerne", meinte er lächelnd und er tanzte weiter mit ihr. Es machte wirklich Spaß und es war immerhin besser, als alleine zu feiern.  
So tanzten sie noch den ganzen Abend, bis er dann eine Pause brauchte, denn er war ganz schön kaputt.  
"Aber anstrengend ist es auch", meinte er seufzend und sie tranken noch zusammen einen Glühwein.  
"Ja, das ist es", sagte sie zu ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Dein Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen", sagte Remus dann nach einer Weile, als er seinen Glühwein leer getrunken hatte.  
"Ich habe keinen Mann, ich bin schon sehr lange alleine. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause und da ich so oft hier bin, habe ich keine Möglichkeit, einen kennenzulernen", erklärte sie ihm und seufze leise. Das hatte sie eigentlich noch nie jemandem erzählt und sie wunderte sich, dass sie es Remus erzählte.  
"Das wundert mich jetzt. Ich dachte, du wärst verheiratet", meinte er zu ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen.  
"Nein, aber das ist auch gut so. Ich bin ganz zufrieden, so wie es jetzt ist", erklärte sie ihm und das meinte sie auch so.  
Minerva konnte es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, einen Mann zu haben, denn sie war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, für ihre Schüler da zu sein und für Hogwarts.  
"Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"; fragte sie dann leise dann einer Weile, denn sie hielt es einfach nicht aus, wenn es still war.  
"Ich habe auch keine Freundin. Ich meine, wer will schon mit einem Werwolf zusammen sein? Aber gut lassen wir das", meinte Remus dann seufzend, denn er redete eigentlich nicht gern über das Thema.  
"Also es gibt bestimmt viele Frauen, die gerne mit dir zusammen wären, du musst nur mutiger werden und auf sie zugehen. Aber du hast Recht, lassen wir das, denn schließlich haben wir Weihnachten", sagte sie lächelnd und so unterhielten sie sich noch sehr lange über andere Sachen, bis es ziemlich spät wurde.  
"So, ich denke, ich werde mal schlafen gehen. Danke Minerva, das war echt ein toller Abend", meinte Remus dann nach einer Zeit und er stand auf.  
"Ja, ich werde auch langsam müde. Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen, hat wirklich Spaß gemacht", meinte sie lächelnd und sie stand auch auf, um ihn zur Tür zu bringen.  
"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und schlaf gut", meinte er und er gab ihr dann noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange.  
"Danke, schlaf du auch gut", meinte sie lächelnd und sie wurde ein bisschen rot, als sie denn Kuss bekam, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
´Jetzt werde ich bestimmt gut schlafen´, dachte sie grinsend, räumte ihr Büro auf und sie machte sich auf den Weg in ihrem Schlafsaal.  
Dort machte sie sich fertig, legte sich in ihr Bett und schloss ihre Augen.  
´Das war ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest´, dachte sie noch, bevor sie nun endgültig einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

Und es geht direkt weiter. Heute öffne ich das zweite Türchen. Der Autor der Geschichte ist **_monalieschen_** und sie hat einen Wunsch von **_Eo-Lahallia_** erfüllt.

**Titel:** Ron vs Lavender

**Autor:** monalieschen

**Rating:** 12

**Zusammenfassung:** Hermine ist stocksauer, wegen der Beziehung und dem Gehabe von Ron und Lavender. Aber auf wen ist sie eigentlich wirklich eifersüchtig?

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR

**Ron vs Lavender**

Da waren die beiden wieder: Ron und Lavender, knutschend bis zum Umfallen und sich mehr oder weniger in den siebten Himmel knuddelnd. Was ging mir dieses Getue auf die Nerven. Hatten die denn keine andere Beschäftigung? Am liebsten hätte ich hinübergerufen, dass sie sich ein Hobby suchen sollten. Aber dann hätten wohl alle gedacht, ich sei eifersüchtig. Okay, das war nicht verkehrt. Um ehrlich zu sein, fraß mich der Neid fast auf. Wie gerne wäre ich an Lavenders Stelle gewesen… Was hatte sie denn, was ich nicht hatte? Gut, Glubschaugen und beschränkte Intelligenz. Warum sah Ron denn nicht, dass ich ihn mehr liebte, als sie es je tun würde?  
„Entschuldige mich bitte, Harry, ich geh mal kurz brechen", entschuldigte ich mich bei Harry, der das Spektakel mit mir beobachtet hatte, und rannte weg. Auf dem Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock, in dem mal wieder niemand war (die Maulende Myrte mal ausgenommen), ließ ich meine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich verglich mich mit Lavender. War sie wirklich gut genug für Ron? Oder ist Ron überhaupt gut genug für sie?, drängte sich ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf. Schnell verscheuchte ich ihn. Natürlich war Ron das. Ron war das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte und außerdem war ich schon seit Ewigkeiten in ihn verliebt. Wieso also dachte ich dann so etwas?  
Ich wandte mich ab und schulterte meine Tasche. Dann ging ich nach draußen auf den Gang, der mal wieder komplett überfüllt war. Ich seufzte und ging nach draußen. Dort war die Luft wenigstens nicht so stickig. Nur leider war es draußen nicht wirklich besser. Überall sah man glückliche Pärchen. Das war doch nicht normal!  
„Hermine?", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Es war Lavender. „Könnten wir kurz miteinander reden?"  
Ich nickte gleichgültig und ging mit ihr an den See, wo wir ungestört waren. Ich fragte mich, was sie vorhatte. Wollte sie mir von ihrer tollen Beziehung mit Ron vorschwärmen? Wenn ja, würde sie kopfüber im See landen, und das wusste sie hoffentlich. Aber was wollte sie dann? Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Da ich gerade so in Gedanken war, merkte ich dies allerdings nicht, und lief geradewegs in Lavender hinein.  
„Tut mir leid", sagte ich schnell, doch Lavender schien es nicht zu merken. Sie starrte wie versteinert auf den See. Ich konnte mich gerade noch davon abbringen, eine blöde Bemerkung zu machen, obwohl es diese blöde Kuh mehr als verdient hätte, dafür, dass sie mir Ron ausgespannt hat. Dennoch blieb ich ruhig und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Aber die kam nicht. Sie starrte immer weiter auf den See. Als es mir schließlich zu blöd wurde - immerhin war sie es, die mit mir reden wollte - drehte ich mich selber um und wandte mich zum Gehen. Da packte mich jemand am Handgelenk und zog mich zurück. Natürlich war mir klar, dass es nur Lavender sein konnte. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah, dass ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren.  
„Hat dein Won-Won Schluss gemacht?", fragte ich trocken und wollte weitergehen, aber sie ließ mich nicht.  
„Nein, hat er nicht", gab sie mit erstickter Stimme zurück. „Aber ich werde es wohl tun."  
In diesem Moment machte mein Herz einen Freudensprung. Ron wird Lavender nachtrauern und wer wird da sein, um ihn zu trösten? Ich!  
„Wann?", fragte ich, darauf bedacht, nicht zu neugierig zu wirken.  
„Möglichst bald", flüsterte sie und sah zu Boden. Ich glaubte zu wissen, worauf sie hinauswollte.  
„Nein, das kannst du vergessen!", rief ich.  
„Was denn?" Sie sah mich an und in ihren Kuhaugen stand riesige Verwirrung geschrieben.  
„Tu nicht so blöd, du weißt schon, was ich meine! Ich soll Ron für dich beibringen, dass du ihn nicht mehr willst. Aber so läuft das nicht, Lavender…"  
„Das meinte ich doch auch gar nicht!", schrie sie mich an. Ich zuckte zusammen.  
„Was dann? Worauf könnte so eine kleine hinterlistige Zecke wie du sonst hinauswollen?", gab ich bissig zurück.  
„Unter diesen Umständen kannst du vergessen, dass ich es dir sage, Hermine", meinte sie mit leicht überheblichem Unterton in der Stimme. Wahrscheinlich glaubte sie, mich damit neugierig zu machen. Das hatte sie zwar auch geschafft, dennoch ließ ich es mir nicht anmerken und zuckte die Achseln.  
„Wie du willst. Du warst diejenige, die mir etwas sagen wollte, aber wenn du dich nun dagegen entschieden hast, muss ich mich damit wohl abfinden", sagte ich, drehte mich um und rannte hoch zum Schloss. Sie lief mir nicht hinterher.  
Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde ich bereits von Harry erwartet, der mich sofort zu sich winkte. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, er wollte, dass ich eine Hausaufgabe für ihn bearbeitete, doch das war mir nun zu mühsam, deshalb tat ich, als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen und ging auf direktem Wege in meinen Schlafsaal und ließ mich dort aufs Bett fallen. Was wollte mir Lavender nur sagen? Warum erzählte sie gerade mir, dass sie mit Ron Schluss machen wollte? Oder hatte sie es vielleicht sogar schon anderen erzählt? Mein Kopf war voll von Fragen, die ich unbedingt beantwortet haben wollte. Ich wusste jedoch, dass sie mir keine Antworten geben würde, nachdem ich heute so gemein zu ihr war. Ich seufzte, als eine Eule in meinen Schlafsaal flog und mir einen Brief in den Schoß warf. Ich öffnete ihn und las, dass Ron mich unbedingt sprechen wollte. Es erschien mir am besten, ihn darüber aufzuklären, was Lavender vorhatte. Alles andere wäre unfair ihm gegenüber, also machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten und sah mich nach ihm um. Als ich ihn gesehen hatte, ging ich auf ihn zu.  
„Was willst du?", fragte ich ohne Begrüßung.  
„Mit dir reden", sagte er leise. Hoffentlich wollte er nicht auf Lavenders Art reden. Aber so viel Verstand traute ich Ron schon zu.  
„Dann schieß mal los!", forderte ich und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Können wir dazu woanders hin gehen?", bat er und blickte mich fast flehend an. „…wo es… nicht ganz so voll ist?" Nun nahm sein Blick einen fast schon verzweifelten Ausdruck an. Er tat mir leid, deshalb nickte ich.  
„Wohin möchtest du denn?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Ich hätte an den Raum der Wünsche gedacht", meinte er ganz beiläufig und ehe ich zustimmen konnte, waren wir auch schon aus dem Porträtloch geklettert. Ich begann, mich leicht unwohl zu fühlen, doch absagen konnte ich jetzt auch nicht mehr. Das war es doch, was ich mir seit Wochen erhofft hatte: Ron wollte mit mir alleine sein. Und was tat ich? Wollte einfach wegrennen! Was war nur mit mir los? Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich Ron, bis wir am Raum der Wünsche angekommen waren und sah ihm zu, wie er vor der Wand auf und ab lief. Als die Tür endlich erschien, traten wir ein. Es sah wunderschön aus. Der ganze Raum war voll von Kerzen.  
„Wow", flüsterte ich. Ron stellte sich direkt vor mich und wir sahen uns tief in die Augen.  
„Hermine… worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte… Ich werde mich von Lavender trennen", sagte er leise.  
„Das wird wohl nicht mehr nötig sein, sie hatte dasselbe vor", antwortete ich.  
„Dann hätten wir das wohl geklärt", flüsterte Ron mir ins Ohr und schließlich spürte ich seine Lippen an meiner Wange. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Als sich sein Mund aber zu meinen Lippen bewegte, stieß ich ihn reflexartig weg. Ich war im ersten Moment wahrscheinlich genauso überrascht wie er. Langsam dämmerte mir, warum ich das getan hatte: Es hatte sich einfach falsch angefühlt.  
„Tut mir leid, Ron", brachte ich gerade noch heraus, dann rannte ich schließlich blindlings aus dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Warum hatte es sich nur so falsch angefühlt? War es nicht das Ziel meiner größten Träume gewesen, Ron so nahe zu sein? Was war mit der Eifersucht, die ich immer verspürt hatte, wenn ich ihn mit Lavender sah? Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich mich in der Eingangshalle auf ein kühles Fensterbrett sinken und zog die Knie an meinen Körper. Stumm lauschte ich den Regentropfen, die draußen auf die Fensterscheibe klatschten. Was für ein deprimierender Anblick. Doch genauso fühlte es sich tief in mir an. Ich nahm nichts mehr war, was um mich herum passierte, ich realisierte nicht einmal, dass mir eine Träne über die Wange kullerte. Wieso musste das Leben nur so schrecklich kompliziert sein? War das denn fair? Oder ging es nur mir so? Tausend Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum und waren nur darauf aus, mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich hasste die Liebe. Ich hasste sie wirklich. Sie war Schuld an diesem Dilemma. Vor allem, weil ich nicht einmal wusste, wem sie gehörte. Ron oder Lavender? Diese Frage beschäftigte mich auch noch, als ich nach Stunden, wie mir schien, endlich aufstand und mich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Ja, die Frage schien mich regelrecht zu verfolgen. Es war, als würde jemand neben mir herlaufen und mir immer wieder dieselbe Frage zu stellen und ich konnte denjenigen nicht sehen, weil er sich unter einem Tarnumhang versteckte. Ich seufzte. Plötzlich packte mich etwas am Handgelenk und zog mich in eine Ecke. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte ich darüber nach, laut loszuschreien, aber als ich bemerkte, dass es nur Lavender war, entspannte ich mich wieder. Ich hatte, zugegebenermaßen, Angst davor gehabt, es könnte Ron sein. Er hätte garantiert eine Erklärung. Die würde er auch bekommen, soviel stand fest. Es wäre sonst einfach nicht fair ihm gegenüber und ein wenig Moral besaß ich.  
„Was ist los, Lavender?", fragte ich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Das viele Nachdenken hatte mich müde gemacht.  
„Hermine, könnten wir unser Gespräch vom See bitte fortsetzen?" Sie blickte mich fast flehend an und so konnte ich nicht anders und nickte. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte ich es, mir einen Kommentar zu ihrem Won-Won zu verkneifen. Stattdessen sah ich sie einfach nur neugierig an.  
„Hermine, ich… wollte mit dir reden, weil… Wo fange ich nur am besten an?"  
„Am besten beim Anfang", meinte ich nüchtern und betrachtete demonstrativ meine Fingernägel. Ich wollte es, so gut es eben ging, vermeiden, Interesse zu signalisieren. Dafür, dass sie mir Ron weggenommen hatte, sollte sie auch bestraft werden, wie ich fand. Andererseits liebte ich ihn nicht. Aber eifersüchtig war ich trotzdem gewesen. Und wer war daran schuld? Natürlich Lavender. Und das wollte ich sie natürlich auch spüren lassen.  
„Na gut, wenn du die ganze Geschichte von Ron und mir hören willst, fange ich eben beim Anfang an", sagte sie.  
„Dann fang eben da an, wo du es am besten hältst!", rief ich. „Hauptsache, es dauert nicht länger als zehn Minuten, mein Bett wartet nämlich auf mich."  
So. Das hatte wohl gesessen. Lavender sah mich an. In ihrem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Wut und etwas, das ich nicht definieren konnte.  
„Okay, Hermine", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Ich… habe mich in dich verliebt."  
Plötzlich war es, als träfe mich ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube. Und ins Hirn gleich dazu. Wieso war ich denn nur so blöd? Die ganze Zeit war ich auf Ron eifersüchtig gewesen, nicht auf Lavender! Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand geknallt.  
„Lavender, ich muss in den letzten Wochen völlig blind gewesen sein", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Weißt du, ich dachte die ganze Zeit, ich sei auf dich eifersüchtig… Aber, wenn du mich so ansiehst, ist mir klar, dass das ein gewaltiger Irrtum war. Meine Eifersucht galt die ganze Zeit Ron."  
Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand. Lavender kniete sich neben mich.  
„Bist du mir jetzt böse?", fragte sie. Ich sah sie verständnislos an.  
„Warum sollte ich böse auf dich sein? Ich bin ja selbst schuld daran, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe", antwortete ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
„Das heißt also, wir könnten es miteinander versuchen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
„Natürlich heißt es das", flüsterte ich und ehe ich mich versah, drückte sie auch schon ihre Lippen auf meine und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Es war anders als bei Ron. Es fühlte sich so wunderschön und auch richtig an. Spätestens von diesem Moment an, war mir alles klar: Lavender und ich gehörten zusammen. Für immer.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Dezember, das nächste Türchen. Die heutige Geschichte ist von **_jerome bennings_**. Er hat damit einen Wunsch von **_Detritus_** erfüllt.

Hier ist die Aufgabenstellung von Detritus, denn die ist, finde ich, eine Veröffentlichung wert:

* * *

Auch Weihnachtsbäume haben ein Herz  
Der weise Salazar Slytherin wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben, als er verlangte, Hogwarts von  
Muggelstämmigen freizuhalten. Schleppen sie doch zum Beispiel aus ihrer Welt nicht nur lächerliche  
Kleidermoden für unter den ehrwürdigen Zaubererumhang und merkwürdige bunte Runen für auf die  
Haut ein, nein, auch seltsame Ansichten über das Wesen der Natur passieren den Durchgang am Gleis  
Neundreiviertel und verursachen Chaos in der wohlgefügten Welt des reinen Blutes.  
Kam doch neulich an einem grauen Dezembertag eine Abordnung Schüler ins Lehrerzimmer marschiert  
und schlug allen Ernstes vor, statt fürs Fest unschuldige Fichten abzuholzen, dieses Jahr echte,  
langlebige Weihnachtsbäume aufzustellen.  
Das ungläubige Lehrerkopfschütteln, die ätzenden Bemerkungen Snapes und der naserüpfende Einwand  
Madame Hoochs, als nächstes würden wohl festverwurzelte Quidditchbesen verlangt, wurde rasch  
übertönt von den Begeisterungsschreien Hagrids und einer strahlenden Ms Sprout, die einen  
gelehrsamen Vortrag hielt über das Wesen der Spezies der Echten Weihnachtsbäume, von denen  
passenderweise etliche draussen im Verbotenen Wald leben. (Botanisch weniger gebildete  
Wichtelgeschichtenautoren können sich zwecks Recherche vorher bei Ms. Sprout erkundigen oder in  
der Schulbibliothek nachlesen).  
Ein weltoffener Schulleiter wie Prof. Dumbledore, ökologisch korrekten Ideen gegenüber  
selbstverständlich aufgeschlossen, wies als erfahrener Pädagoge die Schüler allerdings darauf hin, dass,  
wer ein Lebewesen ins Haus hole, für dieses auch verantwortlich sei.  
In Begleitung Hagrids machte man sich nun auf und findet nach einigen Wirrungen im Verbotenen  
Wald eine Gruppe Echter Weihnachtsbäume, die zunächst nicht davon begeistert sind, ihre geruhsame  
Lichtung zu verlassen und stattdessen Weihnachten bei den Menschen zu verbringen.  
Doch dank der Überredungskunst des Autors watschelten bald zwölf Weihnachtsbäume den Schülern  
hinterher, nehmen in der Großen Halle Aufstellung und taten dort all das, was man von einem  
anständigen Weihnachtsbaum erwartet: den Vorbeigehenden Weihnachtsgrüße zurufen,  
Weihnachtslieder singen (mehrstimmig) und dazu leise Schnee rieseln lassen, glitzern und glänzen und  
die Kerzen nicht ausgehen lassen usw usw.  
Ja, das Publikum ist dankbar und das Leben aufregend in der Großen Halle, nicht nur für Zauberer, und  
so hatte jeder Verständnis dafür, als die Weihnachtsbäume an Dreikönig darum baten, das Engagement  
doch noch um ein paar Tage zu verlängern.  
Romantik ist immer schön und auch am Valentinstag freute man sich über Lieder verschneiter  
singender Tannen und wer achtet schon auf den Inhalt der Lieder, wenn es auf die Gefühle dabei  
ankommt?  
Dass sich früher oder später kleine Geister wie Hausmeister Filch oder geborene Miesepeter wie Snape  
sich über plötzlich im Unterricht auftauchende umhanglose, aber neugierige Schüler aufregten, war  
allen klar. Als aber zu den Spielen im Frühling immer noch eine weihnachtskugelbehängte  
Cheerleadertruppe am Spielfeldrand auftauchte und zu rhythmischen Bewegungen der Äste die  
Quidditchmannschaften mit lautstark vorgetragenen Liedern anfeuerte, war es selbst den ökologisch  
bewegtesten Schülern zuviel. Das grüne Zeugs muß weg. Nur wie?  


* * *

**Titel:** Über Bäume, eine Jugendbewegung und bekannte Sänger  
**Autor:** jerome Bennings  
**Rating:** Ab 6 Jahren  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Eine Gruppe Schüler besteht auf Echten Weihnachtsbäumen zum Fest. Sie kommen, aber man wird sie nur mühsam wieder los.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren der Geschichte und die meisten Handlungsorte gehören der HP - Welt von JK Rowling an. Der Rest ist meine Erfindung oder entstammt der Wunschliste meines Wichtelkindes

**Über Bäume, eine Jugendbewegung und bekannte Sänger**

Es war einmal… nein, so fangen Märchen an und dieses ist kein Märchen, sondern eine Geschichte, die sich wirklich in Hogwarts abgespielt hat – ein paar Jahre, bevor Harry Potter diese Schule besuchte, und ein paar Jahre, nachdem der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war. Es waren wunderbar ruhige Jahre in der Zaubererwelt. Bis eines Tages, eines Dezembertages genauer gesagt, eine Abordnung von Schülern zu Professor Flitwick ging.  
Professor Flitwick war ein erfahrener Lehrer, der traditionsgemäß für das Ausschmücken der Großen Halle verantwortlich war. Er war nicht besonders überrascht, dass eine Gruppe Schüler ihm beim Ausschmücken der Halle zusehen wollte – aber er schmückte ja noch lange nicht – er überlegte sich nur, was er diesmal Neues und Originelles mit einbeziehen sollte. Die Schüler schauten ihm eine Zeit lang beim Nachdenken zu – das Ganze hätte man für eine kontemplative Lehrstunde in Zauberyoga halten können, wenn es so etwas damals schon gegeben hätte. Das verwirrte den kleinen Professor doch etwas, und er beschloss, sein Nachdenken in die ruhigen… oje, ruhig war etwas Anderes. Der gesamte Lehrkörper war bei einem Gläschen verschiedenen Inhalts versammelt und ließ es sich gutgehen. Naja, Feuerwhiskey half auch beim Nachdenken. Also grüßte er in die Runde, schenkte sich ein Gläschen ein und setzte sich zwischen Professor Sprout und Professor Snape auf ein gemütliches Sofa. Kaum hatte er dort Platz genommen, klopfte es. Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür und genau die Schülergruppe, der Filius Flitwick gerade entkommen war, stand vor der Tür des Lehrerzimmers.

„Was haben Sie für ein Problem auf dem Herzen?", fragte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin.  
„Ähm, Professor, wir sind eine häuserübergreifende Gruppe von ökologisch bewegten Zauberschülern hier in Hogwarts", sagte ein blass aussehender Junge und kratzte sich am Hals, wo ein grober, selbstgestrickter Pullover Pickelchen verursacht hatte. Und dieser Schüler war keiner der Weasleys – weder Bill noch Charlie. Deren Pullover waren dagegen Designerware.  
„Aha, die Damen und Herren sind also ökologisch bewegt", sagte Professor Snape in seiner unnachahmlichen Art. „Ich kann mich sehr genau daran erinnern, wie Sie es abgelehnt haben, Spinnenbeine in den Zaubertrank zu geben, den ich Ihnen vor zwei Wochen zu machen aufgab. Nun ja, die Folgen des Fehlens dieser Zutat war Ihnen hoffentlich eine Lehre." Er nahm dem Schüler die Pudelmütze ab und eine Glatze, geschmückt mit Steinpilzen, kam zum Vorschein. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben daraus gelernt, dass Sie Ihre Vorstellung von ökologisch korrekten Zaubertränken morgen etwas überdenken werden. Denn ohne Krötenschleim verschwinden die Pilze nicht – und die kommen von noch lebenden Kröten, Mr. Hugtree."  
Mr. Hugtree schien noch etwas bleicher zu werden, als Professor Snapes Augen auf ihn herabblickten. Voller Verachtung wandte dieser sich von dem verängstigten Schüler ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Glas.  
„Was wünschen Sie denn von uns, werte Damen und Herren?", quiekte Professor Flitwick. „Wir fordern, dass Sie nicht Fichten oder Tannen im Walde töten, sondern die Echten Weihnachtsbäume das Weihnachtsfest gestalten."  
Von etlichen Professoren, unter anderem auch von Professor Snape, war ein missbilligendes Räuspern zu hören. Pomona Sprout allerdings stand von ihrem Sessel auf und sprach zu ihren Kollegen: „Mr. Hugtree und seine Freunde mögen uns manchmal seltsam anmuten. Besonders ihre seltsame und ungesunde Ernährung mit Körnern und Ähnlichem, was in die Erde gehört und nicht auf den Teller" – alle Lehrer nickten zustimmend, außer Professor Binns, der in einem Sessel döste – „ähm, aber trotz allem ist das mit den Echten Weihnachtsbäumen, mit Fachnamen Arbor Santaclaus, eine uralte Sitte. Im Verbotenen Wald lebt ja eine kleine Herde dieser seltenen Tierwesen – jawohl, es sind Tierwesen …"  
„Pomona, Sie nehmen diesen Unsinn doch nicht ernst", warf Madam Hooch ein. „Da könnte man ja diese Spinner gleich mit ihrer Forderung nach Quidditchbesen mit Wurzelballen durchkommen lassen. Welch ein Unfug! Wehret den Anfängen! Wir sollten uns auf diese Muggelspinnereien nicht einlassen!"  
„Ach, Madam Hooch", warf Professor Snape ein, „wir sollten ihnen ruhig gestatten, eine eigene Mannschaft aufzustellen. Dann wäre nach dem Spiel gegen mein Haus dieses Problem erledigt. Markus Flint würde sich sehr freuen, gegen Cereal United oder, wenn es beliebt, gegen die Mannschaft von „Abstürzen für den Frieden" zu spielen. Ich bin zwar nicht der Meinung von Salazar Slytherin was Muggelstämmige betrifft, aber irgendwo liegt die Grenze. Einige Schüler weigern sich ja, tote Tiere für Zaubertränke zu verwenden – nun ja, die Ergebnisse können wir ja an ihren Körpern bewundern." Er deutete auf den dritten Arm einer Schülerin, die ansonsten aber auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Maulenden Myrte nicht verleugnen konnte. „Diese junge Dame – Klothilde Kleopatra Koslowski – ist in Klasse fünf und Peeves hat ihr schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht …"  
Das Mädchen schaute sehr böse auf den sein Glas betrachtenden Professor Snape.

Plötzlich ertönte eine sehr ruhige Stimme aus dem dunklen Hintergrund des Lehrerzimmers: „Severus, Sie haben schon immer zu drastischen Erziehungsmethoden gegriffen, um auf die Wichtigkeit der korrekten Durchführung ihrer Zaubertrankherstellung hinzuweisen. Nun, die Methode hat ihre Vorteile, durchaus, lieber Kollege, aber was nun die Echten Tannenbäume betrifft, die Tannen in unserer Großen Halle sind zwar aus der Muggelwelt gekommen, aber die Tradition stammt sehr wohl aus der magischen Gemeinschaft. Schon seit mehr als 2000 Jahren feiern wir die Tage, die wir heute als Weihnachten feiern, mit den Echten Tannenbäumen. Diese Sitte ist durch die Muggel außer Gebrauch geraten; und es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum wir Echte Tannenbäume nicht mehr verwenden. Aber was erzähle ich da … unsere Schüler wollen das ja gar nicht wissen, sie wollen eine alte magische Sitte wiederbeleben, welche noch dazu einen großen ökologischen Wert besitzt. Dazu kann man ihnen nur viel Glück wünschen. Ich werde Hagrid bitten, diese scheuen Wesen" – Dumbledores Stimme klang etwas ironisch – „zu bitten, dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei uns zu verbringen. Allerdings", und diesmal schaute er die Schüler direkt an, „wer ein lebendiges, fühlendes Wesen in seine Obhut nimmt, ist für es verantwortlich. Darum bitte ich alle Kollegen, bis Weihnachten darauf zu achten, dass der Unterricht nicht gestört wird." Und er schien jedem erschienenen Schüler durch die dicken, kratzigen Pullover direkt ins Herz zu blicken und sich innerlich köstlich zu amüsieren. „Aber nach den Ferien sind Sie bis zur Rückkehr der Bäume in den Verbotenen Wald für sie verantwortlich. Sie – und nicht unser Wildhüter, möchte ich betonen."

Am nächsten Tag marschierte ein begeisterter Wildhüter in den Wald. Er kämpfte sich durch kleinere Schneeverwehungen. Der richtige Winter hatte noch nicht begonnen. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm am Vorabend mitgeteilt, was er den Schülern versprochen hatte, und Hagrid war sofort begeistert gewesen. Er wusste, dass sich die wandernden Bäume erst weigern würden, in die Große Halle zu marschieren, das hatten sie sich von den Zentauren abgeschaut, aber dennoch begeistert mitkommen würden, wenn er ihnen gut zuredete.  
Schließlich erreichte er die kleine Lichtung, auf der eine kleine Herde Weihnachtsbäume grade damit beschäftigt war, einen Hasen zu braten. Sie aßen natürlich keine Hasen, hatten das aber irgendwann bei Hagrid beobachtet und ahmten ihn nach. Ein paar Büsche standen schon in Flammen. Hagrid eilte hinzu, stieß die Bäume beiseite und trat die Flammen aus. „Seid ihr verrückt geworn? Der Wald könnte abbrenn und wohin soll dann Aragog? Aba ich hab was für euch Holzköppe. Ihr könnt mit den Schülern und Lehren un mir Weihnachtn feiern. In der Großen Halle."  
Die Bäume, die tatsächlich trotz ihrer ledernen Beine wie echte Tannenbäume aussahen, welche sie ja eigentlich auch waren, starrten Hagrid aus ihren Holzaugen wachsam an – dieser Blick gelangte sogar in die Sprichwortsammlung der Muggelwelt. Sie schüttelten ihre Zweige.  
„Nein, wir sind selbständige Wesen. Wir dienen den Menschen nicht", brummte der größte der Bäume, machte aber schon einige trippelnde Schritte Richtung Hagrid.  
„Na, lasst euch nich von Magorian mit seim Quatsch volllabern. Eure Großeltern ham das vorher mit Spaß gemacht. Ihr könnt auch nach Weinachtn wieder hierhin zurück." Währenddessen hatte der Hagrid begleitende Fang schon den gutgegarten Hasen verschlungen. Die Bäume streichelten ihn mit ihren Ästen, was dem Saurüden viel Vergnügen zu bereiten schien.  
„Menschen mögn das auch, ihr könnt singn, euch schmückn ..."  
„Wir können uns schmücken!", rief begeistert ein kleineres Bäumchen und riss seine kleinen Ästchen in die Höhe.  
„Ich komm mit. Ich komm mit."  
„Aber Magorian …"  
„Ach, Magorian … was soll Magorian. Die dummen Pferde gucken nur in die Sterne und reden wirres Zeug."  
Hagrid warf ein: „Solche Labertaschen ham wir auch. Die sind eure Betreuer. Ihr werdet die Zentauren nich vermissen ... versprochen." Und Hagrid drehte sich einfach um und die Bäume und Bäumchen trippelten und stampften ihm nach. „Bisschen mickrig sin se ja, gegen die Bäume sons", flüstere Hagrid Fang zu.

Als die Bäume durchs große Eichenportal in die Große Halle gingen, wurden sie schon von den „Körnerschlammblütern", wie mancher Slytherin-Schüler sagte, empfangen und unter Verbeugungen und merkwürdigem Singsang zu ihren Standplätzen an der Längsseite der Halle geführt. Es war der vorletzte Schultag, und bis abends sollten sie geschmückt dastehen, damit auch die nach Hause fahrenden Schüler noch in den Genuss des Anblicks der im vollen Glanz erstrahlenden Großen Halle kämen. Die Gruppe, die sich für die Dekoration der Bäume verantwortlich zeichnete, entsprach der, die vor ein paar Tagen zum Lehrerzimmer geeilt war. Nur ein Schüler fehlte, der hatte nämlich bei Professor Snape Unterricht und dieser bestand darauf, dass der Schüler lernte, Kröten richtig zu entbeinen.  
Professor Flitwick betrachtete die Prozession der Bäume und dachte bei sich: „Klein sind sie, klein sind sie … zu klein." Aber er begrüßte die magischen Wesen genauso freundlich wie die Schüler, die ihm helfen sollten. Erstaunt betrachteten die Bäume die sie begrüßenden Schüler. Professor Flitwick kannten sie ja schon, der ihnen öfters im Wald begegnet war. Aber die Schüler erschienen ihnen recht seltsam.  
„Was tragt ihr denn da, das glitzert ja gar nicht und ist total unflott." Eine Bäumin griff in eine Silberlamée-Umhängetasche, holte einen Lippenstift hervor und malte einem Mädchen erst mal recht ungeschickt die Lippen Lila an. Nachdem das Mädchen, Deborah Longcorn, erst einmal erschrocken zurückweichen wollte, betrachtete sie anschließend das Werk der Bäumin in einem kleinen Handspiegel.  
„Passt perfekt zur Farbe meiner Latzhose", seufzte sie und zog kurz ihren Umhang hoch und ein sackähnlicher lila Lappen kam zutage. Eine vorbeigehende deutsche Austauschschülerin aus Burg Fleckenstein rief begeistert etwas, das wie „Lilalaunebär" klang. Und als sie auch noch den Ausdruck „Lila Pause" rief, rannte sie schallend lachend weiter. Irritiert senkte Miss Longcorn ihren Umhang und Professor Flitwick, der es nicht gewöhnt war, dass Schülerinnen ihren Umhang vor ihm lüpften, atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Nun", sagte er, „wollen wir beginnen." und ließ mit einem Wutschen und Wedeln und einem gemurmelten „Wingardium Leviosa" etliche große Kisten heranschweben. Mit einer weiteren Geste ließ er die Kisten aufspringen.  
„Aber Professor", rief Smallbrain Hugtree entgeistert, „das sind lebendige Wesen, unsere Schwestern und Brüder! Die können wir doch nicht mit solchem Glitzerzeugs behängen!" Und er schleppte eigenhändig – Nicht-Zaubern bedeutete ja eine auratische Energieeinsparung, wie er immer wieder eifrig dozierte – einen Jutesack heran.  
Die Bäume blickten skeptisch auf den Sack. Als Mr. Hugtree drei schrumpelige Äpfel und ein selbstgeschnitztes Pferd herausholte, wandelte sich die Skepsis in Entsetzen.  
„Das tun wir nicht an uns dranhängen", rief der kleinste der Bäume aus der ersten Reihe.  
„Das ist wirklich etwas hässlich", meinte ein anderer Baum.  
„Etwas sehr hässlich", stimmte ein anderer zu.  
Smallbrain schaute etwas verdattert drein, fand dann aber seine Stimme wieder: „Aber an solche fantastischen und natürlichen Wesen gehört doch natürliches Material. Aus ökologischem Landbau. Da ist kein Gift drin."  
„Dieser Plunder kommt nicht an meine Äste!", beharrte einer der größeren Bäume und zog die hölzernen Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen.  
„Aber natürlich, ihr müsst euch doch wieder auf eure Ursprünge, auf eure natürlichen Ursprünge …"  
„Ursprünge fürn Arsch", giftete der Baum zurück und sah sehr wütend aus.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, bedienen Sie sich", rief Professor Flitwick schnell dazwischen und die Bäume drängelten sich um die Kisten und Kästen von Professor Flitwick. Ein Baum nutzte das Durcheinander und warf den Jutesack durch ein offenes Fenster. Dann trappelte eine wütende Professor McGonagall heran, einen matschigen Apfel in der Hand.  
„Ich glaube, die Schüler können wieder in den Unterricht gehen, Filius. Die Echten Weihnachtsbäume wissen schon selbst, was sie zu tun haben. Das liegt in ihrer Natur, dass sie das wissen." Und sie betonte das Wort „Natur". Ihr Blick ließ es Mr. Hugtree nicht wagen, noch etwas zu erwidern. Doch Professor McGonagall war noch nicht fertig mit ihm: „Und Mr. Hugtree – ich möchte, dass Sie den Sack draußen zu Hagrid bringen. Er kennt bestimmt jemanden im Wald, der mit dem Inhalt etwas anfangen kann."  
Puterrot im Gesicht eilte er davon und nur noch ein dicker Wollfaden von seinem Pullover blieb zurück.  
Am Heiligen Abend entfaltete sich die ganze Schönheit und Eleganz der Echten Weihnachtsbäume. Sie sangen wundervoll beliebte Weihnachtslieder wie „O Tannenbaum", „Dem Weihnachtsbaume die Braten schmecken" oder auch das gefühlvolle „Morgen kommt der Hippogreif". Besonders gerne und oft sangen sie aber über die Weihnachtsfeiertage „Stille Nacht", sehr zum Leidwesen aller, die dieses Lied zu jeder vollen Stunde durch die Gänge von Hogwarts dröhnen hörten – und das vor allem auch nachts. Aber die Bäume kannten keine Pause.  
Da sie sich traditionsgemäß in der Weihnachtszeit von Punsch ernährten, konnte es auch mal passieren, dass die Lieder etwas andere Texte bekamen oder auch mal mit südländischem Temperament von irgendwelchen Friseusen oder von Örtlichkeiten in Barcelona gesungen wurde. Und das scheinbar besonders gerne, wenn einer ihrer „Betreuer" in der Nähe war. Manchmal steckten sie auch einzelne Äste, auf denen gerade besonders viele Kerzen brannten, unter die Umhänge dieser Schüler. Als sie einmal solches bei Professor Snape versuchten, brach dieser trotz der Bitten Hagrids einfach den entsprechenden Ast ab, sodass Hagrid auch noch einen Baum verbinden musste, denn er harzte ziemlich schlimm.

Aber am Heiligen Abend sangen die Echten Weihnachtsbäume wundervoll, und alle waren begeistert von der Weihnachtsstimmung, welche durch sie entstand. Sie verteilten ordentlich die Geschenke an alle Anwesenden und bedienten sie – natürlich mithilfe der Hauselfen – mit den Speisen dieses Festmahls.  
Auch am nächsten Tag war es wundervoll. Die Weihnachtsbäume standen zum Frühstück bereit und sangen mit glockenhellen Stimmen nochmals die Weihnachtslieder. Am Nachmittag schmückten sie sich kurz ab und beteiligten sich an der Schneeballschlacht der Schüler. Abends standen sie dann wieder in voller Pracht in der Großen Halle. So ähnlich ging es die restlichen Ferientage hindurch. Und auch als die Schüler am Abend vor dem ersten Unterrichtstag zurückkamen, waren sie noch immer da. Jetzt waren sie allerdings zu Liedern aus dem Repertoire der Zauberradioschlager übergegangen und da gingen die Geschmäcker doch auseinander.  
Und Filch, dem das Ganze von Anfang an sehr suspekt gewesen war, stand mit einem Beil bereit, hatte aber von Albus Dumbledore die strikte Anweisung erhalten, nichts gegen die Bäume zu unternehmen – warum auch, bisher hatten sie nichts gemacht, was irgendwie gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen hätte. Selbst als Mr. Hugtree mit seinen Freunden versuchte, die Bäume zu einem anderen natürlichen Lebenswandel zu bewegen, machten die Bäume nichts anderes, als kräftig zu lachen und sie mit Tannenzapfen zu überschütten. Ab und an schenkten sie ihnen auch altes schrumpeliges Obst, das sie irgendwo aufgetrieben hatten, und forderten die Schüler auf, doch kräftig hineinzubeißen. Das Obst wäre zwar nicht rein vegetarisch, aber gesund. Hier zeigten sich die erste Risse in der ökologischen Bewegung, als Hugtrees jüngere Schwester Windpower Hugtree gestand, sie würde das alte, krumplige Obst ihres Bruders eh immer in den Müll werfen; ungetrennt, nicht ordentlich nach grünen, roten, madigen und matschigen Früchten getrennt, wie ihr Bruder es ihr einmal gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass die Muggel unter Mülltrennung etwas anderes verstanden.  
Etwas Unruhe gab es erst, als ein unbekannter Schüler wissbegierig im Unterricht für Geschichte der Zauberei Professor Binns mit Fragen löcherte. Nicht nur, dass diese Aktion die Schüler von ihrem gewohnten Dösen abhielt – es gab noch keine Hermine, die alles mitschrieb – Professor Binns machten diese Fragen anscheinend nervös, vor allem, als die Frage nach Koboldaufstand und der Beteiligung von Weihnachtsbäumen aufkam.  
Noch übler war das Auftauchen von zwei Echten Weihnachtsbäumen – darum handelte es sich nämlich bei unbekannten Schülern immer – im Kräuterkundeunterricht, als sie vor den Fünftklässlern Professor Sprout immer verbessern wollten, und diese sie erst durch den Einsatz von Alraunen vertreiben konnte.

Am nächsten Tag waren sie im Kräuterkundeunterricht der Erstklässler vertreten und hatten einen Lederanzug für die Peitschende Weide mitgebracht. Diesmal setzte Professor Sprout entgegen ihrer sonstigen liebenswürdigen Art Schockzauber ein.  
Den größten Fehler beging ein Weihnachtsbaum, indem er in der Vorbereitung zur ZAG-Prüfung bei Professor Snape auftauchte. Dieser stellte kurzerhand den Unterricht um und benutzte den anwesenden Baum „partiell", wie er im Lehrerzimmer verkündete, als Zaubertrankingredienz. Partiell bedeutete Zapfen, Nadeln, einzelne Äste und Zweige. Und Harz. Mr. Mooses Greenway, ein Freund von Mr. Hugtree, versuchte nur kurz, zu protestieren, und wurde gezwungen, dem Baum das Harz abzunehmen. Dass sie Hagrid öfters besuchten, verstand sich von selbst.  
Als die Bäume Anfang Februar noch immer die Säle, Kerker, Gänge und Treppen Hogwarts' bevölkerten, wurde im Lehrerzimmer und bei den meisten Schülern die Geduld aufs Äußerste strapaziert.

Und dann kam der Tag, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.  
Beim Quidditchmatch zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw fanden sich alle Bäume auf den Tribünen wieder, es schien ihnen allerdings gelungen zu sein, am Freitagabend nach Hogsmeade zu kommen und ein Fass Feuerwhisky zu organisieren. Das heißt, man fand hinterher das Fass in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, ebenfalls leer. Dafür waren die Bäume voll beim Spiel dabei. Sie trugen blaue oder auch rote Schals und feuerten die jeweiligen Teams an. Aber die Lieder wurden mit dem Fortgang des Matches immer unanständiger und auch die Äste blieben nicht da, wo sie sollten.  
Mr. Hugtree, der sich für diese Wesen immer noch verantwortlich fühlte und sie beruhigen wollte, wurde von der Tribüne geworfen. Das Match, das Ravenclaw knapp für sich entscheiden konnte, war schon zu Ende, als die Bäume Feuer an die Tribüne legten und unter dem Absingen von sehr, sehr unanständigen Liedern in Richtung Hogwarts zogen. Dort wartete Albus Dumbledore und ließ die Bäume durch einen Zauber erstarren. Mr. Hugtree, auf einer Bahre liegend und auf die erste Behandlung durch Madame Pomfrey wartend, wollte protestieren – wieder einmal –, wurde aber durch einen Blick des Schulleiters daran gehindert.  
„Mr. Hugtree, Ihr Eintreten für andere Wesen und die Welt um Sie herum in allen Ehren. Aber nehmen Sie die Natur so, wie sie ist, und nicht, wie Sie sie gerne hätten. Die Natur gibt den Wesen eine Natur mit, die wir glücklicherweise nicht verändern können. Wir sollten es erst gar nicht versuchen. Die Echten Weihnachtsbäume sind sehr anhänglich und versuchen, uns Menschen nachzuahmen, um Freunde zu gewinnen, und nun ist es Ihre Aufgabe, ihrer Herr zu werden. Sie können sie jetzt nicht einfach wieder in den Verbotenen Wald bringen – sie würden sofort wiederkommen. Und ich bin nicht gewillt, diese Wesen, die an sich sehr friedfertig und still sind, mit irgendwelchen Zaubern zu behelligen. Also sehen Sie zu, was sie jetzt machen. Andernfalls wären die Eltern Ihrer Gruppenmitglieder bestimmt nicht sehr begeistert, wenn ich die Bäume reihum bei ihnen vorbeischicken würde. Gut gemeintes Handeln ist nicht immer gutes Handeln. Und wenn eine Idee überstrapaziert wird, geschieht so etwas, was hier passiert ist."  
Er drehte sich um, verschwand durch das große Tor und schien sich trotz der ernsten Worte köstlich zu amüsieren.

Die Rettung kam nach heftigen Diskussionen durch die deutsche Austauschschülerin. Nachdem sie Hugtree und seinen Freunden mal kräftig ihre Meinung, was ökologisches Schwätzen betraf, kundgetan hatte, bot sie sich an, einen Brief an ihren Schulleiter auf Burg Fleckenstein zu schicken.  
Die Bäume, die sich weigerten, sich mit Mr. Hugtree und seiner Gruppe zu unterhalten, wurden von einer Ravenclaw-VS betreut, und dieser gelang es, zusammen mit dem „zufälligen" Auftauchen von Professor Snape, die Bäume zu überzeugen, ein Boot zu besteigen, die Nordseeküste hinunterzuschippern und schließlich den Rhein hinaufzufahren. In Burg Fleckenstein wurden sie in einem leeren, großen Saal aufgenommen und auf ein Leben in der Muggelwelt vorbereitet. Und so wurde Hogwarts eine Plage los.  
Aber in Deutschland befindet sie sich nun und ist scheinbar nicht aufzuhalten, denn es soll viele Muggel geben, die die Weihnachtsbäume nachahmen und sie begeistert empfangen. Dem ältesten Baum wurde der Name Karl Moik gegeben, er wurde ins Fernsehen eingeschleust und lud die Bäume seiner Herde reihum in seine Sendungen ein. Die erste Gruppe – noch etwas plump unter dem Namen „Die Randfichten" getarnt – war der Vorreiter für viele Echte Weihnachtsbäume, die unter Namen wie Marianne und Michael, Spastlruther Katzen oder Hansi Hinterseer bekannt wurden. Ein besonders knorriges Exemplar nannte sich DJ Ötzi. Das Exemplar, das in Professor Snapes Zaubertrankunterricht geraten war, gelang es, in Mannheim unterzutauchen und unter dem Namen Xavier Naidoo eine besonders harzige Karriere hinzulegen.  
Geschrieben von einem Echten Weihnachtsbaum, der unter dem Namen Florian Silbereisen bekannt ist.


	4. Chapter 4

Das 4.Türchen. Die Geschichte ist von **_Isis_** und gewünscht hat sie sich **_sasyan_**, unsere fleißige Korrekturleserin. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!]

**Titel:** Das Stillschweigen

**Autor:** Isis

**Rating:** 12

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:**

**Das Stillschweigen**

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster in das Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick saß allein am Lehrertisch und grübelte über die Jahresabschlussprüfungen der 4. Klasse nach. Seit fast einem Jahr war er nun in Hogwarts und es waren seine ersten Jahresabschlussprüfungen, die er erstellen musste. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Schulleiter Professor Dippert trat ein. Flitwick schaute auf und sah, dass eine junge Frau Professor Dippert folgte. „…und dies ist das Lehrerzimmer…" Ihr langes Haar schimmerte bronzen in der Sonne und die braunen Augen blickten Professor Flitwick neugierig an. „Das ist Filius Flitwick. Er ist seit einem Jahr bei uns und unterrichtet Zauberkunst." Professor Dippert drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um und sagte „ Darf ich vorstellen, Minerva McGonagall. Sie wird im nächsten Schuljahr Professor Eric Ericon ablösen und das Fach Verwandlungen übernehmen." Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Professor Flitwick auf und reichte Minerva McGonagall die Hand. „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts!" „Danke!" antwortete Minerva McGonagall und schaute Professor Flitwick ernst und offen an. Schließlich huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht „ Ich werde mich jetzt schon einarbeiten, damit ich die Gepflogenheiten an dieser Schule bereits kenne, wenn ich dann mit dem Unterricht beginne."  
McGonagalls Augen blitzten und Professor Flitwicks Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er lächelte Minerva McGonagall an und konnte kein weiteres Wort mehr sagen. „Nun es wird gleich zur Pause läuten. Lassen sie uns zum Klassenraum für Verwandlungen gehen, da können sie gleich Professor Ericon kennen lernen und die Räumlichkeiten schon einmal in Augenschein nehmen." Nahm der Schulleiter das Gespräch wieder auf und leitete die neue Professorin aus dem Lehrerzimmer. „Wau!" entschlüpfte es Filius Flitwick, als er sich wieder hinsetzte und sich seinem Jahresabschlussprüfungen zuwendete. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, in seinen Gedanken sah er immer wieder die braunen blitzenden Augen der neuen Verwandlungslehrerin. Was für einen tollen Ersatz für Professor Ericon dachte sich Filius Flitwick, rollte das Pergament ein und begab sich in sein Klassenzimmer.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen und Flitwick hatte intensiv mit der Erstellung der ersten Jahresabschlussprüfungen zu tun. Oft recherchierte er in der Bibliothek, besprach mit dem Schulleiter die Schwierigkeitsgrade der Prüfungen und brütete über die Prüfungsfragen in seinem Büro. Dabei hielt er aber häufig Ausschau nach Minerva McGonagall. Doch auch sie war nur selten im Lehrerzimmer zu entdecken, und wenn sie dann mal erschien, war sie mit Professor Ericon in Gespräche vertieft.  
Wieder saß Flitwick in seinem Büro über die Prüfungsfragen und seufzte aus tiefen Herzen, wieder einmal hatte er sich bei den braunen, glänzenden Augen erwischt. Doch das musste warten, erst waren diese verflixten Abschlussprüfungen noch fertig zu stellen… Es klopfte! Minerva McGonagall trat ein und Professor Flitwick hielt den Atem an. „Sie sind doch auch noch nicht so lange hier, Professor Flitwick. Können sie mir vielleicht ein paar Tipps für Anfänger geben? Dies ist nämlich meine erste Stelle als Lehrerin." „Ja, natürlich, auch wenn mein Fach nicht unbedingt Verwandlung ist. Aber sicher kann ich ihnen ein paar Erfahrungen aus dem Schuljahr erzählen." Er bot Minerva McGonagall einen Stuhl an, stellte eine Tasse vor sie und schüttete langsam einen Tee ein, damit er vor lauter Nervosität nichts neben die Tasse schüttete. Ihr Haar duftet nach Sandelholz und Professor Flitwick brauchte alle Kraft, um sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Neugierig schaute er sie an und fragte „Was wollen Sie denn zuerst wissen?" Minerval McGonagall schaute ihn eine Weile ernst und nachdenklich an, bevor sie dann mit den Fragen loslegte: Es gibt viele Themen über die sich die junge Lehrerin Gedanken machte und so folgte Frage auf Frage und Antwort auf Antwort. Mit der Zeit wurde die Atmosphäre gelöster und lockerer und die braunen Augen von Minerva, wie Flitwick sie nun heimlich nannte, blitzten immer öfter auf über die kleinen Anekdoten, die Professor Flitwick zum Besten gab. Filius Flitwick war ein guter Unterhalter und so langsam taute er auf, trotz seiner schwitzigen Hände, und kam immer mehr in Fahrt. Der Nachmittag verging schnell und beide erhoben sich lachend von ihren Stühlen, um in die Große Halle zu gehen und das Abendbrot einzunehmen.  
Nachts schlief Filius unruhig und träumte wirres Zeug worin immer wieder ein paar ernste braune Augen und ein schmaler Mund auftauchte[color=red[n[/color], die Filius mit aller Macht zum Lächeln bringen wollten…  
In den nächsten Tagen hatte Professor Flitwick alle Hände mit den Jahresabschlussarbeiten zu tun und er begegnete Minerva nur flüchtig. Schließlich waren alle Prüfungen geschrieben und nun musste sich der Professor an die Korrektur machen. Mit dem letzten Stapel Prüfungspergamenten begab er sich in das Lehrerzimmer und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er atmete tief durch und wünscht sich Minerva würde ihm den verspannten Nacken massieren. Träumend schaute er aus dem Fenster auf die sonnige Landschaft. Die Tür ging auf und ein paar Professoren kamen herein, Minerva war leider nicht dabei. Dafür steuerte der Schulleiter auf ihn zu „ Wie ist es gelaufen? Alles unter Dach und Fach?" Flitwick nickte mit dem Kopf „So wie es aussieht, waren die Aufgaben in Ordnung. Ich habe mir bereits ein paar Pergamente angesehen und da waren ein paar ordentliche Ergebnisse dabei. Aber natürlich muss ich mir die Unterlagen noch genauer ansehen." „Es wird schon in Ordnung sein!" meinte Professor Dippert und setzt sich auf seinen Platz. Professor Flitwick schaute in die Runde und bemerkte, dass es heute im Lehrerzimmer lauter als gewöhnlich war, alle waren froh, dass die Jahresabschlussarbeiten geschrieben waren, auch wenn die mühsame Korrektur noch vor ihnen lag. Plötzlich schaute Professor Flitwick in die so geliebten braunen Augen und heute schien der Mund von Minerva besonders schmal zu sein. „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich werde den Unterricht anders gestalten und werde den Klassenraum umräumen lassen müssen." Diskutierte sie gerade mit Professor Ericon. „Da müssen sie aber ein diplomatisches Händchen haben. Unser Hausmeisterin Martha Peppkin ist nicht besonders kooperativ in solchen Wünschen" mischte sich nun Professor Filch ein. „Ja, selbst Professor Flitwick brauchte einige Zeit, bis sich Martha Peppkin auf seine neuen Ideen einließ und das bei seiner Überzeugungskunst!" erwiderte darauf Professor Ericon. Ernst schaute Minerva Professor Flitwick an. „Ich kann Ihnen helfen wenn sie wollen" bot sich Flitwick an. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Minerva das Angebot an. Nach dem Mittagessen machten die beiden sich dann auf den Weg.  
Als Peppkin die beiden kommen sah, stöhnte sie laut auf und meinte: "Was gibt es denn jetzt wieder zu ändern?" und schaute missmutig drein. Mit vereinten Kräften, Flitwicks Diplomatie und McGonagalls logischer Argumentation, schafften es die beiden die Wünsche für das Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer durchzusetzen. Sie hatten sogar einen Termin für den nächsten Tag erhalten. Lächelnd schauten sich die beiden an und Minerva McGonagall meinte „Danke! Das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit! Besuchen sie mich doch morgen Abend in meinem neuen Klassenzimmer!" „Gerne!" Und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen.  
Durch die Korrekturen verflog der nächste Tag für Professor Flitwick wie im Flug, obwohl ihn eine den ganzen Tag eine gewisse Unruhe begleitete. Schließlich war das Abendessen da und Minerva McGonagall, heute ganz in Bronze gekleidet, setzte sich zu Flitwick an den Tisch. „Es ist fertig" strahlte sie ihn an und begeistert redete sie über ihr entwickeltes Unterrichtkonzept. Nach dem Essen begaben sie sich zum Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlungen und Professor Flitwick kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Diese Frau hat Kraft, Durchsetzungswille und Führungsqualitäten, dachte Professor Flitwick und bekam Respekt vor ihr und ein wenig sang sein Mut, denn seit geraumer Zeit hatte er nur noch eine Frage im Kopf. Ob mich diese wunderbare Frau wohl auch liebt? Sein Mund war trocken und trotzdem flossen ihm die Worte einfach aus dem Mund. Er war nun mal ein glänzender Unterhalter, aber die wichtige Frage konnte er ihr einfach nicht stellen. „Danke! Danke!" sagte Minerva, „ es war eine Menge Arbeit und ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es ohne deine Hilfe geschafft hätte – ich heiße übrigens Minerva." „… und ich Flitwick" beide lachten über diesen Versprecher „ Filius, Filius Flitwick und es ist schön, dass du nun an unserer Schule unterrichtest. Es ist ein Glücksfall, dass du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist." Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und küssten sich dann wie selbstverständlich. „Ja, ich finde auch, dass es ein Glücksfall ist." bestätigte Minerva die Aussage „Es ist schön, dich hier gefunden zu haben!"  
Sie hielten sich bei den Händen und betraten Minervas neues Büro. Es stand ein Sofa in der Ecke und die beiden setzten sich, kuschelten sich aneinander und unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht.  
Die nächsten Tage schwebte Filius Flitwick durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Zwar sahen er und Minerva sich nur sporadisch, aber für ein Lächeln oder ein Augenzwinkern war immer Zeit. Die Korrektur der Jahresabschlussprüfungen brauchte seine Zeit, aber Flitwick empfand sie nicht als so schlimm wie befürchtet und dann waren endlich die Sommerferien da! Beinahe hätte er in den Jubel der Schüler mit eingestimmt.  
Am letzten Schultag hatten die beiden Lehrer endlich Zeit für einander. „ Was wirst Du in den Ferien machen, Minerva?" „ Ich wollte mich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten", antwortete Minerva. „ Die ganzen 8 Wochen?" fragte Filius erstaunt, „ kannst Du nicht 2 Wochen davon für einen Urlaub reservieren? Vielleicht fährst Du ganz zufällig nach Ägypten und dann treffen wir uns ganz zufällig im Museum von Luxor?" grinste Filius Minerva von der Seite an. Minerva lächelte zurück „Luxor? Im Museum? Da soll es auch eine interessante Abteilung zum Thema Verwandlungen geben!" „Ich weiß und ich könnte ein wenig nach ägyptischer Zauberkunst recherchieren", grinste Filius Minerva noch breiter an. Minerva schaute Filius ein paar Sekunden lang an und zwinkerte mit dem rechten Auge. Dabei sah sie sehr verführerisch aus. „ Abgemacht! Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge vorher regeln aber in einer Woche können wir dann los." Filius machte einen Luftsprung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Eine warme Brise fuhr durch das bronzefarbene Haar Minervas, die gerade im Schatten einer Palme saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte, Neben ihr saß Filius und betrachtete Minerva von der Seite, den türkisfarbenen Nil zu ihren Füßen nahm er kaum wahr. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihren und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Er war im siebten Himmel! Still saßen sie eine Weile so nebeneinander. Minerva öffnete die Augen und bemerkte Filius´ Blick. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und schauten eine Weile auf den ruhig dahin fließenden Nil. Touristen eilten an ihnen vorbei, doch sie kümmerten sich nicht darum. Schließlich meinte Filius „Sollen wir dann mal ins Museum gehen?" „Okay!" und schon stand Minerva neben Filius. Hand in Hand traten sie in das gleißende Sonnenlicht und überquerten die viel befahrene Straße. Sie betraten das angenehm kühle und abgedunkelte Museum. Laut klopfte Filius Herz, er fühlte sich wie im Paradies! Zwei Wünsche waren auf einmal in Erfüllung gegangen: Es war im Museum von Luxor und an seiner Seite schritt leichtfüßig seine geliebte Minerva! Die Stille in den Räumen war fast zum Anfassen und nach dem Lärm der Reisebusse und aufregend schnatternden Touristen eine Wohltat. „Lass uns zunächst in die Abteilung für Verwandlungen gehen," flüsterte Minerva und Filius nickte.  
Es gab dort aufregende Dinge zusehen, einige davon erkannte Filius, doch die meisten waren für ihn ein Rätsel. Doch Minerva wurde immer aufgeregter und sie zog ihn so kräftig weiter, dass es Filius schmerzte. „Au, Minerva, bitte sei etwas rücksichtsvoller mit mir!" „ Aber wie kannst Du nur so ruhig bleiben?" sprudelte es aus Minerva heraus „ Schau mal hier,die Rekonstruktion der Töpferscheibe des Gottes Chnum und hier das Buches „Verwandlungen der Hohepriesterin von Philae… nein ich glaub es nicht!" Minerva hielt den Atem an und strich über die Scheibe des Glaskastens „ Der Sonnenkelch der Tefnut!" Lachend antwortete Filius "Ach, das sagt mir doch gar nichts, Liebste!" „Das ist der Kelch, in dem die Feuchtigkeit gesammelt wird, die Feuchtigkeit wird in diesem Kelch zum Wasser der Verwandlung! Damit kannst Du selbst die schwierigsten Verwandlungen kinderleicht durchführen…laut Legende!" Minerva starrte voller Andacht auf diesen Kelch. Filius schaute Minerva fragend an und flüstert in ihr Ohr :„ Das sagt mir alles nichts, ich bin nie besonders gut in Verwandlung gewesen, ich kann mich noch nicht einmal in einen Animagus verwandeln." Wie aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt drehte Minerva sich abrupt zu Filius um. „Du kannst dich nicht in einen Animagus verwandeln?" Filius schüttelte den Kopf "Nein!" „Aber das ist doch einfach. Mit ein bischen Übung und mit der richtigen Betonung lernst Du es auch!" Lachend schüttelte Filius noch einmal den Kopf. „ Ach was, Lehrer in Hogwarts und kann sich nicht in einen Animagus verwandeln, ich zeige es dir!" Sie schauten sich weiter die Auslagen an und der Nachmittag verging. Müde kehrten sie ins Hotel zurück und wollten dann den nächsten Tag mit ihren Studien verbringen.

Am Abend nahmen sie das Essen auf der Terrasse ein, über ihnen knisterten die Palmenzweige im Wind. Strahlend schauten sie sich an und schmiedeten Pläne für den nächsten Tag. „…Und du kannst dich wirklich nicht in einen Animagus verwanden?" nahm Minerva das Gespräch vom Nachmittag wieder auf und löffelte den Eisbecher aus. „ Nein. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich habe einfach diese Zauberformel nie im richtigen Rhythmus sprechen können und sich wie das betreffende Tier zu fühlen ist mir auch schwer gefallen! Ich hatte mir immer kleine Tiere ausgesucht, denn in der Zauberkunst sind die Verkleinerungen meine Spezialität, aber ich habe es nie geschafft und ich habe es auch niemanden außerhalb der Schule erzählt. Es ist sozusagen mein Geheimnis!" „Was waren das denn für Tiere?" „Mäuse, Schnecken, Käfer ja sogar mit einer Laus habe ich es mal probiert." Minerva prustete in ihr Eis "Das werden wir ändern!"  
Es war eine laue Sommernacht und die Grillen zirpten. Sie spazierten durch den Palmengarten bis zum Pavillon. Hier ließen sie sich unter dem funkelnden Nachthimmel auf einer Bank nieder. Filius legte den Arm um Minerva und eine Weile schauten sie schweigend die Sterne an. Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander und küssten sich, danach folgte eine wunderbare Nacht.  
Am nächsten Morgen scheuchte Minerva Filius aus dem Bett und es ging zu einem ausgedehnten Frühstück. Minerva kam wieder auf das Gespräch im Museum zurück. „Heute werde ich dir ein paar Tipps zeigen, wie die Verwandlung zu einem Animagus funktioniert."  
Filius stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und erwiderte „ Na, ich weiß nicht, ob es gelingt. Verwandlungen sind nicht unbedingt meine Stärke." Leise kichernd meinte Minerva „ Ach komm, so schwer ist es dann doch auch nicht. Mit etwas Konzentration und Willen wird es schon klappen." Filius seufzte, wenn Minerva sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte er sie von dem Plan nicht mehr abbringen. Also gingen sie nach dem Frühstück in den Meditationsraum, der um diese Uhrzeit leer war.  
Wie Filius schon befürchtet hatte, kam Minerva auch gleich zum Thema und erklärte ihm ganz genau, wie die Verwandlung am besten umzusetzen war. „ Du musst dir das Tier ganz konzentriert vorstellen und so fühlen wie das Tier, wahrnehmen wie dieses Tier, handeln wie dieses Tier… lass dich einfach in dieser Vorstellung komplett fallen!" Filius seufzte „Ich weiß, aber ich habe es nie so richtig geschafft." „Welche Tiere hast du denn sonst noch ausprobiert?" fragte Minerva. „Na ja, wie gesagt kleine Tiere eben Grille, Regenwurm,Raupe… aber nichts hat so richtig geklappt." antwortete Filius. „ Du liebst doch den Wald, hast du es schon einmal mit einer Ameise versucht?" „Ameise? Nein, aber die Idee ist gut!" Also erklärte Minerva Filius die Schritte noch einmal ganz ausführlich und dann ging das Üben los. Sie übten und übten, aber so richtig funktionierte es nicht. Mal begann Filius laut zu lachen, als Minerva ihn aufforderte sich das Krabbeln eine Ameise vorzustellen, mal schüttelte er den Kopf, wenn er sich den Waldboden als riesige Landschaft vorstellen sollte. Aber Minerva ließ nicht locker und schließlich gelang es. Filius rannte über Minervas weißem Taschentuch, das sie vorsichtshalber ausgebreitet hatte. Sorgfältig achtete sie darauf, dass er nicht vom Taschentuch herunter lief und sie ihn auf dem Orientteppich aus den Augen verlor. „Nun verwandle dich zurück!" Einige Sekunden später stand Filius wieder vor ihr. Doch was war passiert?! Filius war nur noch halb so groß wie vorher. Minerva erschrak fürchterlich. Wie in Trance griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, sprach mit lang gedehnten Worten eine Formel aus und bewege den Zauberstab, als ob er tanzen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Filius schaute an sich herab und meinte beklommen „ Ich verwandele mich noch einmal in eine Ameise und versuche es noch einmal mit der Rückverwandlung. Ich muss einen Fehler gemacht haben." Minerva erklärte ihm noch einmal genau, wie er die Rückverwandlungsformel auszusprechen habe. „…und denke daran, gleichzeitig musst du vor deinem geistigen Auge dir deine normale Körperform vorstellen." Ein paar Augenblicke später lief wieder eine Ameise über das Taschentuch und noch ein paar Sekunden später stand Filius wieder vor ihr. Doch auch dieses Mal war er nur wieder halb so groß. Minerva versuchte es mit einer anderen Zauberformel, doch es änderte sich nichts an Filius Größe. Was auch immer sie ausprobierten, Filius blieb bei seiner kleinen Größe.

Schließlich waren beide erschöpft und sie beschlossen, sich erst einmal auszuruhen. Am Nachmittag versuchten sie es wieder, doch auch jetzt änderte sich nichts an Filius kleiner Körpergröße. Minerva ließ sich ganz genau Filius Vorgehen bei der Verwandlung erklären, doch sie fand keinen Fehler. Es dämmerte und es wurde Zeit zum Abendessen zu gehen. Die Menschen starrten Filius unverhohlen an, als er auf die Terrasse trat und sie sich an ihren Lieblingstisch setzten. Schweigend aßen sie ihr Essen und jeder suchte in Gedanken nach einer Lösung.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie in der Bibliothek von Luxor, doch alle Recherche brachten sie nicht weiter. Was immer sie auch anstellten, Filius behielt seine kleine Körperstatue.  
Allmählich ging der Urlaub zu Ende und beide sahen blass, müde und abgekämpft aus. Jetzt am Ende des Urlaubs ergab sich noch ein zusätzliches Problem: Sie mussten durch die Passkontrolle und Filius war bei weitem nicht mehr der Mensch, der er bei der Hinreise war. Schließlich kam Filius auf die Idee einen Zaubertrank zubrauen und in den örtlichen Apotheken erhielten sie schließlich alle Zutaten, die sie brauchten. Konzentriert arbeiteten sie gemeinsam an dem Zaubertrank und kurz vor dem Rückflug nahm Filius den Zaubertrank ein. Es klappte und erleichtert passierten sie die Passkontrolle. Der Rückflug verlief ohne Besonderheiten und sie begaben sich sofort nach Hogwarts. Hier ließ der Zaubertrank nach und Filius hatte wieder seine kleine Gestalt. Sie recherchierten beide wochenlang in der Bibliothek und probierten alle möglichen Zauber aus, doch nichts half. Schließlich kamen die anderen Lehrer aus den Sommerferien zurück und alle halfen mit vereinten Kräften eine Lösung zu finden. Filius hatte sich mittlerweile sehr verändert. Er war nicht mehr der offene, unterhaltsame Mann. Still und verschlossen wandelte er nun durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.  
Auch das Lehrerkollegium fand keine Lösung, selbst der junge und brillante Professor Dumbledore war am Ende seines Wissens. So beschloss Professor Dippert am letzten Ferientag, den Schülern mitzuteilen, dass Professor Flitwick in den Ferien an einer außergewöhnlichen unheilbaren Krankheit erkrankt sei.  
Filius bot Minerva seine Freundschaft an, denn zu mehr war er nun nicht mehr im Stande, er machte ihr auch keine Vorwürfe für das, was Geschehen. Minerva nahm die Entscheidung mit traurigem Gesicht entgegen und nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Die Lehrer untereinander versprachen Stillschweigen über die ganze Angelegenheit zu bewahren.


	5. Chapter 5

Die heutige Geschichte ist von **_JordanCalaim_** und der Wünscher ist **_Tweety_**. Viel Spaß!

**Titel:** Die Weihnachtsfeier  
**Autor:**JordanCalaim  
**Bewertung:**12  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter, Weihnachten vor Harrys Einschulung  
**Zusammenfassung:** "Snape und McGonagall geraten aneinander, Filch flirtet angetrunken mit Prof. Sprout und Trelawney hat alles schon immer gewusst."  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Characktere, Orte usw.. gehören Frau Rowling.  
**Anmerkung des Autors: **Ich wünsche dem Wichteling und natürlich allen Anderen Lesern viel Vergnügen mit dieser Mini-Geschichte.

**Die Weihnachtsfeier**

Es war schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, das Weihnachtsfest der Lehrkörper und Angestellten von Hogwarts. Doch dieses Jahr lag etwas Außergewöhnliches in der Luft.  
Nicht nur der Versuch der Hauselfen, sich im Vergleich zum Vorjahr in der Dekoration und beim Essen zu übertrumpfen, war vortrefflich gelungen. Auch die Lehrer waren in besonders weihnachtlicher Stimmung. Der extra umgestaltete Raum der Wünsche wirkte sogar so einladend, dass sich selbst Professor Trelawney von ihrem hohen Turm locken ließ, um dabei zu sein.  
Wie jedes Jahr hielt Dumbledore eine kurze Rede, in der er auf das zurück liegende Schuljahr einging, Filch bat, doch etwas freundlicher zu den Schülern zu sein und denselben ermahnte, sich dieses Mal beim Punsch etwas mehr in Zurückhaltung zu üben. Im Anschluss daran folgte ein ausgedehntes Festmahl.  
Da allerdings nach dem Nachtisch Themen wie das aktuelle, verschneite Wetter oder die ausladende Dekoration zur Genüge behandelt worden waren und auch den Lobeshymnen auf das Essen so langsam der Inhalt ausging, entwickelten sich folgende Gespräche….

"Ach ja", seufzte Professor Trelawney. Ihr schon leicht verklärter Blick war durch den übermäßigen Genuss von Punsch noch vernebelter.  
"Was ist denn, Sybill?", wollte Professor McGonagall wissen.  
"Ach Sie wissen doch, dass der kleine Harry Potter nächsten Sommer nach Hogwarts kommt. Und ich frage mich gerade, in welches Haus ihn der sprechende Hut stecken wird", erklärte diese.  
McGonagall lächelte leicht und erwiderte: "Ich dachte immer, Sie würden Wahrsagen unterrichten. Warum sagen sie es uns nicht?"  
"Minerva.", begann Trelawney: "Ich muss ihnen wohl kaum erklären, dass in diesem Jahr noch zu viel geschehen wird, als dass man jetzt schon zuverlässige Auskünfte geben könnte. Wie ich gehört habe, soll der kleine Harry Potter ja bei Muggeln aufwachsen. Können sie sich das vorstellen? Der wohl berühmteste Zauberer der Welt wächst bei Muggeln auf!"  
"Dann habe ich eine leichtere Frage, Sybill, wie wird das Wetter an Silvester sein? Oder ist das auch ein zu langer Zeitraum?", erwiderte Professor McGonagall.  
"Wie oft muss ich ihnen denn noch sagen, Minerva, dass die Wahrsagerei nicht auf Knopfdruck abrufbar ist. Es handelt sich dabei in der Tat um ein hochkomplexes Gebiet der Zauberei", empörte sich Professor Trelawney.  
"Aber sicher", pflichtete ihr Professor Snape von der anderen Seite zu. Die Ironie in seiner Stimme verstärkte sich, als er weiter sprach: "Wo doch so viele der berühmten Hexen und Zauberer auf herausragende Leistungen in diesem ... Unterrichtsfach zurückblicken können."  
"Ich sehe schon, dass ich hier nicht die Ernsthaftigkeit vorfinde, die für die hohe Kunst der Wahrsagerei angebracht wäre."  
Mit diesen Worten stand Professor Trelawney auf, ließ einen betont theatralischen Seufzer vernehmen und ging auf das Buffet mit kleinen Häppchen zu.  
Zwar war das Essen an sich schon längst vorbei, doch hatten es sich die Hauselfen nicht nehmen lassen, einige Kleinigkeiten mit Getränken und dem Punsch auf einem extra Tisch anzurichten. Und auf letzteren hatte sie es abgesehen.  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich beim Eingießen nicht alles auf ihren Festumhang zu kippen. Deswegen war sie auch froh, als sie, nachdem sie sich schwungvoll umdrehte und direkt in den Hausmeister Mr. Filch hinein lief, dessen Festanzug beschmutzte und nicht ihre eigenen Sachen.  
Glücklich und mit einem halbvollen Punschglas ging sie weiter. Der jedoch war weniger erfreut darüber.

"Dieses verdammte Pack." murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.  
"Tze, und da hatte sie Dumbledore doch extra noch gewarnt!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Hausmeister.  
Filch drehte sich langsam herum. Auch er hatte, entgegen dem Ratschlag, dem Punsch sehr zugesagt.  
"Is' doch egal... Seh'n S'e mich doch ma' an", er deutet auf seinen abgetragenen und nun fleckigen Anzug: "Ha'm S'e 'ne Ahnung, wie schwer des wieder raus geht?"  
"Ach, jetzt haben sie sich nicht so!", die Stimme von Professor Sprout verriet ebenfalls einen Punschgenuss, jedoch hatte sie immer noch ihre Festigkeit, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog.  
"Ratzeputz"  
Dieser Zauber brachte nicht nur den Anzug von Mr. Filch zum Glänzen. Auch dessen Augen begannen zu strahlen. Lange schon, war niemand mehr so freundlich zu ihm gewesen.  
"Darf ich sie zu einem Punsch einladen?", fragte er und hatte dabei tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Also wirklich... Meinen sie nicht, sie hatten heute schon genug Punsch?"  
Dumbledore blickte gütig und lächelte, als er Professor Trelawney das fast leere Punschglas aus der Hand nahm und auf einen Tisch in der Nähe abstellte.  
"Ach Professor", kam es von der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, "Wenn sie wüssten..."  
"Was ist denn Professor?", fragte Professor Dumbledore ehrlich interessiert.  
"Schlimme Zeiten kommen auf uns zu... schlimme Zeiten, ach, wenn sie nur wüssten, was ich weiß..."  
"Setzen wir uns, Sybill. Kommen Sie mit."  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem leeren Tisch für 2 Personen, der praktischerweise just in diesem Augenblick erschien.  
"Sie wissen ja nicht, welche Last ein drittes Auge sein kann, Professor Dumbledore. Vor allem, wenn die eigene Arbeit nicht gewürdigt wird."  
"Ach, nehmen Sie sich das nicht so zu Herzen."  
"Aber Dumbledore, ich könnte vorhersagen, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, in etwas mehr als vier Jahren wieder auferstehen wird und bereits jetzt näher ist, als man glaubt, und niemand würde mich ernst nehmen."

"Jetzt aber mal im Ernst", ein Funkeln trat in Snapes Augen: "Was glauben Sie? In welchem Haus wird der junge Potter wohl untergebracht werden?"  
"Nun, ich denke, dass jedes Haus froh wäre, wenn ein so berühmter und einmaliger junger Zauberer ihm zugeteilt wird. Aber ich muss, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt, Professor Trelawney zustimmen.  
Es vergeht noch viel Zeit und niemand weiß, was währenddessen passieren wird. Letztendlich ist es auch die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes und nicht meine."  
"Nun, ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass auch ich mir erhoffe, ihn unter meinen Schützlingen zu sehen. Ein Magier mit Fähigkeiten, wie er sie anscheinend besitzt, sollte im besten Haus von Hogwarts untergebracht werden."  
Professor McGonagall sah Professor Snape eindringlich an.  
"Und sie meinen, das Haus Gryffindor wäre nicht dazu in der Lage?", fragte Professor McGonagall herausfordernd.  
"Das eher weniger. Aber wenn ich so genau darüber nachdenke... stammen nicht die derzeit größten Störenfriede Fred und George Weasley aus Gryffindor?"  
"Wohingegen Slytherin nur ehrbare und rechtschaffene Hexen und Zauberer hervorbringt", erwiderte Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape betrachtete sie daraufhin mit einem wütenden Blick, war doch die Anspielung darauf, dass Lord Voldemort und die Mehrheit der Todesser, zu denen einst auch Severus Snape zählte, aus dem Hause Slytherin stammten.  
"Ehrbar mit Sicherheit nicht. Manche Taten lassen sich nicht einmal mit grausam und abscheulich beschreiben, doch unabhängig davon muss man doch eingestehen, dass einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hat, aus Slytherin kommt."  
"Ich verstehe ...", meinte Professor McGonagall mit einem viel sagenden Nicken: "Und ihre frühere Liebäugelei mit Lily Potter hat gar nichts damit zu tun?"  
"Ach, nun hören Sie schon auf damit!"

"Aber nein, wirklich", beteuerte Mr. Filch: "S'e sin' mir d'e Liebste Lehrerin von all'n"  
"Ach... Und wie komm ich zu der Ehre?", fragte Professor Sprout mit einem Glucksen.  
"Na s'e mach'n mit Abstand am wenigst'n Dreck", antwortete Mr. Filch gerade raus.  
Dass ihn daraufhin Professor Sprout fast schon entsetzt ansah, bekam er erst nicht mit. Als er es jedoch bemerkte, sagte er ausweichend: "Könn'n s'e sich vorstell'n welch'n Dreck Professor Snape immer hinterlässt, wenn bei einem Zaubertrank seiner Schüler was schief läuft? Oder ein missglückter Verwandlungszauber von Professor McGonagall."  
Dabei deutet er auf die beiden Lehrer, die gerade heftig miteinander diskutierten.

"Liebe Sybill, nun beruhigen sie sich doch", redete Professor Dumbledore auf die zu Tränen gerührte Professor Trelawney ein.  
"Schauen sie nur, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall diskutieren mal wieder. Worüber sie wohl so uneins sind?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber es wird übel enden", seufzte Professor Trelawney.  
"Ach kommen sie, Sybill. Der Abend ist doch schön. War das nicht ein Festschmaus, den die Hauselfen da zubereitet haben?", wollte Professor Dumbledore wissen.  
"Ja. Das war ganz nett", stellte Professor Trelawney fest: "Mal etwas anderes, als das, was sie mir sonst so zu Weihnachten aufs Zimmer bringen, obwohl das auch immer sehr lecker war", erklärte Professor Trelawney leicht verträumt.  
"So? Was haben sie denn sonst so zu Weihnachten gegessen?"  
"Eine Portion gefüllten Truthahn mit Kartoffeln", der verklärte Ausdruck wurde immer stärker: "Und Plumpudding. Die Füllung und der Pudding sind nach einer Familienrezeptur zubereitet. Es ist so nett von den Hauselfen, dass sie sich immer solche Mühe machen."

"Oh ja, das is's", beteuerte Mr. Filch: "Zugegeb'n, im Winter mach'n d'e Schüler ziemlich viel Dreck, wenn s'e vom Gelände ins Schloss komm'n, aber immerhin weniger als bei Quidditch. Außerdem sind d'e Hausafgabe'n viel saub'rer als bei and'ren Fächern. Und d'e Schüler spiel'n meiner arm'n Mr. Norris nicht dauernd Streiche und versuch'n sich damit herauszured'n, dass sie 'ÜB'N' würden."  
"Ich ... ähm ... Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt", murmelte Professor Sprout verlegen.  
Unsicher sah sie sich um. Unglücklicherweise waren alle Anwesenden in Gespräche verwickelt oder außer Reichweite, so dass ihr momentan keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht blieb.  
"Auch sonst sin' s'e mir sehr sympathisch. Ihr Unterricht is' überaus int'ressant."  
"Naja, es freut mich natürlich immer, ähm, so etwas zu hören", begann Professor Sprout. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich mir nur etwas Punsch holen."  
"Natürlich", erwiderte Mr. Filch und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde vorbei gehen zu lassen.  
Diese war schon froh und glaubte sich in Sicherheit. Doch als sie die Punschschüssel erreicht hatte, hörte sie hinter sich die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters.  
Entnervt nahm sie sich ein Glas, füllte es mit Punsch und leerte es in einem Zug, bevor sie es erneut füllte. Sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht das letzte Glas an diesem Abend war.  
"Der is' gut dieses Jahr, nich?"

"Gut reicht nicht. Und wenn sie ehrlich sind, würden sie sich auch eingestehen, dass die Leistung, die Gryffindor in den letzten Jahren erbracht hat, mehr und mehr nachlässt", stellte Professor Snape überheblich klar.  
"Noch ist das Pokaljahr noch nicht vorbei."  
"Aber Slytherin liegt gerade mit Fünfzig Punkten in Führung. Ich weiß nicht wie sie das aufholen wollen."  
Professor MCGonagall lachte auf.  
"Typisch für die Arroganz Slytherins", sagte sie trocken. "In den kommenden Monaten ist so viel möglich und sie überlegen schon, wo sie den Hauspokal hinstellen."  
"Ach, da gibt es wenig zu überlegen", entgegnete Professor Snape. "Da, wo er die letzten Jahre stand, macht er sich sehr gut. Ich denke, wir werden ihn dort stehen lassen. Direkt neben den Quidditchpokal."  
"Falls ich jemals Zweifel gehabt haben sollte, warum sie Hauslehrer von Slytherin geworden sind, so haben sie diese eben mit ihrer Überheblichkeit zunichte gemacht worden."  
"Sie können nur nicht ertragen, wenn jemand besser ist als sie. Und seit ich in Slytherin Hauslehrer bin, sind wir nun mal um weiten besser als Gryffindor es je sein könnte."  
"Ach ja?", begann Professor McGonagall provozierend. "Dann zeigen sie doch mal Taten oder sind sie nur bei den Worten so wagemutig?"  
"Wollen sie mich etwa zu einen Duell herausfordern?" Professor Snape stand auf.  
"Natürlich nur, wenn sie sich nicht vor einer Niederlage fürchten", meinte Professor McGonagall, während sie sich ebenfalls erhob.  
Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und funkelten sich böse an.

"Ich muss ihnen wirklich danken", flüsterte Professor Dumbledore zu Madame Pomfrey. "Sie haben wie jedes Jahr wieder hervorragende Arbeit geleistet."  
Beide verließen den Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey schloss lautlos die Türen, um die Schlafenden nicht zu wecken.  
"Schon. Aber ich muss ihnen sagen, diese Weihnachtsfeier endet wirklich immer übel."  
"Ja", pflichtete ihr Dumbledore bei. "Aber was soll ich anderes machen? Mir sind die Hände gebunden."  
"Und sie können wirklich nichts gegen diesen Punsch tun?"  
"Nein", begann Dumbledore. "Kurz nach der Gründung ging der Direktor mit den Hauselfen einen Handel ein. Einmal im Jahr durften diese ihren speziellen Punsch servieren. Unglücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass Menschen auf den Genuss dieses Punsches sehr unberechenbar verhalten. Deshalb wird er nur bei der Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrkörper ausgeschenkt."  
"Ach", seufzte Madame Pomfrey. "Gut, dass sich die Lehrer an nichts erinnern können. Aber warum ist noch niemanden etwas aufgefallen?"  
"Nun, man serviert ihn erst nach dem Essen. So dass noch Erinnerungen an das Essen und kurze Zeit danach vorhanden sind. Die Meisten nehmen an, sie seien danach schnell zu Bett gegangen und da sie sich so gut um die Verletzten kümmern…"  
"Eine schlimme Sache ist das trotzdem. Zwar war es eine gute Idee, dass der Raum der Wünsche die magischen Duell-Fähigkeiten unterdrückt, aber fast jedes Bett ist belegt. Was ist geschehen?"  
"Nun, der arme Mr. Filch hat sich, nach zu viel Punsch, wie sich versteht, an Professor Sprout heran gemacht", erklärte Professor Dumbledore. "Und als diese ebenfalls genügend Punsch genossen hat, hat sie den Punschkessel genommen und ihm über den Kopf gehauen und daraus ist eine handfeste Schlägerei entstanden. Bei so etwas half auch meine gute Idee wenig. Auch wenn sie wenigsten das Duell verhindert hat."  
Professor Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt: "Also alles in allem eine ganz normal Lehrer-Weihnachtsfeier. Kommen sie Madam Pomfrey. Ich lade sie auf eine heiße Schokolade ein, ganz und gar Punschfrei."


	6. Chapter 6

6. Dezember, 6. Türchen. Autor ist diesmal **_Anoel_** und sie hat einen Wunsch von **_Eo-Lahallia_** erfüllt . Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und einen schönen 2. Advent!

**Titel:** Weihnachtszeit

**Autor:** Anoel

**Rating:** 12

**Zusammenfassung:** Ginny ist der Meinung, dass. an Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe, lang getrennte Cousin wiedervereint gehören und schickt in Harrys Namen recht magische Geschenke ein Dudley.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören JKR und auch alle Orte

**Weihnachtszeit **

Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, die Tage wurden kürzer, die Nächte fast unerträglich lang, es wurde kälter, Schnee fiel in kleinen Flocken vom Himmel und tauchte die Landschaft in ein malerisches Weiß. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und alle Welt war damit beschäftigt, liebevolle Geschenke für die Liebsten auszusuchen.

***

Liebevoll schnürte die rothaarige Frau die roten Schleifen um das Päckchen, arrangierte die Glöckchen, die mit einem Dauer-Klingen verzaubert waren, zückte ihre edelste Schreibfeder, tauchte sie in grünlich schimmernde Tinte, die mit einem zarten weihnachtlichen Duft versehen war und schrieb in geschwungenen Lettern die Adresse auf das Päckchen. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihr Werk zufrieden.

***

Ein kleiner grauer Kauz landete anmutig auf dem hölzernen Zaun vor einem kleinen Backsteinhäuschen, das sich perfekt in die Reihe dicht aneinander gedrängter kleiner Backsteinhäuschen mit hölzernem Zaun fügte, und schüttelte den vom Himmel fallenden Schnee aus dem Gefieder. Er rief leise, spannte die Flügel auf und erhob sich wieder vom Zaun. Erst jetzt konnte der aufmerksame Beobachter das kleine, hübsch verpackte Päckchen erspähen, das die Krallen des Kauzes umklammerten. Eben dieses Päckchen setzte der gefiederte Postbote sacht vor der Tür des kleinen Backsteinhäuschens ab und flog von dannen.

***

„Paaaaaaaaaaaapaaaa", ein kleines wuseliges Etwas rannte aus den Untiefen des Hauses auf Harry zu und klammerte sich mit Gewalt an dessen linkes Bein.  
„Papa, gucken! Mama Kekse gebacken!" Brüllte ihm ein anderes, von oben bis unten mit Mehl bestäubtes Kind entgegen, während das Etwas an seinem Bein wie zur Bestätigung des Gesagten mit großer Sorgfalt Keksreste in seine Hose einarbeitete.  
„Lasst ihr wohl euren Vater in Ruhe!" Dröhnte ihm eine bekannte Frauenstimme entgegen. Lachend betrat er die Küche, die zum Schlachtfeld mutiert war: Feiner Mehlstaub bedeckte jeden noch so kleinen Flecken der Küche, Milchseen bildeten sich auf der Arbeitsplatte, der Duft verbrannter Plätzchen mischte sich mit dem herrlichen Aroma der gelungenen. Und inmitten des Chaos saß Ginny und stillte liebevoll die kleine Lily. Er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und küsste sie, leise vor sich hin lachend, auf die bemehlten Haare. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem eleganten Schwenker lösten sich Mehl, Milch und jegliches andere Chaos in Wohlgefallen auf.

"Uff, danke Harry", seufzte Ginny und legte die zufrieden glucksende Lily in ihre Wiege.  
Der Gelobte füllte eine Tasse mit weihnachtlichem Grog, setzte sich auf die Eckbank in der Küche, hielt die dampfende Tasse in den Händen und naschte von den Plätzchen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Ginny nahm hingegen auf dem ihm gegenüberliegenden unbequemen Holzstuhl Platz und rutschte unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere.  
Erstaunt musterte Harry über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg seine Frau, die nun auch noch verlegen dreinblickte und der die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Duhuuuu, Harry?" Presste Ginny nach langem Zögern endlich heraus, „Es ist ja bald Weihnachten oder?"  
Verwirrt nickte er.  
„Und Weihnachten ist ja bekanntlich das Fest der Liebe, oder?"  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und nickte erneut.  
„Und da hab ich mir überlegt…"  
Bei diesem Worten schwante ihm nichts Gutes und er stellte die Grogtasse vorsorglich zurück auf den Tisch.  
„… ich meine, ich weiß, dass du ihn eigentlich nicht magst und es dir auch nicht gefallen würde, aber ich hab mir halt gedacht, dass es so an Weihnachten vielleicht eine nette Geste wäre und vielleicht könntet ihr euch so wieder ein bisschen annähern…"  
Harry verstand verständlicherweise nur Bahnhof und schaute seine Frau weiter mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„…also hab ich ihm einfach ein Weihnachtspäckchen geschickt – in deinem Namen", beendete sie ihren Satz und schaute beschämt zu Boden.  
Harry – immer noch nicht schlauer als zuvor – räusperte sich leise: „Ginny, möchtest du mir bitte noch einmal genau erklären, wem du was und warum geschickt hast?"  
Ginnys Wangen leuchteten fast so rot im prasselnden Schein des Kaminfeuers, wie ihre Haare. Sie kniff ein Auge zusammen und linste Harry vorsichtig durch eine Haarsträhne hindurch an: „Ich hab Dudley ein kleines Präsent geschickt, weil ich mir dachte, dass man sich vielleicht mit ihm versöhnen könnte. Schließlich ist er dein Cousin."  
Der fragende Gesichtsausdruck wich einer kurzzeitigen Leere und wechselte dann mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit von Erstaunen über Wut bis hin zu Entsetzen. Die Hände über seinen Kopf schlagend, blickte Harry seine Frau an: „Ginny, du hast nicht wirklich oder? Sag mir bitte, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Bitte!"

***

Es dämmerte noch, als eine gewaltige Gestalt die Tür des kleinen Backsteinhäuschens öffnete und im Begriff war, ein letztes Mal vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen einen Kurzbesuch in der Firma zu machen. In Gedanken schwang sich die gewaltige Gestalt bereits in den neuen Wagen mit dem überdimensionalen Werbeslogan – wohlbemerkt seine Idee – und platzierte sich standesgemäß hinter seinem neuen Schreibtisch in dem neuen Büro, das ihm als Juniorchef der Firma „Grunnings" zustand.  
Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass sein Tag so düster beginnen würde? Wer hätte mit dem Paket rechnen können? Niemand. Und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass die Gestalt, ihres Zeichens Dudley Dursley, nicht nach unten schaute, als er über die Türschwelle schritt, und das kleine Päckchen übersah. Unglücklicherweise beförderte er sich das Paket beim Gehen so zwischen die Füße, dass er mit großem Gepolter, viel Schneewirbel und wenig Schaden die zwei Steinstufen vor der Eingangstür hinabstürzte und das Paket zu seiner Linken landete.  
Eine schrille „Diddy-Schatz" rufende Stimme eilte aus der Küche herbei. „Diddy-Schatz, was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Laut fluchend wuchtete Diddy-Schatz seinen Körper zurück in die Vertikale und funkelte das unschuldig daliegende Päckchen wütend an. „Natürlich ist nicht alles in Ordnung Violet, dieses verdammte Paket…" fuhr er seine Frau an und holte mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Macht aus, um dem Paket einen Tritt zu versetzen. Doch seine Frau war schneller, bückte sich und hob das Päckchen auf und damit aus der Gefahrenzone heraus. Dudleys Fuß schnellte also ins Leere und von der Wucht seines Körpers wurde er nach vorn und dann um seine eigene Achse gerissen.  
Violet, bereits wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche, bewunderte indess, ungeachtet der Balletteinlage ihres Mannes, das hübsche kleine Päckchen. „Schau nur Diddy-Schatz, wie liebevoll es eingepackt ist: Diese herrlichen roten Schleifen und die klingelnden Glöckchen. Und dann erst diese grünlich schimmernde Schrift. Irgendwas an diesem Päckchen riecht auch nach Zimt und Orangen…"  
Dudley entfuhr lediglich ein grummeliges „Hmpf" während er das Gleichgewicht wiederfand und seiner Frau ins Haus folgte. Als er durch die Eingangstür schritt, sauste eine kleine Diddy-Schatz-Miniaturausgabe die Treppe hinunter und an ihm vorbei in die Küche. „Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami!" Kreischte das schweinchenartige Kind hyperventilierend „Geschenk, Geschenk, Geeeeeeeeeeeschenk!" Brüllte es weiter, hopste dabei auf und ab und rüttelte an den Armen seiner Mutter.  
„Daisylein, das ist Papis Geschenk und nicht deins", versuchte seine Mutter, den aufgebrachten Winzling zu beruhigen.  
„Neeeeeeeeeeeeein! Geschenk, Geschenk! Jeden Tag eins habt ihr gesagt!" Brüllte das Mädchen jedoch ungerührt weiter, stampfte mit den Füßen auf den Boden, sodass die Sammeltassen in den Vitrinen erzitterten und drehte sich nach einer ausbleibenden Reaktion entrüstet um, um theatralisch in ihr Zimmer zu stürzen.  
Genervt blickte Dudley seiner Tochter nach, erinnerte sich dann jedoch an die Worte seiner Frau und beäugte aus dem Augenwinkel das Paket, das Violet noch immer in den Händen hielt. Geschenke mochte er auch gerne. Begierig riss er es der verdutzten Violet aus den Händen und befreite es in aller Eile von unnötigem Papier. Blitzschnell hatte er das Päckchen geöffnet und augenblicklich wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.

***

„Ginny, du hast nicht wirklich?" Harry traute sich gar nicht, die Hände von seinen Augen zu nehmen.  
„Doch sicher, es ist doch eine super Geste und du glaubst gar nicht, wie praktisch das ist."  
Harry atmete tief durch.  
„Ginny, Dudley ist ein Muggel! Noch dazu ein verdammt simpel gestrickter. Meinst du allen Ernstes, dass er damit etwas anfangen kann? Oder sich darüber freut? Der denkt doch, dass ich ihn auf den Arm nehmen will – also nicht, dass ich das nicht wollen würde."  
Langsam schwante Ginny, dass ihre Idee, die sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch für so bahnbrechend gehalten hatte, vielleicht doch ein wenig schwachsinnig gewesen sein könnte.

***

„Diddy-Schatz", dröhnte Violets Stimme erneut durch den Raum, „Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist los?"  
Wie zur Antwort ruckelte der Karton, den Dudley noch immer umklammert hielt, und aus dem Karton heraus schwebte ein kleiner glitzriger Weihnachtself und positionierte sich vor Dudleys Nase:  
„O du fröhliche,  
O du selige,  
gnadenbringende Weihnachtszeit.  
Welt ging verloren,  
Christ ward geboren,  
Freue, freue dich, o Christenheit!"  
Der kleine Weihnachtself schnappte kurz nach Luft, um dann mit glockenklarer Stimme fortzufahren. Dudley hingegen ließ das Paket panisch fallen und griff nach der Tageszeitung, die noch zusammengerollt hinter ihm auf den Tisch lag. Energisch schlug er damit auf den singenden Elf ein.  
„Gnadenbringende Weihnachtszeit"  
„Patsch"  
„Uns zu versühnen."  
„Patsch"  
„Christenheit"  
„Patsch"  
Der kleine Elf taumelte, stockte und verpuffte nach einem weiteren Hieb mit der Zeitung.  
Entsetzt hatte Violet diese Szene beobachtet und blickte verwirrt von ihrem Mann, zur Tageszeitung und zu der Stelle, an der sich der Elf in Luft ausgelöst hatte.  
„Diddy-Schatz, was ist los?"  
Dudley schnaubte.  
„Diddy-Schatz?" Violets Stimme wurde unangenehm schrill, schriller noch, als sonst.  
Dudley schnaubte erneut und ballte die Fäuste so sehr, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Violet ließ ihren Gatten nicht aus den Augen und bewegte sich, die Augen weiter auf ihn gerichtet, auf das am Boden liegende Päckchen zu. Sie ging neben dem Päckchen in die Hocke und wollte gerade danach greifen, als Dudley ein Schrei entfuhr: „Fass es nicht an, Violet! Fass es bloß nicht an! Wer weiß, was dieser Bastard sich wieder ausgedacht hat. Wer weiß, was da noch drin ist."  
Violets Hände erstarrten und sie blickte ihm verdutzt in die Augen.  
Dudley schnaubte nur.  
„Diddy-Schatz…"  
Dudley schnaubte erneut und funkelte das Päckchen an: „Dieser verdammte Harry!"  
„Harry, dein Cousin? Harry, mit dem deine Familie nichts zu tun hat? Harry, den deine Eltern verleugnen?"  
„Harry!"  
„Diddy-Schatz, ich kann nicht ganz folgen. Was hat Harry denn gemacht?"  
„Da!" Schnaubend deutete Dudley auf das am Päckchen.  
„Harry hat das Päckchen geschickt, Diddy-Schatz?"  
„Hmpf"  
Violets Stimme schrillte erneut: „Oh, das ist aber soooooooooo entzückend. Freust du dich denn nicht? So was Süßes auch. Und dieser putzige Elf. Wie das wohl funktioniert? Ob die den wohl bei Harrods verkaufen? Das wäre so eine schnuckelige Idee für Tante Rose! Was wohl noch in dem Päckchen ist. Wollen wir nicht doch vielleicht mal nachsehen, Diddy-Schatz?" Ihre Hände näherten sich bei diesen Worten erneut dem Päckchen.  
„Nein, Violet, lass es liegen, wo es ist"  
Ungeachtet der Worte näherten sich Violets Hände dem Päckchen unaufhaltsam.  
„Violet!" Jetzt war es Dudleys Stimme, die schriller wurde.  
Die Warnungen und entsetzten Ausrufe geflissentlich missachtend, zog Violet das Päckchen näher zu sich heran und begann, es genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Dudley war mittlerweile verstummt und schaute seiner Frau ängstlicher werdend zu.  
Die Laschen des Pappkartons wurden zur Seite gebogen und der dick verpackte Inhalt vorsichtig aus dem Päckchen herausgehoben und auf dem Boden abgestellt. Behutsam machte Violet sich daran, das hübsch verpackte Kästchen aus seinem weihnachtlichen Dekor zu schälen. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine, etwa handflächengroße goldene Schatulle, in die filigrane Ornamente eingeschnitzt waren. Bewundernd fuhr Violet mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schatulle. „Mein Gott, ist die schön", flüsterte sie leise.  
Dudley hielt unterdessen den Atem an.

***

Harry tigerte nervös durch das Wohnzimmer, die Hände auf dem Rücken und die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt. „Sie werden mich umbringen!" Flüsterte er immer wieder. „Warum musstest du das nur machen, Ginny?" Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Frau.  
Besagte stand still in der Tür zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche und beobachtete ihren aufgebrachten Mann traurig. Ginny verstand die Welt nicht mehr. An Weihnachten machte man seiner Familie doch nun einmal Geschenke. Und sie hatte es ja auch nicht böse gemeint, als sie das Päckchen für Harrys Cousin geschnürt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Weihnachten schließlich das Fest der Liebe sei und eine gute Gelegenheit, die beiden jahrelang voneinander getrennten Cousins zu vereinen. Für sie war es einfach undenkbar, die Familie aus ihrem Leben zu streichen, keinerlei Kontakt zu haben. Darum war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass es Harry im tiefsten Herzen genauso ergehen müsste. Nur deshalb hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Kleinigkeit begeben und das Päckchen in Harrys Namen abgesendet.

***

Vorsichtig nahm Violet das Schmuckstück hoch und öffnete behutsam den Deckel der kleinen Schachtel. Zum Vorscheinen kamen viele Einzelteile:  
Ein plüschiges rosafarbenes Knäulchen, um das ein Schleifchen gebunden war, an dem ein kleiner Anhänger mit der Aufschrift „Daisy Dursley" baumelte und das leise quiekte, wenn man es mit dem Finger anstupste und die kleinen Knopfaugen zusammenkniff.  
Eine hübsche schwarze Schwanenfeder und ein kleines Tiegelchen, das mit einer silbrig glänzenden Flüssigkeit befüllt war. Beide waren mit einer Schleife zusammengebunden und auch an dieser Schleife hing ein kleines Anhängerchen, auf dem in elegant geschwungenen Lettern „Violet Dursley" stand.  
Eine goldene Taschenuhr, die als Violet sie öffnete „Diddy-Schatz, du musst zur Arbeit!" rief.  
Dudley schnaubte verächtlich.  
Violet hingegen starrte die Uhr verdutzt an.  
„Zauberkrimskrams", schnaubte Dudley weiter, „unnützes Zeug. Was sollen wir mit einem Federkiel oder dieser nervigen Uhr?"  
„Diddy-Schatz, könntest du mir bitte erklären, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat?" Fragte Violet, während sie immer noch die Uhr anstarrte, die unaufhörlich „Diddy-Schatz, du musst zur Arbeit! Spute dich!" von sich gab. „Und wehe dir, du schnaubst noch einmal", fügte sie entrüstet hinzu.  
Dudley schluckte das Schnauben, das kurz davor gewesen war, seine Lippen zu verlassen, kurzerhand herunter. „Hmpf", machte er stattdessen, „Mein Cousin ist ein Verrückter! Mit 11 haben sie ihn auf eine Schule für Zauberer geschickt. Zauberer, das ich nicht lache. Verrückt war er und alle seine Freunde auch…"  
Je weiter Dudley ausholte, desto größer wurden Violets Augen. Als er an der Stelle mit dem Ringelschwänzchen angekommen war, schlug sie wie vom Donner gerührt die Hände vor den aufgerissenen Mund und unterdrückte einen Schrei des Entsetzens. Als er erzählte, wie Harry ihn in dieser einsamen Gasse gerettet hatte, waren ihre Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass man meinen konnte, sie würden ihr jeden Moment auf den Kopf fallen.  
„Und das da", er bewegte sein gewaltiges Doppelkinn in Richtung des Geschenksammelsuriums, „ist sicher wieder so ein Trick…"

***

Während Harry weiter das Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief, setzte sich Ginny in aller Eile an den Sekretär in der Ecke und zückte ihre Schreibfeder. Hektisch tauchte sie diese in die schwarze Tinte und schrieb mit so großer Eile, dass die Feder große Kleckse auf dem Pergament hinterließ:

„Lieber Dudley,  
ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Ich bin die Frau, die deinen Cousin geheiratet hat. Das rothaarige Mädchen, das dir sicher das ein oder andere Mal über den Weg gelaufen ist.  
Ich möchte mich mit diesem Brief für das Päckchen entschuldigen, das meine Eule bei euch abgeliefert hat. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es euch vielleicht gefallen würde und das Päckchen in Harrys Namen an euch gesendet. Für mich war Weihnachten immer das Fest der Liebe und der Versöhnung. Und ich hatte gedacht, dass euch diese kleine Geste eventuell einander näher bringen könnte.  
Harrys Reaktion hat gezeigt, wie einfältig diese Idee war. Ich hoffe, dass es dir nicht zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hat. Wenn du mit den magischen Sachen nichts anfangen kannst, dann bind es einfach am Fuß meiner Eule fest. Sie wird es dann wieder mit hierher bringen. So hast du dann mit unserer Welt nichts mehr zu tun.  
Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie ein Fröhliches Weihnachten!  
Ginny"

Ein leiser Pfiff rief den kleinen Kauz herbei, der sich anmutig auf die obere Kante des Sekretärs setzte und Ginny erwatungsvoll sein Beinchen entgegenstreckte. Liebevoll tätschelte die junge Frau ihm das Gefieder und band die Pergamentrolle an das angebotene Bein. Mit einem letzten leisen Ruf erhob sich der Kauz, sobald die Schleife festgezogen war und flog aus dem Fenster seinem Ziel entgegen.

***

Ein leises Pochen am Fenster riss Dudley aus seinem Mittagschlaf, das er sich nach den Strapazen des Tages redlich verdient hatte. Mit verschlafenen Augen blickte er zum Fenster und dachte bei sich „Ach, nur ein kleiner Kauz, der ans Fenster klopft", drehte sich um und war beinahe wieder im Tiefschlag versunken, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich gesehen hatte. Entgeistert schnellte er hoch und starrte das kleine Federvieh an. Die Augen weiterhin auf das Fenster gerichtet, rutschte er, die Decke bis ans Kinn hochgezogen, bis zur äußersten Kante des Sofas.  
Der Kauz aber pickte fröhlich weiter gegen das Fenster.  
Mutig beschloss Dudley aufzustehen und das nervige Tier zu vertreiben.  
„Kusch", zischte er und wedelte vor dem geschlossenen Fenster wie wild mit den Armen umher. „Kusch" Das Gefuchtel wurde langsam energischer. „Verschwinde, du dämlicher Vogel! Kusch, los hau schon ab."  
Doch es half alles nichts, der Vogel blieb unbeirrt sitzen und pochte beharrlich weiter.  
„Na gut, du hast es so gewollt", presste Dudley hervor, griff nach dem Gurt der Jalousien und lies diese mit einem Ruck heruntersausen. Federn stoben auf und Dudley verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gefälligen Grinsen. Just in dem Moment raschelte es hinter ihm und zu seinen Füßen landete eine kleine Pergamentrolle, die vom Ruß des Kamins ganz schwarz geworden war.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, beschloss dann aber, dass es schlimmer ja nicht mehr werden konnte und bückte sich, um die Schriftrolle aufzuheben. Langsam trottete er zurück zum Sofa, setzte sich und entrollte sie ganz langsam. Zögerlich las er die Worte, die seine Schwägerin in aller Eile geschrieben hatte und ließ, als er am Ende angekommen war, das Pergament sinken.  
Also war es nicht Harry gewesen, der ihm das Paket geschickt hatte? Also hatte doch keine böse Absicht hinter der ganzen Sache gesteckt?  
Dudley dachte nach.  
Vielleicht war sein Cousin am Ende doch kein so schlechter Mensch, wie seine Eltern es ihm immer gepredigt und er es selbst lange, lange Jahre geglaubt hatte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an die Nacht, in der Harry ihn gerettet hatte. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Harry ihn damals tatsächlich vor etwas sehr viel Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte, obwohl er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, Dudley dort zurückzulassen.  
Er dachte lange nach und er kam zu einem Entschluss.  
Der eine mag denken, dass es ein übereilter und viel zu abrupter Entschluss sei, aber es war vor allem ein Entschluss, der schon lange überfällig war und so kam er für Dudley eigentlich nicht abrupt und auch nicht übereilt, sondern genau zur rechten Zeit.  
So ging er also zum Schreibtisch, öffnete langsam die Schublade, legte sich Briefpapier und Füllfederhalter zurecht und begann zu schreiben.

***

Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, die Tage würden kürzer, die Nächte fast unerträglich lang, es wurde kälter, Schnee fiel in kleinen Flocken vom Himmel und tauchte die Landschaft in ein malerisches Weiß. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür, das Fest der Liebe, an dem es zu so mancher wunderlichen Wendung kommen kann.


	7. Chapter 7

Und es geht weiter mit dem 7. Türchen. Heute erfüllt _**resi1994**_ mit ihrer Geschichte einen Wunsch von **_loinasa_**.

**Titel:** Ein Elfenweihnachten

**Autor:** resi1994

**Rating:** Ab 6

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Zusammenfassung:** Begleitet Dobby durch die weihnachtliche Zeit in Hogwarts 1996 (Harrys sechstes Schuljahr).

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR.

**Ein Elfenweihnachten**

„Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way …"  
Glaubt mir, ihr könnt froh sein, wenn ihr niemals einen Hauselfen singen hört. Es klingt einfach grauenhaft. Hauselfen haben viele Talente, doch das Singen gehört leider nicht dazu.  
Doch fangen wir von vorne an. Es war der siebzehnte Dezember. Das Schloss war bereits weihnachtlich geschmückt, es hingen Eiszapfen an jedem Treppengeländer und die Rüstungen dröhnten aus vollem – beziehungsweise leerem – Halse Weihnachtslieder durch die Korridore.  
Ein einsamer, singender Hauself hüpfte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors von Tisch zu Tisch. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, sodass die wenigen Gryffidors, die ihre Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbrachten, nichts von dem schauderlichen Gesang hören mussten.  
Dobby legte zärtlich einen Tannenzweig auf den Tisch, auf dem er gerade stand, ließ eine großzügige Prise nie schmelzenden Zauberschnees darüber regnen und sprang mit einem großen Satz auf den nächsten Tisch.  
„A day or two ago, the story I must tell …"  
Nachdem alle Tische mit einem Tannenzweig und Zauberschnee versehen waren, schnappte sich Dobby das rote Lametta und sprang auf den Tisch vor ihm. Er ließ ein paar Lamettastreifen auf den Zauberschnee fallen und sprang zum nächsten Tisch. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte er nach drei Minuten sämtliche Tische im Raum geschmückt. Dobby sprang auf den Kamin und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Er prüfte noch, ob das Kaminfeuer auch schön loderte, bevor er mit einem Schnipsen verschwand und die ersten Schüler den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum fanden.  
Mit einem leisen Plop fand sich Dobby in der riesigen Schlossküche wieder. Hier wurden schon fleißig Eier gekocht, Würstchen gebraten und Orangen und Kürbisse zu Saft gepresst.  
Dobby gesellte sich zu den Elfen, die die Früchte zu Saft verarbeiteten. Von überall her ertönten verschiedenste Weihnachtslieder in verschiedensten Tonlagen und Melodien. Im Endeffekt klang es wie ein tiefes, beängstigendes Brummen.  
Dobby wischte den großen Schalenberg von der Arbeitsplatte, der im Laufe des Morgens eine stattliche Größe erreicht hatte. Wie durch Zauberhand berührte er nicht den Boden, sondern gelangte wenige Tische weiter zu denjenigen Elfen, die aus den Schalen noch Aroma gewinnen konnten. Dann hievte er einen von Hagrids riesigen Kürbissen an den Rand der Tischplatte und spaltete ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand in vier Viertel.  
„He laughed as there I sprawling lie, but quickly drove away ..."

Gegen Nachmittag traf eine große Ladung an Knallbonbons und weißen Süßigkeitenmäusen ein. Dobby half, die Kisten an einer der Wände zu stapeln. Dies war eine recht heikle Angelegenheit. Das enorme Gewicht der Kartons machte den Elfen nichts aus, auch die Größe nicht, denn sie konnten die Kartons ja magisch durch die Luft befördern. Wenn jedoch mehrere Elfen gleichzeitig versuchen, Kisten zu stapeln, stoßen diese für gewöhnlich sehr oft aneinander und verlieren auch ab und an mal ihren Inhalt. Die Hauselfen ließen die leeren Kartons also wieder auf den Boden schweben und nahmen sich die nächste Kiste vor. Ungefähr Dreiviertel aller Kisten ruhten in einem geordneten Stapel, während die Hauselfen in einem Teppich aus Knallbonbons und quietschenden und fiependen Mäusen standen. Nun galt es, den Teppich aufzulösen. Das ging am besten von Hand, da es zu mühselig war, jeden einzelnen Gegenstand magisch aufzuheben und in eine Kiste zu befördern. Emsig griffen die Elfen nach den Mäusen, die quiekend zu entwischen versuchten, und warfen sie in die Kisten, bis diese randvoll gefüllt waren. Danach waren die Knallbonbons dran. Die Hauselfen einigten sich, dass nur eine Elfe die restlichen Kartons auf die anderen stapeln sollte, und somit kehrten die restlichen Elfen in den mittleren Teil der Küche zurück.  
Dobby gesellte sich zu denjenigen, die fleißig Eier aufschlugen, Mehl auf die Tische schütteten und Plätzchen formten. Er liebte das Plätzchenmachen. Obwohl es den Hauselfen sogar erlaubt war, naschte er nie vom Teig, nur ab und an ein fertiges, köstliches Plätzchen.  
Die Plätzchenartenvielfalt war sehr groß. Sie reichte von Honig- und Lebkuchen über Makronen, das Muster wechselndes Schwarz-Weiß-Gebäck, biegsame Vanillekipferl, Butterplätzchen, die ihre Farbe und Form änderten, Zimtsterne, Spinnenplätzchen, scharfe Nussecken, nie krümelnde Florentiner, Spitzbuben, Bertie Bott's Bohnen-Plätzchen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Kürbisplätzchen und noch viele weitere Leckereien. Jedes Jahr erfanden die Hauselfen neue Sorten und Kreationen.  
Während Dobby große grüne Oblatenplatten auf dem Tisch verteilte, stimmte er ein neues Lied an.  
„Morgen kommt der Hippogreif ..."  
Singend schüttete er die Kürbismakronenmasse auf die Oblatenscheiben und verstrich diese sorgfältig, sodass weder ein noch so winziges Stückchen der Oblaten zu sehen war noch der Tisch von der Makronenmasse berührt wurde. Dann malte er mit der Fingerspitze parallele Striche in die gelbe Masse. Nur ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge war nötig, und die Makronen schnitten sich entlang den Linien von selbst entzwei. Einen Kürbiskern in jede Makrone gesteckt und fertig war das Werk. Zufrieden betrachtete Dobby die rund fünfhundert Makronen, die auf diese Weise entstanden waren. Mit einem Schnipsen seiner linken Hand beförderte er die Makronen ungefähr einen halben Meter in die Luft, schob eine Metallplatte auf den Tisch und ließ die Makronen wieder fallen. Sie landeten sanft auf der Platte. Er hievte die Platte vom Tisch, durchquerte damit die Küche und hängte sie zwischen vier dafür vorgesehene Haken in einem Kamin auf. Ein Hauch genügte und ein hohes, blaues Feuer brannte darin und sorgte dafür, dass die Makronen schön knusprig wurden.  
Als nächstes machte sich Dobby an die Bertie Bott's Bohnen-Plätzchen. Die Elfen machten stets zwei Sorten. Eine konnte wirklich jede Geschmacksrichtung enthalten, die zweite enthielt nur weihnachtliche Geschmäcker. Da Windy, eine Hauselfe, die schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren in der Küche von Hogwarts arbeitete, schon mit den Plätzchen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung beschäftigt war, nahm sich Dobby die weihnachtlichen Plätzchen vor.  
„Freut euch, wenn der Hippogreif kommt und euch mit Geschenken beglückt ..."  
Er mischte den Grundteig zusammen und knetete ihn kräftig, sodass eine dicke weiße Masse entstand. Ein paar komplizierte Handbewegungen später hatte Dobby fünfhundert Teigkugeln vor sich liegen, fein säuberlich in zwanzig Reihen à fünfundzwanzig Kugeln angeordnet. Dobby ließ einige Gewürzsäcke an den Tisch schweben und neben sich zu Boden gleiten. Er griff in den ersten Sack und zog eine Hand voll Zimt heraus. Diesen streute er über die ersten beiden Reihen Teigkugeln. Zweimal schnipsen und die Kugeln, die nun eine rotbraune Farbe angenommen hatten, flogen in einem kleinen Bogen auf die Eisenplatte, die am Ende des langen Tisches ruhte. Auf diese Art gab Dobby auch den übrigen Plätzchen einen Geschmack. Die einen Teigkugeln bestäubte er mit Nelken, die anderen mit Tannennadelnaroma. Auch geraspelte Orangenschalen, zerdrückte Bratäpfel und knusprige Entenbratenstückchen fanden sich im Teig wieder.  
„Sieh mal da, der Hippogreif kommt! Ist er nicht schön geschmückt?"  
Diese Metallplatte landete ein paar Haken höher im Kamin als die Makronen, da sie nicht so heiß werden durften. Dobby scheuchte die Gewürzsäcke zurück an ihren Platz in einem Schrank, säuberte den Tisch, an dem er gearbeitet hatte und ließ schließlich die Platte mit den Makronen aus dem Kamin zu sich schweben. Die Platte war zu heiß, als dass man sie hätte anfassen können, daher bedeutete Dobby mit der Hand, dass sie sich neigen sollte. Die Makronen rutschten direkt in die Blechdose. Der Deckel schraubte sich von alleine zu und Dobby wies der Dose ihren Platz im Plätzchenregal zu.

So liefen die vorweihnachtlichen Tage ab. Jeden Tag dekorierte Dobby den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit einem neuen, zusätzlichen Schmuck. Mal hängte er Girlanden auf, die die Worte „Merry Christmas" oder „Freut euch auf den Hippogreif!" bildeten und rot und golden blinkten, am Tag darauf beschwor er nie schmelzende Schneekugeln herauf und ließ sie ein wenig unterhalb der Decke schweben, und wieder einen Tag später zauberte er echte, dauerhafte Eissterne an die Fenster. Wie überladen und kitschig der Gemeinschaftsraum letztendlich aussah, übersah er einfach.  
Am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember machte sich Dobby auf den Weg zu Albus Dumbledore, der ihm die Anweisung gab, seine Geschenke sorgfältig einzupacken, zu adressieren und am nächsten Tag abzuschicken. Dobby nahm die Gegenstände mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen und versprach, sich umgehend um diese wichtige Aufgabe zu kümmern. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. Doch Dobby bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.  
„Möchtest du mir etwas mitteilen, Dobby?", fragte Dumbledore sanft, aber bestimmt.  
„Nun, Professor Dumbledore, Meister, Sir, es tut Dobby sehr leid, dass er ... dass er sich anmaßt, den gütigen Meister mit einer solchen Frage zu belästigen ..." Er machte Anstalten, sich das Teleskop, das er im Arm hielt – eines von Dumbledores Geschenken – gegen den Schädel zu hauen.  
„Eine Frage ist niemals falsch. Du darfst sie stellen", antwortete Dumbledore schnell, den Blick unentwegt auf den Elf gerichtet.  
„Zu freundlich, Meister, zu freundlich ..."  
Dumbledore wartete geduldig, während Dobby sich immer und immer wieder dafür bedankte, dass er seine Frage stellen durfte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Dobby der Meinung war, dass Dumbledore nun von seiner Dankbarkeit überzeugt war.  
„Die Elfen, Sir, sie haben sich gefragt, ob sie am weihnachtlichen Festtag, vielleicht nach dem Festessen, die Lehrer- und die Schülerschaft mit ihrem Gesang beglücken dürfen. Sie dachten an Weihnachtslieder ..."  
Abermals stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Das ist ein netter Vorschlag. Ich befürchte jedoch leider, dass die Schülerschaft wohl lieber auf euren Gesang verzichten wird. Was jedoch keineswegs bedeuten soll, dass ich euren Gesang nicht zu schätzen weiß. Ich wünsche, dass alle Hauselfen, die möchten, sich übermorgen nach dem Festschmaus im Lehrerzimmer einfinden und uns ein Ständchen singen. Richte dies bitte allen Elfen aus."  
„Oh, herzlichen Dank, zu gütig, Meister, Sir, zu gütig!", quiekte Dobby vor Freude. Beinahe hätte er Purzelbäume geschlagen, so sehr freute er sich über diese Nachricht.  
Er bedankte sich noch einmal und verbeugte sich, bevor er lautlos verschwand. Ein Plop verriet seine Ankunft in der Küche. Dobby materialisierte auf einem der vielen Kaminsimse, immer noch den Berg an uneingepackten Geschenken im Arm.  
„Entschuldigung für die Unterbrechung! Es gibt eine tolle Neuigkeit, die Dobby euch gerne verkünden möchte!", rief er mit unglaublicher Lautstärke.  
Fast alle Hauselfen drehten sich sofort um und sahen ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.  
„Der Direktor, der gütige Meister, möchte, dass Dobby den Hauselfen ausrichtet, dass sie übermorgen, am Festtag, nach dem Festessen im Lehrerzimmer willkommen sind. Jeder Hauself, der möchte, darf sich dort einfinden. Zusammen werden wir dem Direktor, dem gütigen Meister, und der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts ein Ständchen singen!"  
Großer Jubel erschütterte die Halle. Rufe wie „Der Meister ist zu gütig!" und „Eine tolle Nachricht!" erklangen. Doch so schnell der Jubel gekommen war, so schnell verebbte er auch wieder, denn die Hauselfen waren sehr pflichtbewusste Wesen und wandten sich nach einem kurzen Moment der Freude wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
Dobby sprang zufrieden vom Kamin und tapste in einen Nebenraum der Küche. Hier wurden Materialien aufbewahrt, die nicht in die Küche gehörten, unter anderem auch buntes Geschenkpergament und sich selbst bindende Geschenkschleifen. Dobby ließ die riesigen Pergamentrollen heranschweben. Für den Meister, den gütigen Meister, kam nur das beste Pergament infrage. Dobby entrollte das Pergament und riss ein Stück ab. Der Riss war sauber und gerade, es war keine Spur davon zu entdecken, dass das Pergament mit viel Kraft abgerissen worden war.  
Flink waren alle Geschenke verpackt. Unförmigkeiten stellten keine Probleme dar, denn das Pergament schmiegte sich an die Gegenstände wie ein kuschelbedürftiges Kätzchen. Die selbstbindenden Stoffbänder wanden sich um das Geschenkpergament und schließlich hatte sich auch die letzte Schleife gebunden. Dobby verstaute die Geschenke sicher in dem Schrank, in dem er schlief und in dem seine wenigen Habseligkeiten ruhten. Dann begann er wieder zu singen.  
Der dreizwanzigste Dezember verging wie im Flug. Dobby unternahm einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, Winky mit seiner guten Laune anzustecken und sie dazu zu bringen, Zauberpunsch statt Butterbier zu trinken, doch diese lehnte ab. Sie ließ sich auch nicht dazu überreden, ein Weihnachtslied zu singen oder eines der herrlich duftenden Plätzchen zu probieren. Winky saß einfach nur da, starrte ins Leere und schwieg. Die Christbaumkugel, die Dobby neben ihr liegen ließ, sah sie gar nicht. Sanft und leise fielen die winzigen Schneeflocken auf den Kugelboden.

So vergingen auch die restlichen vorweihnachtlichen Tage. Die Elfen brachten das Schloss auf Hochglanz, verschickten Pakete für die Professoren, stellten tausende von Plätzchen und Lebkuchen her, suchten Rezepte und versuchten sich an neuen Gerichten, die sie zu Weihnachten servieren wollten.  
Je näher der Festtag rückte, desto trauriger und gleichzeitig fröhlicher wurde Dobby. Traurig war er deswegen, weil Harry Potter und seine liebenswürdigen Freunde die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts verbrachten und er nicht zusehen konnte, wie sie seine Geschenke auspackten und sich über die selbstgestrickten Socken freuten. Er hatte ihnen seine drei recht merkwürdig eingepackten Päckchen am Abreisetag gegeben und ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen, die Päckchen erst am fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember zu öffnen. Dann hatte sich die reizende Miss Granger zu ihm hinuntergebeugt und ihm ein großes, mit hübschem Geschenkpergament verpacktes, kleines Paket in die Hände gedrückt und ihn ebenfalls versprechen lassen, es nicht zu früh zu öffnen. Der Paketinhalt stamme von ihnen drei, hatte sie gesagt. Dobby war ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, hatte ein paar Glückstränen vergossen und die Beine der drei verdutzten Freunde reihum umarmt.  
Glücklich war Dobby, weil er bald das Geschenk öffnen durfte und somit der Tag, an dem sie der Lehrerschaft ein Ständchen singen durften, immer näher rückte.

Am Abend des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers arbeiteten die Elfen besonders fleißig. Es liefen die Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsessen, die Tischdekorationen wurden ausgepackt und auf den Tischen verteilt, die letzten Proben für das Ständchen waren voller Vorfreude beendet worden. Die Elfen hatten voller Eifer auch noch einen kleinen Tanz einstudiert. Sie freuten sich sehr, diesen am nächsten Tag endlich vorführen zu dürfen. Viele von ihnen konnten kaum schlafen. Sie waren nicht nervös – Elfen sind nie nervös, wenn es darum geht, ihre Meister zu unterhalten und zu erfreuen –, doch aufgeregt waren sie schon ein bisschen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihrer Leidenschaft fürs Singen in Hogwarts außerhalb der Küche freien Lauf lassen durften; das sagten zumindest die dienstältesten Hauselfen, welche selbstverständlich ebenfalls mitsangen.

Dobby lag summend im Bett, dachte an den Festtag und was er wohl zum Auftritt anziehen sollte und schlief bald ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne war nicht am Horizont erschienen, hüpfte er vergnügt aus dem Bett, eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und verteilte weiße Mäuse, fliegende Schokoladenhippogreife, Knallbonbons, Bertie Bott's Bohnen-Plätzchen (die in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, nicht diejenigen, die nur weihnachtliche Geschmäcker enthielten) und deckte die Decke mit herabhängenden Mistelzweigen ein.  
Dann half er beim Herrichten des Frühstücks und beim Zubereiten der Gerichte für das festliche Mittagsessen.

Schließlich war es so weit. Dobby schmiss sich in Schale. Er suchte seine schönsten Kleider heraus. Er trug ein rotes Quidditchtrikot, seine Hufeisenkrawatte, eine braune Puppentweedhose und zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken, einer davon selbst gestrickt. Selbst mit den Elfenhüten hielt sich Dobby zurück. Er trug nur drei Hüte pro Ohr. Selbstverständlich hatte er nur die allerschönsten ausgewählt, schließlich sangen sie für die Lehrerschaft und für den gütigen Meister, da musste man sich von seiner besten Seite präsentieren.  
Als die Elfen das Warten nicht mehr aushielten, trippelte eine von ihnen in die Große Halle, um nachzusehen, ob die Lehrer bereits fertig geschmaust hatten. Dies war tatsächlich fast der Fall. Bevor der Elf sich leise und unbemerkt wieder aus dem Staub machen konnte, bemerkte Dumbledore ihn jedoch und rief ihn zu sich. Er flüsterte leise mit dem Elf und schickte ihn zurück zu seinen wartenden Kollegen.  
Der verdutzten Lehrerrunde verkündete er in heiterem Ton: „Meine lieben Kollegen, ich habe Ihnen eine wunderbare Nachricht mitzuteilen. Die Hauselfen haben mich gebeten, uns nach dem Festessen im Lehrerzimmer ein Ständchen singen zu dürfen und ich habe eingewilligt. Ich lade Sie also herzlich dazu ein, sich zusammen mit mir die Aufführung anzusehen."  
Die zum Teil negativ überraschten oder gar vor Ekel verzogenen Gesichter mancher Professoren übersah er.  
Die Elfen hatten sich bereits im Lehrerzimmer eingefunden. Gespannt warteten sie auf den Augenblick, in dem die Tür aufging. Schließlich war es so weit: Ein Knarzen verriet, dass jemand eintreten wollte. Alle Elfen hielten die Luft an.  
Ein dunkelblauer Umhangzipfel erschien, dicht gefolgt von einem hoch ragenden Körper mit einem langen weißen Bart.  
„Guten Tag, liebe Hauselfen. Ich freue mich, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Ich halte es für eine wundervolle Idee, dass ihr uns ein Ständchen singen wollt!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore lächelnd in einen Sessel.  
Hinter der Tür sah Professor McGonagall verstohlen in den Raum.  
„Kommen Sie, Minerva, setzten Sie sich doch zu mir. Es wird sicher eine wunderbare Vorstellung. Hier ist noch Platz", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt und deutete mit der Hand auf einen der vielen leeren Sessel.  
Professor McGonagall sah alles andere als begeistert aus, setzte sich jedoch widerwillig in den Sessel, der Dumbledores am nächsten stand.  
In der Tür erschienen noch mehr Professoren: Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick. Professor Binns' Geist döste wie üblich in einer Ecke.  
Den neugierigen Blicken der eintretenden Lehrerinnen und Lehrer nach zu urteilen, wussten sie nicht, was sie erwartete. Sie setzten sich erwartungsvoll in die Sessel und die Elfen stellten sich in mehreren Reihen vor sie auf. Sie begannen mit „Fünfundzwanzig Tage bis Weihnachten".  
Die einzigen beiden Nichthauselfen, die sich im Raum befanden und nicht das Gesicht beinahe schmerzerfüllt verzogen, waren Dumbledore und Professor Binns. Es war den zuletzt hinzugekommenen Professoren anzusehen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung, einen Hauselfen einmal singen hören zu wollen, nun sehr bereuten.  
Warum Professor McGonagall der Aufführung beiwohnte, nun, das ist ein Rätsel. Denn sie weiß durchaus, wie ein singender Hauself klingt. Es ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass sie Dumbledores Überredungskunst nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Dieser jedoch amüsierte sich prächtig. Er fand die Stimmen der Elfen überhaupt nicht unmelodisch und genoss die gesamte Aufführung und auch den etwas ungelenken und unkoordinierten Tanz, den die Elfen mit strahlenden Gesichtern hüpften.  
Die Aufführung nahm fast eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch, während der die Mienen der Professoren immer griesgrämiger und erschrockener wurden. Doch sie besaßen so viel Anstand, das Lehrerzimmer während der beeindruckenden Darbietung nicht zu verlassen und am Schluss fleißig zu klatschen.  
Die Hauselfen strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. Sie verbeugten sich mehrmals, hörten sich Dumbledores dankende und lobende Worte an und verschwanden schließlich wieder in die Küche, wo sie von den zurückgebliebenen Elfen nur so mit Fragen gelöchert wurden, wie denn die Aufführung geklappt habe und wie es Dumbledore gefallen hatte. Die glücklichen Sängerinnen und Sänger berichteten von ihrem großen Erfolg und ernteten noch einmal Beifall.  
Die Euphorie der Elfen hielt bis in die Nacht an. Nachdem die Elfen den Abwasch erledigt hatten, stellte sich der älteste Elf auf den höchsten Kaminsims und läutete eine kleine Glocke.  
„Liebe Hauselfen! Wieder ist ein Weihnachtsfesttag fast vorüber, wir haben wieder viele gute Taten vollbracht, haben ganz Hogwarts mit unserem Festessen erfreut, manche von euch durften heute dem Meister sogar ein Ständchen singen. Für heute ist die Arbeit getan, also lasst uns Feierabend machen. Lasst uns Geschenke austauschen und den Abend gemütlich ausklingen lassen. Lasst uns über dieses gelungene Jahr freuen!"  
Die Hauselfen jubelten begeistert und holten ihre Geschenke unter ihren Kleidungsstücken hervor.  
Dobby bot Winky scheu einen kleinen bunten Wollknäuel an. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm sie ihn, betrachtete ihn und steckte ihn in ihre Bluse. Sie sah ihn nicht an, während sie ein „Danke" hauchte, doch Dobby war schon über ihre Annahme seines Geschenks hocherfreut. Er suchte noch ein paar weitere Elfen auf, mit denen er sich angefreundet hatte (er hatte manche von ihnen davon überzeugen können, ebenfalls Lohn für ihre Arbeit zu verlangen), und übergab seine restlichen Geschenke. Auch er wurde recht üppig beschenkt.  
Die meisten Geschenke, die von Hauselfen stammen, sind selbstgemacht und bestehen aus Wollfäden, Haaren, kleinen, abgebrochenen Teilen, Steinen und derlei Materialien, da Hauselfen im Grunde nichts besitzen. Doch sie sind sehr kreativ mit dem, was sie beim Aufräumen und Putzen so finden. Außerdem verschenken sie immer nur nützliche Dinge. Aus abgerissenen Fäden konnte man wunderbar ein Nadelkissen fertigen oder die Füllung für ein richtiges Kissen.  
Von den Elfen, die nun auch einen geringen Lohn von Dumbledore erhielten, bekam Dobby jedoch keine selbstgemachten Dinge, die aus gefundenen Kleinteilen bestanden, sondern unter anderem ein Paar Stricknadeln und neue Wolle. Seine Freunde wussten von seiner neu entdeckten Leidenschaft.  
Zum Schluss öffnete Dobby das kleine Paket von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden. Heraus kamen zwei Sockenpaare, vier selbstgestrickte Hüte und eine kleine Wolldecke. Quiekend vor Freude zog Dobby die Socken über seine Füße, die bereits ein Sockenpaar zierten, und stülpte sich die Hüte auf seine anderen Hüte. Er war der glücklichste Hauself in ganz Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Die heutige Geschichte ist von **_Eo-Lahallia_**. Sie erfüllt einen Wunsch von **_Ennairam_**. Bitte beachtet diesmal besonders das Rating!

**Titel:** Heaven Can Wait  
**Autor:** Eo-Lahallia  
**Bewertung:** 16  
**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte ein diesen Figuren hat JKR, den Song "Heaven Can Wait" hat Jim Steinman geschrieben  
**Warning:** femslash  
**A / N:** Ich habe zwar einen Song eingebaut, es ist aber keine richtige Songfiction, nicht zumindest seh ich es so, denn der Songtext taucht erst ab der Mitte auf. Ich seh den Songtext eher als zusätzliche Gedankengänge der Personen.

Vorgaben  
**Thema:** Heimlichkeiten  
**Hauptcharaktere**: Hermine, Ginny  
**Handlung:** Mitten im kalten Winter treffen sich Hermine und Ginny auf ein heißes Schäferstündchen.

**Heaven Can Wait**

Es war schon dunkel, als Hermine an der Hütte ankam. Eine wunderschöne Holzhütte, in der man Winterferien machen konnte, direkt am Rande eines verschneiten Waldes. Sogar einige Eiszapfen hingen am Dachrand. Genaueres konnte Hermine zur ihrem eigenen Ärger in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch es wirkte sehr idyllisch.  
Natürlich wurde es sowieso schon früh dunkel, aber sie hatte sich extra beeilen wollen, um rechtzeitig zum Aufbau der kleinen Feier zu kommen, nur war sie in letzter Minute im Ministerium aufgehalten worden. Dann war eine Eule von Ron gekommen, der spontan zu einer Trainingsrunde seiner Freizeit-Quidditchmannschaft mit Harry gegangen war und sich folglich doch nicht um die Kinder kümmern konnte. Hermines Eltern befanden sich gerade im Urlaub auf Hawaii – einmal die Vorweihnachtszeit in Badehosen genießen – und sie wusste, dass Molly sich gerade mit einer Grippe plagte. Es war reines Glück, dass sie die Kinder schließlich bei Bill und Fleur (eindeutig ein Akt der Verzweiflung) hatte unterbringen können. Es ärgerte sie, ausgerechnet heute zu spät zu kommen, wo Ginny spontan zu einer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier ehemaliger Gryffindor-Schülerinnen eingeladen hatte. Ginny hatte es vermutlich auch nicht leicht mit den Vorbereitungen, sie hatte sicher mit Hermines Hilfe gerechnet...

Doch als sie vor der einsamen Hütte, die Ginny extra für diesen Anlass gemietet hatte, apparierte, stellte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass es völlig still war. Das Haus lag vollkommen ruhig da, drinnen brannte Licht, doch da waren keine Stimmen, nichts, was auf eine Feier hindeutete und bisher führte nur eine Fußspur durch den Schnee auf die Haustür zu. War sie doch zu früh gekommen?  
Mit dem Zauberstab entzündete sie ein Licht und untersuchte den Eingang. Da waren keine verdächtigen Zauber, nichts, was auf ein schreckliches Ereignis hinwies. Sehr vorsichtig schlossen sich ihre Finger um den Türknauf und öffneten.  
„Ginny?" Ein zaghaftes Rufen nur. Einen Augenblick herrschte faszinierte Stille und aus der Hütte kam keine Reaktion. Dann plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, wurde die Tür aus Hermines Hand gerissen und ganz geöffnet.  
„Hermine! Schön, dass du gekommen bist." Ginny umarmte sie überschwänglich. Hermine war zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren. Die Umarmung fiel sehr herzlich aus und während Hermine noch den Schreck des Augenblicks überwand, bemerkte sie, dass die Hütte – wie sie vermutete hatte – bis auf Ginny leer war.  
„Ja, und es scheint, als wäre ich die einzige. Was ist passiert?"  
„Was soll denn passiert sein?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn.  
„Na, du hast zu einer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen. Kommt denn sonst niemand?"  
„Warum? Es gibt doch keine Untergrenze, wie viele Leute zu einer „kleinen" Weihnachtsfeier kommen müssen. Aber komm rein, sonst wird es so kalt." Sie grinste und schloss die Tür hinter Hermine, die sich verwirrt aus ihrem Wintermantel schälte.

„Also haben die anderen abgesagt", mutmaßte sie. „Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich es noch geschafft habe, ich hätte beinahe Rose und Hugo nirgendwo unterbringen können." „Kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Ginny und aus ihrer Stimme sprach echte Resignation. Hermine konnte sich die Situation vorstellen: Harry war ja ebenfalls Quidditch spielen gegangen. Sie hängte ihren Mantel auf und legte Ginny aufmunternd einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Jetzt ist es auch egal. Wir haben es geschafft und was auch immer schief gelaufen ist, dann machen wir uns eben zu zweit eine schöne Feier." Sie lächelte und Ginny nickte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Hermine den Eindruck, dass sie etwas verschwieg und von ihrem eigenen Nicken nicht ganz überzeugt wirkte. Aber sicher würde sich die Anspannung im Laufe des Abends noch lösen.

Mit der Zeit war Hermine eine geübte Hausfrau geworden, die mit einem scharfen Blick und guten Zauberkünsten trotz Arbeit auch einen Haushalt mit Kindern und einem Mann, der ebenfalls noch ein halbes Kind war, zusammenhalten konnte. Sie erkannte mit einem Blick, dass Ginny in der kleinen Küchenecke nichts vorbereitete hatte und mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabs setzte sie einen Kessel mit Wasser auf, um Tee zu kochen.  
„Wow, den Dreh krieg ich nie raus", bemerkte Ginny neidisch. „Du bist wirklich eine gute Hausfrau geworden. Wie läuft das Leben so mit den Kleinen und meinem Brüderchen?"  
„Es ist ein bisschen anstrengend, aber nur ein bisschen und es lohnt sich alles hundert Mal", antwortete Hermine lächelnd. Ginny betrachtete sie prüfend, als erwarte sie noch eine Weiterführung des Satzes.  
„Kein Aber? Das Leben ist doch nie perfekt. Ich weiß doch, dass du meisten selbst überall was zu verbessern findest."  
Hermine hielt in ihrer Küchenarbeit inne und sah Ginny fragend an.  
„Bin ich wirklich so?" Sie lachte. „Aber man könnte tatsächlich sagen... nein, man kann es nicht nur sagen, es ist so: Ich bin momentan wirklich zufrieden. Immerhin geht es uns allen gut, was will man mehr?"  
Ginny nickte nur, doch Hermine glaubte zu sehen, wie ihre Augen ein wenig dunkler wurden und ihr Blick wirkte etwas abwesend, so als hätte Ginny etwas antworten wollen, das sie nun doch lieber für sich behielt. Hermine war nicht ganz klar, worauf ihre Schwägerin hinaus wollte. Natürlich gab es immer mal Ärger, grade wenn Ron mal wieder ihre Planung durcheinanderbrachte wie heute, aber im Grunde hatten sie alles, was sie brauchten. Musste man dann nicht glücklich sein?

Sie trug zwei volle Teetassen hinüber zu der Sitzecke, bestehend aus einem Sessel und einem Sofa vor einem Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte. Ginny war sicher ein wenig frustriert, dass ihre Feier so im kleinen Kreis endete und Hermine nahm sich fest vor, sie aufzumuntern.  
„Erzähl du doch mal. Was machen deine Rabauken? Harry ist doch sicher auch sehr viel im Ministerium, da werden sie viel an dir hängen."  
„Oh ja, das tuen sie", erwiderte Ginny mehr beiläufig als zustimmend. „Aber Harry unternimmt auch gern was mit ihnen. Er möchte so viel für sie da sein, wie er kann. Ist ja verständlich, dass er das möchte, wo er selbst das Glück nie hatte, dass jemand für ihn da war, als er klein war. Aber er arbeitet auch viel, das bedeutet ihm sehr viel. Immerhin hat er eine Menge Arbeit auf sich genommen, um die Aurorenausbildung zu schaffen."  
„Hm..." Hermine nippte an ihrem heißen Tee. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich find es toll, dass er sich so sehr für die Sachen einsetzt, die ihm was bedeuteten."  
Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur und begann ebenfalls, ihren Tee zu trinken. Hermine hatte sie eigentlich aufmuntern und den Stolz auf ihre Familie, den Ginny sicher hatte, wecken wollen. Doch das Resultat war nur betretenes Schweigen.  
„Oh Ginny, was macht eigentlich euer Kleinster? Läuft er denn scho..." Hermine wurde mitten ihrem Satz unterbrochen, als Ginny mit einem deutlichen „Bumm" ihre Teetasse auf den Sofatische stellte. Erstaunt betrachtete Hermine ihr Gegenüber und überlegte, ob es vielleicht keine Absicht gewesen war, sie zu unterbrechen, doch Ginny stand plötzlich auf.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine." Sie sah zur Seite und seufzte tief. „Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen, aber... können wir das Thema wechseln?"  
„Öhm... natürlich..." Hermine starrte Ginny verwirrt an und zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie die Jüngere genauer an diesem Tag. Sie hatten sich schon eine Weile nicht gesehen und gegenüber ihrem letzten Treffen wirkte Ginny an diesem Tag deutlich erschöpfter. Ihre Augen waren dunkler, ihre feuerroten Haare waren verwirrt und ihr Gesicht wirkte ein wenig stumpf. Das unangenehme Gefühl, etwas sehr Wichtiges nicht bemerkt zu haben, überkam Hermine.  
„Ginny, ist denn alles in Ordnung? Du kannst es mir erzählen..." Die Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nicht jetzt. Möchtest du noch Tee?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm Ginny einfach die beiden Tassen und Hermine hörte, wie sie in der Küche wieder aufgefüllt wurden. Mit zwei vollen Tassen kehrte Ginny zurück und nachdem sie sich gesetzt und einige Schlucke getrunken hatte, wirkte sie wieder etwas entspannter. Hermine tat es ihr nach und ließ absichtlich ein langes Schweigen zwischen ihnen stehen, um zu warten, bis Ginny sich wieder entspannt hatte.  
„Wenn du Abstand brauchst, warum tust du dann nicht mal etwas nur für dich, gönnst es dir mal, einen Tag nicht die Familienmutter zu sein?"  
Ginny starrte sie an und die Spur eines Lächelns zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, ein irgendwie grimmig wirkendes Lächeln. „Das tue ich", sagte sie ruhig. „Oh ja, das tue ich."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Hermine fühlte sich schläfrig, vermutlich vom warmen Tee, von dem anstrengenden Tag und ihr Blick blieb auf dem Kaminfeuer heften. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete sie die Flammen, während sie immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass es ungalublich heiß in dieser verdammten, kleinen Hütte war. Ein wenig benommen streifte sie ihren warmen Wollpullover über den Kopf und warf ihn neben sich auf das Sofa. Vielleicht sollten sie das Feuer ausmachen, es wirkte so furchtbar hell in ihren Augen und trotzdem konnte Hermine den Blick einfach nicht davon abwenden.  
Eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte Ginny sich zu ihr gesetzt. Offenbar war auch ihr nicht weniger warm als Hermine, denn sie hatte sich schon der Hälfte ihrer Kleidungsstücke entledigt. Es kam Hermine auch nicht komisch vor, dass sie sich sanft an sie schmiegte und ihre kühle, sanfte Hand im Nacken fühlte sich sehr angenehm an. Ihr Atem war schwer, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Hast du 'ne Sauna statt 'ner Hütte gemietet?", murmelte sie.  
„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst", erwiderte Ginny und lachte leise.  
So hatte Hermine sich diesen Abend ja nun nicht vorgestellt, oder? Noch immer flackerte das Feuer so stark, zumindest kam es Hermine so vor. Es wurde von Ginnys rotem Haar reflektiert, ihr Kopf schien zu brennen und sie bemerkte es offenbar gar nicht. Stattdessen beugte Ginny sich vor und – küsste sie.

Es war ein langer Moment, ein Moment voller Spannung, ein Moment des Schwebens, ein scheinbar ewiger Moment, es war… schön. Hermine blinzelte und sah in Ginnys strahlende Augen. Ihre Stimme wollte ihr kaum gehorchen.  
„Ist das wirklich gut? Warte… Vielleicht sollten wir…" Ihre Zunge war so schwer, dass Hermine den Satz nicht zuende sprechen konnte.  
„Warum?" Ginny lächelte. „Weil nur gute Mädchen in den Himmel kommen?"  
„Nein… oder… ich weiß nicht…" Sie konnte kaum klar denken, so warm war es, so berauschend war das Gefühl des Moments. Ginny schmiegte sich nur näher an Hermine und ihre Lippen waren so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass sie den Lufthauch spüren konnte, als Ginny sprach.  
„Dann muss der Himmel eben warten."

Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day  
And I know…

Dann berührten ihre Lippen wieder Hermines und die Zweifel verschwanden einfach. Ohne es zu registrieren, fand Hermine sich in einer engen Umarmung wieder und sie zog Ginny noch näher an sich. Sie konnte ihr nicht nah genug sein, sie wollte mehr. Ihre Hand fuhr unter Ginnys Shirt, zerrte es über ihren Kopf, streichelte ihren Bauch, ihre Brust, sie wollte jeden Zentimeter von ihrem Körper berühren, weil alles so schön war. Ja, Ginny war unglaublich schön, befand Hermine im Licht des flackernden Feuers. Warum war ihr das bisher nicht so bewusst gewesen? Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt, aber nie hatte sie Ginny so sehr bewundert, so sehr nach ihrer Nähe gegiert wie jetzt. Es war, als wäre sie innerhalb eines kurzen Moments ein neuer Mensch geworden.  
Auch Ginny musste etwas Ähnliches für sie empfinden, denn sie war gerade dabei, Hermines Hose zu öffnen. Hermine streift ab, was sie sonst noch trug. Es war einfach alles zu viel, zu viel für diese Hitze in dem kleinen Raum, zu viel, das zwischen ihnen beiden stand und das durfte jetzt nicht sein. Nichts sollte zwischen ihnen stehen.

I know  
Heaven can wait  
And all the gods come down here just to sing for me  
And the melodies gonna make me fly  
Without pain  
Without fear

Ginny drückte Hermine sanft zurück, sodass sie auf dem Sofa lag. Sanft küsste sie ihren Bauch. Ihre Lippen liebkosten Hermines Körper und wanderten weiter nach unten. Ginnys Finger streichelten ihre Leiste, glitten sanft hinab zwischen ihre Beine und fuhren dort fort. Hermines Körper erschauerte. Die Luft fühlte sich schwer an und jede Bewegung schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, jede Sekunde wurde gedehnt und… Hermine genoss sie.  
Sie stöhnte leise und zog Ginny an sich, fast klammerte sie sich an sie und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an Ginnys Brust. Ihre Haut war weich und roch betörend. Sie kam sich plötzlich ziemlich minderwertig vor. Wie konnte Ginnys Körper so gut aussehen, nachdem sie doch auch schon Kinder bekommen hatte. Sie streichelte über ihre Brustwarzen, die sich unter ihren Fingern verhärteten, sie küsste diese und da Ginny es offenbar genoss, wagte sie es sogar, sie sanft zwischen ihre Lippen zu nehmen.  
‚Der Himmel kann warten', hatte Ginny gesagt. Doch Hermine war sich sicher: Dies hier war der Himmel, zumindest war es himmlisch. Sie waren sich so nah, wie keinem anderen Menschen je zuvor, sie waren eins, wie sie eng umschlungen dalagen und sie waren vollkommen in diesem Moment.  
Hermine verlor jedes Empfinden für Zeit, während sie mal liebevoll und mal stürmisch den jeweils anderen erkundeten und ein Schauer der Lust auf den anderen folgte. Ginny hatte dabei ihre Finger in Hermines unbändige Haare gekrallt und zog sie an sich. Nichts daran war falsch. Es war nicht geplant, aber irgendwie hatte es so sein sollen, genau hier und jetzt. Das Jetzt war ein langer Moment. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Zauber ausgelöst, als hätte jemand Hermines Gedanken gelesen, denn die Zeit blieb einfach stehen. Einen unglaublich langen Moment lang nahm Hermine die Szene, in der sie sich befand, wahr, fühlte jede Berührung, ihren Atem, sah Ginny, hörte das Herzschlagen von ihnen beiden. Dann war alles still, dunkel und leer.

Give me all of your dreams  
And let me go along on your way  
Give me all of your prayers to sing  
And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day

Es war dunkel, als Hermine die Augen aufschlug. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und in der Hütte brannte kein Licht. Sie fror und das verwirrte sie, denn ihr Körper war schweißnass. Sie lag auf dem Sofa, in einer seltsamen, Umarmung mit Ginny, eng aneinander, Ginny hatte sie mit ihrem Bein umschlungen und hielt sie so an der Hüfte fest. Sie beide waren unbekleidet, kein Wunder also, dass Hermine so verdammt fror.  
Es war unheimlich. Hermine wusste sehr genau, was passiert war, sie konnte sich an alles erinnern, sie konnte sich an die Gefühle erinnern und die Lust, die sie empfunden hatte, sie erinnerte sich an alles. Und trotzdem hatte sie keine Erklärung dafür. Sie war Hermine Granger, rationale Denkerin, aber das hier, das war alles andere als rational.

Langsam löste sie sich aus Ginnys Umarmung, konnte jedoch aufgrund der beengten Verhältnisse nicht vermeiden, dabei auf den Boden zu fallen. Der Klang ihres Aufpralls zeriss die Stille und Ginny blinzelte. Schnell sprang Hermine auf und schlüpfte in ihre Kleider oder zumindest in die, die sie finden konnte. Sie musste hier raus. Die Luft war stickig. Es war eng. Es war nicht richtig. Etwas hier war verdammt nochmal nicht richtig!  
„Hermine!" Ginny rief ihr nach, als Hermine die Tür aufriss und hinaus in den Schnee stolperte. Sie wollte apparieren, egal wohin. Doch ihr Zauberstab war nicht in dem Mantel. Fieberhaft tastete sie die Taschen ab, doch da war nichts. Vielleicht lag er in der Küche, vor dem Kamin oder war unter das Sofa gerollt, als... sie wollte nicht drüber nachdenken. Hilflos stand sie im Schnee, als die Tür der Hütte erneut aufgerissen wurde und Ginny ins Freie entließ. Sie war gerade mal in ihre Schuhe und den Mantel geschlüpft. Hermine starrte auf sie. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie konnte gar nicht anders und so hing ihr Blick gelähmt an der jüngeren Frau, der sie eben noch so nah gewesen war.  
Hermines Beine zitterten und langsam sank sie in den Schnee. Ginny wagte sich vorsichtig näher und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter.

I got a taste of paradise  
I'm never gonna let it slip away  
I got a taste of paradise  
It's all I really need to make me stay  
Just like a child again

„Ich glaube, es wirkt nach", flüsterte Hermine. „Was hast du mir gegeben?"  
„Red keinen Unsinn, Hermine", erwiderte Ginny ein wenig barsch. „Es hat keine Nach- oder Nebenwirkungen."  
Hermine drehte sich um und sah Ginny in die Augen, die sie so ruhig und gelassen ansahen. Wie konnte das möglich sein, nach allem, was passiert war. Und wie konnte sie glauben, was sie gerade hörte?  
„Dann hast du mir tatsächlich irgendeine Droge verabreicht?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill und hallte durch den düsteren Wald.  
„Das ist nur der Schock, Hermine, du hast keine Nebenwir…"  
„Du hast mir eine Droge gegeben!", schrie sie und zitterte.  
„Hermine, hör mir zu, das war nur…"  
„Nur? Du ahst mich benommen gemacht und zu deinem Opfer gemacht!"  
„Du spinnst doch! Übertreib n…"  
„Hast du das so geplant?" Hermine kam mühsam wieder auf die Füße und funkelte Ginny an. „Von wegen Weihnachtsfeier, zu der zufällig keiner kommt? Fühlst du dich jetzt gut dabei?"  
„Was jetzt? Bist du schockiert, dass du bi bist? Sei doch froh, dass du nicht mehr so verklemmt bist!"  
„Froh, dass du mich so benutzt hast? Verdammt, Ginny, was geht da vor in dir?! Meinst du, du kannst auf die Weise dein Ego bestärken?"  
„Nein, versteh doch, ich…"  
„Ja, was ist mit dir? Schön, dass du dir sowas Tolles planen kannst. Hast du mal an mich gedacht? Hast du denn an mich gedacht?"  
„Natürlich", versuchte Ginny die aufgebrachte Hermine zu besänftigen. „Ich hab gedacht…"  
„Was hast du gedacht? Hast du gedacht, dass ich das hier bräuchte? Hast du gedacht, dass Ron und ich nicht wunschlos glücklich wären und ich stattdessen ne Nacht mit dir brauchen könnte?"  
„JA!" Ginny schrie so laut, dass ihr Ruf im Wald widerhallte und etwas raschelte zwischen den Bäumen, offenbar hatte sie ein paar Tiere aufgescheucht.

Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine

Eisiges Schweigen hing in der Luft und die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich nur starr an. Hermines Atem ging schnell, sie war verwirrt, diese Reaktion hatte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht und langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Ginny nicht einmal hatte ausreden lassen.  
„Ja, das dachte ich", wiederholte Ginny mit erstickter Stimme und sie wirkte ehrlich betroffen. Hermine wusste, dass sie Ginny sehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. „Ich hab doch gemerkt, was manchmal bei euch los ist! So ein Stress wie schon gestern Abend. Ich kenn doch meinen Bruder, oder glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie selbstfixiert und dämlich der auch sein kann?"  
Diese Anschuldigung musste Hermine erst einmal sacken lassen. Hatte Ginny recht?  
Ja verdammt, sie war gestern wirklich sauer gewesen – und das sicher nicht zum ersten Mal. Da hatte sie ein einziges Mal in der verdammten Vorweihnachtszeit was unternehmen wollen und dann ließ Ron sie wegen seinem dämlichen Quidditch mit Harry im Stich und vermutlich war es Ginny ganz genauso ergangen. Ginny beobachtete Hermines Gesichtszüge und ihr schien dabei auch nichts zu entgehen.  
„Siehst du?", sagte sie. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Es ist doch gar nicht lange her, als wir alle gemeinsam was unternommen haben, als wir uns alle noch völlig ungebunden vorkamen und kaum steckt man in ner Ehe mit Kleinkindern, ist man in etwas gebunden. Aber wir müssen da auch mal raus!"  
„Aber Ginny, das ist keine Lösung!"

„Und was ist die Lösung, kannst du mir das vielleicht sagen?" Es klang anklagend und Hermine wusste nicht genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
„Warum redest du nicht mit Harry, erklärst, was dich stört, änderst was an deinem Alltag", versuchte sie es zaghaft, doch Ginny schnaubte nur abfällig.  
„Redest du mit Ron? Das klingt so leicht. Ich weiß, dass ihr gut streiten könnt." Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Aber beredet ihr wirklich alles?"  
Hermine wusste nichts zu erwidern, sondern zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Sie und Ron debattierten viel, aber oft ohne Ergebnis und wegen der Kinder nahm sie sich oft zurück – im Gegensatz zu Ron, der nie in einer Diskussion aufgeben würde.  
„Wie sollte ich Harry das alles erklären, ohne ihn zu verletzen? Er hat so unglaublich viel durchgemacht. Ich liebe ihn, ich will für ihn da sein, aber ich will auch nicht immer diejenige sein, die alles mitmacht. Die Sache ist nur, ich kann nicht gleichzeitig Rücksicht auf ihn und auf mich selbst nehmen. Ich kanns ihm nicht erklären. Ich kanns nicht…"  
„Warum hast dus mir so nicht gesagt? Wir sind doch Freunde?" Hermine fühlte sich fast ein wenig verletzt.  
„Pah! Du bist doch Familienversteher Nummer Eins", erwiderte Ginny ein wenig schnippisch. „Du willst die perfekte Familie, Hermine, aber die gibt es nicht! Ich wollte dich nicht auf miese Weise verführen. Ich wollte, dass du siehst, dass nicht alles heil ist, ich wollte, dass du dich und mich in einem anderen Licht siehst. Wir kennen uns so lange und trotzdem, glaube ich, haben wir uns nie richtig angesehen. Das ist was zwischen uns, aber dein alberner Perfektionismus wollte das nicht begreifen."

Hermine wollte vehement widersprechen, doch sie sah, dass Ginnys Augen glänzten. Sie blinzelte heftig, vermutlich um Tränen zurückzuhalten. Auch wenn Hermine in diesem Moment nicht alles glauben und akzeptieren wollte, was Ginny sagte, wusste sie, dass eine Menge Wahres daran war. Es konnte alles andere als einfach sein, mit einem Menschen wie Harry zusammenzuleben, erst recht für einen so lebendigen und mitunter trotzigen Menschen wie Ginny, ihre Bedürfnisse und zugleich Nachsicht zu vereinen.  
Langsam ging Hermine auf Ginny zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Die kleinere Frau lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter und Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihr Körper sich entspannte. Sie waren sich wieder so nah, teilten so viel und sie wollten einander nicht loslassen. ‚Aus Freundschaft, aus Verständnis, aus Mitleid…', redete Hermine in Gedanken auf sich selbst ein. Doch da war mehr, als sie ihre Nase in Ginnys Haare grub und ihren Duft roch.

And I know that I've been released  
But I don't know to where  
And nobody's gonna tell me now  
And I don't really care  
No, no, no

„Ich hab dich nicht verhext, Hermine", erklärte Ginny. „Es war nichts Schlimmes, kein Aphrodisiacum und auch keine gefährliche Droge. Alles, was es macht, ist, die Wahrnehmung zu sensibilisieren und das kontrollierende Bewusstsein zu entlasten. Ich schwöre dir, ich hab dich nicht verhext, das hätte ich niemals getan. Ich habe nur deine Hemmschwelle runtergesetzt."  
Es war, als hätte jemand Hermine einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig auf mehrere Weisen. Sie hatte Ginny misstraut und sie beschuldigt, sie mithilfe von Drogen beeinflusst zu haben, ohne nachzudenken, was das bedeutete. Sie kannten sich nun so lange, sie wusste genau, wer Ginny war und es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass Ginny es niemals wagen würde, einem anderen auf so hinterhältige Weise ihren Willen aufzuzwingen. Zu glauben, dass sie, eine Freundin, so etwas getan hätte, setzte sie auf eine Stufe mit Leuten, die den „Imperius" anwandten, um ihre Interessen durchzusetzen.  
Und zum anderen fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie sich gegen vieles, was Ginny gesagt hatte, wehren wollte, weil sie zurückzuweisen versuchte, was nicht in ihre Welt passte. Mit einem Mal fühlte Hermine sich verklemmt und oberflächlich, so hätte sie doch früher nicht reagiert, oder doch? War ihr Streben nach Perfektionismus so schrecklich geworden, dass sie alle ihre inneren Wirren aus ihrem Bewusstsein verbannt hatte?  
Sie hatte plötzlich das mulmige Gefühl, dass sie Ginny, statt sie zu beschuldigen, danken sollte, für ihren Versuch, ihr vor Augen zu führen, was sie nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an ihre Freundin. Freunde… das war es noch, was sie waren, oder nicht?

Ginny hob den Kopf. Ihre roten Haare waren zerstrubbelt, ihren Augen waren gerötet. Hermine hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie wirkte verletzlich, ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Hinter Hermines Rücken begann der Horizont zu glänzen und der erste Lichtschein des Morgens streifte Ginnys Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen glänzen.  
„Das tut's mir auch." Sie blinzeltete gegen das Licht an, das ihr ins Gesicht schien. „Bitte lass mich jetzt hier nicht allein", flüsterte sie leise.

I got a taste of paradise  
That's all I really need to make me stay  
I got a taste of paradise  
If I had it any sooner you know  
You know I never would have run away  
From my home

Es war eine so innige Bitte, Hermine wusste, dass sie nun nicht einfach gehen konnte. Stattdessen näherte sich ihr Gesicht Ginnys und ihren Lippen berührten einander, verschmolzen einfach zu einem Mund. War das hier wahr? Wirkte der Hemmungslöser noch? Hermine blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was sie hier gerade tat, denn Ginny schob sie vorsichtig von sich.  
„Wir sollten das nicht weitermachen. Was hab ich nur angefangen…"  
„Oh nein, wein nicht wieder…" Hermine kam sich beinah ein wenig verzweifelt vor.  
„Aber es ist falsch", jammerte Ginny. „Ich hab das alles angefangen, weil ich so egoistisch bin. Aber wenn wir hier und jetzt weitermachen, gehen wir irgendwann an dem Druck kaputt. Das hier ist gar nicht wirklich unser Leben. Es ist nicht… real."  
Sie beide wussten sehr gut, wie real die letzte Nacht gewesen war. Im Rückblick kam sie Hermine realer vor als alles andere, was sie je getan hatte – vielleicht lag es auch an dem Zeug, das Ginny ihr gegeben hatte. Aber im Grunde war es egal, ob sie beide wirklich etwas füreinander empfanden, egal ob Liebe oder nur Verlangen, es war egal, aber wenn sie sich jetzt noch einmal einander hingaben, dann würde es anders sein als die letzte Nacht. Es würde nie wieder etwas so besonderes sein, es würde nicht einfach aufhören und es würde ihnen das Leben schwer machen. Spätestens dann, wenn es sie bis in das Leben verfolgte, was „real" war, das Leben außerhalb dieses Waldes und weit weg von dieser Hütte.  
Sie konnten gehen und so tun, als wäre die Nacht kein Teil der Wirklichkeit gewesen, und dieses Erlebnis und das, was sie dadurch über sich erfahren hatten, als Erinnerung mitnehmen. Oder sie konnten es jetzt bei Tageslicht zu einer realen Erfahrung und zu einem realen Problem machen.

„Das hier ist nicht mein Leben und auch nicht deins", sagte Ginny leise. „Wir würden doch beide mehr verlieren, als wir gewinnen könnten. Wir gehören hier beide nicht hin."  
„Ach, und wofür dann das alles hier?" Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Ginny eindringlich an, als könne sie das alles nicht verstehen. Die Vernunft sagte ihr das gleiche wie Ginny und trotzdem war es alles schwierig.  
„Es ist doch gut zu wissen, dass es neben unserem realen Leben noch ein anderes gibt, oder?"  
Hermine nickte. Sie wollte nicht mehr weglaufen, sondern hier bleiben und alles nachholen, was sie durch ihre Kurzsichtigkeit versäumt hatte. Und dennoch, der geheime Himmel, den sie gerade entdeckt hatte, würde auf sie warten müssen.

Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine


	9. Chapter 9

Heute wird ein Wunsch von **_Anne Fraser_** erfüllt. Autor der Geschichte ist **_Caxirta_**.

**Titel:** Glockenklang  
**Autor:** Caxirta  
**Rating:** ab 14  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Weihnachtszeit (Goldlackwasser + Wichteln) + Hauslehrerkonferenz = folgende Fan-Fiction  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen, wie immer, bei JKR, der wunderbaren Schöpferin der HP-Welt und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Anne Fraser gewidmet

**Glockenklang**

Es war schon spät, als Minerva McGonagall ihr Büro verließ und in den siebten Stock ging. Wie jedes Jahr, war dort in einem gemütlichen Zimmerchen die kleine Weihnachtsfeier der vier Hauslehrer. Ursprünglich ist es nur ihre Dezember-Besprechung gewesen, doch schnell hatte es sich zu einem kleinen Fest entwickelt. Professor Flitwick war, genauso wie in der Großen Halle, für die Dekoration zuständig, Professor Sprout sorgte dafür, dass die Weihnachtssterne nicht zu früh verwelkten und immer ausreichend Nachschub aus der Küche kam und sie selbst boxte in den ersten Minuten die zur Diskussion stehenden Themen durch. Meistens waren sie bei diesem Treffen nur zu dritt, denn der vierte im Bunde, Professor Snape, hielt von dem Weihnachtsfest nicht viel und hasste den Trubel und die Geschenke.  
Damit es trotz allem nicht langweilig wurde, hatten sie sich für dieses Jahr etwas Besonderes ausgedacht. Minerva selbst hatte einige muggelstämmige Schülerinnen darüber sprechen hören und wollte unbedingt mit ihren Kollegen ausprobieren, wie das sogenannte Ekelwichteln funktionierte. Wenn es Spaß machte, würden sie es im kommenden Jahr auch allen anderen Professoren vorstellen, um gemeinsam im Lehrerzimmer diese Art der Geschenkverteilung zu praktizieren. Es war interessant. Man schrieb die Namen aller Beteiligten einzeln auf kleine Zettel, faltete und mischte sie gut und ließ dann alle reihum ziehen. Man musste demjenigen, dessen Namen man bekommen hat, ein Geschenk machen. Nur dieser einen Person – das allein war schon ein riesiger Vorteil! Doch das ist noch nicht alles von dem Spiel. Abgesehen davon, dass geheim bleiben musste, wer wen beschenkte, es musste nicht einmal etwas Schönes sein! Beim Ekelwichteln konnte man den anderen ärgern, ihm etwas unter die Nase reiben oder einfach nur Schabernack mit ihm treiben. Pomona und Filius hatten begeistert zugestimmt, Severus sich seiner Meinung vornehm enthalten.  
Anfang Dezember hatten sie gelost und nun, beim Treffen, sollten die Geschenke geöffnet werden.  
Als Minerva den gemütlich eingerichteten Raum betrat, waren die anderen beiden bereits anwesend. Sie saßen an einem aus groben Holz geschnitzten Tisch, direkt neben dem Kamin, der angenehme Wärme spendete.  
„Minerva, da bist du ja!", quietschte Filius vergnügt und erhob sein Glas.  
„Habt ihr schon ohne mich angefangen?"  
„Nur keine Vorwürfe, Minerva. Wir sind dir nur ein halbes Goldlackwasser voraus", erwiderte Pomona, die auf der Bank zur Seite rutschte, damit die Verwandlungsprofessorin direkt neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte.  
„Was steht auf dem Programm?", erkundigte sich Filius, der ausnahmsweise einen einwandfreien Blick über die Tischplatte hatte. Der Raum war eben perfekt, sowohl von der weit von den Gemeinschaftsräumen entfernten Lage als auch von der Einrichtung. Der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, war wie für ihn geschaffen und er fragte sich immer wieder, warum es ihm nicht möglich war, ihn aus dem Raum mitzunehmen. Irgendeine besondere Magie des Schlosses, schien es zu verhindern.  
„Nicht viel", entgegnete sie und spähte auf eine kleine Pergamentrolle, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Ein Glück, dass wir im November schon so viel organisiert haben. Mit der Abreise der Schüler morgen sollte es keine Probleme geben, alle Formalitäten sind erledigt… Es gibt keine Beschwerden über Schüler anderer Häuser-"  
„Zumindest keine, die uns betreffen würden", ergänzte Pomona und Minerva lächelte. Ja, es war immer dasselbe. Derjenige, mit dem man über Schülerstreitigkeiten sprechen müsste, war nicht anwesend. Allerdings gab es diesmal wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit und die würde sie auch in den nächsten Tagen unter vier Augen klären können.  
„Ein Hoch darauf!"  
Filius erhob sein Glas und die drei Professoren stießen an. Nach ein paar kräftigen Schlucken wandte Minerva sich wieder der Liste zu. Je eher sie fertig waren, desto besser. Es erschienen bereits Platten mit köstlichen Naschereien am Tisch und die Gläser füllten sich von selbst wieder auf.  
Gedankenverloren nahm sie sich ein Plätzchen und knabberte daran, während sie über die Noten ein paar besonders schwache Schüler sprachen und sinnierten, wie man ihnen am besten helfen konnte, das Schuljahr zu bestehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später befand sich die Liste wieder zusammengerollt und vergessen unter dem Tisch, die drei Professoren unterhielten sich ausgelassen, jeder bei seinem vierten Goldlackwässerchen. Minerva verzog das Gesicht, als Pomona detailliert über ihr letztes – durchaus überraschendes – Treffen mit Professor Trelawney berichtete. Die Kollegin war vor zwei Wochen zu ihr ins Gewächshaus gekommen und hatte einige Fragen zu besonderen Gewürzen gestellt, die in Pomona den Verdacht erwecken ließen, dass Sybill eine Schnapsdrossel war.  
„Das würde einiges erklären…"  
„Ja! Immer wenn sie genug intus hat, werden ihre Vorhersagen wahr!"  
Sie lachten schallend, stießen auf Sybill an und verloren sich erneut in Gesprächen über merkwürdige Erlebnisse mit ihren Kollegen.

„Jetzt ist aber Zeit für Geschenke!"  
„Oh ja!", stimmte Pomona ein und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschwanden ihre Gläser.  
„Brauchen wir den ganzen Tisch dazu?", fragte Minerva skeptisch.  
„Nicht doch, aber dafür brauchen wir jetzt was Richtiges!", erwiderte ihre Kollegin vergnügt und mit einem Flicken ihres Stabs erschienen drei frische Gläser, bereits mit Feuerwhisky gefüllt.  
Minerva schmunzelte und ergriff sofort ein Glas.  
„Nun denn, auf die Geschenke!"  
Sie stießen an und sahen erwartungsvoll zum Christbaum. Darunter erschienen nun vier Päckchen, alle mit einem kleinen Namensschild versehen.  
Filius sprang als erster auf und ging hinüber.  
„Wie heißt es immer so schön? Der Kleinste beginnt!"  
Pomona und Minerva lachten und stimmten ihrem Kollegen zu, der höflich genug war, darauf zu warten, bevor er sein Päckchen nahm und nach kurzem andächtigen Betrachten aufriss. Schnell begriff er, dass es sich um ein Buch handeln musste und als er es endlich komplett ausgepackt in Händen hielt, starrte er auf den Titel. Es war aus der Serie „Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe" und neben der Illustration eines Maßbandes prangte „So werden auch sie ein Großer!"  
Die beiden Professorinnen standen auf und gingen zu ihm. Minerva grinste schelmisch über das ganze Gesicht und Pomona musste sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch halten. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde musste auch Filius lachen und ein Grinsen blieb auf seinen Lippen hängen.  
„Alles Wichtige ist groß genug", schmunzelte er und provozierte damit eine weitere Lachattacke, diesmal konnte auch Minerva sich nicht zurückhalten.  
Sie hexten sich ihre Stühle sowie ihre lebenswichtigen Gläser herbei und nahmen direkt neben der Tanne Platz. Während Filius bereits in den ersten Seiten seines Buchs blätterte, wagte Pomona sich an ihr Geschenk. Misstrauisch beäugte sie das unförmig verpackte Päckchen, schüttelte es vorsichtig und klopfte dagegen.  
„Es wird dich schon nicht beißen", meinte Minerva, die dieses Trödeln nicht länger ansehen konnte.  
„Wer weiß, wer weiß", murmelte Filius und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhisky.  
Pomona tippte mit der Zauberstabspitze dagegen und die Schleifen und das Papier fielen ab. Es war wieder ein Buch.  
„Gilderoy Lockhart, Hilfe für Zucht und Garten. Von der Abessinischen Schrumpffeige bis zum Zitternden Ginsterbusch."  
Pomonas Stimme versagte beinahe, als sie den kurzen Text las und atmete einige Male tief durch.  
„Minerva! Du Biest!"  
„Bitte?"  
„Ich weiß, dass du das warst!", entrüstete sich Pomona und erlitt einen weiteren Kicheranfall.  
„Eindeutig, Minerva. Du hast dich verraten", pflichtete Filius bei. Als sie ihn verständnislos ansah, setzte er nach.  
„Es ist ganz einfach. Severus wollte genauso wenig mitmachen wie hierherkommen und deshalb hast du uns beide beschenkt. Bücher passen zu dir und da wir beide eins bekommen haben- "  
Er sprach nicht weiter und nahm wieder einen Schluck. Seiner Meinung nach war das wohl genug der Erklärung.  
Ohne Kommentar bückte sich nun Minerva, um ihr kniehohes Geschenk aufzuheben und machte mit der Verpackung kurzen Prozess. Es war ein kleiner Kratzbaum, von dem eine an einer Schnur verknüpfte Gummimaus baumelte, die bei der geringsten Berührung quietschte. Das seltsame Geschenk betrachtend, stellte Minerva es neben ihren Stuhl und verwandelte sich kurzerhand in eine Katze. Sofort schnüffelte sie an der Maus, machte dann aber einen Bogen um diese und sprang auf die obere Plattform. Diese kippte sofort um und erschrocken schlug Minerva ihre Krallen in den Boden, der gerade eine 90 Grad Drehung gemacht hat. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich wieder hochzuziehen, gab es schließlich auf und rutschte bäuchlings vom Gestell hinunter. Schlagartig richtete sich die Plattform wieder in die Horizontale, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Immer noch verschreckt schüttelte Minerva sich und nahm wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an, während Filius und Pomona sich gegenseitig auf ihren Sesseln stützend prächtig unterhielten.  
„Was für eine Darstellung! Bravo!"  
Nach einem kurzen, säuerlichen Blick in die Richtung der beiden, stimmte Minerva in das Lachen ein. Es war tatsächlich ein lustiges Geschenk und sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie gerade ausgesehen haben musste. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, ergriff Pomona als erste das Wort.  
„Sollen wir es ihm schicken?"  
Nur noch ein Päckchen lag unter dem Baum und war an den einzig fehlenden Hauslehrer adressiert.  
„Oder wir geben es ihm zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle", schlug Filius mit listigem Blick vor.  
„Da verjagst du ihn nur und er kommt selbst dort nicht mehr hin", seufzte Minerva und musste lachen, als ihr die Hufflepuff eine vielsagende Miene aufsetzte.  
„Ja, in Ordnung, geben wir's ihm morgen", lenkte sie ein, „und danke für dein wunderbares Präsent", ergänzte sie mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung Richtung Professor Flitwick. Dieser tat verständnislos und Minerva gestikulierte ungeduldig mit ihrem Glas. „Der Kratzbaum, Filius, der war doch von dir."  
Sofort beherrschte Enttäuschung sein Gesicht. „Jetzt tu doch nicht so, du hast auch sofort gesehen, dass es von mir war…", setzte Minerva nach, nahm wieder Platz und tätschelte den Rücken des in der Mitte sitzenden Kollegen.  
„Da hast du recht", erwiderte er wieder mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und bot ihr sofort sein Glas zum Anstoßen an.  
„Auf uns!"  
„Und was ist mit mir?"  
Sie streckten sich, Pomonas Glas klirrte mit den ihren zusammen.  
„Auf uns!"  
Sie leerten ihre Gläser und sahen versonnen die glitzernden Lichter des Christbaumschmucks an.  
„Ich freu mich zu sehen, was er bekommt", sinnierte Filius.  
„Das werden wir morgen erfahren", entgegnete Minerva versonnen und stieß vorsichtig mit ihrer Fußspitze gegen ihr Geschenk. Unbewegt hielt die Plattform stand. In dem kleinen Ding steckte eine ungeheure Portion Magie, so ein Kunstwerk konnte nur der gute Filius zu Stande bringen.  
Sie saßen still, geradezu andächtig da. Das Holz knackste im Kamin, es war rundum gemütlich, der Raum war erfüllt vom Duft der grünen Zweige und vom Zimt der Kekse. Es war wahrlich Weihnachtsstimmung aufgekommen.  
Pomona wandte ihren stolzen Blick von einem in voller Blüte stehenden Weihnachtsstern ab und nippte an ihrem Glas. Sie verschluckte sich beinahe, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein eisiger Luftzug aus dem Gang hereinwehte.  
„Severus!"  
Lautlos fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin grüßte nicht, ging einfach zum Weihnachtsbaum und musterte ihn eindringlich. Wenn es ein Schüler gewesen wäre, hätte er wohl die Flucht ergriffen. Aber so stand er in seiner Schönheit ungetrübt da. Severus Blick fiel auf das letzte Päckchen darunter und seine Augenbrauen schnellten hoch. Jemand hatte an ihn gedacht? Aber nein. Minerva hatte ihm von diesem albernen Spiel erzählt, dem Ekelwichteln. Kein Wunder, dass man etwas für ihn gefunden hatte. Er wusste nur noch nicht, welche Boshaftigkeit sich hinter dem bunten Papier verbarg.  
„Das ist für dich", sagte Minerva unnötigerweise. Sie war, wie immer, ihm gegenüber sachlich. Allerdings bemerkte er den rosigen Schimmer auf ihren Backen, der wie bei den anderen Anwesenden bewies, dass es bisher ein sehr ausgelassenes Fest gewesen sein musste. Severus nickte, bückte sich rasch und hob es auf. Nachdenklich wiegte er es in der Hand und stellte fest, dass es zumindest kein Buch war.  
„Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte er schließlich und zeichnete sich einen Stuhl, um neben den anderen Platz zu nehmen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er ein Glas voller Feuerwhisky vor sich schweben, das er dankend annahm. Das Geschenk lag nun beinahe vergessen auf seinem Schoß. Doch die interessierten Blicke der anderen, brachten seine Aufmerksamkeit bald wieder darauf zurück. Etwas zaghaft begann er das Geschenkpapier an den Ecken zu lockern. Dann riss er es vorsichtig an Ende auf und spähte hinein. Er schüttelte einen braunen Karton heraus, öffnete ihn und fand darin Zeitungspapier. Er nahm es heraus, ließ die bisher abgeschälte Verpackung zu Boden fallen und begann, die Bestandteile alter Tagesprophetausgaben abzuwickeln. Das Päckchen wurde immer kleiner und er war sich schon beinahe sicher, dass am Ende gar nichts mehr drin war. Er versuchte, in den Mienen der anderen zu lesen, doch sie sahen ihn alle gleichermaßen neugierig an, tranken und kicherten gelegentlich. Kurz, bevor ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss, kam eine kleine, hübsche Schatulle zum Vorschein. Sie war aus Holz und wurde von schönen Schnitzereien geziert. Einen Moment hielt er inne, um sie sich genauer zu betrachten. Er erwartete eigentlich nichts mehr. Vielleicht war das ja bereits sein Geschenk. Das wäre allerdings nicht besonders eklig. Im Gegenteil, es war dezent, sinnvoll, eigentlich perfekt für jemanden wie ihn, der nichts wollte. Da er nicht fragen wollte und sich sicher war, keine Antwort zu erhalten, klappte er das Kästchen auf. Sofort ertönte das Läuten von Glöckchen. Verdutzt schreckte Severus zurück, als etwas ihm entgegen zischte. Es war nur ein verschwommenes Grün zu erkennen, das um seinen Kopf zischte, während es immer noch so Klang, als ob ein Weihnachtsschlitten durch den Raum fahren würde.  
Die anderen sahen genauso überrascht wie er drein. Gerade wollte er fragen, was das eigentlich solle und ob diese Belästigung bald aufhöre, da fiel ihm ein, dass das vielleicht der eklige Teil des Geschenks war. Er suchte gerade die passenden Worte für die angemessenen Beleidigungen zusammen, da hörte es auf. Er sah verwundert auf. Direkt über seinem Kopf schwebte ein kleiner Mistelzweig. Es war absolut still geworden und alle sahen weiterhin auf das Grün. Es rührte sich nicht mehr und auch sonst geschah nichts. Severus sah zu den anderen. Die hatten sich anscheinend bisher bemüht ruhig zu bleiben, denn sie prusteten gleichzeitig los und verloren jegliche Kontrolle. Filius schüttelte sich und stürzte beinahe vom Sessel, Pomona lachte schallend und Minerva kicherte unkontrolliert. Diese geballte Freude brachte selbst Severus Mundwinkel zum Zucken und schließlich lachte er zwar nicht, aber grinste. Er genoss seinen Feuerwhisky und wartete ab, bis die anderen sich so weit beruhigt hatten, dass sie wieder sprechen konnten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hievte sich Filius wieder in eine aufrechte Person, Minerva strich sich mehrmals Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und bemühte sich ebenfalls um eine korrekte Haltung. Pomona trocknete sich die Lachtränen mit einem Taschentuch und versuchte immer wieder aufsteigende Kicheranfälle mit ihrem Getränk zu ersticken.  
„Was habt ihr bekommen?", fragte er interessiert und sah Minerva direkt an, die sich am besten unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie wies wortlos auf das Gestell neben ihrem Platz.  
„Einen Kratzbaum?"  
„Einen magischen Kratzbaum", korrigierte sie und bekam einen fragenden Blick zurück. „Ich werde es nicht nochmal vorführen, Severus, aber glaub mir, er ist verhext." Sie schmunzelte und er bereute insgeheim, dass er diese Übergabe verpasst hatte. Aber vielleicht bot sich irgendwann die Gelegenheit, Minerva in ihrer Katzengestalt darauf zu setzen und den Effekt zu beobachten. Zum Beispiel, wenn er die Wette gewann, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnt. Dessen war er sich sicher und sie würde wie immer dagegen halten. Er nickte und sah weiter zu Filius, der ein Buch hochhielt. Als er den Titel entziffert hatte, die Finger seines Kollegen verdeckten die Hälfte der Buchstaben, schnaubte er. Zuletzt reichte ihm Pomona ihr Geschenk, ebenfalls ein Buch, aber bereits aufgeschlagen.  
„Meines ist sogar mit Widmung", kicherte sie.  
Severus sah die in violetter Tinte ausladend geschwungenen Wörter und ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. „Für die wunderbarste Hexe auf Erden, in Liebe, Gilderoy", las er vor und schaffte es nicht, die Verachtung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er gab es Pomona zurück, die es zuklappte und neben ihren Sessel platzierte, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass jemand darauf stieg. Dabei konnte er den Titel lesen und wurde lebhaft an die schier endlos scheinenden Minuten erinnert, die er mit Lockharts Geplapper zugebracht hatte. Wie hatte er diesen aufgeblasenen, dummen Menschen verabscheut. Das war das einzige Mal, dass Potter etwas Gutes geschafft hatte, als dieser widerliche Kollege ohne Gedächtnis wieder auftauchte.  
„Was sagst du zu deinem Geschenk?", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte erneut auf und sah immer noch den Mistelzweig über sich schweben. Er kannte die Bedeutung der Pflanze, doch er wusste nicht, warum sie nun die ganze Zeit wie das Damokles Schwert über seinem Kopf hängen musste. Es würde nichts passieren, er würde allen Frauen ausweichen, sicherheitshalber auch allen Männern und den Schülern sowieso. Er hatte niemanden, mit dem er sich unter einen solchen Zweig freiwillig stellen würde und aus Zwang heraus, würde er es auch nicht tun. Er konnte problemlos über lange Zeit allein sein. Das würde er auch jetzt sein, so lang der Mistelzweig dort war. Denn er war sich sicher, dass dieser mit einem Zauber befestigt war, den er nicht ohne mehrstündige Experimente entfernen konnte. Da war es einfacher zu warten, bis die Wirkung nachließ und sich das Problem von alleine löste.  
„Es ist schön grün, danke", antwortete er und neigte anerkennend seinen Kopf. „Es war eine gute Idee", setzte er an Minerva gewandt fort und erhob sein Glas. Die anderen folgten seiner Geste.  
„Auf das Ekelwichteln!"  
„Auf das Ekelwichteln!"  
Gläserklirren und große Schlucke folgten.  
„Das war toll!", stellte Pomona vergnügt fest und sprang auf. Sie kam auf Severus mit einladend ausgebreiteten Armen zu und er beschloss, dass Aufgabe die beste Verteidigung war. Er erhob sich ebenfalls. Dann passierte alles rasend schnell. Pomona war ihm viel schneller nah, als es möglich sein sollte, ergriff seine Hände und tanzte mit ihm durch den Raum.  
„Das ist doch albern!", lachte Minerva, kam hinzu und fliegend ging der Wechsel vonstatten. Nun lag Minerva in seinen Armen und walzte mit ihm durch den Raum, während Filius und Pomona sich auf etwas Rock'n'Roll-artiges geeinigt hatten.

So verging die Zeit in Windeseile, bis alle außer Atem waren. Severus ging zurück zu seinem Platz, wo er sein Glas gelassen hatte und Minerva folgte ihm sofort. Er setzte sich, sie zog ihren Stuhl heran und saß trotzdem beinahe auf seinem Schoß. Irritiert sah er sie an und sie schien auch etwas verwundert zu sein.  
„Pomona!", riefen sie gleichzeitig. Ihre Kollegin kicherte und kam zu ihnen, wohl bedacht von Severus Abstand zu halten.  
„Jaaa?"  
„Von dir ist das Geschenk."  
„Gut erkannt, Severus", lachte sie.  
„Was soll das?"  
„Es ist ein Mistelzweig- "  
„Nicht was es ist. Was soll das, dass Minerva-"  
„Scht! Unterbrich sie doch nicht, Severus", unterbrach ihn die Kollegin an seiner Seite.  
„Damit du nicht so allein bist, zieht er Menschen an…was du darunter tust ist dann deine Angelegenheit."  
„Aber so können wir doch nicht arbeiten!"  
„Es sind Ferien!"  
„Erst danach geht es wieder weg?"  
„Ich fürchte eher", in ihrer Stimme klang wahres Bedauern mit.  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
„Weihnachten genießen!"  
„Aber – Pomona!"  
„Ich helf euch ja schon", kicherte sie, machte einen Bogen um Severus und bot Minerva ihre Arme an. Diese nahm sie dankend an und ließ sich von ihrer Kollegin mit einem Aufwand, der normalerweise nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, von Severus wegziehen.  
„Siehst du, mit etwas Kraft kommt man gegen den Zauber an", beschwichtigte Pomona den nun böse dreinsehenden Zaubertrankprofessor.  
„Es ist schon lustig", gab Minerva zu.  
„Es ist furchtbar."  
„Das soll es für dich sein. Das ist Ekelwichteln", gab Pomona schnippisch zurück und widmete sich wieder ihrem Glas, in dem nun wie zu Beginn Goldlackwasser schimmerte.  
Severus seufzte ergeben. Mit dem Wissen, würden die drei ihn in den kommenden Tagen sicher nicht in Ruhe lassen und sobald die anderen Professoren davon erfuhren – und das würden sie bestimmt, einen auf eine Person fixierten schwebenden Mistelzweig übersah man kaum – würde er überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für sich allein haben. Zumindest tagsüber nicht und davor graute ihm.  
„Wir passen schon auf dich auf", schmunzelte Filius. Anscheinend hatte Severus Besorgnis sich in seiner Mimik wiedergespiegelt und sofort bemühte er sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er ertränkte seine Antwort in einem kräftigen Schluck Feuerwhisky, woraufhin eine wohlige Wärme sich in ihm ausbreitete.  
„Ich denke, es ist Zeit", verkündete Filius überraschend.  
„Schon?", ertönte die vorwurfsvolle Stimme von Pomona und kramte eine Taschenuhr aus ihrem Umhang. „Tatsächlich, dann auf, auf, ihr Lieben!" Sie ging zum Fenster und sah sie auffordernd an. Sofort folgten die anderen beiden und Severus ergab sich ebenfalls.  
„Was soll das jetzt?"  
„Ach, das kennst du nicht. Jedes Jahr nach unseren kleinen Privatweihnachtsfeier hier", ein Kichern unterbrach die Erklärung, „anderer Häuser der Lehrer wünschen wir für's nächste Jahr!"  
„Bitte?"  
„Pomona, gib das Glas her! Du sagst keine vollständigen Sätze mehr", schimpfte Minerva.  
„Ach, egal, es ist doch sowieso immer und ewig das Gleiche…"  
„Jeder von uns wünscht einem anderen Hauslehrer etwas Gutes für das nächste Jahr und dann hat jeder noch einen allgemeinen Wunsch frei", erklärte Minerva und trat einen Schritt näher zu Severus. Dieser räusperte sich, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass sie es unabsichtlich getan hatte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, dass er das Zentrum einer Kuschelorgie werden würde.  
„Ich wünsche Slytherin ein Jahr voller Eintracht und das Wissen, dass wir unabhängig unserer Herkunft am Ende alle zusammengehören", sagte Filius als Erster und blickte ernst in die Runde. Er erhob sein Glas und wartete.  
„Ich wünsche Hufflepuff den Respekt und die Anerkennungen, die sie sich mit ihren Fleiß verdienen."  
„Ich wünsche Ravenclaw weiterhin herausragendes Wissen zu mehren und die Geduld, auch den etwas Schwächeren zu helfen und gemeinsam ans Ziel zu gelangen."  
„Ich wünsche Gryffindor … die Einsicht, dass Mut nicht alles ist."  
Das vierte Glas kam in die Mitte. Mit einem lauten Klackern, stießen sie zugleich gegeneinander und die Lehrer tranken auf das Wohl ihrer Häuser.  
Danach sahen sie gemeinsam aus dem Fenster. Ihre Blicke ruhten auf den verschneiten Ländereien, den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes, die eine stille Einheit bildeten und die dunkle Grenze zwischen dem leuchtend weißen Schnee und den dunkelblauen Himmel zogen, von dem die Sterne hinab glitzerten.  
Ein friedlicher Moment, an dem die Zeit still stehen konnte.

„Nun, ist's eh egal", brach Pomona als Erste das Schweigen. „Komm", sagte sie an Severus gewandt und zog ihn am Ärmel haltend mit sich. Sie verließen alle gemeinsam das Fenster und setzen sich um den kleinen Holztisch. „Wär schad' das übrig zu lassen", kommentierte Pomona, schenkte allen ein und schob ihnen die Gläser hin.  
„Morgen können wir ausschlafen", bekräftigte Filius.  
„Und morgen Abend ist die ganze Lehrerschaft eingeladen, also, Severus erzähl, was geht grad bei dir so ab?"  
Sie neigten sich alle interessiert vor und Severus konnte nicht umhin, einen Schwank aus seinem Haus zu erzählen.  
Noch lange hörte man das Gelächter aus dem geheimen Weihnachtskämmerlein, doch keiner kam daran vorbei, um es zu bemerken. Niemand, außer einem alten Herrn, der kurz darauf schmunzelnd in seinem Bett lag.


	10. Chapter 10

Heute wird das 10.Türchen geöffnet. Die Geschichte ist von mir selbst und mein Wichtelkind war _**sasyan**_. Ich wünsch euch allen (besonders aber natürlich sasyan) viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

**Titel:** Weihnachten im Schulleiterbüro oder Wie bringt man Trollen Ballet bei?  
**Autor:**  
**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
**Zusammenfassung:** Die Gemälde von Hogwarts feiern Weihnachten. Dabei hat Dumbledore für alle noch eine große Überraschung...  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören alle J., die Geschichte gehört mir  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** für sasy

**Weihnachtsparty im Schulleiterbüro  
Oder  
Wie bringt man Trollen Ballet bei?**

Donnerstag, 24. Dezember, Früher Abend  
Schulleiterbüro im Schloss Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland

Er stellte sich noch immer tief schlafend. Die anderen sollten nicht bemerken, dass er sie heimlich beobachtete. Was war das auch schon wieder für eine schwachsinnige Idee von Albus Dumbledore, eine Weihnachtsparty der Porträts von Hogwarts zu veranstalten? Und dann auch noch im Schulleiterbüro! Aber der weißbärtige schlammblutliebende und muggelvernarrte alte Mann hatte ja schon zu seinen Lebzeiten immer wieder solche komischen Ideen gehabt.  
Endlich waren Weihnachtsferien und das Schloss war endlich einmal in festliche Ruhe gehüllt, ohne lärmende Schüler und genervte Lehrer. Denn der größte Teil der Kinder fährt über die Ferien nach Hause. Ein kleiner Teil, der zu Hause unerwünscht ist oder aus anderen Gründen Hogwarts nicht verlassen kann, bleibt im Schloss. Mit ihnen scheint die gesamte Lehrerschaft nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als an ihrem Arbeitsplatz und mit dem Kollegium Ferien und Fest zu genießen. Und auch Dumbledore zerstörte ihm sein Weihnachtsfest wieder mit dieser schwachsinnigen Aktion, alle Gemälde des Schlosses ins Schulleiterbüro einzuladen und eine rauschende Party zu feiern. Und die anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter waren natürlich alle begeistert. Jetzt im Moment war jeder dabei, sein eigenes Porträt so festlich wie möglich zu schmücken. Die Gäste sollten schließlich in einer halben Stunde kommen. Alle Schulleiter bis auf ihn. Für solche lächerlichen Kindereien hatte er nun mal nichts übrig. Überhaupt hatte er mit diesem ganzen Brimborium um Weihnachten nichts am Hut. Was ist Weihnachten anderes als eine gigantische Heuchelei? Eine Zeit, in der man sich um ein Jahr älter findet und in der die Menschen gefühlsduselig werden. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, so müsste jeder Narr, der mit einem „Fröhliche Weihnachten" herumläuft, mit seinem eigenen Truthahn gebraten werden.  
„Phineas, willst du dich nicht auch an den Vorbereitungen beteiligen?", tönte Dumbledores fröhliche Stimme zu ihm herüber. Er bewegte sich immer noch um keinen Millimeter. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst."  
„Ich werde ihn schon dazu bringen, uns zu helfen, Albus", meinte Dexter Fortescue, ein korpulenter und temperamentvoller Mann mit einer roten Nase. Er hatte große Achtung vor Dumbledore und hatte ihn schon zu dessen Lebzeiten immer nach besten Kräften unterstützt. Doch seit auch Dumbledore in ein Portrait gezogen war, war diese Schmeichelei schon fast nicht mehr auszuhalten. Er hing nur noch an Dumbledores Rockzipfel und folgte diesem auf Schritt und Tritt. Phineas wurde unsanft gerüttelt und tat so, als würde er mit einem großen Seufzer aufwachen.  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Kann man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen?"  
Er blinzelte. Der Raum war fast nicht wiederzuerkennen. Alles glitzerte und leuchtete in den buntesten Farben. Einige Schulleiter hatte sogar Tannenbäume in ihr Porträt gebracht und geschmückt. Außerdem hatte jeder für weitere Sitzgelegenheiten gesorgt, damit die Gäste auch alle Platz nehmen konnten.  
„Die Gäste kommen in einer halben Stunde, Phineas", flötete Dilys Derwent, eine freundliche ältere Hexe mit langen silbernen Ringellöckchen. Sie war zu ihren Lebzeiten eine hervorragende Schulleiterin und außerdem eine fähige Heilerin im St. Mungo's.  
„Na, Dilys, was ist denn so im Mungo's los? Schon viele Weihnachtsunfälle eingetroffen?", fragte ein ernst dreinschauender, hohlwangiger alter Zauberer mit kurzen schwarzen Stirnfransen.  
„Im Moment hält es sich noch in Grenzen, Everard", antwortete Dilys, nachdem sie kurz ihr Porträt verlassen hatte, um ihr zweites Porträt im Eingangsbereich des St. Mungo's aufzusuchen und sich dort kurz umzusehen. „Ich fürchte, am späteren Abend wird es wohl chaotischer werden. Zu meiner Zeit als Heilerin dort hatten wir Heiligabend immer viel zu tun. Und wie läuft es im Ministerium?"  
Everard verschwand kurz, um sich über sein zweites Porträt im Ministerium die Lage dort anzusehen. Als er wieder in seinem Porträt im Schulleiterbüro auftauchte, berichtete er: „Fast nichts mehr los. Die meisten Mitarbeiter haben schon Feierabend gemacht. Da läuft heute Abend so gut wie nichts. Die meisten verbringen Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie. Außer der Weihnachtsfeier der Unsäglichen in der Mysteriumsabteilung herrscht da tote Hose."  
Währenddessen versuchte Armando Dippet, ein glatzköpfiger, gebrechlich wirkender Zauberer mit einem sorgenzerfurchten Gesicht, das Porträt von Phineas mit roten und goldenen Girlanden zu schmücken.  
„Geh mir bloß mit diesem Gryffindor-Zeug weg", schrie ihn Phineas an. Denn sein Porträt war in den Slytherin-Farben grün und silber gehalten, worauf er sehr stolz war.  
„Lass gut sein, Armando", versuchte Albus die beiden zu beruhigen. Professor Dippet, der Vorgänger von Albus Dumbledore, verzog sich wieder in sein eigenes Porträt und schmollte. Er war ein gewissenhafter Schulleiter gewesen, doch hatte er noch lange nicht die Genialität, die Albus Dumbledore besaß. Ja, Dumbledore war ein genialer Zauberer, das musste selbst ein Slytherin wie Phineas zugeben.  
In diesem Moment betraten drei Damen in Reifröcken das erste Gemälde an der Tür im Schulleiterbüro.  
„Willkommen, Ladys, nehmen Sie doch Platz", rief Everard, indem er von seiner Sofaecke aufstand und den Damen Sitzplätze anbot.  
Als nächstes betrat die Fette Dame in ihrem rosa Seidenkleid mit ihrer blassen Freundin Violet, die normalerweise ein Porträt im Nebenraum der Großen Halle bewohnt, das Büro.  
„Ah, schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Sie haben diesen Abend also frei bekommen?", fragte Albus die Fette Dame.  
„Ja, ein Ritter aus dem bewacht nun den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm. Aber als ich meine Freundin Vi abgeholt habe, haben wir einen kurzen Blick in die Große Halle werfen können. Die Weihnachtsfeier dort ist noch im vollen Gange. Außerdem sind ja nur noch 4 Schüler von Gryffindor über die Ferien in Hogwarts."  
„Wir haben Sherry-Pralinen mitgebracht", unterbrach Violet.  
Daraufhin sagte Dexter Fortescue: „Wunderbar. Der Mönch aus dem wird auch noch Wein aus seinem Weinkeller mitbringen. Dann kann die Feier losgehen." Er grinste breit über sein rotnasiges Gesicht.  
Na, das kann ja lustig werden, dachte sich Phineas und überlegte sich schon einmal einen Plan, wie er unauffällig zu seinem zweien Porträt im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wechseln könnte, wo er es wenigstens ruhig hatte, ohne betrunkene ehemalige Schulleiter und ein beschwipstes Freundinnen-Duo. Die Fette Dame war immer so empfindlich und schnell beleidigt und ihre geschwätzige Freundin Violet ging ihm sowieso immer auf die Nerven.  
Zu seinem Unglück spazierte nun auch noch Sir Cadogan ins Schulleiterbüro. Dieser lächerliche Ritter aus dem mit seinem pummeligen Pony hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Ständig prahlt er mit seinem Mut und fordert jeden zum Duell auf.  
„Guten Abend, die werten Herren und Damen", Sir Cadogan sprang von seinem Pony und verbeugte sich, wobei seine Nasenspitze fast den Boden berührte.  
Der nächste Gast war der Mönch aus dem , der freudig begrüßt wurde, weil er eine ganze Ladung Wein aus seinem Weinkeller dabei hatte. Fast gleichzeitig mit dem Mönch traf die hübsche Wassernixe aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad im ein.  
Der Wein wurde ausgeschenkt und alle stießen auf ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest an. Diesen Moment nutzte Phineas, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Sein Fehlen wurde zunächst nicht bemerkt. Es wurde getratscht, gelacht und gefeiert. Der Wein schien sich immer wieder von selbst nachzufüllen und auch die Sherry-Pralinen-Schachtel wurde nicht leerer. Sir Cadogan stellte eines seiner legendären Duelle nach und besiegte seinen imaginären Kontrahenten unter Beifall der übrigen Party-Gäste. Dilys Derwent hatte sich zu Violet und der Fetten Dame gesellt und die drei sangen gemeinsam Weihnachtslieder. Armando Dippet flirtete mit der Wassernixe, die sich allerdings recht kühl und abweisend zeigte.  
Schließlich erhob sich Albus Dumbledore: „Liebe Gäste, als Höhepunkt der Party habe ich noch eine tolle Überraschung für Sie. Barnabas der Bekloppte, den Sie alle vielleicht von dem Wandteppich im gegenüber des Eingangs zum Raum der Wünsche kennen, hat mir gestern mitgeteilt, dass er entscheidende Fortschritte bei dem Versuch gemacht hat, Bergtrollen Ballet beizubringen."  
Erstauntes Gemurmel wurde laut.  
„Das der das doch noch geschafft hat, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten", flüsterte Dexter.  
Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Er hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, uns zum Anlass dieser Weihnachtsfeier eine kleine Kostprobe vorzuführen. Und deshalb, meine Damen und Herren, darf ich Sie jetzt bitten, mich in den zu begleiten und der sicher amüsanten Vorstellung beizuwohnen."  
Beifall klatschend erhoben sich die Partygäste und gingen schnatternd und tratschend aus dem Büro. Die Fette Dame und ihre Freundin Violet hatten Dilys Derwent untergehakt, da diese schon bedrohlich schwankte und Albus geleitete die hübsche Wassernixe. Der Mönch nahm ein paar Weinflaschen mit und Dexter war in eine Diskussion mit Armando und Everard verstrickt, ob Trolle überhaupt lernfähig wären. Sir Cadogan war wieder auf sein kleines dickes Pony gestiegen, das allerdings nicht die Richtung einschlug, in die der Ritter wollte. Schließlich stieg er wieder ab und zog das sture Pony mit sich.  
Die bunte Gesellschaft zog von Gemälde zu Gemälde durch Hogwarts bis sie schließlich im angekommen waren. Sie quetschten sich alle in das einzige Gemälde, das gegenüber von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hing. Der Wandteppich war sehr alt und hatte an einigen Stellen schon Löcher, die wohl schon die Motten hineingefressen hatten. Barnabas grinste ihnen schon entgegen und verbeugte sich schließlich.  
„Guten Abend. Auch wenn viele mir immer wieder gesagt haben, dass es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen sei, habe ich es geschafft, den fünf Bergtrollen, die sie hier hinter mir sehen, Ballet beizubringen. Sie werden gleich eine Choreographie aus dem Stück Schwanensee bewundern können."  
Barnabas wurde durch ein Murmeln und Raunen in den Reihen der Zuschauer unterbrochen.  
„Schwanensee? – Ha, das möchte ich sehen!"  
Ungerührt fuhr Barnabas der Bekloppte fort: „Sie werden gleich die Anmut und Grazie der tanzenden Trolle bewundern können."  
An dieser Stelle schüttelte sich Everard vor Lachen.  
„Lasst die Vorstellung beginnen! Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß."  
Barnabas zog sich zurück und die fünf Trolle kamen nun nach vorn. Sie waren alle in weiße Strumpfhosen und weiße Röckchen gekleidet und sahen mehr als schwerfällig aus. Als die Musik zu spielen begann, hüpften sie auf und ab, wobei der Wandteppich bedrohlich hin und her wankte. Sie drehten sich auf einem Bein. Zwei von den Trollen stießen dabei zusammen und fielen übereinander auf den Boden. Unter den Zuschauern brach großes Gelächter aus und viele hielten sich die Bäuche angesichts dieser bizarren Tanzvorführung vor Lachen. Am Ende des Stückes stand kein Troll mehr auf seinen Beinen, sondern alle lagen wirr übereinander und brüllten sich an. Wie wild versuchten sie sich die Röcke und Strumpfhosen auszuziehen. Einer ging nun sogar auf Barnabas los und wollte ihn verprügeln. Doch Barnabas legte einen kleinen Sprint durch den Wandbehang ein und entkam dem Troll.  
Das Publikum schenkte Barnabas und seinen Trollen tosenden Applaus, weil sie sich alle schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert hatten. Barnabas verbeugte sich tief und grinste über beide Ohren, weil seine Aufführung anscheinend so große Begeisterung gefunden hatte.  
Währenddessen hielt sich Phineas im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 auf und führte ein Gespräch mit Walburga Black, seiner Urgroßenkelin, in ihrem Porträt in der Eingangshalle. Doch als Mrs. Black dazu übergangen war, selbst ihn, den ersten Schulleiter von Hogwarts aus Slytherin als Blutschänder der ehrwürdigen Familie Black und Schlammblutfreund zu beschimpfen, kehrte er schließlich wieder in sein Porträt im 1. Stock zurück. Hier wollte er den Abend in aller Ruhe ungestört verbringen. Doch es fiel ihm auf, dass es sich auf der anderen Seite im Schulleiterbüro ungewöhnlich ruhig anhörte. Neugierig wechselte er in sein Schulleiterporträt und fand ein leeres Büro vor. Er wunderte sich noch, wo denn alle waren, und lief unruhig in seinem Porträt auf und ab. Doch da hörte er schon das Geschnatter und Gelächter der Gäste, die auf die Räumlichkeiten des Schulleiters zusteuerten. Wenige Augenblicke später war der Raum wieder gefüllt mit den ehemaligen Schulleitern und deren Weihnachtspartygästen aus den Gemälden von Hogwarts. Niemand hatte seine Abwesenheit bemerkt. Der Wein des alten Mönches konnte sich nun gar nicht mehr so schnell selbst nachfüllen, wie er getrunken wurde. Auch die Schachtel mit den Sherry-Pralinen der Fetten Dame und ihrer Freundin Violet füllte sich mehrere Male wieder selbst auf. Der Abend ging in die Nacht über und noch immer machte kein Gast Anstalten, die Party zu verlassen, denn alle feierten ausgelassen. Bald sangen viele gemeinsam Weihnachtslieder. Andere unterhielten sich immer noch angeregt über Barnabas und seine Trolle und diskutierten über Sinn und Unsinn, derlei Wandteppiche überhaupt in Hogwarts aufzuhängen. Aus den Gesprächen schloss Phineas, dass er wohl soeben das Event des Jahres verpasst haben musste: Eine Balletaufführung der Trolle von Barnabas dem Bekloppten.


	11. Chapter 11

11.Türchen: Autor ist **_BellatrixLestrange2_** und sie erfüllt einen Wunsch von **_Tweety_**.

**Autor:** BellatrixLestrange2  
**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
**Zusammenfassung:** Es ist Weihnachten und die Bescherung bei den Weasleys ist soeben vorbei. Alle sind glücklich und zufrieden. Wirklich alle? Das Geschenk, welches Mrs. Weasley ihren Zwillingen gemacht hat, wird noch für einiges Durcheinander und gewisse Frustrationen während der Weihnachtstage sorgen. Hoffentlich werden diese so besinnlich enden, wie sie begonnen hatten.  
**Disclaimer:** Abgesehen von "Blinki" gehören alle handelnden Figuren J.K. Rowling.  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Blinki - Oder wie man Geheimnisse auch nicht für sich behalten kann**

Es war der Morgen des 25. Dezembers. Wie es die Tradition bei den Weasleys gebot, wurden die Weihnachtsgeschenke während des Frühstücks ausgepackt. Neben satten und zufriedenen Gesichtern sah man auch überglückliche, wie das von Mrs. Weasley, die immer wieder verzückt zwsichen dem neuen Ring an ihrem Finger und ihrem Mann hin und her sah. Der hatte allerdings nur Augen für seine neue Muggelautobatterie.  
Ginny Weasley kümmerte sich hingebunsvoll um ihren neuen Knuddelmuff „Arnold III" und Ron diskutierte hitzig, aber nicht unfreundlich mit seinen Brüdern Charlie und Bill über die Vor- und Nachteile sämtlicher Quidditchspieler aus aller Welt, wobei er seine Argumente mit Zitaten aus seinem neuen Buch „Die besten Quidditchspieler von Amsterdam bis Zagreb" belegte. Einzig die Mienen der Zwillinge Fred und George wollten nicht so recht in das festliche Bild passen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachteten sie einen kleinen, blinkenden Kasten vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, an welchem immer noch das rote Kärtchen baumelte, welches in goldenen Buchstaben in der verschnörkelten Schrift ihrer Mutter verkündete: „Fröhliche Weihnachten! Dies ist euer neuer bester Freund. In Liebe, Mum."  
Seit sie den blinkenden Messingkasten ausgepackt hatten, grübelten sie darüber nach, wozu er wohl dienen möge. Die recht kryptisch wirkende Aussage ihrer Mutter („Der rettet unseren Ruf, unseren Haussegen und eure Zukunft!" Nicht das da irgendwo noch was zu retten wäre, dachten die Zwillinge) hatte ihnen auch nicht weiter geholfen.  
„Mum!", riss George seine Mutter aus ihrer Verzückung, „Kann das Teil hier auch noch etwas anderes als blinken?" Mrs Weasley blinzelte kurz verwirrt durch die Gegend, bevor sie entgegnete: „Ja, kann er. Aber ich hoffe, es wird nicht allzu oft nötig sein." Noch so eine nichtssagende Phrase. Die Zwillinge bedachten ihre Mutter mit einem, für Weihnachten völlig unpassenden, bösen Blick und beschlossen dann, sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Den blinkenden Kasten ließen sie zwischen Geschenkpapier und Essensresten auf dem Tisch zurück. Sie hatten gerade die erste Treppe erklommen, als unten in der Küche Leben in den Messingkasten kam. Er klappte zwei metallene Beinchen aus, sprang vom Küchentisch und begann schneller als man ihm zugetraut hatte, hinter den Jungs herzulaufen. Die anderen Familienmitglieder, die zuvor von Mrs. Weasley instruiert worden waren, reagierten überhaupt nicht. Mit quietschenden Scharnieren begann der Kasten, sich die Treppen hochzuarbeiten.  
„In dem Tempo kriegt er die Beiden nie ein." stellte Ron skeptisch fest.  
„Das muss er auch gar nicht." meinte Mrs. Weasley zufrieden lächelnd.  
„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass das nicht richtig ist, Mum", stellte Bill fest, „Lass die Beiden doch einfach machen."  
„Und ihr Leben ruinieren?" brauste Molly sogleich auf.  
„Bei Charlie hast du am Anfang auch gesagt, er würde mit seinem, ich zitiere, „Drachenbabysitterjob", seine Zukunft gefährden. Und schau ihn dir heute an."  
„Das ist doch nicht dasselbe." blockte Mrs. Weasley gekränkt ab und begann mit geröteten Wangen, den Tisch abzuräumen. Bill schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und griff zur Kaffeetasse, als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus den oberen Geschossen in die Küche drang. Die gesamte Familie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, Bill verschüttete seinen Kaffee und alle blickten ratlos umher wie eine Herde verwirrter Schafe auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Unheils. Einzig Mrs. Weasley begann zufrieden ein Liedchen zu summen.

Fred und George hatten sich in ihr Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk des Fuchsbaus verkrochen und beschlossen, sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen, was ihre Stimmung definitiv heben würde: Das Erfinden neuer Zauberscherzartikel für den Laden, den sie in anderthalb Jahren eröffnen wollten. Das war so sicher wie die Auferstehung eines Phönix aus seiner Asche.  
George hatte sich schon mit Pergament und Feder bewaffnet, während Fred eine schwere Kiste unter seinem Bett hervorzog. In dieser horteten die Zwillinge all ihre fertigen wie unausgereifen Ideen. Fred griff zielsicher zu einer Schreibfeder in der Kiste.  
„Bestandsaufnahme", sagte er in geschäftigem Ton, „Diese Feder hat immer noch Macken. Sie kennt zwar alle Lösungen für sämtliche Prüfungen in Zaubertränke, aber die Rechtschreibfehler, die sie verursacht, sind angehenden Einserschülern unwürdig."  
Während George dies eilig zu Protokoll nahm, fragte er, ob sein Bruder schon eine Lösung parat hätte.  
„Heiße ich Hermine Granger?" stellte Fred eine zynische Gegenfrage und betrachtete die Schummelfeder mit kritischem, nachdenklichem Blick.  
„Vielleicht klappt es ja mit einer Art Konzentrations- oder Ordnungszauber." machte George einen wenig überzeugenden Vorschlag.  
„Probieren geht über studieren." behauptete Fred dennoch und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte gerade einmal die erste Silbe des nötigen Zauberspruchs gesprochen, als er von einem ohrenbetäubenden Piepen, gefolgt von einem Geräusch, das einer Muggelalarmanlage sehr nahe kam, unterbrochen wurde. Halb zu Tode erschrocken verstauten die Zwillinge eiligst das corpus delicti wieder in der Kiste und diese unter dem Bett. Mit wenigen Schritten war George an der Zimmertüre und riss diese auf. Auf der Schwelle saß der blinkende Messingkasten, gab noch einen Heulton von sich und wurde wieder ruhig. Entgeistert starrten die Zwillinge das Geschenk ihrer Mutter an.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was das jetzt ist." sagte Fred atemlos.  
„Ja, eins dieser neuen, super modernen Geheimnisverräterdinger aus dem Ministerium." brachte George den Gedanken seines Bruders zu Ende.  
„Aber wie ist Mum da dran gekommen?"  
„Hallo? Fast unsere gesamte Familie arbeitet beim Ministerium. Das wird es wohl nicht so schwer gewesen sein." beantwortete George diese Frage. Fred brummte bloß wütend.  
„Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich lachen oder Mum einen kleinen, aber ekligen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen soll."  
„Aber, aber Brüderchen. Es ist doch Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe."  
Sie warfen einen letzten, wütenden Blick auf den nun wieder still vor sich hinblinkenden Kasten und hätten schwören können, dass dieser frech gegrinst hätte, wenn er nur könnte. Dann schlossen sie die Zimmertüre. Lauter als nötig gewesen wäre, versteht sich.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später saß George wieder auf seinem Bett, während Fred wütend im Zimmer auf und ab lief.  
„Ich hätte ja so einiges von Mum erwartet, aber dass sie uns so dermaßen kontrollieren will..."  
„...Und uns dermaßen Steine in den Weg legt bei unserer zukünftigen Karriereplanung." fügte George grimmig hinzu.  
„Ja. Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet." brachte Fred seinen Gedanken zu Ende.  
„Eins ist klar. Wir müssen versuchen, das Teil irgendwie loszuwerden. Schlimmstenfalls müssen wir es zerstören." machte George klar.  
Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Fred das Zimmer durchmessen und holte den Geheimnisverräterapparat, der immer noch, ruhig blinkend, wie ein Wachhund auf ihrer Türschwelle saß, ins Zimmer. Die Zwillinge stellten ihn zwischen sich aufs Bett und drehten ihn ratlos hin und her. Aber mehr als eine Gravur, die verkündtete „MADE IN UK" konnten sie nichts entdecken, was ihnen weiterhalf. Keinen Knopf oder Schalter zum Deaktivieren, keine Stromzufuhr, die man hätte kappen können.  
„Ein ziemliches Meisterwerk magischer Handwerksarbeit." musste Fred respektvoll anerkennen. Sein Bruder war da schon ein wenig weiter. Nachdenklich zog er die Stirn kraus und knetete seine Unterlippe, während er murmelte: „Das Ding scheint darauf programmiet zu sein, uns auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen. Daran müssen wir es hindern."  
„Sperren wir es doch einfach in die Schublade unseres Schreibtisches ein. Unsere weiteren Pläne können wir auch im Schuppen besprechen. Dann dürfte es doch außerhalb unserer Reichweite sein." schlug Fred vor. Gesagt, getan. Den Schlüssel zur Schublade steckte George in seine Jackentasche. Zufrieden machten sich die Zwillinge auf den Weg zum Geräteschuppen, der sich im hinteren Teil des Gartens befand.

Mrs. Weasley goss ihrem Mann und ihren beiden älteren Söhnen gerade frischgebrühten Tee ein und man unterhielt sich über die fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft Penelope Clearwaters, was der Grund für Percys Abwesenheit war. „Percy sagte mir, dass es innerhalb der nächsten drei Wochen wohl soweit sein wird." erzählte Molly gerade fröhlich, als erneut das durchdringende Piepen und Sirenengeheul losging. Arthur Weasley fiel vor Schreck sein Keks in den Tee und löste sich dort in kleine, unappetitliche Krümel auf. Als der Lärm nach einer Minute immer noch anhielt, stellte Molly entnervt die Teekanne ab und ging die Treppen hinauf in das Zimmer der Zwillinge. Kaum hatte sie den Geheimnisverräter aus seinem dunklen Gefängnis befreit, schoss dieser die Treppen hinunter, über den Hof, zum Schuppen. Molly folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte. Entrüstet riss sie die Türe auf und ertappte ihre Söhne dabei, wie sie gerade eine unansehnliche, graue Paste in einem kleinen Kessel anrührten. Erschrocken blickten sie auf. Diesmal war keine Zeit gewesen, alle Beweisstücke rechtzeitig zu entfernen.  
„Rein ins Haus mit Euch! Alle beide!", keifte Molly außer sich vor Wut, „Ihr bekommt drei Tage Hausarrest. Lernt lieber für eure UTZ-Abschlüsse, anstatt irgendeinen Unsinn zu fabrizieren." Die Zwillinge blickten ihre Mutter entgeistert an, aber keiner von Beiden wagte es, den Mund zu öffnen, wenn ihre Mutter in dieser Stimmung war. Wie zwei geprügelte Hunde trollten sie sich ins Haus, der Geheimnisverräter gleich hinter ihnen her, während Molly die graue Paste mit Kessel mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes zum Verschwinden brachte.

Die Stimmung beim Abendessen war angespannt. Molly war immer noch wütend auf ihre Söhne und keiner der Anwesenden wagte es, sie anzusprechen. So hatte sich niemand den Abschluss des Weihnachtstages vorgestellt und Mollys Hoffnung, dass der Geheimnisverräter helfen würde, den Haussegen zu retten, schien sich nicht so recht zu erfüllen. Dennoch hielt sie an ihrem Plan fest. Somit saß der Geheimnisverräter nun leise blinkend auf der Anrichte.  
„Mum, glaubst du wirklich, wir würden beim Abendessen irgendetwas anstellen?" fragte Fred in leicht genervtem Tonfall und nahm seiner Mutter die Schüssel mit dampfenden Kartoffeln ab. Die zog allerdings nur eine finstere Miene und entgegnete nichts.  
„Mum, du weißt, es ist nicht gut für die Psyche jugendlicher Zauberer unseres Alters unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen." behauptete Fred altklug.  
„Esst jetzt. Nicht zu essen ist nämlich schlecht für euer Wachstum." tat Molly die Sache ab und lud den Zwillingen eine extra große Portion Beef auf den Teller. Die rollten entnervt mit den Augen, taten aber wie geheißen.  
Doch natürlich war das Thema, anders als der spätere Nachtisch, noch nicht gegessen und so trumpfte George anderthalb Stunden später schon mit einem neuen Plan auf.  
„Meiner Meinung nach müssen wir das Ding wirklich nur aus unserer Reichweite bringen. Aber so, dass es nicht mehr zurückkommen kann. Die Schreibtischschublade war eine unüberlegte Kurzschlussreaktion." Er legte sich etwas bequemer auf sein Bett und nuckelte nachenklich an einer Zuckerfeder, da er glaubte, dass ihm das ein intelektuelles Aussehen gab.  
„Morgen sind wir doch wieder mit dem Entgnomen des Gartens dran." Er hoffte, dass Fred seinen Gedanken zu Ende führen würde, doch der blickte ihn nur ratlos an. George seufzte und erklärte seinen Plan weiter und eine Stunde später fielen die Zwillinge in einen zufriedenen, tiefen Schlaf, als ob der Weihnachtstag genau so schön und friedlich gewesen wäre, wie all die Weihnachtstage davor.

Mit ungewohntem Enthusiasmus machten sich Fred und George am nächsten Morgen schon vor dem Frühstück an das Entgnomen des Gemüsegartens. Ihre Mutter beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang misstrauisch durch das Küchenfenster, sagte sich dann aber, dass Blinki, wie sei den Geheimnisverräter insgeheim nannte, sie schon davon unterrichten würde, wenn etwas im Busch wäre und so beschäftigte sie sich wieder damit, den Waffelteig für das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
Der Garten war nach einem Monat wieder mit sehr vielen Gnomen besiedelt. Insgesamt zählten die beiden Jungen 19 von den kleinen Plagegeistern. Motiviert reckte sich Fred und lockerte seine Armmuskeln, bevor er dem ersten Gnom nachsetzte. Sein Bruder beobachtete ihn lachend dabei, während er den Geheimnisverräter unter seiner Jacke versteckt hielt, der wild mit seinen metallenen Beinchen zappelte, um sich zu befreien.  
Auch der Gnom, den Fred nun in seinen Armen hielt, zappelte hilflos herum, doch wurde er vor Verzückung ganz still, als George ihm den Geheimnisverräter in die dünnfingrigen Händchen drückte und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, warf Fred ihn im hohen Bogen über die Hecke.  
Die Zwillinge brachen in lautes Siegesgeheul aus und waren sich sicher, selbst wenn der Gnom den Geheimnisverräter nicht behalten und verschleppen würde, so wäre dieser doch sicher beim Aufprall eh in abertausend kleine Stücke zerbrochen.  
Von diesem Gedanken beschwingt, beförderten sie die übrigen 18 Gnome in einer persönlichen Rekordzeit von gerade einmal einer halben Stunde über die Hecke des Gemüsegartens, um anschließend mit riesigem Hunger über die frischen, dampfenden Waffeln mit Sirup herzufallen. Zufrieden stellten sie fest, dass ihre Mutter nicht den leisesten Verdacht zu hegen schien, da sie unentwegt davon sprach, was ihre Kinder noch alles einpacken müssten, bevor es übermorgen zurück nach Hogwarts ging. Einzig ihr älterer Bruder Bill schien angesichts der guten Laune von Fred und Georges misstrauisch zu werden und bedachte sie immer wieder mit argwöhnischen Blicken. Doch auch davon ließen sich die beiden Jungen nicht irritieren und verließen den Frühstückstisch drei Waffelportionen später frohen Mutes.

Die Atmosphäre einer gelungenen Verschwörung lag in der Luft, als die Zwillinge wenig später die Köpfe in ihrem Zimmer zusammen steckten und über dem Entwurf von sich selbst aufribbelnder Wolle saßen. Die Idee war ihnen gekommen, als sie ihre Mutter wiedermal dabei beobachtet hatten, wie sei einen ihrer berühmt, berüchtigten Weasleypullover gestrickt hatte. Dieses Jahr war dieser Kelch glücklichweise an ihnen vorübergegangen. Dafür hatte Charlie gleich zwei Stück bekommen. Aber der konnte sich selbst nach all den Jahren noch tierisch darüber freuen.  
Als Fred gerade zufrieden das Pergament mit ihrer neuesten verschriftlichten Idee in den Händen hielt und dagegen blies, damit die Tinte schneller trocknete, drang ein leises Sirenengeheul an seine Ohren. Erschrocken fuhren die Zwillinge herum und rannten zum Fenster, konnten aber nichts Verdächtiges sehen. Sie blickten sich an und brachen in unsicheres Gelächter aus.  
„Bei Merlins Bart! Wir fangen echt an, an Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, was?" behauptete George.  
„Wundert dich das?" fragte Fred, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
Als sie sich weider ihrer eigentlichen Beschäftigung zuwenden wollten, ertönte das Sirenengeheul erneut. Diesmal laut, durchdringend und irgendwie ein wenig misstönend. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die sie schreckensstarr verharrten, wurde es lauter und lauter, bis es schließlich keinen Zweifel mehr drüber gab, das Blinki, der Geheimnisverräter zurückgekehrt war.  
Fassungslos taumelten die Zwillinge in die Küche hinunter, wo sich das kleine Grüppchen der anwesenden Familienmitglieder um den Küchentisch gescharrt hatte. Ihre Mutter drehte sich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, der nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte, zu ihren Söhnen um, kaum dass sie ihnen gewahr wurde.  
„Was habt ihr Zwei euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und darum bemüht, die Fassung zu bewahren.  
„Wobei?" fragen die Zwillinge unschuldiger, als es in dieser Situation angebracht wäre. Schweigend deutete ihre Mutter auf den Küchentisch. Dort lag der Geheimnisverräter, reichlich demoliert. Seine dünnen Mettalbeinchen waren völlig verbogen, sämtliche Glasteile waren zersprungen, das Gehäuse wies Schrammen und Kratzer auf, ganz so, als ob der Gnom versucht hätte, ihn zu verspeisen und dabei mit seinen spitzen Zähnen wild auf ihm herumgebissen hätte. Wäre der Geheimnisverräter menschlich, so hätte man bei den herzerweichenden Tönen, die er anstatt des Sirenengeheuls nun von sich gab, Mitleid für ihn empfinden können.  
„Wir wollen ihn los werden. Das haben wir uns dabei gedacht." antwortete George trotzig auf die Frage seiner Mutter. Frei nach dem Motto: Angriff ist die beste Verteidiung.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, als du uns das Ding unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt hast?" stellte Fred eine freche Gegenfrage. Nun war es um die mühsam aufrecherhaltene Beherrschung Mollys geschehen und sie polterte los: „Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich es schon nicht schaffe, euch zur Vernunft zu bringen..."  
„Dann dieses Teil?" beendete Fred ihren Satz. „Mum, ich bitte dich. Merkst du nicht selber, wie lächerlich das klingt?"  
„Außerdem sind wir doch vernünftig." behauptete George leichthin.  
„NEIN!", schrie Molly, „Ihr ruiniert euer Leben mit euren komischen Scherzartikeln, die kein vernünftiger Mensch jemals kaufen wird."  
„Aber du hast doch gerade selber zugegegeben, dass sie komisch sind." konterte Fred lächelnd.  
Zornig schleuderte Molly das Geschirrtuch von sich, welches sie in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Warum könnt ihr nicht so normale Jobs ergreifen, wie eure Brüder?"  
„Drachenbabysitter, unheimlich normaler Job." murmelte Fred zynisch.  
„Begreift ihr denn nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um euch mache?" wollte Molly hilflos wissen.  
„Bestimmt begreifen sie das, Mum.", michste sich nun Bill schlichtend ein, „Aber sie sind nun mal nicht Percy oder Charlie oder ich. Sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf." Wimmernd ließ sich Mrs. Weasley auf den nächstbesten Küchenstuhl sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?" wiederholte sie wieder und wieder. Arthur legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. „Gar nichts hast du falsch gemacht, Liebes.", versichterte er seiner Frau, „Und schau, eigentlich sind die Zwei doch gar nicht so schlecht geraten."  
„Endlich hat's mal jemand begriffen." flüsterte George seinem Bruder zu. Fred nickte und kniete sich dann vor seine Mutter.  
„Hör mal, Mum. Ich gebe ja zu, dass wir manchmal Chaoten sind, aber wir wissen schon sehr genau, was wir tun. Wir sind doch keine drei Jahre alt mehr." Molly schluchzte nur weiter hinter vorgehaltenen Händen.  
„Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass wir im nächsten Schuljahr nur noch 89 Mal nachsitzen müssen, statt 99, hörst du dann auf zu weinen?"  
Diesmal reagierte Molly mit einem neckischen Klaps auf Freds Schulter und einem schrägen Lächeln unter Tränen.  
Dann breitete sie schließlich ihre Arme aus und drückte ihre Söhne fest an ihre Brust.  
„Ihr seid doch meine Bengels. Und ich hab euch doch so lieb."  
„Wir haben dich auch lieb, Mum." antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor.  
Während diesem Moment des Friedens und der Eintracht bemerkte niemand, wie sich ein kleiner Gnom in die Küche schlich, sich den Geheimnisverräter schnappte und sich damit auf und davon machte.

ENDE...  
und fröhliche Weihnachten an alle Raben!


	12. Chapter 12

Die heutige Geschichte ist von**_ loinasa_** und sie bewichtelt damit**_ Eo-Lahallia._**

_**Titel:**_Weihnachtsbaumsuche mit Hindernissen  
_**Autor:**_ loinasa  
_**Rating:**_ ab 6  
_**Fandom: **_Harry Potter FF

_**Zusammenfassung:**_  
Ein noch junges und mittelloses Muggelehepaar hat es versäumt, einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen, zumal nur wenig Geld dafür bleibt. So machen sie sich auf in den Wald, um einen zu „leihen". Auf unerklärliche Weise gelangen sie auf ihrer Suche nach einem Weihnachtsbaum in den Verbotenen Wald.  
Der Fehler wird bemerkt, doch als Wildhüter muss Hagrid nun die Muggel aus dem großen Wald holen. Selbstverständlich, dass in Hagrids Augen eher der Wald vor den Muggeln gerettet werden muss, als die Muggel vor dem Wald. Die Geschichte spielt am 23. Dezember an einem Weihnachten nach dem Sieg über Voldemort.

_**Disclaimer: **_  
Magorian und Bane, Hagrid und Fang und natürlich der Verbotene Wald sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Die drei Muggel sowie zwei der Zentauren, Zephir und Kenrah, sind meine eigenen Erfindungen. Die Szene im 3. Kapitel, bei der die Zentauren eingreifen, ist der Szene im 5. Band, dem Zusammenstoß von den Zentauren und Prof. Umbridge, "entliehen".

**Weihnachtsbaumsuche mit Hindernissen**

_Kapitel 1:_  
Es war der 23. Dezember. Überall in Borbington waren die Menschen mit den Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten beschäftigt. Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt roch es nach Glühwein sowie gebrannten Mandeln und in den Geschäften drängelten sich alle, um die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen.  
Ein Muggelehepaar, das das erste Weihnachten zusammen in der neuen Wohnung verbringen sollte, war nicht ganz so fröhlich gestimmt wie die meisten. Da der Umzug und die Einrichtung der neuen Wohnung ihre finanziellen Mittel so gut wie aufgebraucht hatten, blieb nicht mehr viel für Geschenke übrig. Jedoch wollten sie unbedingt einen Weihnachtsbaum haben.  
„Hast du nun schon einen Baum gekauft?", wollte Amanda McGregor von ihrem Mann wissen.  
„Aaargh, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen!", gestand Peter. „Aber wir haben doch erst morgen Weihnachten, da finden wir bestimmt noch einen. Es gibt doch immer bis zum 24. Dezember Weihnachtsbäume".  
„Wer's glaubt. Männer….", entrüstete sich Amanda. „Wir gehen jetzt sofort los und kaufen einen, bevor es überhaupt keine mehr gibt. Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht viel Geld haben. Und so kurz vor Weihnachten sind die billigen bestimmt schon weg!"  
Also schlang sie ihren Schal um den Hals, zog ihren Wintermantel an und schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel. Entschlossen blickte sie zu ihrem Mann. „Kommst du jetzt endlich?"  
„Ja, ich komme schon". Als sich Peter ebenfalls warm angezogen hatte, gingen die beiden los.  
Zuerst gingen sie zum Weihnachtsmarkt, bei dem ein Schild versprach „Fichten, Tannen in allen Größen und Preisklassen. Frisch aus dem Wald!". Doch als Amanda und Peter näherkamen, mussten sie feststellen, dass es nur noch ein paar ganz teure Nordmanntannen gab.  
„Gibt es denn gar keine anderen Bäume mehr?", fragte Peter den Verkäufer, einen mürrisch dreinblickenden Mann.  
„Das sehen Sie doch, oder?", antwortete dieser. „Da hätten Sie schon eher kommen müssen. Was erwarten Sie denn, einen Tag vor Weihnachten?".  
Die McGregors gingen noch zu anderen Verkaufsständen, aber es bot sich überall das gleiche Bild: Entweder gab es nur noch teure Bäume oder Restposten, die auch sonst keiner kaufen wollte. Alle billigen (und schönen) waren schon weg.  
„Siehst du? Wir sind zu spät dran", sagte Amanda traurig zu ihrem Mann, nachdem sie eine Stunde später alle Verkaufsstände besucht hatten. „Was machen wir denn jetzt? So einen teuren können wir uns nicht leisten und er soll doch schön aussehen."  
„Weißt du was? Ich habe eine Idee", sprach Peter freudig im Weggehen. „Wir gehen einfach in den Wald und holen uns da einen."  
„Aber das ist doch verboten!", empörte sich seine Frau.  
„Ach was, das merkt doch keiner", widersprach Peter. „Lass uns noch schnell eine Axt von meinem Vater ausleihen und dann geht's los!".

_Kapitel 2:_  
Die beiden begaben sich auf direktem Weg zu Peters Vater, der nicht weit entfernt wohnte. Als ihnen Thomas McGregor die Tür öffnete, freute er sich sehr, seinen Sohn mitsamt der Schwiegertochter zu sehen.  
„Hallo ihr zwei. Das ist schön, euch zu sehen. Was führt euch her?"  
„Hallo Vater", begrüßte ihn Peter bei der Umarmung. „Sag mal, kannst du uns deine Axt leihen? Wir möchten uns einen Weihnachtsbaum im Wald holen".  
„Es gab wohl bei den Verkaufsständen keine schönen Bäume mehr?" Thomas lachte leise. „Du weißt doch ‚Wer zu spät kommt, den-'"  
„Vater bitte….", stöhnte sein Sohn.  
„Ist ja gut, ich hol euch die Axt", beschwichtigte Thomas, ging in den Keller zum Werkzeugkasten und gab ihnen das Werkzeug. „Aber passt auf, dass euch niemand erwischt!"  
Nach einem kurzen Pläuschchen verabschiedeten sich Amanda und Peter und machten sich auf in den verschneiten Wald, der sich am Rande ihrer kleinen Stadt befand.  
Mittlerweile war es schon nach Mittag. Die McGregors mussten eine Weile gehen, ehe sie überhaupt mögliche Bäume in der gewünschten Höhe fanden und gelangten dadurch immer tiefer in den Wald. Viele Bäume waren über 10 Meter hoch und schon sehr alt, also vollkommen ungeeignet für ein Wohnzimmer.  
Nach einiger Zeit, etwa 45 Minuten, gelangten sie zu einer Lichtung mit kleineren Bäumen, welche ziemlich neu aufgeforstet aussahen. Da gab es Nadelbäume wie Tannen, Lärchen, Fichten in verschiedenen Höhen; die kleinsten erst 1 Meter hoch, die höchsten 3-4. Hier würden die McGregors einen passenden Weihnachtsbaum finden, da waren sie ganz sicher.  
Schließlich fand das Ehepaar den ultimativen Baum: eine wunderschöne, symmetrisch gewachsene Tanne, in genau der richtigen Größe. „Dieser Baum ist wunderbar, Peter!", jubelte Amanda.  
„Oh ja, der wird sicher super in unserem Wohnzimmer aussehen!", stimmte Peter zu.  
Also hob er die Axt und schlug das 1. Mal gegen den Stamm. Fast augenblicklich brach über ihnen ein schrilles Gezeter los.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Amanda ängstlich. „Schatz, ich habe Angst! Da bewegt sich etwas! Bitte beeil dich, mir ist dieser Wald unheimlich!".  
„Ach was, wird nur ein Waldkauz sein", antwortete Peter und hieb nochmals auf den Stamm ein.  
Ein paar Schläge später fiel der Baum mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden. „Endlich – lass uns schnell nach Hause gehen und den Baum aufstellen", erwiderte Amanda erleichtert. Peter wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, drückte die Axt seiner Frau in die Hand und packte den Stamm, um ihn zum Auto zu ziehen.  
Doch plötzlich sirrte ein Pfeil durch die Luft und schlug in einen Baum über Peters Kopf ein. Amanda schrie auf und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Mann. Gleichzeitig hörten die McGregors Hufgetrappel – viele Hufe, die rasch näher kamen. Und ehe sich die beiden Muggel versahen, waren sie von ungefähr 30 Zentauren umgeben, die mit ihren erhobenen und gespannten Bogen auf sie zielten.

_Kapitel 3:_  
„Wer seid ihr?", verlangte eine Stimme zu wissen. Ein brünetter Zentaur mit braunem Pferdekörper löste sich aus dem Kreis und trat auf die McGregors zu. Diese waren jedoch so eingeschüchtert vom Anblick der Zentauren, dass keiner der beiden ein Wort herausbrachte. Die McGregors zitterten. „Ich fragte, wer ihr seid", forderte Magorian schroff.  
„Ihr k-k-önnt s-sprechen?", rang sich Peter zu einer Antwort durch.  
„Natürlich können wir das. Jetzt antwortet auf meine Frage, Menschen."  
„P-peter McGregor und meine Frau, Amanda", antwortete abermals Peter.  
„Und was macht ihr hier? Wer hat euch die Erlaubnis gegeben, einen Baum aus unserem Wald zu fällen?", wollte Magorian von ihnen wissen.  
„Wie, eurem Wald?" wagte Peter etwas mutiger zu antworten. „Das ist doch hier das Lochnan-Reservat. Ich habe noch nie von Pferden gehört, die einen Wald besitzen".  
„Pferde? Du bezeichnest uns nur als Pferde, du unwürdiger Mensch?", antwortete ein anderer Zentaur, Bane, welcher sich in seiner Ehre getroffen fühlte, hitzig. Die Zentauren rückten enger zusammen und kamen bedrohlich näher.  
„Wir sind Zentauren und besitzen den Oberkörper eines Mannes und die Statur eines Pferdes", erklärte Magorian und reckte stolz seinen Kopf empor. „Und dieser Wald hier ist kein Reservat, sondern der ‚Verbotene Wald'".  
Amanda trat nun neben Peter. Die beiden sahen sich an, sie verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. „Verbotener Wald?", meldete sich Amanda zu Wort. „Was heißt das? Hier war doch nirgendwo ein Schild?"  
Einige der Zentauren lachten leise über die Unwissenheit der McGregors.  
„Es ist auch nicht nötig, hier Schilder aufzustellen. So eine unnütze Erfindung von euch Menschen", äußerte sich Bane abfällig. „Das ergibt sich schon aus dem Namen. Dieser Wald hier heißt nicht umsonst ‚Verbotener Wald'".  
„Schluss mit der Plauderei. Hagrid muss darüber informiert werden", sprach Magorian an die Zentauren gewandt. „Nein. Wieso sollte dieser Wildhüter das Recht besitzen, über die Frevler zu entscheiden?", mischte sich nun ein anderer Zentaur mit schwarzem Haar und Rappenkörper ein. „Genau, schließlich gehört der Wald uns allen und nicht nur ihm und deshalb sollten alle darüber bestimmen." Einige der Zentauren murmelten zustimmend. „Warum können wir das nicht selbst in die Hand nehmen? Niemand würde etwas merken."-  
„Die Menschen sind selbst schuld. Niemand hat ihnen befohlen, diesen Wald zu betreten." So diskutierten und debattierten sie mehrere Minuten lang. Die McGregors waren immer noch so vom Anblick der Zentauren gefangen, dass sie nur von einem zum anderen blicken konnten.  
Schließlich gebot Magorian mit erhobener Hand Schweigen und wiederholte seinen Beschluss, Hagrid über den Baumfrevel zu informieren. „Kenrah und Zephir, ihr holt sofort den Wildhüter her", befahl er. Die angesprochenen Zentauren lösten sich aus dem Kreis und galoppierten schnellen Schrittes davon.

_Kapitel 4:_  
Nach etwa 10 Minuten erreichten Kenrah und Zephir den Waldrand. Und nach etwa 100 Metern standen sie schon vor Hagrids Hütte. Allerdings war diese ganz dunkel. Zephir klopfte an die Tür der Hütte.  
„Wildhüter, mach auf!", rief Kenrah laut.  
„Dringende Angelegenheiten müssen besprochen werden", ergänzte Zephir.  
Doch niemand antwortete oder öffnete die Tür.  
„Offensichtlich ist er nicht Zuhause", vermutete Kenrah.  
„Du könntest Recht haben", sagte Zephir. „Das ist äußerst problematisch. Du hast Magorian gehört. Der Wildhüter sollte umgehend informiert werden."  
Die beiden Zentauren waren etwas ratlos. „Es ist seltsam. Die Menschen neigen doch dazu, die Wärme ihrer Hütten aufzusuchen, wenn es dunkel wird", sprach Kenrah.  
„Das gilt wohl nicht für alle. Außerdem ist Hagrid ein Halbriese", entgegnete Zephir.  
„Warte mal, vielleicht ist er bei seinem Halbbruder, dem Riesen Grawp", hatte Zephir einen plötzlichen Geistesblitz.  
„Ja, das könnte eine Möglichkeit sein", sagte Kenrah. „Dann lass uns schnell zu dieser Höhle galoppieren."  
Doch gerade als sie losgaloppieren wollten, hörten sie Schritte und ein Licht bewegte sich auf die Zentauren zu. „Wildhüter? Bist du das?", rief Kenrah laut.  
„Wer da?", fragte Hagrid.  
„Zephir und Kenrah von den Zentauren", antwortete Zephir.  
„Was wollt'n ihr hier? Muss ja was Schlimmes passiert sein, wenn sich die Pferdemänner bis zu meiner Hütte wagen". Mit lautem Gebell sprang Fang, der Saurüde auf die Zentauren zu. Schließlich standen sich Hagrid und die Zentauren gegenüber.  
„Sei gegrüßt, Wildhüter", sagte Kenrah.  
„War grad bei meinem Grawpy und hab ihm selbstgebackene Kekse gebracht. Dadrauf steht er voll!", erzählte Hagrid. „Hab ganz viele gebacken, weil morgen doch Weihnachten ist", erzählte er den Zentauren.  
„Es freut uns, dass sich dein Bruder so gut eingelebt hat. Allerdings haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren", drängte Zephir.  
„Etwas Ungeheuerliches ist passiert: Zwei Muggel sind in den Wald eingedrungen und haben einen magischen Baum gefällt", teilte Kenrah mit.  
„Das ist ein Scherz", sagte Hagrid ungläubig.  
„Leider nein", antwortete Zephir.  
„Wie kommen die denn da rein? Der Verbotene Wald ist doch von Schutzzaubern umgeben?", wunderte sich Hagrid.  
„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Um das herauszufinden, solltest du uns begleiten", sagte Zephir.  
„Noch ni-nicht ist sowas passiert!" Hagrid war stocksauer. „Verdammich. Die dürfen sich aber was anhören. Wo sind sie jetzt?"  
„An Ort und Stelle des Baumfrevels, mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Dort wo die neuen Bäume wachsen", sagte Kenrah.  
„Waaas? Die haben wohl nich' alle Tassen im Schrank. Denen werd ich was erzählen", polterte Hagrid. „Wir wurden durch den Schrei eines Waldkauzes und die Schlaggeräusche auf den Frevel aufmerksam. Jedoch ließen sich die Menschen nicht davon aufhalten und fällten einen kleinen Baum", sagte Zephir und erzählte Hagrid was daraufhin alles geschah – vom Stellen der Baumdiebe über deren Unkenntnis bis zu dem Befehl, Hagrid zu holen. „Die restlichen Zentauren passen dort auf sie auf", schloss der Zentaur schließlich.  
„Die Zeit drängt. Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte Kenrah.  
So machten sie sich auf in den Verbotenen Wald. Mittlerweile hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen.

_Kapitel 5:_  
Während Kenrah und Zephir Hagrid holten, warteten die Zentauren geduldig auf die Rückkehr. Der einsetzende Schneefall sowie die Kälte machte ihnen nichts aus, im Gegensatz zu den McGregors, welche langsam aber sicher kalte Hände und Füße bekamen. „Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", wollte Amanda wissen.  
„So lange, bis der Wildhüter eingetroffen ist", antwortete Magorian.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde hörten sie lautes Gebell und Schritte. „Ah, sie treffen ein", verkündete Ronan.  
Kurz darauf sahen die McGregors die beiden Zentauren, einen riesigen Hund und einen noch größeren Menschen. Die Zentauren drehten sich um und grüßten den Wildhüter. Gleichzeitig öffneten sie kurz den Kreis, um Hagrid und Fang durchzulassen. Kenrah und Zephir nahmen wieder ihre Plätze im Kreis ein.  
„Sei gegrüßt Wildhüter", sagte Magorian. „Hier sind die beiden Baumdiebe, Amanda und Peter McGregor."  
Schließlich standen Hagrid und Fang vor den McGregors. „So, ihr seid das also", sprach Hagrid die beiden an.  
„Und Sie sind der Wildhüter für diesen Wald?", fragte Peter.  
„Jawohl, das bin ich. Rubeus Hagrid mein Name."  
Amanda und Peter drückten sich ganz fest aneinander. Hatten die Zentauren sie schon beeindruckt, waren die McGregors nun vollends platt. So einen riesigen Menschen hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Und der Hund trug auch nicht gerade zu ihrer Entspannung bei. Fang kam nämlich gerade ohne jede Vorwarnung auf die Muggel zugeschossen, sprang an ihnen hoch und versuchte, ihre Gesichter abzulecken.  
„Fang, aus! Das sind keine Freunde zum Schmusen!". Hagrid trat einen Schritt vor, packte Fang am Halsband und zog ihn zurück.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Tannenbäumchen, welches noch immer neben Peter auf dem Boden lag. Daraufhin richtete sich der Halbriese auf und polterte los:  
„IHR HABT WOHL NICHT ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK! MUGGEL. PAH. HAM VON TUTEN UND BLASEN KEINE AHNUNG!"  
Hagrid blickte die McGregors mit zornrotem Gesicht an.  
„Also, wir wollten nur einen Weihnachtsbaum haben", fing Peter an zu erklären. „Aber wir waren zu spät dran und so gab es in den Geschäften keine mehr. Und da dachten wir-"  
„SO, IHR DACHTET", fiel ihm Hagrid ins Wort. „DANN GEHT MAN EINFACH IN DEN WALD UND HOLT SICH DA EINEN BAUM!".  
„Äh ja, so hatten wir uns das vorgestellt", antwortete Peter.  
„DAS IST ABER NICHT IRGENDEIN BAUM, SONDERN EIN MAGISCHER TANNENBAUM. ÜBERALL IM VERBOTENEN WALD STEHEN SOLCHE BÄUME. UND DIESE HIER", er deutete mit seiner Hand auf das kleine Wäldchen hinter ihnen, „HABE ICH ERST IM FRÜHJAHR ANGEPFLANZT!".  
Hagrid begann im Kreis herumzulaufen.  
„Entschuldigung. Das wussten wir nicht. Wie wir vorher schon diesem Zentauren (sie deutete auf Magorian) erklärten, hat uns kein Schild darauf hingewiesen, dass wir den Verbotenen Wald betreten", sagte nun Amanda.  
„Die Menschen dachten, dass sie sich im Lochnan-Reservat befinden", erklärte Magorian, an Hagrid gewandt.  
„Aber das ist doch auf der anderen Seite des Schutzzaubers!", rief Hagrid und blieb stehen.  
„Was uns zu der Frage führt, warum die Menschen hierher gelangen konnten", sagte Magorian.

_Kapitel 6:_  
„Was machen Sie denn nun mit uns?", wollte Amanda wissen. „Bringen Sie uns zur Polizei?"  
„Zur Polizei? So etwas gibt es hier nicht", antwortete Hagrid auf ihre Frage. „In diesem Wald gelten andere Gesetze, Zauberergesetze."  
„Zauberergesetze?" - „Was meinen Sie damit?" Die McGregors verstanden nur Bahnhof.  
„Diese Information ist für euch unerheblich.", meinte Magorian zu den Muggeln.  
„Wichtiger ist die Frage, wieso sie in den Verbotenen Wald eindringen konnten."  
„Ich kann mir das nich erklären." Hagrid war verwirrt. „Ganz Hogwarts und der Verbotene Wald sind doch von unsichtbaren Schutzzaubern umgeben. Ich kenn das nich anders. Und die werden auch regelmäßig überprüft, ob sie noch sicher sind."  
„Offensichtlich sind sie das nicht, weil die Muggel sonst nicht hier wären." Bane, der von jeher sehr jähzornig war, platzte langsam der Kragen. Immer diese Gespräche und Diplomatie. Wenn's nach ihm ginge, würde ganz anders vorgegangen werden. Doch leider war nicht er in diesem Jahr Anführer, sondern Magorian. Und das bedeutete, dass sich Bane Magorian's Entscheidungen zu seinem Leidwesen unterordnen musste. Zentauren waren da sehr streng in ihrem sozialen Gefüge.  
„Das müsste erneut überprüft werden", setzte Bane noch nach.  
Magorian blickte streng zu seinem Artgenossen, was so viel heißen sollte wie „zügle dein Temperament".  
„Die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus, dass es dort irgendwo ein Loch gibt." Magorian hob seine linke Hand und deutete weg von der Lichtung. „Und falls wirklich, muss es sofort verschlossen werden."  
„Verdammich. Müssen sofort nachsehen.", entgegnete Hagrid.  
„Vielleicht könnten uns die Menschen zeigen, wo sie hergekommen sind", schlug Ronan vor.  
„Stimmst du zu, Waldhüter?", wollte Magorian wissen.  
„Und dann?" fragte Bane. „Dürfen sie einfach gehen?". Er wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.  
„Nein, wohl kaum. Und das müsste selbst dir klar sein", sagte Magorian nachdrücklich.  
„Euer Anführer hat Recht", mischte sich Hagrid in die Diskussion der Zentauren ein. „Jetzt müssen wir erst mal schauen, warum die Muggel überhaupt durchkommen konnten."  
„Und dann sehen wir weiter. Aber ungestraft können sie nich bleiben…einen magischen Baum abzuschlagen…", lamentierte der Wildhüter.  
Bane murrte noch weiter, aber nach einem erneuten strengen Blick von Magorian gab er sich geschlagen.  
„Dann ist es also entschieden", fasste Magorian die Diskussion zusammen. Dann wandte er sich den McGregors zu.  
„Menschen, ihr werdet uns jetzt zeigen, wo ihr hergekommen seid."  
Amanda und Peter, die schon den Mut verloren hatten, schöpften neue Hoffnung.  
„Können wir dann gehen?", fragte Peter.  
„Vorerst noch nich", antwortete Hagrid.  
„Aber…ich verstehe das nicht. Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir diesen Baum gefällt haben. Das werden wir in Zukunft nicht mehr tun", versprach Amanda.  
„Das freut uns sehr, doch zeigt uns nun, wo ihr hergekommen seid", sagte Magorian und bedeutete den McGregors loszugehen.

_Kapitel 7:_  
Peter streckte seine linke Hand zu dem Bäumchen aus, um es mitzunehmen. Doch ein lautes „Nein, der Baum bleibt hier. Ihn werdet ihr nicht mitnehmen!" von Hagrid sorgte dafür, dass er seine Hand sofort wieder zurückzog.  
„Ist ja gut. Verzeihung", sagte Peter und hob beschwichtigend beide Hände.  
Somit setzte sich nun eine kleine Prozession in Bewegung: Ein Teil der Zentauren ging vorweg und leuchtete ihnen mit ihren Fackeln den Weg. Direkt dahinter liefen Amanda und Peter, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid und Fang. Magorian und die restlichen Zentauren bildeten die Nachhut.  
Von der Lichtung führte nur ein Pfad zurück durch den Wald. Am Ende teilte er sich auf; man konnte sich entweder nach links oder rechts wenden.  
Hier blieben die McGregors stehen. Wohin ging es nach Hause? Sie hatten keine Ahnung. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als sie das erste Mal hier entlang kamen. Hagrid schien zu ahnen, was in den beiden vorging, denn er schob sich vor das Ehepaar.  
„Zum Lochnan-Reservat müssen wir nach links gehen. Ich war da schon mal und kenn den Weg. Könnt mir denken, dass dort auch das Loch im Schutzzauber ist."  
Also bogen sie nach links ab. Wie schon mittags zog sich der Weg hin und Amanda und Peter fingen langsam aber sicher an, müde zu werden. Durch den Schneefall konnte Peter seine Frau leise weinen hören.  
Er drückte sie fest an sich. „Schschsch. Es wird alles gut werden. Beruhige dich", versuchte er Amanda zu trösten.  
„Was ist, wenn wir nie wieder raus dürfen? Du hast sie doch gehört. Sie wollen dieses Loch, durch das wir gekommen sind, verschließen."  
Amanda war untröstlich. „Unser gemeinsames Weihnachten in der neuen Wohnung sollte doch so schön werden."  
Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Mannes. Peter streichelte seiner Frau sanft über die Haare, um sie zu beruhigen.  
Hagrid, dem Amandas Tränen nicht verborgen geblieben waren, sah verstohlen zu dem Paar. Obwohl er furchtbar sauer über deren Tat war, konnte er es schlecht ertragen, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe weinte. Er neigte dann dazu, mit zu weinen.  
Vielleicht war doch keine böse Absicht dahinter gewesen. Und wenn es stimmte, dass die Schutzzauber an dieser Stelle undicht waren, dann konnten sie eigentlich nichts dafür.  
Gut, da war immer noch die Sache mit dem magischen Baum…hm…aber ein Reparo-Zauber könnte die Sache wieder in Ordnung bringen.  
Den würde er anwenden, wenn sie erst mal den Fehler im Schutzzauber gefunden hatten.

_Kapitel 8:_  
Schließlich gelangten sie alle an die Stelle, wo der Verbotene Wald in das Lochnan-Reservat mündete.  
„Halt!", rief Hagrid. „Hier ist es."  
Er schob sich zwischen den Zentauren durch und tastete mit seinen Händen scheinbar wahllos in der Luft herum. So sah es zumindest für die McGregors aus.  
Natürlich konnten sie nichts von den Schutzzaubern sehen, weil diese ja bekanntlich unsichtbar für die Muggel waren.  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Hagrid die Stelle gefunden. „Hier ist das Loch. Da is einer von den Muggelabwehrzaubern undicht."  
Er schritt durch das Loch hindurch auf die andere Seite. „Natürlich. Mein Gott. Guckt euch das mal an…normalerweise sollten die Muggel hier eine alte Ruine sehen. Und jetz könn sie direkt in den Verbotenen Wald hineinkommen."  
Magorian und ein paar andere Zentauren gesellten sich zu Hagrid. „Der Zauber muss sofort erneuert werden. Diesmal waren es nur zwei Muggel…nicht auszudenken, wenn noch mehrere aus Versehen in den Verbotenen Wald gelangen." Magorian war besorgt.  
„Wird sofort erledigt. Zuerst müssn aber die Menschen aus dem Verbotenen Wald raus."  
Das war das Stichwort für die McGregors. „Amanda, Schatz, wir dürfen gehen". Peter schob seine Frau sanft über die unsichtbare Grenze und blieb mit ihr ein paar Meter entfernt von Hagrid stehen.  
Dieser packte seinen rosa Regenschirm, schwang ihn in der Luft und murmelte vor sich hin. „Siehst du das Flimmern, Amanda?", sprach Peter zu seiner Frau und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Luft vor ihnen. Amanda hob den Kopf und vergaß für einen Moment ihre Angst.  
„So, das Loch ist zu." Hagrid stellte zufrieden seinen Regenschirm wieder auf den Boden.  
Die McGregors sahen sich an. Jetzt war dort plötzlich ein Zaun und versperrte den Weg. Auf einem Schild stand geschrieben: „Naturschutzgebiet – Betreten verboten".  
Peter holte tief Luft und fragte: „Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Einfach so aus dem Nichts-"  
Doch bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, richtete Hagrid seinen Regenschirm zuerst auf Peter, dann auf Amanda und rief laut „Obliviate!".  
Die McGregors fingen augenblicklich an zu schielen und entspannten sich voll und ganz.  
„Puh…das war knapp". Hagrid war erleichtert und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.  
„Guten Tag, wir suchen einen Weihnachtsbaum. Wissen Sie, wo es welche gibt?", sagte Peter zu Hagrid.  
„Hm…hier können Sie nich weiter, da ist ein Naturschutzgebiet", anwortete daraufhin Hagrid. „Aber wenn Sie 100 Meter zurückgehen, finden Sie bestimmt einen."  
Das Ehepaar bedankte sich bei Hagrid und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten.  
Hagrid und die Zentauren sahen sich an und mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
Peter und Amanda gingen zurück und fanden tatsächlich einen tollen Weihnachtsbaum für ihr Wohnzimmer. Diesmal wurden sie von niemandem ertappt und schließlich machte sich das Ehepaar auf den Heimweg.

Weihnachten war gerettet.


	13. Chapter 13

Es ist Sonntag, es ist der , und es gibt natürlich wieder eine neue Geschichte. Diesmal habt ihr ein wenig mehr zu lesen. Diese lange Geschichte stammt von **_Caxirta_**. Ihr Wichtelkind war **_~Ruby~_**.

**Titel:** Spurlos  
**Autor:** Caxirta  
**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Es ist das von Harry und seinen Freunden und während er seinen Kopf hinter seinem neuen „alten" Zaubertrankbuch aus dem Schulverleih versteckt, hat Hermine etwas ganz anderes Prof. Slughorn zu verdanken…  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen, wie immer, bei der Schöpferin der HP-Welt JKR bzw. bei Textpassagen aus „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" auch bei den entsprechenden Verlagen und sonstigen Rechtsinhabern. Ich verdiene selbstverständlich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Meinem „Wichtelkind" gewidmet, das mir den Floh, der zu dieser Geschichte führte, ins Ohr gesetzt hat.

**Spurlos**

Die dünne Schneeschicht knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Sie blieb stehen und zog den Umhang fester um sich und spähte hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Harry und sein Team hatten das Training bereits beendet. Kein Wunder, es dämmerte bereits und in spätestens einer halben Stunde wäre es stockdunkel. Hermine hatte länger mit Hagrid geplaudert als geplant und eigentlich musste sie noch unbedingt ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung überarbeiten.  
Sie vergrub ihre Hände tiefer in die Taschen und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, da hörte sie hinter sich ein Rascheln. Verwundert drehte sie sich um. Hagrid war mit Fang in seiner Hütte, das konnte sie noch durch das erleuchtete Fenster sehen. Wer machte dann dieses Geräusch? Angst kroch in ihr hoch, als sie zum Verbotenen Wald spähte und das Geräusch erneut hörte. Dann knackste ein Ast. Irgendetwas schlich dort herum!  
Wenn dort wirklich etwas lauerte, hätte es keinen Sinn, wenn sie zum Schloss flüchten würde. Es würde sie einholen, Hermine kannte sich mit den gefährlichen Geschöpfen des Waldes aus und gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Sie wollte aber auch nicht wie ein Feigling zu Hagrid in die Hütte zurückkehren, so zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und folgte den Geräuschen.  
Sie schlich sich entlang der Wand des Gewächshauses und lugte vorsichtig zum Waldrand.  
Nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy. Ebenfalls in einen Winterumhang eingehüllt, bückte er sich zu den Wurzeln eines Baums, zupfte dazwischen etwas hervor und stopfte es in einen kleinen Stoffsack, den er bei sich trug.  
Er musste ihren Blick spüren, denn schnell sah er auf und in Windeseile sah sie seinen Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet. Reflektorisch hatte sie dasselbe getan und so standen sie sich angriffsbereit gegenüber.  
„Was machst du hier, Granger?", hisste Draco.  
„Was hast du hier zu suchen, Malfoy?"  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Hermine bereitete sich darauf vor, einen lautlosen „Protego" zu wirken.  
„Kräuter sammeln", antwortete er und hob kurz den Stoffsack, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Für Zaubertränke."  
Hermine sah ihn argwöhnisch an, wieso sollte ausgerechnet Malfoy freiwillig Professor Slughorn helfen? Doch nicht, um sich bei ihm einzuschleimen und im Slug-Club aufgenommen zu werden?  
„Verschwinde, Schlammblut, ich hab hier zu tun."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und machte sich erneut auf die Suche.  
„Für welchen Trank -"  
„Kryodeflektionstrank. Schneerosen."  
Natürlich hatte sie schon in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch darüber gelesen und hatte die Anleitung im Kopf. Wenn Slughorn den Stoff wie bisher verfolgen würde, war die Herstellung des Tranks sicher die Aufgabe in ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.  
Wie erwartet wurde es rasch dunkel und Malfoy kroch ohne Licht nur wenige Zentimeter über den Waldboden, um die notwendigen Blätter zu finden.  
„Lumos", murmelte Hermine und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
Mit einem Blick, der von einem Basilisken stammen könnte, sah Malfoy zu ihr auf.  
„Sie müssen frisch sein, um ihre volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Ich will morgen nicht mit alten Material arbeiten, nur weil du zu wenig davon findest."  
Ein fauchender Laut entfloh seiner Kehle, er warf das Säckchen auf den Boden und machte sich in die entgegensetzte Richtung auf die Suche nach weiteren Blumen. Hermine arbeitete eifrig, sie hatte zwar genug Licht, aber es wurde spürbar kälter. Immer wieder ging sie zum Ausgangspunkt zurück und verstaute ihren kostbaren Fund.  
„Das reicht", hörte sie irgendwann und ging rasch zurück, um die letzten Blätter dazu zu werfen, bevor Malfoy den Sack verschnürte. Ohne weitere Worte drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand Richtung Schloss. Was hatte sie auch erwartet, tatsächlich ein „Danke" oder, dass sie gemeinsam zur Eingangshalle gegangen wären? Er war nicht nur ein Slytherin, sondern dazu ein Malfoy.  
Hermine schimpfte sich in Gedanken, diesem widerlichen Frettchen überhaupt geholfen zu haben und fragte sich, ob in Hagrids Tee vielleicht bewusstseinstrübende Kräuter gewesen waren. Aber nein, sie wollte nur für Zaubertränke gut vorbereitet sein, jetzt wusste sie sogar sicher, welchen Trank sie vor der Stunde nochmal genauestens studieren sollte. Hermine würde Harry, der sich vollkommen auf die Notizen des Halbblutprinzen verließ, schon zeigen, dass diese Betrügerei zu nichts führte und man ohne Tricks einen perfekten Trank brauen konnte.  
Voller Tatendrang eilte sie zum Schlossportal, klopfte sich die Schuhe ab und schlich sich dann durch die Gänge zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war zwar noch nicht besonders spät, aber sie wollte weder Filch noch Peeves begegnen.  
Statt den Verwandlungsaufsatz Korrektur zu lesen, nahm sie sich ihre Ausgabe von „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" und kuschelte sich in einen der Ohrensessel vor den Kamin. Wie erwartet saßen Ron und Harry fluchend über ihren Zauberkunstaufsätzen, die am kommenden Tag fällig waren.

~*~

„Herein, nur herein! Wir haben heute einiges zu tun!" Mit einem breiten Lächeln winkte Professor Slughorn sie in den Unterrichtsraum. Wie gewohnt setzte sich Hermine mit Harry und Ron an einen der hinteren Tische.  
„Dank Mr Malfoy hier, können wir uns ab heute mit dem Kryodeflektionstrank beschäftigen." Slughorn warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Slytherin in der ersten Reihe. Das war es also! Malfoy hatte eine Strafarbeit in Zaubertränke bekommen, die allen Kursteilnehmern dienlich war.  
„Wer kann mir mehr darüber sagen?" Reflektorisch schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe und mit einem Nicken deutete der Professor an, dass sie gleich sprechen sollte.  
„Der Kryodeflektionstrank ist ein überaus potentes Mittel, um Kälte fern zu halten. Er kann jedoch nur an Lebewesen angewandt werden, so dass es nichts bringen würde, ihn im Winter über einen gepflasterten Weg zu schütten, um Kälterisse in den Steinen zu verhindern. Allerdings würde er Pflanzen vor dem Frost schützen. Das ist aber nicht ratsam, da die Wirkung nur wenige Stunden anhält und die Herstellung viel zu aufwendig ist."  
„Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger. Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor! Wir werden uns diese und die nächste Doppelstunde mit der Herstellung dieses besonderen Tranks beschäftigen. Alles Wichtige dazu finden Sie in Ihren Büchern ab Seite 280. Da Sie im Zuge der Herstellung zwei Essenzen brauen und mischen müssen und die Zeit knapp ist, wird in zweier Teams gearbeitet."  
Hermine hörte wie Ron von ihr weg, Richtung Harry rückte. Das war vorhersehbar gewesen. Sie blickte sich nach einem Partner um, da rief sie Professor Slughorn und wackelte ihr entgegen.  
„Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte vor, hierher!"  
Hermines Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste zeitgleich mit Rons und Harrys. Nach vorne, in die Schlangengrube? Sie zwang sich zu einem dankbaren Lächeln, schnappte Waage und Tasche und folgte dem Professor nach vorne. Er wies ihr den Platz neben Malfoy zu.  
„Wenn Sie Mr Malfoy schon beim Sammeln geholfen haben, sollten Sie das Privileg haben, für die Zutaten nicht durch den ganzen Raum laufen zu müssen."  
Für Hermine war es eine der schlimmsten Strafen ihres Lebens, doch das konnte sie dem freudig lächelnden Professor selbstverständlich nicht sagen. Sie kassierte einen eisigen Blick von Malfoy, der bereits mit der Arbeit begann. Kurz schaute sie ihm zu, um durch die Zutatenkonstellation herauszufinden, welche der zwei Essenzen er ansetzen würde. Natürlich hatte er das einfachere Rezept genommen. Hermine zog ihr Schneidbrett zu sich und begann eine Affodillwurzel in hauchdünne Scheiben zu schneiden. Darauf folgten noch weitere überaus präzise durchzuführende Arbeitsschritte, während Malfoy gemütlich drei getrocknete Wallnüsse zerdrücken konnte. Trotz dieser Ungleichheit, kamen sie gut voran, Slughorn hatte sie bereits bei einem seiner Rundgänge wohlwollend angesehen. Schließlich kam der Moment des Vermischens. Man musste den Inhalt des einen Kessels zügig, aber ohne Spritzer oder große Unruhen in den anderen befördern. Gleich darauf mussten gerissene Schneerosenblätter hinzugegeben werden. Malfoy hielt diese schon bereit, so musste Hermine mal wieder den schwierigeren Teil übernehmen. Sie atmete durch, schlüpfte in ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe und packte beide Griffe des Kessels.  
Es funktionierte wunderbar! Doch als sie das Gefäß geleert hatte und voller Erleichterung schnell zurückzog, streifte sie Malfoys Arm. Draco zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und hätte sein Blick töten können, sie würde bereits leblos am Boden liegen.  
Trotz dieses Zwischenfalls verlief das Brauen des Tranks einwandfrei und während er zog, konnte Hermine in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachgehen. Welchen Arm hatte sie erwischt? Hatte Harry nicht behauptet, dass Malfoy das Dunkle Mal hatte? Vorsichtig linste sie zu Draco, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, in den Trank starrte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er darauf konzentriert war, aufzupassen, dass das Gebräu nicht zu stark aufkochte oder auch seinen Gedanken nachging. Sicherheitshalber behielt sie die kleine Flamme unter dem Kessel im Auge, bis Slughorn sie aufforderte, zusammen zu räumen und ihre Kessel ruhig auf den Tischen stehen zu lassen. Kaum war die Stunde aus, schnappte Malfoy seine Tasche und brachte so schnell wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine. Slughorn stand neben ihrem Tisch und beäugte den Inhalt des Kessels.  
Das war ihr nur recht, sie ließ sich etwas Zeit, so dass sie wieder vereint mit ihren Freunden Ron und Harry dem kühlen Kerker entfloh.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"  
„Warum hat er das denn gemacht?", fragte Ron aufgebracht neben ihr. Von den anderen Schülern hatte keiner Slughorns Begründung für die Teameinteilung gehört und sie hatte keine Lust ihren Freunden zu sagen, dass sie Malfoy geholfen hatte. Deshalb zuckte sie bloß mit den Schultern und erklärte, dass der Slytherin sich ausnahmsweise ruhig verhielt.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch praktisch", begann Harry und sprach schnell weiter, als er ungläubige Blicke kassierte, „Du weißt doch Hermine…vielleicht bekommst du etwas aus ihm heraus oder siehst -"  
„Harry, ich will nur einen Trank vollenden. Aber wenn ich etwas bemerke, sag ich es dir", beschwichtigte sie sogleich, als ihr Freund widersprechen wollte. Er nickte mit wieder zufriedengestellter Miene. Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Sie würde noch nichts von Malfoys Reaktion erzählen, als sie ihn berührt hatte. Es war gut möglich, dass er das nur getan hatte, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war. Erst wenn sie sich sicher war, würde sie es Harry sagen und innerlich hoffte sie, dass dieser Moment nicht kommen würde. Denn was würden sie machen, wenn es sich als wahr herausstellen würde, wenn ein Todesser mitten unter ihnen war? Harry hatte schon Recht, sie würde Malfoy in den Zaubertrankstunden im Auge behalten. Vielleicht verriet er sich doch und wenn es nur seine Unschuld bewies, so ähnlich wie im zweiten Schuljahr, als die Kammer des Schreckens alle in Atem gehalten hatte.  
Als sie im Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick Platz nahmen, waren alle drei wieder mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt.

~*~

Hermine fiel ihr Vorhaben, Malfoy genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, erst wieder ein, als sie nebeneinander vor ihrem Kessel standen und anhand der Angaben, die an der Tafel standen, den Kryodeflektionstrank fertigstellen sollten. Wie immer, wenn ein Professor, der nicht Snape hieß, in der Nähe war, sprach er nicht mit ihr. Doch sein Blick war böswillig wie immer und Draco sah noch mürrischer drein als sonst. Außerdem kam er Hermine blasser vor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Sie gingen Schritt für Schritt die Anleitung durch, immer Bedacht darauf, sich nicht im Weg zu sein oder den maximal möglichen Abstand zu unterschreiten. Trotzdem kam es dazu, dass sie hin und wieder gleichzeitig Zutaten bearbeiten mussten und einmal bemerkte Hermine, dass Malfoy wirklich besonders auf seine Arme aufpasste und, dass sie diese nicht berührte. Doch sie konnte beim besten Willen keinen Seitenunterschied feststellen. Es erleichterte sie irgendwie, dass Harrys Todesser-Theorie damit ins Wanken geriet. Dafür unterstrich es seinen Hass auf Muggelgeborene und das sollte ihr wiederrum zu denken geben. Oder es war so banal, dass sie als letztes daran dachte, er hatte sich verletzt und deswegen Schmerzen? Da könnte er einfach in den Krankenflügel gehen, sonst war er doch auch nicht so zögerlich, den sterbenden Schwan zu spielen. Andererseits, er hielt sich schon seit Beginn des Schuljahrs bedeckter als sonst und stolzierte nicht wie der Hahn im Korb durch das Schloss. Vielleicht sollte deshalb auch niemand erfahren …  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Tätigkeit. Es hatte keinen Sinn in „was-wäre-wenn"-Denken zu verfallen, derzeit konnte man nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore Lord Voldemort immer mindestens einen Schritt voraus war und Harry von den privaten Stunden richtig profitierte.  
„Sie scheinen einen guten Einfluss zu haben", riss sie Slughorns Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und hastig blickte sie auf. Der Professor strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Hermine registrierte, dass ihr Gebräu wirklich wunderbar aussah, genauso wie im Buch angegeben.  
„Sie brauchen gar nicht so dreinsehen, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger rettet gerade Ihre Noten in Zaubertränke", sagte er ernst zu dem Slytherin, der sich zu einem freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck zwang. Doch kaum war Slughorn an einen anderen Tisch gewackelt, kam wieder die – Hermine staunte – geistesabwesende, nachdenkliche Miene zu Tage, die sie von Malfoy gar nicht kannte. Dieser Zustand blieb bis zum Ende der Stunde und während Draco sich nicht mehr rührte, vollendete sie den Trank, für dessen Zubereitung sie sogar ein „O" bekam, genauso wie Harry und Ron.  
„War ganz easy-"  
„Natürlich, Ron, wenn du nur bei Harry abschauen musstest, war es keine Kunst", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort. „Oder soll ich lieber sagen „beim Zaubertrankprinzen"?"  
„Nur weil du nicht mitmachen konntest und mit Malfoy zusammengesteckt-"  
„Als ob ich irgendetwas tun würde, was in diesem Buch steht! Es ist-"  
„Ja, ja", würgte Ron sie ab und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm einen möglichst giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen und sich neben dem verdrießlich dreinsehenden Harry zu setzen, der sich zu der ganzen Sache nicht äußerte.

Hermine träumte die folgende Nacht schlecht und auch die darauf. Immer wieder tauchte Malfoy in ihren Gedanken auf, doch auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr völlig unbekannt war. Sie konnte mit niemanden darüber sprechen, selbst wenn sie den Namen verheimlichen würde und den Patil-Schwestern den Traum erzählen würde, wie würden diese Trelawney-Anhänger ihn interpretieren? Was für ein Getratsche würde daraus entstehen, wenn sie auf den falschen Jungen tippen würden? Oder gar auf den richtigen? Kalte Schauer liefen Hermine den Rücken hinunter. Sie zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück, was nicht besonders ungewöhnlich war. Doch sie erledigte nicht nur gewissenhaft ihre Aufgaben, sondern suchte eine Lösung für ihr Problem. Sie musste es an der Wurzel packen und so überlegte sie, warum Malfoy sie nachts heimsuchte. War es wirklich wegen Harrys Vermutungen und dem Erlebnis in Zaubertränke? Verbissen investierte sie ihre gesamte Freizeit in ihre Recherchen, wodurch sie noch gereizter wurde als sonst. Sie merkte selbst, dass sie viel zu entnervt reagierte, wenn Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum Quidditch diskutierten anstatt Aufgaben zu machen, Ron seinen VS-Pflichten nicht nachging und Harry sich in dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen vertiefte. Aber Harry schien eher zu verstehen, dass sie viel zu tun hatte und wechselte in ruhigen Minuten ein paar Worte mit ihr. Hermine war froh einen Freund wie ihn zu haben, denn er bohrte nicht nach, ließ sie aber auch nicht links liegen. Doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, am Morgen des Quidditchspiels Gryffindor gegen Slytherin ihn anzufahren, als er eindeutig einige Tropfen seines – ihrer Meinung nach erschummelten – Felix Felicis in Rons Getränk gab.  
Wütend folgte sie den anderen ins Stadion und dachte daran, dass sie ihre Zeit so viel sinnvoller nützen konnte, als den beiden Betrügern zuzusehen, denn Ron hatte es dann natürlich auch mitbekommen und sich gefreut, als ob Weihnachten vorverlegt worden wäre. Genauso wie alle anderen war sie über die Nachricht verwundert, dass zwei Slytherin-Spieler ausfielen und einer davon Malfoy war. Angeblich war er krank und diese Aussage bestätigte für sie nur, dass er eine schwer heilende Verletzung oder ähnliches am Arm haben musste. Das würde seinen etwas blasseren Teint der letzten Zeit ebenfalls erklären. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich bei diesem Gedanken erleichtert, mehr als es eigentlich sein sollte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht länger mit ihren Gefühlen auseinandersetzen, zuerst musste sie – trotz Harrys moralischer Flexibilität – Gryffindor die Daumen drücken. Es war ein aufregendes Spiel, Ron lief zur Höchstform auf, was sie kein bisschen wunderte und am Ende zog die Menge rot-goldene Banner schwingend und vor Freude grölend zurück ins Schloss. Hermines Gewissen führte sie jedoch in die Umkleidekabine ihres Teams und sie stellte ihre Freunde zur Rede. Erst da eröffnete Harry ihnen seinen Plan, dass Ron glauben sollte, er hätte Glück und das konnte natürlich nur funktionieren, wenn Hermine das vermeintliche Doping sah und sich darüber aufregte. Gerade als sich Erleichterung in ihr ausbreitete und sie sich zu freuen begann, fuhr Ron sie an. Er machte ihre Stimme auf grässliche Art und Weise nach und ihr Versuch, diesen verbalen Angriff abzuwehren, scheiterte kläglich. Ron war bereits zur Tür hinaus und Hermine fühlte nur noch Verzweiflung. Ron, mit dem sie früher über alles hatte sprechen können, mit dem sie vor allem das vorherige Jahr so zusammengewachsen war, als Harry selbst an seinen Freunden und Verbündeten gezweifelt hatte, genau dieser verdammte Ron Weasley machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Harry war dem Halbblutprinz und seiner, im Grunde seit dem ersten Schuljahr bestehenden Malfoyjagd verfallen, ihre Träume hatten sich gegen sie verschworen, die Hausaufgabenflut kannte seit Mitte September kein Ende und jetzt verließ auch noch Ron ihre Seite. Anders konnte sie es jetzt einfach nicht verstehen. Er wandte sich ab, hatte genug davon der Freund der neunmalklugen Gryffindor mit dem viel zu buschigen Haar zu sein. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Party, und als Harry genau das vorschlug, fuhr sie ihn an und musste sich noch mehr bemühen als zuvor, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Ron macht mich im Moment einfach _krank_, was hab ich ihm denn eigentlich getan …?"  
Bevor Harry antwortete, war sie aus der Umkleide gestürmt, die anderen Schüler waren längst im Schloss angekommen und so musste sie vor niemanden ihr verheultes Gesicht verstecken.  
Es war auch kein Problem unbemerkt an den feiernden Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei in den Schlafsaal zu kommen. Dort ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Das klappte auch ganz gut und als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und ihr Gesicht gewaschen hatte, ging sie wieder zu den anderen zurück. Sie musste sich mit Ron aussprechen, es war doch nur ein dummes Versehen gewesen. Doch sofort fiel ihr Blick auf ihn und Lavender Brown, die eng umschlungen mehr oder weniger in der Mitte des Raums standen und von den anderen bejubelt wurden. So, so. Da hatte er ihr Ewigkeiten vorgehalten, dass sie seinem Lieblingsquidditchspieler Krum nahe gekommen war, entrüstete sich jedesmal, wenn er seine Schwester mit ihrem aktuellen Freund sah, fand aber nichts dabei, sich derartig gehen zu lassen? Angewidert von dieser Scheinheiligkeit, abgesehen von der grauenhaften zur Schau gestellten Kusstechnik, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum zweiten Mal von Ron zutiefst verletzt, stürmte sie quer durch den Raum, raus, bloß weg von den Gryffindors. Doch zu wem sollte sie gehen? Aus den anderen Häusern kannte sie niemanden gut genug, um über das Geschehene zu reden, oder sie erreichte sie schlichtweg nicht, weil sie alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen hockten. Schnell entschied sie sich für ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer, ein paar Meter den Gang hinunter und versuchte sich mit Zauberkunstübungen abzulenken.  
Kurz darauf öffnete jemand die Tür und Harry kam zu ihr. Jetzt. Jetzt, war er wieder für sie da. Ihre Stimme war brüchig, als sie ihn begrüßte und besserte sich beim nächsten Satz kaum.  
„Ich bin nur am Üben."  
„Jaah … die – äh – sind wirklich gut …"  
„Ron scheint sich auf dem Fest ja bestens zu amüsieren." Natürlich, nur ein Kerl konnte sich von einem Streit mit einem seiner besten Freunde ablenken, indem er wild rummachte. Und sie, sie dumme Gans, machte sich Gedanken und heulte sich die Augen aus. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.  
„Ähm…tatsächlich?"  
Wollte Harry sie für dumm oder blind verkaufen? Warum fragte er überhaupt so dämlich nach? Es dauerte etwas, als es ihr dämmerte. Harry hatte genauso wenig wie Ron verstanden, warum Hermine denn so aufgebracht war. Sie wollte es ihm erklären und zwar klar und deutlich. Jungs verstanden es anscheinend nur, wenn man ihnen alles direkt ins Gesicht sagte, egal wie unangenehm das werden würde. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und niemand anders als eine kichernde Lavender und ein dümmlich glotzender Ron stolperten in den Raum. Ach, war im Gemeinschaftsraum zu viel Publikum gewesen?  
Lavender spürte sofort die angespannte Atmosphäre und war in Windeseile wieder draußen, doch Hermine hatte keine Lust mit beiden zugleich alles auszudiskutieren. Rons Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte auch er alles falsch verstanden und Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Alles war jetzt nur so verzwickt, schwer und unberechenbar für sie, weil er sich so dumm benommen hatte! Genau! Sie versuchte ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Aber selbst Hermines Disziplin kannte Grenzen und die wurden soeben überschritten.  
Als sie fast zur Tür draußen war, wandte sie sich noch einmal um und hetzte Ron die kleinen gelben Vögel an den Leib, die sie in ihrer kurzen Zeit im Klassenzimmer heraufbeschworen hatte. Tränen der Wut überkamen sie, sie rannte Lavender, die am Gang gewartet hatte, beinahe um, ignorierte sie aber und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. Weg, weg, nur weit, weit weg.

~*~

Es wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, Hermine fühlte sich jeden Tag miserabler.  
In Zaubertrankkunde konnte sie immerhin wieder an ihrem angestammten Platz sitzen. Doch ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu Malfoy und blieb an ihm hängen. Diese neue Unart behinderte sie fürchterlich bei ihrer Arbeit und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Nicht mehr lange, dann wäre die Stunde aus und sie könnte sich aus diesem Bann befreien. Hermine hatte herausgefunden, wie sie dem Slytherin helfen konnte. Er sah sogar noch schlechter aus, als zuletzt. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen waren Zeugen für schlaflose oder zumindest sehr unruhige Nächte.  
Damit alles funktionierte, musste sie schnell sein. Schon ein paar Minuten vor Schluss packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wartete nur noch, dass Slughorn sie endlich entlassen würde.  
„Schluss für heute! Sie haben wieder wunderbar gearbeitet!"  
Hermine stürmte nach vorne, ging knapp an Malfoys Tisch vorbei und ließ eine kleine Cremedose auf die Platte gleiten. Sofort spürte sie seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich.  
„Gegen die Schmerzen", zischte sie bloß, nickte in Richtung – zumindest hoffte sie, dass er es richtig deutete – seiner Arme und beeilte sich aus dem Kerker zu kommen.  
Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, fast alle waren noch im Raum gewesen und sie war einfach so zu Harrys Erzfeind gegangen. Sie lauschte angestrengt den Gesprächen rundherum, aber niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Selbst der sonst so wachsame Harry, zumindest wenn es um Malfoy ging, hatte nichts mitbekommen. Ron und Quidditch waren doch noch zu etwas gut.  
Jetzt blieb nur die Frage, ob Malfoy ihr Geschenk annahm und ob es überaus wirkte. Sie hatte im geheimen eine Creme angefertigt, die laut ihrer umfassenden Literaturrecherche in der Bibliothek, seine Beschwerden lindern sollte. Wenn er Schmerzen hatte, würden sie an den aufgetragenen Stellen schwinden. Wenn er dann wieder gesünder aussah, waren sie der Grund für sein Verhalten während ihrer Teamarbeit gewesen. Falls nicht, war es wohl wirklich sein Ekel gegenüber Muggelgeborene. Obwohl sie das schon seit Jahren wusste, verpasste ihr dieser Gedanke einen Stich. Wieso wurde sie, warum wurde überhaupt jemand, nur wegen der jeweiligen Abstammung derartig von anderen gehasst?

Hermine behielt in den nächsten Tagen Malfoy besonders in den Augen. Sowohl beim Frühstück, als auch auf den Gängen, in den Unterrichtsstunden und beim Abendessen. Gab es irgendein Anzeichen für Veränderungen? Half ihre zweite gute Tat ihm gegenüber oder hatte er sie vielleicht gar nicht angenommen? Immerhin hatte sie im Kerker nicht auf seine Antwort gewartet.  
Zuerst schien sich gar nichts geändert zu haben, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er ihr nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie gleichzeitig in der Eingangshalle waren, eine Beschimpfung an den Kopf warf. Eigentlich sagte er gar nichts mehr. Natürlich hing wie immer Pansy Parkinson an ihm. Genauer gesagt, an seinem rechten Arm und das schien ihn kein bisschen zu stören. Hermine rekapitulierte, dass das eigentlich schon immer so war, zumindest das gesamte aktuelle Schuljahr über.  
‚Also doch nur der eine Arm', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie atmete durch. Es war noch immer nur ein Verdacht, Beweise mussten folgen.  
Außer dieser wenig erfreulichen Entdeckung kam es Hermine so vor, als ob Malfoy sie nicht mehr ganz so angewidert, arrogant und böse funkelnd ansah, wie sonst. Nachdem sie sich im ersten Moment darüber freute, schob sie den Gedanken wieder weg. Das bildete sie sich sicher ein, genauso wie all die anderen Dinge, die sie in letzter Zeit in Bezug auf Malfoy dachte.  
Wie immer, wenn sie etwas emotional aufwühlte, flüchtete sie in die Bibliothek, die Schatzkammer des Wissens. Sie bearbeitete ihre Hausaufgaben ausführlich und las auch viele Bücher aus reinem Interesse. So musste sich weder den stets mit Lavender knutschenden Ron ansehen, noch Harry, der ihr in der aktuellen Situation keine Hilfe war.  
Wieder einmal verließ sie als letzte die Bibliothek, Mrs Pince hatte sie mit ihrer stets überaus charmanten Art hinausgewiesen und rannte direkt in jemanden hinein. Hermine hatte natürlich nicht auf den Weg geachtet, sie kannte ihn im Schlaf und wer, außer ihr selbst, war zu solch später Stunde noch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums?  
Draco Malfoy.  
Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr, mit dem gewohnten lauernden Blick fixierte er sein Opfer. Hermine war sich sicher, dass spätestens im nächsten Seitengang seine Kumpane lauerten, falls sie sich wehren würde. Sie selbst hatte natürlich niemanden und keine Chance nach Hilfe zu rufen. Sie bemühte sich, aufrecht zu stehen und musterte ihn.  
„Danke."  
„Was?", zischte Hermine vor lauter Überraschung.  
„Für die Salbe…"  
„Es ist eine Creme", verbesserte sie automatisch. Von Ron und Harry war sie es gewohnt, jede Kleinigkeit auszubessern.  
Es folgte nur Schweigen und die Atmosphäre begann unangenehmer zu werden als sie sowieso schon war.  
„Gut, dass sie dir geholfen hat", meinte Hermine und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und ging los, einfach an ihm vorbei und weiter den Gang entlang. Nichts geschah. Sie lauschte, doch sie hörte keine Schritte, die ihr folgten und auch keine verräterischen Geräusche, die auf einen Hinterhalt hindeuten würden. Trotzdem beeilte Hermine sich und nur eine Treppe vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt musste sie wieder stehen bleiben. Malfoy stand am Absatz, blickte starr auf sie hinab, als ob er sie gleich fressen würde. Wie hatte er sie nur überholen können? Kannte er etwa auch die Geheimgänge, die sie sonst mit Harry nutzten?  
„Wieso hilfst du mir, Granger?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du im Schilde führst, Malfoy, aber dir tut es augenscheinlich nicht gut."  
Ein Schmunzeln.  
„Wieso hilfst du mir dann?"  
Langsam kam er ihr entgegen und unwillkürlich ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, warum sie auf einmal den Drang verspürt hatte, diesem widerlichen Kerl zu helfen. Jetzt bedankte er sich auch noch dafür. Das war sowas von untypisch von ihm, dass Hermine vor lauter Panik Herzrasen bekam.  
„Sag bloß, du weißt einmal die Antwort nicht", schnarrte er dicht vor ihr stehend, ein fieses Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.  
Immerhin war das noch normal.  
„Nun gut, Granger. Morgen um einundzwanzig Uhr in der Bibliothek. Anweisung von Slughorn."  
Wie es ihr bereits auf den Ländereien passiert war, drehte er sich am Absatz um und war fort ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte.  
Hermine wusste, dass Malfoys Noten in Zaubertränke zu Beginn des Schuljahrs nach dem Professorenwechsel abgesackt sind. Sie wusste auch, dass Slughorn sie als guten Einfluss bezeichnete und sie sehr schätzte, deswegen hatte er sie in seinen „Slug-Club" aufgenommen und zur Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen. Nun sollte sie also Malfoy Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke erteilen. Sie fragte sich, warum Slughorn das wohl wollte? Lucius Malfoy saß in Askaban hinter Gittern, er war keine Bedrohung für den alten Professor. Allerdings durfte sie nicht vergessen, dass er dennoch ein mächtiger Mann war und sowohl im Zaubereiministerium als auch in der so genannten feinen reinblütigen Gesellschaft einige Verbündete hatte. Er war ein Diener Voldemorts, der vergangenen Sommer der ganzen Zauberwelt gezeigt hatte, dass er zurück war. Kein Wunder, dass Slughorn sich nun bemühte, Malfoy gut durchzubringen. Noch dazu mit Snape, der Malfoy immer bevorzugt hatte, wenn es möglich gewesen war, als Kollegen im Nacken.  
Als Mrs Norris neben ihr auftauchte, sie mit ihren riesigen Augen anglotzte und zu miauen begann, realisierte Hermine, dass sie immer noch wie erstarrt am Ende der Treppe stand. Schnell sah sie sich um, ob sie noch – abgesehen von der nervigen Katze – allein war und hastete dann hinauf, ab zum Portrait der Fetten Dame und in den sicheren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Filch ihr noch Ärger bereiten konnte.

Weihnachten kam immer näher.  
Das stellte Hermine erst eines Abends, als Harry sich zu ihr in die Bibliothek gesellte, fest. In den letzten Tagen war er öfters bei ihr und sie plauderten etwas. Er schob ihre Unpässlichkeit auf ihren, im Vergleich zu seinen, volleren Stundenplan und die Wut auf Ron, weil er immer noch bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Lavender knutschte. Sie hatte es noch nicht geschafft, Harry über den wahren Sachverhalt – tiefster Verrat in einer engen Freundschaft – aufzuklären. Sie wüsste auch nicht wie, denn abgesehen von ihrer tatsächlich straffer angesetzten Zeittafel, kam die geheime Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe für Draco hinzu. Sie waren sich beide einig gewesen, dass niemand davon erfahren sollte und so blieb es auch. Inzwischen war er in ihren Gedanken wirklich zu „Draco" geworden, denn irgendwie verbrachten sie immer weniger Zeit mit dem Stoff an sich, sondern redeten über andere Dinge. So hatte Hermine erkannt, dass er nicht so eine hohle Goldnuss war, wie es schien.  
Sie hatte erfahren, dass er unter der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters sehr litt und das nicht nur wegen des resultierenden abnehmenden Einfluss der Malfoys in der feinen Gesellschaft. Er schätzte Lucius sehr und obwohl beide immer so unnahbar wirkten, hatten sie zwar eine merkwürdige, aber dennoch innige Vater-Sohn-Beziehung. Sie bemerkte auch, dass er seine Mutter genauso abgöttisch liebte wie jedes wohlbehandelte Kind und er sich große Sorgen um sie machte. Vielleicht waren das die Gründe für die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, seine erhöhte Reizbarkeit, seine fahler werdende Gesichtsfarbe und generell nachdenklichere Stimmung. Er war auch deutlich seltener mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schloss unterwegs, nur zu den Pflichtterminen wie den drei Mahlzeiten täglich war er von Slytherins umgeben.  
Zusammengefasst, sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit Draco Malfoy viel näher kennengelernt, als sie es jemals erwartet hätte. Wenn sie unbeobachtet waren – und das mussten sie bei einer geheimen Nachhilfe sein – war er höflich, charmant und offenherzig. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als ob er sich eine große Last von der Seele reden würde, obwohl sie den wahren Kern seines Problems nicht erfassen konnte. Doch es war auch keine einseitige Sache. Für jede seiner Erzählungen tauschte sie eine eigene ein. Sie achtete ebenfalls darauf, nicht zu viele Informationen Preis zu geben, denn auch Draco war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Erst am Vorabend hatte er sie zur Verabschiedung kurz umarmt und für den kommenden, anstrengenden Tag alles Gute gewünscht.  
Doch das war alles im Moment weit weg, als ob es ein Traum gewesen wäre. Denn Harry saß ihr gegenüber und sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht aufzufliegen und begann in einer Art und Weise über Ron zu schimpfen, die Harry in seinen Gedanken nur bestätigen würde.  
„Er kann küssen, wen immer er mag. Das ist mir wirklich vollkommen schnuppe."  
‚Hoffentlich geht Harry bald, wenn ich dick genug auftrage … In einer halben Stunde sollte ich Draco im Saal für Geschichte der Zauberei treffen.'  
Vor lauter Sorge piekste sie das Pergament, auf dem sie eilig ihren Aufsatz niederschrieb, durch. Harry ging glücklicherweise nicht auf das Thema ein, stattdessen wechselten sie ein paar Worte über sein Zaubertrankbuch, beide immer noch mit kompromissloser Meinung darüber und danach warnte Hermine ihren Freund vor liebestollen Mädchen, die alles tun würden, damit er sie zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty einlädt. Er nahm sie nicht wirklich ernst und so setzte sie alles daran, ihn zu überzeugen, damit er nicht aus Versehen Opfer eines hochpotenten Liebestranks aus dem Sortiment der Weasley-Zwillinge wurde.  
Unglücklicherweise erhaschte Mrs Pince einen Blick auf Harrys in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Zaubertrankbuch, entriss es ihm beinahe und sie mussten aus der Bibliothek flüchten. Hermine musste daher mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum, konnte aber wieder einen in aller Öffentlichkeit knutschenden Ron als Ausrede nutzen, um zu verschwinden. Sie behielt Harry im Auge und sah mit Erleichterung, dass er ihr nicht nachsah und statt in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu verschwinden, huschte sie wieder durch das Portrait, zum Treffpunkt mit Draco.

Am nächsten Morgen lagen Hermines Nerven mal wieder blank. Sie hatte nach dem verpflichtenden Gedankenaustausch über Zaubertrankkunde noch stundenlang mit Draco geplaudert. Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Thema gehabt, sie drifteten von einem zum nächsten, umschifften jeden Stoff, der zu einem Streit geführt hätte und – dessen war sie sich sicher – amüsierten sich beide prächtig. Denn warum sonst sollte er so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen? Sie hatte anfangs durchaus daran gedacht, dass er so an Harry rankommen wollte, eine Schwachstelle auszukundschaften versuchte. Aber nichts dergleichen, sie sprachen ihren Freund nie an, sie achtete sogar darauf, keine Randbemerkungen über ihn oder – falls es doch alles ein fieser Plan war – ihre Eltern fallen zu lassen. Es gab so viel, worüber man sprechen konnte, ohne zu persönliche Angelegenheiten zur Diskussion zu bringen und das nutzten sie in vollen Zügen aus. Als sie sich endlich verabschiedeten, fragte Draco, der meist als erstes begann, über etwas anderes als Zaubertränke zu reden, nach dem nächsten Treffen. Sie fühlte sich überrumpelt, als er bereits auf den kommenden Tag drängte und fühlte sich furchtbar, als sie ihn erfolgreich vertröstete. Warum hatte sie so ein schlechtes Gewissen? So ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Halsgegend und einen leichten Druck auf der Brust? Es machte sie wahnsinnig und als sie im Bett lag, wär sie am liebsten aufgesprungen, zu ihm gerannt und wäre mit jedem Treff- und Zeitpunkt innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden einverstanden gewesen.  
Natürlich rasten ihre Gedanken und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. So hatte sie nach knappen zwei Stunden traumloser Erholung wieder aufstehen müssen und das tat ihrer Laune gar nicht gut. Sie merkte, dass sie überspannt war, dass sie viel zu heftig auf alles reagierte. Ihre Zimmerkolleginnen spürten das und ließen sie in Ruhe, aber Ron, dieses Trampeltier, behandelte sie wie der berühmte Elefant den Porzellanladen und am Ende der Verwandlungsstunde fand sie sich heulend auf einer Mädchentoilette wieder. Dort wurde sie von der Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood aufgelesen, die trotz ihres unbestreitbaren Wahnsinns in diesem Fall eine große Hilfe war. Sie hörte ihren Schluchzern und hervor gepressten Worten zu, fragte aber nicht nach und blieb bei ihr, bis sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte. Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Harry, der sich wieder als echter Freund erwies, ihre im Klassenzimmer vergessenen Sachen mitgebracht hatte und bevor er dumme Sprüche klopfen konnte, eilte sie davon. Immerhin musste sie sich nach diesem Gefühlsausbruch erst recht intensiv für die bevorstehende Weihnachtsparty bei Slughorn herrichten.  
Natürlich konnte sie sich nicht unbemerkt in den Gryffindorturm zurückziehen, auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie niemand geringerem als Draco. Er war zum Glück allein und so hatte er Hermine, nachdem er sie kurz musterte, in eine kurze aber feste Umarmung geschlossen und mit wahrhaft besorgter Stimme gefragt, was passiert sei. Hermine schüttelte bloß den Kopf.  
„Später…", flüsterte sie, als er zum Nachfragen ansetzte. Er sah sie verwundert an. Erst in der Nacht hatte sie ihm ein baldiges Wiedersehen verwehrt. Hermine hatte einen Geistesblitz.  
„Slughorns Party ist heute…"  
„Ich habe keine Einladung und du gehst-"  
„Wann war das ein Hindernis für dich?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.  
Er antwortete nicht sofort, schien zu überlegen, wie er mit dieser kleinen, aber unübersehbaren Provokation umgehen sollte.  
„Geschichte für Zauberei? Um halb elf?"  
„Ich werde da sein."  
Zur Verabschiedung lächelte er und verschwand schleunigst. Wie so oft brauchte sie ein paar Sekunden, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Was machte dieser Slytherin bloß mit ihr? Warum? Und wieso gerade er?

Als sie nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht und einen kurzen Abstecher in die Bibliothek in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war sie ausgelassener Stimmung. Erst jetzt berichtete sie den Jungs – indirekt, in dem sie mit Parvati darüber sprach, die natürlich untrennbar in der Nähe von Lavender war, welche wiederrum an Ron klebte wie der Zahnstein am Schmelz – mit wem sie zum Weihnachtsfest gehen würde. Sie machte innerlich Freudensprünge, als sie Rons Gesichtszüge entgleisen sah, als sie von Cormac McLaggen sprach. Harry war ebenso fassungslos und kurz fragte sie sich, was die beiden erst sagen und tun würden, wenn sie erfahren würden, wen sie eigentlich traf. Denn auf nichts freute sie sich mehr, als Draco endlich wieder unter vier Augen zu sehen.

~*~

Hermine warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ihr Haar war zwar immer noch buschig, aber wunderbar weich und fiel ihr locker über die Schultern. Der Festumhang saß gut … Warum stand sie überhaupt noch vor dem dummen Ding? Es gab nichts zu ändern, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, war die Zeit zu knapp. Sie verließ das VS-Bad und steuerte auf den Treffpunkt mit McLaggen zu.  
Dieser wartete bereits auf sie und ergriff sofort ihren Arm, um sie zu Slughorns Büro zu geleiten.  
„Einen wundervollen guten Abend, Miss Granger", grinste er.  
„Guten Abend…Cormac", versuchte Hermine die gestelzte Höflichkeit zu durchbrechen. Es gelang ihr, denn sofort begann er, von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Er wurde erst unterbrochen, als Slughorn sie in seiner überaus herzlichen Manier empfing. Insgeheim freute es Hermine, dass er McLaggen so gut wie gar nicht beachtete und einem älteren Zauberer, der neben ihm stand, erklärte, dass sie die beste Hogwartsschülerin seit langer, langer Zeit sei.  
„Und Potter…ja, Potter kommt auch – ich hab's dir gesagt – er schlägt ganz nach seiner Mutter! Fantastisch, was er im Unterricht macht! Die junge Miss Granger kann da nicht mehr ganz mithalten, aber fast, nur ein Hauch…"  
Hermine entschuldigte sich lächelnd, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, alles über Harrys außergewöhnliches Zaubertrankbuch zu erzählen. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht darüber sprechen, sie waren nicht mehr kleine Kinder, die sofort alles weitersagten. Aber die Ungerechtigkeit, dass er Tipps eines Unbekannten folgte und dadurch ein Ass in Zaubertränke war, ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Sie würde nochmals mit ihm darüber sprechen, mitunter war es wirklich gefährlich, was er tat. Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als McLaggen ihr Punsch brachte und erneut ein Gespräch mit ihr aufnahm.  
„Weißt du, Weasley hat es eigentlich gar nicht verdient, Hüter zu sein. Er ist viel langsamer als ich, kannst du Potter nicht dazu bringen, nochmal einen Vergleich zu machen? Ich versteh noch immer nicht, wie ich bei der Auswahl den letzten Wurf so fehldeuten konnte…"  
„Ich weiß nicht, Cormac", erwiderte sie zögerlich und versuchte ein schüchternes Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
„Na gut, ich werde selbst nochmal mit ihm reden. Aber ein bisschen Hilfe von dir…"  
Sie nickte und er gab sich damit zufrieden und wechselte das Thema. Zumindest ein wenig, denn nun ging es nicht mehr um ihre Freunde des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams, sondern den beliebtesten Sport der magischen Welt im Allgemeinen.  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fragte Hermine sich, wie sie nur diesen Kerl hatte einladen können. Nur weil Ron sich so dumm benommen hatte. Er war schuld! Sie seufzte leise. Sie konnte nicht alles auf ihn abwälzen, aber in gewisser Weise war er die Ursache dieses Übels gewesen. McLaggen hatte ihren Seufzer bemerkt, allerdings falsch gedeutet und begann mit ihr, so gut es möglich war, durch die Gästemenge zu spazieren. Inzwischen war Slughorns Büro brechend voll, in einer Ecke versammelten sich ältere Herrschaften, zogen an ihren Pfeifen und waren in Diskussionen vertieft, in der anderen wurde das Buffet regelmäßig geplündert. McLaggen zog sie mehr durch den Raum, als er sie führte und sie musste den Drang unterdrücken, sich loszureißen und einfach wegzulaufen. Das konnte sie nicht machen. Sie musste auf Draco warten und am besten ging das unter dem Deckmantel der Slug-Club Weihnachtsparty. Außerdem musste sie noch Harry und Luna begegnen, um ihren Freund zu beweisen, dass es eine wunderbare Idee gewesen war, mit dem beinahe-Gryffindor-Hüter hierher zu kommen.  
„Oh, sieh nur!", hörte sie ihren Begleiter sagen und sah verblüfft auf. Hatte er jetzt einen Schnatz zwischen den Dekorations-Feen flattern sehen? Ihre Augen weiteten sich im Entsetzen, als sie den Mistelzweig über sich sah. McLaggen legte bereits den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie heran. Seine freie Hand wühlte sich durch ihr Haar zu ihrem Nacken und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ah – Cormac", sie stoppte ihn, indem sie ihre Hand an seine Brust legte und sich wegstemmte. Er erhöhte den Druck auf ihren Kopf, konnte ihre Gegenwehr nicht verstehen oder spürte vielleicht gar nicht, dass sie weg wollte. Sie hätte ihn lieber in den Bauch boxen sollen, anstatt ihre Hand über seinem Herzen zu platzieren.  
„Warte einen Moment, ich muss kurz…"  
Ohne den Satz zu beenden, nutzte sie seine augenblickliche Verwunderung, wand sich aus seinem Griff und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den überall dicht stehenden Zauberern und Hexen.  
„Hermine! _Hermine!_"  
„Harry! Da bist du ja, gütiger Himmel! Hi, Luna!"  
Er war der rettende Engel! Sie war ziellos geflüchtet und fürchtete bereits, dass McLaggen sie verfolgte.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
„Oh, ich bin gerade entkommen – ich meine, ich hab eben Cormac stehen lassen. Unter der Mistel."  
Harry verstand sofort und konnte nicht umhin, mit ihr zu schimpfen. Sie musste zugeben, dass es eine Dummheit gewesen war, den heißblütigen McLaggen auszuwählen, verriet ihrem Freund jedoch, dass sie genauso an Zacharias Smith gedacht hatte. Das brachte ihn noch mehr in Rage. Allerdings beruhigte er sich rasch und Hermine hoffte, dass die Feier doch noch erträglich werden würde. Während Luna mit Professor Trelawney eine Unterhaltung begann, sprach Harry sie erneut auf – wie konnte es anders sein – Ron an. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihm über die wahren Begebenheiten beim Hüter-Auswahlspiel aufklären könnte. Nun war sie an der Reihe, empört über seine Vorwürfe zu sein und erklärte ihm kurz und bündig, dass sie nicht gedachte, dieses Thema jemals anzusprechen. Als er dann immer noch über Quidditch sprach, riss ihr der Geduldsfaden. McLaggen hatte sie bis zu ihrer Flucht mit dieser blöden Sportart drangsaliert, hatte keinen einzigen Augenblick gedacht, dass es sie langweilen könnte. Er hatte nicht einmal gefragt, wie es ihr ging, wie ihr Tag war oder was für Interessen sie eigentlich hatte. Wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, dass sie außer dicke Bücher lesen nichts konnte und so etwas interessierte ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht.  
Hermine regte sich bei Harry gerade lautstark darüber auf, dass Jungs nur Quidditch im Kopf hatten, da sah sie McLaggen nahen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Harry tauchte sie ab, bahnte sich erneut einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiterhin bei der Party zu bleiben und dauernd die Sorge zu haben, dass McLaggen sie doch noch fand und wieder unter einen Mistelzweig zerrte. Sie hatte genug davon. Darum zwängte sie sich zum Ausgang, achtete darauf, dass ihr Gastgeber nichts davon merkte und sie, wohlmöglich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend, davon abhielt und entschwand in den ungewöhnlich kühlen Gang. Kein Wunder, im Büro war es abartig heiß gewesen. Fröstelnd lief sie zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie war bestimmt viel zu früh da, aber ein anderes Versteck gab es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht wagen, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und später versuchen, sich wieder hinaus zu schleichen. Nicht nur Filch konnte ein Hindernis sein, auch alle Gryffindors, die sie sahen. Außerdem wollte sie Ron nicht die Genugtuung bieten, dass sie verfrüht von der Weihnachtsfeier zurückkam. Er durfte keinesfalls erfahren, dass sie unter McLaggen gelitten hatte, für ihn war das ihr neuer Freund. Dann würde er vielleicht endlich aufhören, derart auffällig wie bisher mit Lavender zu knutschen.

Hermine saß in der hintersten Reihe des Klassenraums. Aus Gewohnheit war sie dorthin gegangen und wartete nun auf Draco. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang sie schon die Tafel anstarrte, doch die Zeit schlich an ihr vorüber. Das war immer so, wenn man etwas herbeisehnte. Leider standen hier nirgends alte Gläser oder Gefäße herum, dann hätte sie sich ein magisches Feuer zum Wärmen herbeizaubern können. Von dem kürzlich erstellten Kryodeflektionstrank hatte sie selbstverständlich auch nichts bei sich. Sie hatten ihr gesamtes Gebräu abgeben müssen, obwohl es ihr in dieser Situation wohl am besten helfen würde. So begann Hermine zu frieren und obwohl sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, wurde es kaum besser. Doch auf und ab gehen wollte sie auch nicht, was, wenn gerade Draco hereinkam und es als Zeichen ihrer Ungeduld interpretierte? Jetzt machte sie sich schon wieder alberne Gedanken. Hermine wünschte sich wie so oft ein Denkarium herbei. Sie stellte es sich wunderbar vor, alles Unliebsame, alle anstrengenden Erinnerungen, die Teile ihrer Träume waren, auszusperren, um endlich Ruhe zu finden. Doch sie hatte kein Denkarium und es bestand auch nicht die Aussicht, in naher Zukunft eins zu bekommen. Theoretisch könnte sie natürlich auch ohne dieses Gefäß ihre Gedanken extrahieren und in kleinen Phiolen aufheben. Aber so wären sie ihr selbst nicht mehr zugänglich und das war wiederrum ein so großer Nachteil, dass sie diese Möglichkeit der Problemlösung ausschloss.  
Mittlerweile war sich Hermine sicher, dass es bereits nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr war. Wo blieb er nur? Hatte er sie versetzt? Sie verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Herzgegend und Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Natürlich, jetzt kam es ans Licht. Es war alles nur ein Trick gewesen, Filch würde sie gleich aufspüren kommen. Oder einige Slytherins, werdende Todesser, stürmten bestimmt gleich herein und würden an ihr ein Exempel statuieren. Oder sie blieb einfach nur einsam und zu tiefst verletzt allein. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wie konnte Harrys Erzfeind eine solche Macht über sie erlangen? Hermine beschimpfte sich in Gedanken als leichtgläubiges, dummes Kind, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Verwundert sah sie auf und durch den schmalen Spalt drängte sich eine Figur, die sich sofort gegen die beinahe wieder lautlos geschlossene Tür lehnte. Hermine wagte nicht zu sprechen. Doch abwarten konnte sie auch nicht mehr. Sie trat vor, sah ihn aufmerksam an und als er noch immer nichts sagte, sondern nur den Boden anstarrte, beschloss sie den Anfang zu machen.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich wurde leider aufgehalten, es tut mir leid."  
Er sah auf und kam ihr einen Schritt entgegen. Hermine setzte nur einen fragenden Blick auf, natürlich wollte sie mehr erfahren!  
„Professor Snape wollte etwas mit mir besprechen. Du kennst Hauslehrer ja…" Sein typisches, überlegenes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen. Sie sah ihn weiterhin forschend an, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte als er sagen wollte. Es hatte sicher nichts mit Schulnoten und Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu tun, obwohl sie sich in dem Fall sicher war, dass Snape davon nichts wusste. Dafür verabscheute der Professor sie und die Gryffindors im Allgemeinen zu sehr. Sie konnte jetzt nicht sofort wieder locker lassen. Erst in der Wartezeit war ihr nur allzu bewusst geworden, dass sie hier nicht irgendeinem lieben Jungen aus Hogwarts gegenüber stand. Es war Draco Malfoy, dessen Vater Todesser war. Seine Familie war reinblütig, sah alles andere als Abschaum an, verachtete die Weasleys, die sie als Blutsverräter beschimpften, und das Schlimmste – diese Information war im Stillen zu ihr übergegangen – Draco war selbst ein Todesser. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm die Armschmerzen, die das Dunkle Mal mit sich brachte, hatte lindern können. Sie hatte sogar einmal am Ende einer ihrer Treffen aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, wie er sich eine frische Lieferung ihrer Creme nur auf den linken Arm aufgetragen hatte. Es war klar, dass nicht nur die Sorge um seinen Vater und der Kummer, den er sich über seine Mutter machte, zu seinem schlechten Teint und seiner Anspannung führten. Hermine befand, dass es Zeit war mehr heraus zu finden.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen. Sofort sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang oder vielleicht hatte er nur besonders auf die Formulierung geachtet.  
„Das ist allein meine Sache. Nein, Hermine, nicht weil du keine Reinblüterin und eine Gryffindor bist."  
„Und Harrys Freundin", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.  
„Es geht niemanden etwas an. Wirklich niemanden." Seine Stimme war fest, seine Mimik verriet keine Gefühle. Hermine dachte daran, dass sie vielleicht versuchen könnte, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen. Aber er war ein Todesser und als langzeitiger Schützling von Severus Snape gewiss in Okklumentik und Legilimentik geübt. Erst im vorherigen Jahr hatte sie mehr darüber erfahren, als Harry von Dumbledore persönlich verpflichtenden Okklumentik-Unterricht mit Snape bekommen hatte. Sie hätte liebend gern daran teilgenommen, doch das war genauso unmöglich wie selbst eine derartige private Unterweisung zu erhalten. Natürlich hatte sie sich sofort genauer informiert und alle Bücher und Textauszüge gelesen, die damit zu tun hatten. Ihr erschloss sich die Methode nicht vollkommen, nur mit dem theoretischen Wissen, hatte sie keine Chance zu üben. Selbst das zusätzliche Studieren der Legilimentik half ihr nicht weiter, denn auch dafür hätte sie einen Partner gebraucht, mit dem sie Übungsstunden hätte abhalten können. Desto empörter war sie auch, als Harry sich manchmal keine Mühe zu geben schien und nur äußerst widerwillig Dumbledores Befehl gefolgt war. Was gab es Besseres als zu lernen, seinen Geist vor Eindringlingen zu schützen? Damals hatte Hermine bereits vermutet, und es hatte sich auch bestätigt, dass Harry die seltsame Verbindung zu Voldemorts Geist für sich nutzen wollte. Das Resultat war nur allzu bekannt und bitter… Seitdem hatte sie sich öfters gewünscht, jemanden zu finden, der ihr Okklumentik beibrachte, doch sie hatte sich nicht getraut nachzufragen. Aber das alles hatte nichts mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun, sie wollte mehr von Draco erfahren, spürte, dass er etwas Wichtiges vor ihr verbarg und sah zugleich keine Möglichkeit, es aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.  
Ihre Mimik musste sie – zumindest zum Teil – verraten haben, denn plötzlich spürte sie Dracos Hand auf ihrer Wange und fokussierte ihren Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel zeigten leicht nach oben und Hermine überkamen erneut, nur diesmal andere, beängstigende Gedanken. Sie hatte sich mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen müssen, war nächtelang wach gelegen und hatte sich gefragt, wie sie das Geschehene deuten sollte. Warum war es so, was war der Auslöser gewesen? Diese Frage hatte sie sich bisher nicht beantworten können, doch sie hatte die Situation akzeptiert. Draco Malfoy, der, von einigen verknallten Mädchen, so genannte Eisprinz von Slytherin, war für den plötzlichen Gefühlssturm verantwortlich. Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt näher, spürte seine Arme, die sich um sie zogen und fixierte erneut seine Augen.  
In seinem Blick sah sie die stumme Zustimmung, dass diese Gefühle weder ihre Einbildung noch einseitig waren. Hermine wollte zu gern wissen warum. Warum war er so interessiert? Ihm lagen sicherlich genug reinblütige Slytherins, allen voran Pansy Parkinson, zu Füßen. Sie war nicht nur eine Gryffindor und Harrys beste Freundin, sondern sogar nur eine Muggelgeborene. Jahrelang hatte er sie als Abschaum bezeichnet, bei jeder Gelegenheit bloßgestellt und gedemütigt. Das waren nie leichtsinnige Scherze gewesen, die manch ein Junge tat, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines geheimen Herzblatts zu erobern. Alles war ernst. Nun dieser Sinneswandel, diese unvorhersehbare Wende. Warum war sie auf einmal nicht mehr der Bücherwurm, die Alleswisserin, das grässliche, streberische Schlammblut? Sie fürchtete sich, diese Fragen laut zu stellen, hatte Angst, dass alles wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen würde. So musste sie sich nun, vielleicht etwas spät, aber doch eingestehen, dass sie sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr schwindelig. Aber ihr konnte nichts passieren, noch immer lagen seine Arme sicher um ihre Taille und auf ihrem Rücken. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass er jetzt seine Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik einsetzen und Antworten geben würde. Doch sie sah diesbezüglich vergeblich in seine klaren blauen Augen, in denen sie mehr Tiefe fand, als sie es je erwartet hätte.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Hermine", sagte er in einem ungewohnt sanftem Tonfall, der ihr einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.  
„Pass auf dich auf", setzte er eindringlicher fort und sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Er wusste etwas! Etwas, das mit Voldemort zu tun hatte! Etwas, das sicherlich auch mit Harry zu tun hatte und damit mit ihr selbst. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Freund, konnte er das nicht verstehen? Wollte er es nicht einsehen, war sein Hass gegenüber Harry zu groß?  
„Mehr geht nicht, Hermine, aber versprich mir, pass auf dich auf."  
Sie nickte langsam, spürte wie sein Griff sich fester um sich schloss und gab schließlich nach, um an seine Brust gedrückt zu werden. Hermine ließ es gerne zu und erwiderte die Umarmung. Einige Zeit standen sie stumm da, in vollkommener Eintracht. Etwas verlegen löste sie sich und im Gegensatz zu McLaggen hinderte Draco sie in keinster Weise daran. Bestimmt war es schon nach Mitternacht und sie sollten sich schleunigst auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume machen, wenn sie nicht unangenehme Fragen von Professoren oder dem Hausmeister Filch beantworten wollten, die in den Korridoren auf Patrouille waren. Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier war zwar bestimmt noch in Gange, aber sie konnte nicht einschätzen wie lange. Hermine wollte lieber nicht riskieren, dass ihre heimlichen Treffen mit Draco aufhören mussten oder sogar entdeckt wurden. Er schien ähnlicher Meinung zu sein, denn er wandte sich kurz zur Tür um. Oder hatte er etwas gehört? Hermine lauschte vergeblich.  
„Wir sollten gehen…", bestätigte er ihre Gedanken.  
„Gut, dann-"  
Hermine fand sich in einen Armen wieder. Draco hatte sie vollkommen überrascht. Seine Lippen lagen auf den ihren und sie stellte binnen Sekunden fest, dass das der sanfteste Kuss war, den sie je bekommen hatte. Das war die endgültige Bestätigung, dass sie sich nicht alles einbildete. Es gehörten eben doch immer zwei dazu.  
Er löste sich von ihr und nach einem kurzen Moment des Innehaltens, begleitete Draco sie vor die Tür. Sie schlichen den Gang entlang und trennten sich erst an dessen Ende, da sie von dort aus in unterschiedliche Richtungen mussten. Ohne weitere Verabschiedungen gingen sie ihres Weges, die Blicke sagten alles.  
Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie diese Weihnachtsferien einige Eulen bekommen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Es geht weiter mit einer Geschichte von **_dunja_**. Damit geht ein Wunsch von **_Detritus_** in Erfüllung.

**Titel:** Bes(en)cherung  
**Autor:** dunja  
**Rating:** ab 6  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Der gute alte Filch wünscht sich endlich einmal ein richtiges Geschenk zu Weihnachten. Vorbei solls sein mit unnützem Kram, etwas praktisches muss her. Und wie bestellt steckt nun am Weihnachtsabend ein Besen in seinem Socken - Doch wie lyrisch gebildete Muggel, wissen, neigen magische Besen gerne mal zur Entwicklung eines störrischen Eigenlebens.  
**Disclaimer:** die Charaktere gehören J.K Rowling, die Idee der/dem Wünscher/in  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Frohe Weihnachten und brauchbare Geschenke wünsch ich^^

**Bes(en)cherung**

Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe, der Familie, der Wärme und der Menschlichkeit. Diese Worte klangen in Hausmeister Filch´s Ohren wie ein Witz, doch war ihm keinesfalls zu Lachen zu Mute.  
Selbst am Weihnachtstag verschmutzten diese Gören das Schloss, das über und über weihnachtlich dekoriert war und zu allem Überfluss schwebte ein gutgelaunter Peeves durch die Gänge, während er umgedichtete Weihnachtslieder grölte und Konfetti aus Natternschuppen verteilte.  
Und niemand dankte ihm, Filch, für seine Arbeit.  
Natürlich, heute Morgen hatte er in seinem Socken wieder die altbewährten Geschenke der Schule gefunden (eine Dose Pfefferminzbonbons und Socken vom Kollegium, eine Mütze mit extra Ohrenwärmern und eine Schneekugel mit tanzendem Weihnachtsmann von Dumbledore) und Mrs. Norris hatte ihm eine halbe Stunde Kuschelzeit gewährt und doch… Filch sehnte sich nach einem richtigen Geschenk. Einem nützlichen, ernstgemeinten Geschenk. Schließlich hatte er Madame Pince doch auch einen schönen pinken Spitzhut gekauft. Sie hatte sich bestimmt sehr darüber gefreut. Er hatte eine gute Tat vollbracht, also verdiente er auch eine Belohnung.  
Filch putzte nun schon viel zu lange den einen Fleck auf dem Boden. Er schob sich zehn cm zur Seite und scheuerte weiter mit dem Wischmopp über die Fliesen.  
Es war halb fünf, als er beschloss, dass er sich den Feierabend redlich verdient hatte. Eigentlich hatte er auch die Erlaubnis bekommen, in den Ferien frei zu nehmen, doch wo fand jemand wie er schon eine Unterkunft? Nun, er musste sich eingestehen, er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, Urlaub zu machen. Viel zu sehr behagte ihm das Selbstmitleid, in dem er hier leben konnte.  
Filch betrat miesepetrig seine kleine Wohnung und sah sich suchend nach Mrs. Norris um. Wahrscheinlich trieb sie sich wieder im Schloss herum oder versuchte, bei den Elfen etwas Essen zu ergattern.  
Filchs Blick glitt durch das Zimmer über den verschlissenen Sessel, den Kamin, den –  
Halt.  
Sein Blick wanderte zurück und blieb am Kamin haften. Genauer noch an dem Socken, dessen Form sich etwas verändert hatte.  
Ein verspätetes Geschenk?  
Filch näherte sich dem Socken, aufgeregt wie zu seiner Kindheit (jedenfalls bis zu dem Punkt in seiner Kindheit, in der sein fehlendes Talent zum Zaubern noch nicht bemerkt worden war).  
Mit leicht zitternden Händen zog er ein längliches Paket aus dem Socken.  
Ein Brief fiel zu Boden.  
Filch bückte sich und begann, mit glänzenden Augen zu lesen.

Lieber Argus,  
Ich danke dir unendlich für alles, was du mir schenktest. Nun, ich hoffe, ich kann dir etwas zurückgeben. Dieser magische Besen soll dir gute Dienste leisten und dir deine harte Arbeit erleichtern.  
Es grüßt dich herzlich, deine Irma

Filch ließ den Brief sinken. Er fühlte sich stark, unwiderstehlich und einfach nur gut. Zwar erschien ihm die Schrift von Irma etwas verändert, doch das lag bestimmt nur an der Aufregung oder einem anderen banalen Grund.  
Nun konnte ihn nichts mehr halten. Er riss das Geschenkpapier von dem Besen. Schließlich hatte er das Wunderstück freigelegt. Und ja, sobald er den Stiel berührte, erwachte dieser auch zum Leben. Der Stiel bekam dünne Ärmchen und ja, am Ende des Stiels bildete sich sogar ein knorriges Besengesicht, das ihn wohlwollend musterte.  
„Guten Abend, mein Meister", grüßte der Besen knarzend. Und knickte oberhalb der Borsten ins Waagerechte zu einer Verbeugung ab.  
„Guten Abend", sagte Filch mit kühler und, wie er fand, sehr gebieterischer Stimme und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.  
„Welche Dienste kann ich meinem Gebieter denn entgegenbringen?", schleimte der Besen. Musik in Filch´s Ohren.  
„Putz den Backofen.", schlug Filch probehalber vor.  
„Nichts, das ich lieber täte.", sprach der Besen und beschaffte sich schnurstracks Eimer, Lappen und Scheuermilch, um dann in die Küche zu verschwinden.  
Einen Moment lang stand Filch im Wohnzimmer.  
„Oh, Irma, eine herrliche Idee", murmelte er gerührt und lugte dann in die Küche. Der Besen steckte mit dem Stiel im Ofen und schrubbte mit seinen dünnen Ärmchen das Innenleben.  
Zufrieden ging Filch zurück und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken.  
Einen Moment lang atmete er durch, dann fiel ihm sein gut gehüteter Schatz unter seiner Matratze ein.  
Der Hausmeister erhob sich, schlurfte in sein Schlafzimmer und holte eine hölzerne Schachtel aus dem Bett hervor.  
Weihnachten war doch ein Grund zum Feiern, warum also nicht eine gute Zigarre rauchen?  
Mit einer solchen in der Hand nahm er wieder seinen Platz im Wohnzimmer ein.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge.  
Filchs Welt veränderte sich von Grund auf.  
Kein Stress mehr mit den Schülern, denn der Besen hatte eine einzigartige Rutenfunktion und das Putzen erledigte sich auch wie von selbst.  
Filch traf man pfeifend auf den Gängen, Mrs. Norris hingegen sah man gar nicht mehr, der Besen hatte sie anscheinend verjagt.  
Doch Filch kümmerte sich nicht darum, auch um Irma Pince kümmerte er sich nicht mehr, der Besen wurde zu seinem Lebensinhalt.  
Doch wie nicht nur Muggel allzu gut wissen, haben magische Besen oft die Angewohnheit, mit der Zeit ein störrisches Eigenleben zu entwickeln und so kam es nach einer Woche besinnlichem Zusammenleben zu den ersten Problemen im Filch´schen Haushalt.  
Es war Montagnachmittag und Filch war auf seinem Rundgang durch das Schloss, um zu überprüfen ob alle Arbeiten verrichtet worden waren. Er betrat das Pokalzimmer und blieb geschockt stehen.  
Der Raum war leer. Alle Pokale waren verschwunden! Was war passiert?  
Peeves? Die Weasleys?  
Was sollte er nur Dumbledore erzählen?  
„Oh, Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", murmelte er, während er völlig fassungslos in seine Wohnung rannte. Der Besen musste ihm sofort helfen, das Schloss zu durchsuchen.  
Doch als Filch seine Wohnung betrat, fand er die zweite Überraschung vor.  
Der Besen verschnürte gerade einen Sack, der anscheinend voll mit Pokalen war.  
„Was-?!", rief Filch erbost, unfähig, irgendetwas hinzuzusetzen.  
Der Besen drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und grinste mit seinem knorrigen Gesicht harmlos zu Filch hinüber.  
„Aber Meister, Ihr meintet doch heute morgen, ich könnte ruhig ein paar Pokale abstauben", sagte er scheinheilig.  
Filch verstand nicht. Natürlich hatte er das gesagt, aber der Besen staubte hier ja nicht ab, er klau –  
Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
„Ich meinte, du sollst sie von Staub befreien!", brüllte er, „Ich würde dir niemals befehlen, sie zu stehlen, das weißt du sehr genau!"  
Der Besen drehte sich wieder um und schüttete die Pokale auf den Boden.  
„Wenn du unfähig bist, mir richtige Anweisungen zu geben, dann sehe ich auch nicht ein, warum ich für deine Fehler einstehen soll. Die kannst du schön selbst wieder wegräumen.", meinte er pampig und begab sich in seine Abstellkammer.  
Filch schluckte.  
So eine Frechheit konnte er nicht durchgehen lassen, er stürmte dem Besen hinterher.  
In den folgenden Stunden entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion, aus der Filch als Verlierer herausging.  
Missmutig räumte er bis in die Nacht die Pokale zurück in ihre Regale. Zurück in seiner Wohnung erwartete ihn weder ein freundlicher Besen mit einem schönen Butterbier, noch eine verschmuste Mrs. Norris, die ihm die Füße beim Einschlafen wärmte.  
Unglücklich schlief Filch ein.  
Die nächsten Tage waren eine einzige Tortur.  
Die Rollenverteilung im Filch´schen Haushalt hatte sich schlagartig geändert.  
Der Besen thronte von nun ab als Pascha in des Hausmeisters Lieblingssessel und wenn er sich doch einmal dazu herabließ, sauber zu machen, sah der Ort an dem er gewütet hatte, schlimmer aus als zuvor.  
Auch jeglicher Fluchtversuch Filch´s, zum Beispiel in eine Unterkunft in den Tropfenden Kessel, war ergebnislos.  
Der Besen verfolgte ihn, schleppte ihn nach Hause und zeterte den ganzen Abend lang, was für ein treuloser Arbeitgeber Filch doch sei.  
Nach einer Woche hielt der Hausmeister es nicht mehr aus. Er ertappte sich bei den ersten Mordgedanken. Doch was kann ein Squib gegen einen magischen Besen schon ausrichten?  
Und wie konnte man einen Besen überhaupt umbringen?  
Verbrennen? Zersägen?  
Filch wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Die einzige Möglichkeit die er sah, war, Hilfe zu erbitten. Und wer bitte hatte bessere Ideen als Peeves?  
Das Treffen fand in der Mittagspause statt.  
Filch hatte dem Besen erzählt, dass er seinen Wochenlohn von Dumbledore abholen musste, dies verschaffte den beiden Verbündeten ein Zeitfenster von einer knappen Viertelstunde.  
Hämisch grinsend schwebte Peeves in der Luft und sah auf Filch herunter.  
„Soso, das arme Filchi braucht also Peeves Hilfe, ja?", fragte er gehässig.  
Der Hausmeister nahm alle seine Freundlichkeit zusammen, um zu antworten: „Ja, Peeves ich brauche deine Hilfe. Dieser Besen macht mich krank und terrorisiert das ganze Schloss."  
Hätte Peeves nicht am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie schrecklich der Besen wirklich sein konnte, hätte er sich einen Dreck um Filch´s Leiden geschert, ja, sich sogar daran ergötzt, doch der Besen hatte ihm bereits die ein oder andere Lektion erteilt und so kam ihm die Gelegenheit, ihn zu beseitigen, mehr als Recht.  
„Mit einem Kniefall und einer für mich reservierten Rüstung kommen wir ins Geschäft", meinte er hochnäsig.  
Filch ließ sich ohne Protest zu Boden fallen und verbeugte sich vor Peeves.  
„Der Deal gilt", murmelte er matt, zu froh, um sich über die Erniedrigung zu ereifern.  
Das Pläneschmieden begann. Schon am nächsten Tag sollte es geschehen, der Hausmeister machte sich zum Essen auf, immer an die nahende Erlösung denkend.  
Der nächste Morgen kam und er verlief grausam, wie immer, bis zum zwölften mal die Glocke läutete.  
Filch richtete sich auf und streckte sein Kreuz durch.  
Nun musste er nur noch den Besen zum Kaminraum locken und die Freiheit war in greifbarer Nähe.  
Atemlos stürmte der Hausmeister in die Wohnung, überrascht und missmutig sah der Besen von seiner Zeitung auf.  
„Besen", keuchte er, „du musst sofort mit kommen. Diese verdammten Rotzblagen haben den Kamin verstopft, der ganze Raum ist verqualmt und das Feuer könnte jeden Moment überspringen!"  
Pflichtbewusst folgte der Besen in den Kaminraum.  
„Hallöchen", flötete Peeves aus der Richtung, aus der der Rauch kam, „Dachte, ich mach euch ein bisschen Feuer unterm Hintern, hihihi", er schwebte näher vor die Flammen, „Wollen mal sehen, was ihr so dagegen unternehmen werdet", meinte er und blinzelte den Besen provozierend an.  
Der Besen, ein jähzorniges Wesen, rannte natürlich so schnell ihn seine Borsten trugen mit einem Eimer Wasser auf den Kamin zu. Filch folgte.  
Plötzlich aber stolperte der Hausmeister und riss den Besen um. Das Wasser ergoss sich auf den Boden, ohne die Flammen zu löschen.  
Filch packte den Besen hart, der noch nicht ganz wusste, wie ihm geschah und warf ihn befreit in den Kamin.  
Es erfolgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, ein Jaulen, Flüche, Stille.  
Der Besen war vernichtet.  
Der Hausmeister war frei.  
Ab jetzt ward das Feuer schnell gelöscht, Peeves noch einmal wüst beschimpft und dann in einem Taumel aus Glückseligkeit zurück in die Wohnung geschlurft.  
Wie besinnlich es doch war.  
Und eins hatte Filch auch gelernt. Er bekam lieber Schrott zu Weihnachten, als irgendeinen Hokuspokus, der ihm sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellte.  
Mrs. Norris schnurrte aus ihrer Ecke und Filch paffte erlöst seine Zigarre.  
Alles war wieder gut.


	15. Chapter 15

15.Türchen. Autor der Geschichte ist **_Olivia Ollivander_** und sie erfüllt einen Wunsch von **_loinasa_**. Viel Spaß!

**Titel:** Mausgrau und Bonbonrosa

**Autor:** Olivia Ollivander

**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören J.

**Zusammenfassung:** Wie haben sich Tonks und Lupin kenngelernt und ineinander verliebt? War es Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder hat sich das entwickelt? War das vielleicht anfangs ein Problem, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist?

**Mausgrau und Bonbonrosa**

_„Woran denkst du, Liebste?" fragte er, als sie eine Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte, was extrem ungewöhnlich für sie war. Sie lächelte und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, ohne sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. „Daran, wie alles angefangen hat"_

Es war Sommer, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnete. Wäre sie damals nicht für diesen Einsatz eingeteilt gewesen, so wären auf jeden Fall die nächsten Monate, aber vielleicht auch ihr ganzes weiteres Leben anders verlaufen.

Sie hatte die Nachricht, dass sie Teil der Delegation sein war, die Harry Potter ins Hauptquartier bringen sollte, erst am Vortag erhalten, die Entscheidung war kurzfristig und aus der Not heraus geboren worden, der Junge hatte sich einen Dementorenkampf und somit Ärger mit dem Ministerium eingehandelt.  
Remus Lupin sah aus wie immer an diesem Abend, auch wenn sie das natürlich noch nicht beurteilen konnte. Er war in seinen mausgrauen, geflickten Umhang gekleidet und hatte Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. Sie dachte, es läge an ihrer nicht ganz ungefährlichen Aufgabe, die sie zu bewältigen hatten, der Junge ziehe Ärger magisch an, sagten manche über ihn.  
Aber die ganze Aktion verlief absolut planmäßig, sie hatten Harry ohne Zwischenfälle ins Hauptquartier eskortiert. Alle freuten sich, ihn wiederzusehen oder ihn kennenzulernen, doch sie selbst hatte den ganzen Abend über mehr Augen für Remus als für Harry. Er faszinierte sie, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wieso, schließlich kannte sie ihn nicht und wusste auch nicht viel über ihn, nur, dass er gut mit Sirius Black befreundet war und von seiner Schulzeit an bis zu deren Tod auch mit Harrys Eltern.  
Diese Faszination beeinträchtigte ihre eh schon nicht überdurchschnittliche Konzentration, was zu einer Reihe von Missgeschicken führte. „Da hast du ja wieder einen tollen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen, Tonks" schimpfte sie sich selbst, als sie einen Stapel Teller fallen ließ, nur weil er gerade die Küche betreten hatte. Er schien den Vorfall jedoch nicht mit sich in Verbindung zu bringen, was ihr die Schamesröte wieder aus dem Gesicht trieb.  
Aber ihre anfängliche Erleichterung schwankte schnell um : er interessierte sich allgemein nicht für sie. Sie wollte unbedingt mehr über ihn herausfinden, gab jedoch nach zwei gescheiterten Versuchen, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, auf. Vielleicht war er morgen ja gesprächiger aufgelegt, sagte sie sich.  
Doch daraus wurde nichts, denn er erschien am nächsten Tag nicht zum Abendessen, und auch nicht am übernächsten und überübernächsten. So vergingen mehrere Wochen, bis sie ihn zum zweiten Mal sah. Sie saß gerade in der Küche, als er plötzlich einfach so im Türrahmen stand. Ihm so unvermittelt gegenüberzustehen, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet.  
Abgesehen davon sah er fast krank aus, so abgemagert wie er war.  
„Ah, es ist doch jemand da, ich dachte schon, es sind alle ausgeflogen" meinte er lächelnd. „Wo warst du?", fragte sie immer noch völlig perplex, ihn so plötzlich vor sich zu haben. Dann erst drang ihr Verstand wieder zu ihr durch und mit ihm auch ihr Taktgefühl und hastig schob sie hinterher: „ Aber setz dich doch erstmal, willst du was trinken oder essen?" Sie verhaspelte sich, was sie ein wenig erröten ließ.  
Nachdem er sich gesetzt und etwas getrunken hatte, antwortete er immer noch nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und er nicht, wie er es sagen sollte.  
Schließlich fragte er ein wenig verlegen : „ Weißt du, was ich bin?" Er mied ihren Blick, als wollte er die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen. „Ja" , antwortete sie leise. Das hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden.  
Es entstand wieder ein kurzes Schweigen, dann lächelte er gequält und sagte: „ Ich war unter Meinesgleichen. Die letzen Wochen habe ich versucht, sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen und so viele Informationen über Greyback und seine Pläne zu bekommen. Aber viel erreicht habe ich nicht. Sie wissen, sie riechen, dass ich normalerweise unter Menschen lebe, sie sind misstrauisch, sie merken, dass ich anders bin als sie ... oder es zumindest versuche ..." Sein Lächeln erstarb und er starrte wieder die Tischplatte an.  
„Aber du kannst doch nichts dafür, was du bist" erwiderte sie behutsam, wie sie hoffte. Er lachte kurz auf, jedoch schwang Bitterkeit in seiner Antwort mit : „ Und das ändert etwas? In mir schlummert ein unberechenbares Monster, Tonks, das kannst du nicht bestreiten." Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie beim Namen nannte, auch wenn ihm das sicher nicht bewusst war.  
„Du hast dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um die Werwölfe von unserer Sache zu überzeugen, sowas würde kein Monster tun!" Seine Antwort war knapp: „ Und was hat es gebracht? Ich bin mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt, ich habe in meiner Aufgabe versagt ..."  
Sie war bestürzt, dass er so über sich selbst dachte, denn keiner, den sie kannte, teile seine Ansicht. Fast flüsternd antwortete sie: „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."  
Und da sah sie ihn das erste Mal wirklich lächeln.

_Nun dachte auch er an ihre erste Unterhaltung zurück. Es war ihm damals so vorgekommen, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, nicht, als wäre es ihr erstes Gespräch. Er hatte sich sofort zu dieser exzentrischen, jungen Frau hingezogen gefühlt, doch genau damit hatte die Probleme begonnen. Er hatte ihr so viel Kummer bereitet, so viel Leid zugefügt..._

„Mr. Lupin? Sie können nun zu Mrs. Tonks, wenn sie möchten", sagte der Heiler im St. Mungo freundlich. Er bedankte sich bei ihm und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Tonks` Zimmer. Fast zwei Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen seid dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums, wo ihre Tante Bellatrix Tonks mit einem unbekannten Fluch mehrere Tage lang außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Als sich das Chaos im Ministerium ein wenig gelegt hatte und er sie reglos zwischen den Trümmern entdeckte, dachte er zuerst, nicht nur seinen besten Freund, sondern auch die einzige Frau, die er je wirklich geliebt hat, verloren zu haben.  
Gott sei Dank bewahrheitete sich diese Befürchtung nicht, aber dennoch war Tonks so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie die nächsten Tage bewusstlos im St. Mungo verbrachte. Er hatte die letzen zwei Wochen an nichts anderes als an sie gedacht, doch die Begegnung mit Greyback, der ihre eigentliche Natur auslebte, hatte ihn wieder in seine Zweifel gestürzt. Er war gefährlich und in Wolfsgestalt absolut unberechenbar. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn seine Nähe käme, während er verwandelt ist. Es war absolut verantwortungslos, sie so nah an sich heranzulassen. Ganz abgesehen davon, sie war fast 12 Jahre jünger als er, sie war genauso alt wie Charlie Weasley!  
Sein Entschluss stand fest, als er ihr Zimmer betrat: er würde sie nicht weiterhin einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen.

_~  
Sie sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er sich wieder Vorwürfe machte. Ohne, dass sie es wollte, kamen sie Erinnerungen hoch, die sie lieber vergessen würde..._

_„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!" Ihr Stimme bebte vor Entsetzen. „ Es ist mir egal, was du bist, wie reich oder wie alt du bist – ich liebe dich doch ..." Jetzt brach ihr die Stimme endgültig weg. Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur mit versteinertem Gesicht die Blumen auf ihrem Nachttisch an. Dann drehte er sich schließlich doch zu ihr um und murmelte, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen: „Ich muss, es tut mir Leid..." Mit diesen Worten und ohne weitere Erklärungen wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging.  
Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange, als sie versuchte zu begreifen, dass er wirklich weg war._

_„Ich hätte von Anfang an auf dich hören sollen", seufzte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren._

Die meisten dachten, sie würde sich die Schuld an Sirius Tod geben, manche, dass sie heimlich in Sirius verliebt gewesen war, was eine gewisse Ironie mit sich brachte, denn so gut wie niemand brachte ihn mit Tonks` Zustand in Verbindung. Von Molly wusste er, dass sie sogar mit ihrem Metamorphieren große Probleme hatte. Sie war eine der wenigen, die Bescheid wussten, genau wie Dumbledore. Dieser hatte Tonks vorerst von ihren Pflichten im Orden ausgebunden, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, jetzt war sie zum Schutz Hogwarts mit zwei anderen Auroren eingesetzt und somit trotzdem jederzeit einsatzbereit.  
Seine Schuldgefühle plagten ihn mehr denn je, alle machten sich große Sorgen um sie, selbst Ginny machte in ihren Briefen ständig Andeutungen in diese Richtung. Er war längst nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, geholfen hatte er ihr so jedenfalls nicht. Aber konnte er sie wissentlich dieser Gefahr aussetzen? Sie schien zu wissen, was sie wollte, nämlich ihn und keinen anderen. Das war in ihren zahllosen Gesprächen deutlich geworden, sie sah nicht ein, warum er sich solche Gedanken machte. Sie würde alles zurücklassen und mit ihm ans Ende der Welt gehen, wenn sie nur zusammensein könnten, und das hatte sie nicht nur so dahergesagt, sondern ernst gemeint. Sie wusste, auf was sie sich einließ, auch wenn er das nicht einsah. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient als ihn, einen jungen, gesunden Mann, der nicht so bettelarm war wie er, sondern ihr ein schönes Leben ermöglichen konnte.

_~  
Mit einem Schaudern dachte er an den Abend, als an einem Sommerabend Anfang Juni plötzlich Panik im Hauptquartier ausbrach..._

Todesser waren in Hogwarts eingedrungen und lieferten sich dort ein blutiges Gefecht mit Lehrern, Schülern und den dort stationierten Auroren, die allesamt Mitglieder des Ordens waren. Dazu kam noch, dass Dumbledore wahrscheinlich gar nicht in der Schule war und somit wohl auch nichts von den Kämpfen wusste. Er hatte Minerva mitgeteilt, dass er die Schule für einige Stunden verlassen müsste, hatte aber über seine genaueren Beweggründe nichts sagen wollen.  
In weniger als drei Minuten waren alle auf die Schnelle verfügbaren Ordensmitglieder aufbruchsbereit. Sie gelangte über eine streng geheime, von Dumbledore persönlich eingerichtete Verbindung, direkt in dessen Büro, von dort aus rannten sie in die Große Halle und den Eingangsbereich, wo die Kämpfe am heftigsten tobten.  
Plötzlich herrschte das reinste Chaos und sie verloren sich aus den Augen, jeder war mit Überleben beschäftigt. Ein paar Todesser schossen wild mit verschiedensten Flüchen um sich, überall war Blut und keiner wusste, wer die beiden Gestalten waren, die da reglos am Boden lagen.  
Das Ende des Kampfes kam so unerwartet, dass er es anfangs nur für einen neuen Trick der Todesser hielt. Denn plötzlich traten alle die Flucht an, ein paar folgten ihnen nach draußen und einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich den Verfolgern anschließen sollte. Doch dann hörte er wie jemand seinen Namen rief und instinktiv wirbelte er mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Hand herum. Erst jetzt begriff er, dass es Minerva McGonagall war, die ihn gerufen hatte. Sie kniete neben einem der reglosen Körper am Boden und als er zu ihr herübergerannt war, erkannte er mit Schrecken, dass es Bill Weasley war, der da lag.  
Sein Umhang war zerfetzt, er hatte am ganzen Körper tiefe Schnittwunden, es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.  
Er murmelte verschiedene Zauber, die sie schließen sollten, doch nichts geschah - die Schnitte mussten magieresistent sein, irgendwie verflucht. „Ich kenne keinen Fluch, der solche Wunden schlägt, ich bringe ihn zu Madam Pomfrey, er verliert zu viel Blut."  
„Das war kein Fluch, Remus, Greyback hat ihn in seiner menschlichen Gestalt angegriffen und ihm das mit bloße Händen und Zähnen angetan." Einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, dann hob er Bill hoch und brachte in den Krankenflügel, während Minerva noch unten blieb, um sich um die anderen Verletzten zu kümmern.  
Die meisten anderen waren dort ebenfalls schon versammelt: Ron und Hermine, Luna, Neville ... und Tonks. Die Nachricht von Bills Verletzung hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen, aber keiner konnte etwas gegen die Wunden tun. Jedoch war er sich inzwischen relativ sicher, dass Bill kein richtiger Werwolf werden würde, wenigstens etwas.  
Dann kamen Harry und Ginny, sie wollten natürlich ebenfalls wissen, wie es Ginny`s Bruder ging. Er erklärte auch ihnen, dass ihm kein Mittel einfiele, welches ihn heilen könnte. „Seine Wunden werden wahrscheinlich nie ganz verheilen – und Bill hat von jetzt an vielleicht ein paar wölfische Eigenschaften..." , schloss er seinen Bericht, als Ron plötzlich einwarf: „Wo ist Dumbledore eigentlich?! Bill hat auf seinen Befehl hin gekämpft -"  
„Dumledore ist tot." , sagte Ginny leise. „Nein!" er blickte zu Harry und hoffte, er würde ihr widersprechen, doch als er das nicht tat, brach er auf einem Stuhl zusammen.  
Bald stellte es sich heraus, dass es Snape gewesen war, der Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Inzwischen war auch Minerva wieder zu ihnen gestoßen, ihr folgten Molly und Arthur Weasley. Ihr Ankommen unterbrach kurzzeitig die Berichterstattung eines jeden einzelnen, auf diese Weise hatten sie versucht, den Abend zu rekonstruieren. Doch jetzt stellten die beiden zum dritten Mal die Fragen, auf die auch er keine Antworten wusste: was bedeutet es, dass Greyback nicht verwandelt war? Was geschieht mit Bill? Dann jedoch holte sie die Gewissheit von Dumbeldores Tod wieder ein, die Arthur noch gar nicht richtig fassen konnte, doch Molly konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Sohn wenden.  
„Er wollte doch bald heiraten..." schluchzte sie. „Was soll das `eißen, er wollte bald `eiraten?!" brauste Fleur plötzlich auf, die sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Molly blickte erschrocken auf, sie hatte Fleur gar nicht bemerkt und murmelte nun hastig eine Erklärung, was diese jedoch nur noch wütender machte.  
„Was kümmert es misch, wie er aussieht? All diese Narben seigen nur, dass mein Mann mutig ist!" Und dann, ohne, dass jemand wirklich mitbekommen hatte, wie es geschah, lagen sie sich beide in den Armen.  
„Da siehst du mal! Sie will ihn trotzdem heiraten, obwohl er gebissen hat wurde! Es ist ihr egal!" sagte Tonks mit angespannter Stimme in das Schluchzen von Molly und Fleur hinein. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, er wusste, was nun kommen würde. „ Unsere Fälle sind vollkommen verschieden, er wird kein richtiger Werwolf sein..." Sie hatte mit einem Mal wieder dieses entschlossene Funkeln in den Augen, „ Aber mir ist es auch egal, es ist mir egal! Ich hab dir tausendmal erklärt -"  
„Und ich hab dir tausendmal erklärt" , erwiderte er, „dass ich zu alt für dich bin, zu alt, zu arm, zu gefährlich..." er konnte sie nicht anschauen, stattdessen blickte er wieder zu Boden, als sich Molly in das Gespräch einschaltete: „Ich sage dir schon die ganze Zeit, dass du dich in diesem Punkt absolut lächerlich verhälst."  
Er würde darüber nicht diskutieren, weder mit Molly noch mit Tonks selbst. „Tonks hat jemanden verdient, der jung und gesund ist. Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu diskutieren... nicht jetzt, wo Dumbledore ..." Er brach ab, er konnte es nicht aussprechen, das hätte es zu real gemacht. „Dumbledore hätte sich mehr als jeder andere gefreut, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ein wenig mehr Liebe in der Welt ist" sagte Minerva schroff.  
In diesen Moment kam Hagrid herein und kündigte die baldige Ankunft des Zaubereiministers an. Die Hauslehrer berieten sich derweil, ob man Hogwarts schließen sollte, doch er dachte über das nach, was Minerva soeben zu ihm gesagt hatte. Tonks hatte ihren Blick immer noch nicht von ihm abgewandt, aber er hatte keine Lust, dem Minister über den Weg zu laufen, deswegen verabschiedete er sich von den anderen, wie erwartet, folgte Tonks ihm.  
Nur ein paar Meter von der Eingangstür des Krankenflügels entfernt, blieb er stehen und sah sie an, sie hatte noch immer dieses entschlossene Funkeln ihren sonst zur Zeit grauen Augen.  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst?"  
„Ja, ich will bei dir sein, egal was du machst, was du bist und wo du bist!"  
Da legte er ihr seine Hände um die Taille und küsste sie. Zunächst war es ein zaghafter Kuss, vorsichtig, ein wenig unsicher. Doch da spürte er ihre unglaubliche Freude und seine Zweifel verstummten, er gab sich ihr, diesem überwältigendem Gefühl und diesem Kuss völlig hin.  
Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, sah er, dass ihre Augen wieder dieses blitzende Blau von früher angenommen hatten, ihr Haar wieder bonbonrosa war und dass sie seit langem das erste Mal wieder übers ganze Gesicht strahlte.

_~  
Doch jetzt war alles gut, sie hatte ihn trotz allem zurückgenommen und bei ihr fühlte er sich so geborgen und sicher und zu Hause, wie er es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Er lächelte sie an, dann schauten sie beide, Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa sitzend, auf die kleine Person, die ihr Glück seit ein paar Wochen vollkommen machte.  
Sie lächelten und schauten beide auf ihren kleinen Sohn._


	16. Chapter 16

Heute bewichtelt **_flo_** sein Wichtelkind **_Isis_** mit folgender Geschichte:

**Titel:** Die Renovierung und Das geheimnisvolle Buch  
**Autor:** flo  
Rating**:** 6  
Fandom**:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws wird renoviert. Dabei wird ein geheimnisvolles Buch gefunden ...  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere Flitwick und die Graue Dame sowie weitere Begriffe und Zaubersprüche wurden von J.K. Rowling übernommen.

**Die Renovierung und das geheimnisvolle Buch**

_Die Ankündigung_

„So, liebe Schüler, ich begrüße euch zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw, eurem alten – oder für die Erstklässler neuen – Zuhause. Ich heiße die Erstklässler somit herzlich Willkommen in Ravenclaw. Wie ihr wisst, ist unser Gebäude schon einige Jahrhunderte alt. Diese Jahrhunderte haben natürlich auch das Gebäude etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Im Laufe der Sommerferien sind wir – die Lehrer dieser Schüler (hier vll. dieser Schule?) – darin übereingekommen, dass die Gemeinschaftsräume aller Häuser nach und nach renoviert werden müssen. Diese Renovierung soll während des Schuljahres des nun beginnenden Schuljahres folgen. Über den entsprechenden Zeitpunkt und alles weitere werdet ihr dann informiert, wenn es soweit ist." Diese Worte sprach Flitwick zu Schuljahresbeginn.

In der letzten Woche vor den Osterferien war es anscheinend soweit. Am schwarzen Brett des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraumes hing ein Zettel mit der deutlich blinkenden Aufschrift: „Bitte beachten! Alle Schüler des Hauses Ravenclaw sind gebeten, sich um 11:00 Uhr an diesem Mittwoch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu einer Besprechung bezüglich der Renovierung zu versammeln. Von eventuellen Unterrichtsveranstaltungen sind die Schüler für den Zeitraum der Besprechung freigestellt."

Am Mittwoch um 11 Uhr kamen die Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen. Dann tauchte Professor Flitwick auf.  
„Liebe Schüler, nun, wie angekündigt, geht es um die Renovierung von unserem Turm hier oben. Wir wollen diesen von Grund auf neu gestalten, denn ihr sollt euch hier wohlfühlen. Daher habe ich mich entschieden ..." Professor Flitwick wurde unterbrochen, denn die Graue Dame tauchte auf: „Ach, ist das schön, endlich geht es auch hier mal los. Das wurde auch Zeit. Bis auf Gryffindor haben ja die anderen Häuser schon ihr Neues Zuhause gefunden."  
„Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mich nicht unterbrechen würden", meinte Flitwick an die Graue Dame gerichtet, die daraufhin auch sofort verschwand. „Nun, also ich habe mich entschieden, dass ihr ebenfalls Vorschläge zur Neugestaltung unseres Turmes einbringen dürft. Diese werdet ihr an eure Vertrauensschüler weitergeben, die diese dann an mich weiterleiten werden. Nun, das war der erste Punkt. Allerdings kommt nun ein zweiter Punkt, den viele von euch vielleicht nicht so gut finden werden. Wer auf dem Gelände aufgepasst hat, weiß sicherlich bereits, was ich meinen werde: Während der Renovierungsarbeiten werden wir uns nicht in unserem geliebten Turm aufhalten können – außer denjenigen, die dort arbeiten." Flitwick lächelte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Wir – zumindest diejenigen, die die Osterferien hier verbringen - müssen in dieser Zeit also in Zelten leben. Aber das haben Sie sich ja sicherlich schon gedacht, nehme ich an, da die Gryffindor- und Hufflepuff-Schüler dies ebenfalls schon mitmachen mussten. Diese Regelung gilt ab Montag, dem offiziellen Beginn der Osterferien. Bis dahin könnt ihr euch noch hier aufhalten, sofern ihr denn da seid. Ab Montagmittag ist dieser Raum jedoch für alle, die hier nicht mitarbeiten oder mithelfen, gesperrt. Wer mithelfen möchte, der melde sich ebenfalls bei den Vertrauensschülern. Und nun bitte ich euch wieder, in den Unterricht zu gehen."

_Der verschwundene Plan_

Ein paar Schüler des Hauses Ravenclaws, die die Osterferien in Hogwarts verbringen wollten, hatten sich gemeldet, um bei den Renovierungsarbeiten zu helfen. Am nächsten Tag wurde bereits begonnen, den Gemeinschaftsraum auszuräumen. Die Schüler brachten Sessel, Stühle, Tische, Schränke sowie Portraits nach draußen. Am folgenden Tag wurden dann auch die Tapeten von den Wänden gerissen und am Abend fand in einem Zelt auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts eine kleine Besprechung zwischen Professor Flitwick und der Schülergruppe statt.  
Professor Flitwick begrüßte die Schüler zu dieser Besprechung und teilte daraufhin mit, dass er sieben Vorschläge erhalten habe, einer aber aus bislang unerklärlichen Gründen verschwunden sei. Die Schüler fragten sich, wer wohl dahinter stecken könnte. Professor Flitwick stellte zunächst die vorhandenen Pläne vor, und fragte schließlich, ob jemandem bekannt sei, welcher Plan fehle. Lisa Stones meldete sich.  
„Nun, also Ihr Plan ist verschwunden, Miss Stones", fragte Professor Flitwick.  
„Den Plan habe ich zusammen mit meinem Bruder ausgearbeitet. Aber dieser trifft sich diese Woche mit seinem Freund aus der Beauxbatons-Akademie ..."  
„Wollen Sie uns Ihren Plan nicht vorstellen", unterbrach Flitwick sie.  
„Gut, ich werde zum Plan kommen", begann Lisa. „Mein Bruder vermutet, dass es noch genügend Platz gibt, um unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zu erweitern. Jedoch müsste dazu wohl eine Wand eingeschlagen werden. Er bezieht sich wohl auf die Wand des Portraits mit Jordan Jonglister. Weiterhin sollten die Schlafsäle so umgestaltet werden, dass nur noch drei bis vier Schüler ein Zimmer bewohnen würden, damit man sich auch mal noch etwas zurückziehen kann."  
„Ein interessanter Plan", meinte Professor Flitwick. Es folgte eine geheime Abstimmung über die Pläne. Schließlich gab Professor Flitwick die Auswertung bekannt. Der Plan von Lisa hatte mit ein paar Stimmen Vorsprung gewonnen.

_Der geheime Raum_

Am nächsten Tag begann die Arbeit. Unter anderem wurde die Wand, an der einige Tage zuvor noch das Protraits von Jordan Jonglister hing, eingeschlagen, um den Gemeinschaftsraum vergrößern zu können. Wie von Lisa vermutet, kam hinter der Wand ein mittelgroßer Raum zum Vorschein. Doch – zur Überraschung aller – war dieser Raum nicht leer: Ein Sessel, drei Schränke und ein Kamin waren zu sehen. Weiterhin hingen verschiedene Portraits an der Wand. In einer Ecke stand zudem eine alte, halb verfallene und verstaubte Truhe herum. Doch plötzlich hörte man ein Geräusch, es ähnelte einem Pochen oder einem Klopfen. Dann hörte man auch ein Geschrei:  
„Mein Zuhauses, mein schönes Zuhause! Das wird zerstört. Das habt ihr zerstört! Zerstört! Eine Frechheit ist das. Eine Frechheit. Eine Frechheit." Dann verstummte die Stimme wieder. Ein älterer Schüler holte Professor Flitwick und schilderte seinem Zauberkunstlehrer auch den Vorfall mit der Stimme.  
Professor Flitwick wandte sich den Schülern zu: „Nun, leider habe ich keine Ahnung, was dies sein könnte. Ich kann euch leider nicht ..." In diesem Augenblick ertönte die Stimme erneut. Zudem gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch. „Mein Versteck ist kaputt! Ihr zerstört den geheimen Raum der R...." Eine Gestalt huschte vorbei. Dann widmete sich Professor Flitwick der Truhe und forderte die Schüler auf, die Truhe zu entfernen: „Die Truhe möchte ich hier aber nicht sehen. So ein altes verschimmeltes Zeug, wollen wir in unserem neuen Zuhause doch nicht haben". Zwei Schüler gingen auf die Truhe zu. Sie versuchten, sie hoch zu heben. Ihnen gelang es nicht. Zwei weitere Schüler kamen ihnen zur Hilfe. Doch auch dieser Versuch scheiterte. Dann versuchte ein Schüler, einen Zauberspruch einzusetzen. Immer noch kein Erfolg. Schließlich hatten die vier Schüler mit einem gleichzeitig gesprochenem Zauberspruch Erfolg und konnte die Truhe somit aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum bis zum Treppenabsatz einen Stock tiefer transportieren. Dort stellten sie die Truhe links neben dem Treppenaufgang ab. Beim Abstellen war ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Inneren der Truhe zu vernehmen. Doch dies wurde von den Schülern nicht beachtet, denn die Renovierungsarbeiten warteten.

_Die Truhe_

Am Abend gingen zwei Schüler den Gang entlang, an dessen Ende die Truhe abgestellt war. „Guten Abend Professor Flitwick. Wir sind ..." Als die beiden gerade ihren Grund für den abendlichen Gang durch Hogwarts erklären wollten – der sicherlich von allen Lehrern akzeptiert wurden würde (sie wollten noch die letzten Reste der Renovierungsarbeiten des vergangenen Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws beseitigen)- wurden diese von Professor Flitwick unterbrochen. „Können Sie mir mal helfen! Ich versuche, diese Kiste hier zu öffnen." Die Schüler gingen zu Professor Flitwick und der Truhe. Sie versuchten die Truhe zunächst zu öffnen. Doch dies gelang Ihnen nicht.

Dann erinnerte sich ein Schüler daran, dass sich die Truhe nachmittags nur mit Hilfe eines gleichzeitig eingesetzten Zauberspruches wegtragen ließ. Könnte es beim Öffnen vielleicht auch nur mit mehreren mehreren Zaubern funktionieren? Sie stellten sich einige Meter von der Truhe entfernt auf und sprachen dann gleichzeitig einen Zauberspruch. Sie hatten Erfolg. Die Truhe öffnete ihren Deckel. Tücher, jede Menge Tücher flogen heraus. Professor Flitwick ergriff seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Finite incantatem". Die Tücher fielen in diesem Augenblick auf die Erde beziehungsweise in die Truhe zurück. Daraufhin blickte ein Schüler in die Truhe hinein. Er bemerkte,dass sich dort noch irgendetwas bewegte. Dann griff er hinein und zog schließlich seine Hände aus der Truhe wieder heraus. In den Händen hielt er ein Buch. Er wollte dieses Buch nun dem Zauberkunstlehrer überreichen. Doch in diesem Moment zog ein unerwarteter Windstoß vorüber und eine weitere Gestalt huschte an Professor Flitwick und den Schülern vorüber. Die beiden Schüler und Professor Flitwick wunderten sich. Das Buch war verschwunden. Doch wo konnte das Buch nun sein? Was könnte in dem Buch stehen? Gab es jemanden, der vermeiden wollte, dass das Buch in die Hände der Schüler- oder Lehrerschaft geriet? Diese Fragen stellte sich die Schülerschaft der Ravenclaws, nachdem der Vorfall über das plötzlich verschwundene Buch bekannt geworden war.

_Die Suche_

Am nächsten Tag hatten sich Professor Flitwick und die anwesenden Schüler der Ravenclaws dazu entschieden, das verschwundene Buch zu suchen. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum, alle Zelte und alle weiteren, den Ravenclaws zugänglichen, Räume wurden durchsucht. Auch die nächsten Tagen wurde noch weiter gesucht. Dann tauchte plötzlich die Graue Dame auf:  
„Na, was sucht ihr denn hier so eifrig", fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln die Schüler. Professor Flitwick mischte sich ein: „Sie wissen doch genau, was wir suchen."  
„Nun, fehlen Baumaterialien für den Gemeinschaftsraum? Die befinden sich doch oben im Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum."  
„Nun, tun Sie doch nicht so unwissend!", schrie Flitwick die Graue Dame an.  
„Ich tue unwissend? Ich bin doch unwissend", schrie die Graue Dame zurück.  
„Wir suchen ein Buch", sagte ein Schüler sachlich.  
Professor Flitwick bestätigte diese Aussage mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.  
„Ah, ein Buch wird gesucht." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Graue Dame.  
Ein weiterer Schüler fragte dann Professor Flitwick: „Sie glauben, dass die Graue Dame das Buch hat?"  
„Nun, als wir die Wand eingeschlagen haben, huschte irgendetwas an uns vorbei. Wir hörten eine Stimme. Ebenfalls huschte eine Gestalt vorbei, als wir die Truhe geöffnet hatten. Wer könnte so schnell vorbeihuschen? Einem Hausgeist wäre dies möglich. Zudem könnte es damals die Stimme von der Grauen Dame gewesen sein." Daraufhin verschwand Professor Flitwick ins Schloß und setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe am Fuß der Treppe. Einige Stunden später wurde er von einer Erstklässlerin der Slytherins angesprochen: „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Allerdings habe ich auf dem Gang zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum ein seltsames Geräusch wahrgenommen. Könnten Sie vielleicht einmal mitkommen?"  
Gelangweilt und immer noch in Gedanken an das verschwundene Buch versunken, stand Professor Flitwick auf und folgte der Schülerin. Diese stoppte. „Hier habe ich das Geräusch vernommen", sagte sie dem Professor. Nun hörte auch Professor Flitwick dieses Geräusch. Vorsichtshalber zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor. Dann ging er den Gang vorsichtig weiter. Nun konnte man Stimmen erkennen. Es waren die Stimmen des Blutigen Barons und der Grauen Dame.  
„Was tust du da?", war vom Blutigen Baron zu hören.  
„Nun, dieses Buch darf nicht veröffentlicht werden", meinte die Graue Dame und warf mit einem Gegenstand nach dem Blutigen Baron.  
„Doch, die Lehrer haben es gefunden. Nun wird man dem Wunsch deiner Mutter gerecht!" Der Blutige Baron flog auf die Graue Dame zu.  
„Nein, du nimmst es mir nicht nochmal ab. Einmal hattest du es schon. Aber es gehört mir! Ich mache damit das, was ich will", schrie die Graue Dame.  
„Seltsam", murmelte Flitwick. „Sonst ist sie doch nie hier unten anzutreffen. Zumindest hätten es mir die Kollegen doch erzählt." In diesem Moment landete etwas vor den Füßen der Slytherin-Schülerin auf dem Boden. Sie hob es auf und gab es Professor Flitwick. In der Zwischenzeit waren die beiden Hausgeister bereits verschwunden. Professor Flitwick steckte das Buch in seinen Umhang und verschwand in sein Büro.

_Das Buch_

In seinem Büro setzte sich Professor Flitwick an seinen Schreibtisch, dann holte er das Buch aus seinem Umhang hervor, legte es vor sich hin und klappte das Buch auf. Er war bereits neugierig, von wem das Buch stammte, und worum es in diesem wohl ging.  
Auf der ersten inneren Umschlagsseite sah er eine Zeichnung: Diese zeigte einen Entwurf des Wappens der Ravenclaws. Auf der nächsten Seite folgte dann die Überschrift – „Das Haus Ravenclaw" lautete diese. Er blätterte das Buch weiter um. Es folgten viele Seiten in einer noch kleiner geschriebenen Handschrift. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade seinen Schreibtisches und holte eine Lupe hervor. „Ach, wie gut man jetzt die Schrift erkennen kann". Doch immer war es noch nicht leicht, die Handschrift zu entschlüsseln.  
Professor Flitwick bemühte sich. Schließlich konnte er erkennen, dass es in diesem Buch um die Geschichte von Rowena Ravenclaw und dem Hause Ravenclaw ging. Auf den letzten Seiten des Buches wurde auch erwähnt, dass Rowena Ravenclaw mit ihrer Tochter Helena – uns heute auch als Graue Dame bekannt – viele Jahre lang Streit hatte. Auf der letzten Seite war dann noch eine Notiz angebracht:  
_Lieber Leser, Liebe Leserin,  
ich hoffe, dass dieses Buch, von mir, Rowena Ravenclaw, selbst verfasst, in zukünftiger Zeit veröffentlicht wird. Die Geschichte unseres Hauses soll doch hier nicht unbekannt bleiben._

Rowena Ravenclaw

Nun war Professor Flitwick klar, warum die Graue Dame dieses Buch verschwinden ließ. Dann stand Professor Flitwick auf, holte eine Eule, um eine Nachricht an Wizard-Magic-Books, einem Verlag der Zaubererwelt zu schicken, denn er wollte Rowenas Wunsch erfüllen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass die Graue Dame das Buch nicht erneut an sich reißen würde, fertigte er mit Hilfe eines Zaubers zwei oder drei weitere Kopien an, die er in einem geheimen Fach versteckte.


	17. Chapter 17

Die heutige Geschichte ist von **_Ennairam_**. Sie erfüllt einen Wunsch von mir. Ich hab es mir bis jetzt verkniffen, die Geschichte vorher zu lesen, das mache ich dann gemütlich heute Abend. Schon vorab vielen Dank an Enna für die Geschichte.

**Titel:** And I will try to Fix you  
**Autor:** Ennairam  
**Rating:** freigegeben ab 12 Jahren  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Der Weihnachtsball steht vor der Tür und Albus Dumbledore, stets bestrebt, keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen, hat sich einmal mehr etwas einfallen lassen.  
**Disclaimer:** J. und Ich

**Author's Notes:**

Ich möchte in aller Form den hochverehrten Wünscher von Wunsch Nr. 20 um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich diesen wunderbaren und kreativen Wunsch dermaßen verhunzt und abgewandelt habe. Zu meinen Gunsten kann ich nur den Gebrauch meines Rechtes auf künstlerische Freiheit anführen. Ich hoffe, der hochverehrte Wünscher ist nicht zu enttäuscht und findet dennoch Gefallen an der Geschichte. Wenn nicht, so möge er das an mir auslassen. *Hugh*.

**Vorab noch ein keiner Spicker, falls jemand nicht alle Vor-, Nach-, sowie eventuelle Zweit-, Dritt- und Viertnamen des geschätzten HogwartsTeams im Kopf haben sollte:**

Direktor: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Stellvertretende Direktorin und Hauslererin von Gryffindor: Minerva McGonagall  
Hauslererin von Hufflepuff: Pomona Sprout  
Hauslerher von Ravenclaw: Filius Flitwick  
Hauslehrer von Slytherin: Severus Snape  
Sybill Patricia Trelawney  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Rolanda Hooch  
Septina Vektor  
Bathsheda Babbling  
Firenze (Zentaur)  
Aurora Sinistra

Heilerin: Poppy Pomfrey  
Hausmeister: Argus Filch  
Bibliothekarin: Irma Pince

**And I will try to Fix you**

Still, und mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen, saß Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens wiedereingesetzter Schulleiter von Hogwarts, in dem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch.  
Müßig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, sein altes Büro, in das sich an diesem Abend alle Professoren, auf seine Bitte hin, eingefunden hatten.  
Filius hatte sich ein paar Bücher auf einen Sessel gepackt und sich darauf niedergelassen, so dass er, nun auf Augenhöhe, mit Aurora über die neuesten Entdeckungen am astronomischen Nachthimmel plaudern konnte.  
Ein paar Schritte weiter standen Minerva und Pomona, vertieft in ein Gespräch über ein junges Paar, welches sich aus Zöglingen ihrer Häuser zusammensetzte. Poppy, die solche Geschichten liebte, hörte mit ergriffener Miene zu.  
Auch Argus und Irma waren unter den Anwesenden, hielten sich jedoch etwas abseits der Lehrkräfte.  
Und Severus… ja, Severus hatte sich in der dunkelsten Ecke an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und sah die meiste Zeit zu Boden. Nur ab und zu hob sich sein Blick und schweifte umher. Die flackernden Schatten des Feuers hüllten ihn ein und machten seinen, wie immer in schwarze Roben gehüllten Körper, fast unsichtbar.  
Einzig Fawkes machte hin und wieder auf ihn aufmerksam, denn Severus hatte seinen Standort gleich neben dem Podest des Phönix gewählt. Wann immer dieser sich bewegte, fing sein Gefieder das warme Licht ein und strahlte es nach allen Seiten ab, wobei er auch Severus beleuchtete.  
In einem solchen Moment traf der Blick des Tränkemeisters auf den seines alten Mentors. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann entzog sich Severus den forschenden Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern, doch es hatte gereicht, um Albus das zu bestätigen, was er schon wusste.  
Früher hatte er die unterdrückte Wut in Severus gesehen, den brennenden Hass und auch, obwohl tief vergraben, Liebe.  
Heute war da nur noch Leere. Gleichgültigkeit.  
Seit dem Tag vor fast einem Jahr hatte sich nichts verändert.

Damals, das war, als man Severus nach Naginis Angriff gerettet hatte.  
Poppy hatte all ihre Kunst angewandt, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten und unter derart aufopferungsvoller Pflege hatte es keine Woche gedauert, bis der Junge aufgewacht war.  
Man hatte Albus sofort verständigt und so war er es, der Severus alles erzählte. Von der Schlacht. Vom Tod Voldemorts. Dass das Versteckspiel, zu dem Albus nach seinem fingierten Sturz ins Jenseits gezwungen war, ein Ende hatte. Das er, Severus, überlebt hatte und einer der größten Helden dieses Krieges war.  
Severus hatte nur genickt und die Augen geschlossen, war irgendwann wieder in einen genesenden Schlaf gesunken.  
Damals hatte Albus noch nicht geahnt, dass Severus sein Leben beendet hatte.  
Nicht körperlich, aber im Geiste.  
Teilnahmslos ließ er die Prozesse über sich ergehen und stimmte mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu, als Albus ihn danach bat, wieder Tränkekunde in Hogwarts zu lehren.  
Seitdem ging er wieder seiner Arbeit nach, begegnete jedoch allem mit einer derartigen Gleichgültigkeit, dass Albus Schuldgefühle ins Unerträgliche wuchsen.  
Severus war einer der Vielen, die er in diesem Krieg geopfert hatte, doch sein Schicksal war schlimmer als Tod.

Ein Ticken lenkte Albus Gedanken und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die große goldene Wanduhr. Der lange Zeiger war um einen Bruchteil weiter gerückt und tat kund, dass seit der vollen Stunde bereits neun Minuten vergangen waren.  
Schon überlegte der Schulleiter, ob er nicht eine Eule schicken sollte, als der messingfarbene Türgriff lautlos von der anderen Seite niedergedrückt wurde.  
Ohne die Anderen darauf aufmerksam zu machen oder sich zu rühren, beobachtete er amüsiert, wie die Tür ganz langsam ein paar Zentimeter aufging und Sybill versuchte, sich durch den schmalen Spalt möglichst unauffällig ins Büro zu schieben. Wie absehbar scheiterte ihr Vorhaben, behindert durch die vielen, klimpernden Ketten, die sie umhängen hatte, kläglich.  
„Wie nett, dass auch sie noch den Weg zu uns gefunden haben, Sybill!" Minervas Stimme glich einem Eiszapfen. Doch das tat Albus Amüsement keinen Abbruch, fand er es doch vielmehr beruhigend, dass es auch Dinge gab, welche Voldemorts dunkler Schatten nicht verändert hatte.  
Dennoch wollte er eine Eskalation vermeiden.  
„Schön, dass sie es geschafft haben, Sybill. Nehmen sie doch den Sessel zu ihrer Linken, er ist ganz besonders bequem." Er musste seine Stimme nicht heben, um seiner Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
Als Sybill saß und alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet hatten, lehnte er sich etwas zurück und begann, ihnen den Grund zu erklären, weshalb er sie heute hier versammelt hatte.

„Letztes Jahr…" er unterbrach sich kurz und studierte die Gesichter der Anwesenden, die sich zumeist unwillig verzogen.  
„Letztes Jahr", begann er noch einmal, „war Weihnachten für uns nicht das, was es eigentlich sein sollte. Ein Triumph vielleicht, sicher ein Tag, an den wir mit Trauer in unseren Herzen zurück blicken, aber ganz gewiss kein Fest der Liebe."  
Er bemerkte Minervas scharfen Blick und wusste, dass sie gerade darüber nachdachte, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Deshalb werden wir auch dieses Jahr wieder einen Weihnachtsball arrangieren", verkündete er mit sanfter Stimme, musste aber gleich darauf gebieterisch die Hand heben, da nicht nur Minerva den Mund öffnete, offenkundig in der Absicht, ihm zu widersprechen.  
„Ich weiß, es wird für uns alle nicht leicht werden, aber wenn wir es nicht schaffen, hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft zu blicken, dann lassen wir uns letztendlich von Toms Willen beherrschen.  
Wenn wir am Weihnachtsabend feiern, dann wollen wir der Toten gedenken und uns gleichzeitig gewahr werden, dass wir trotz des Vergangenen das Leben genießen können, denn es gibt so viel in der Welt, für das es sich zu leben lohnt…"  
Fast hätte er bei seinen Worten Severus angesehen, verbat es sich jedoch und ließ dafür zu, dass sich ein Lächeln seiner Lippen bemächtigte, als er weiter sprach.  
„Wie im Jahr des Trimagischen Turnieres soll es den Schülern erlaubt sein, als Paar zu erscheinen. Es gibt nichts Schöneres in dieser Welt als Freundschaft und Liebe… deshalb werden wir den jungen Leuten mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen! Ich darf euch alle bitten, mit einem Partner an Weihnachten zu erscheinen.  
Diejenigen, welche mir bereits mitgeteilt haben, dass sie Hogwarts in den Weihnachtsferien verlassen werden", fuhr er schnell fort, ohne ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich von dieser Ankündigung zu erholen, „sind davon natürlich ausgenommen. Das wären dann Poppy, Septina, Rolanda, Bathsheda und Hagrid."  
Die genannten nickten heftig, sichtlich erleichtert, doch der Rest begann nun, wild durcheinander und auf ihn einzureden.  
Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er sie lächelnd gewähren, dann schickte er sie strahlend und mit den Worten, er verlasse sich darauf, sie alle mit Begleitung an Weihnachten in der Großen Halle begrüßen zu dürfen, aus dem Büro.

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und zwinkerte Minerva, die als Einzige geblieben war und nun mit unheilvollem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Schreibtisch stand, zu.  
„Möchtest du mir noch etwas mitteilen, meine Liebe?", fragte er sanft, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung, was jetzt kommen würde.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Albus?" Die Schärfe ihrer Stimme und ihre missbilligende Mimik machte unmissverständlich klar, was sie davon hielt.  
„Nun, dass hängt ganz davon ab, ob du mir die Ehre geben möchtest, mich an diesem Abend zu begleiten", gab er launig zurück. „Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, zu einem Spaziergang in den verbotenen Wald aufzubrechen, um dort eine mir wohlgesonnene Todesfee zu finden. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob der Schulbeirat das nicht als-"  
„Albus!" Minervas entrüsteter Ausruf unterbrach seine Plauderei. „Du weißt genau was ich meine! Wie kannst du dem armen Jungen so etwas antun? Als hätte er es nicht schon schwer genug!"  
Ruhig erwiderte er ihren Blick und versuchte dann, ihr seine Überlegung zu erklären: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du es so siehst, Minerva, aber wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen. Severus braucht dringend etwas, dass ihn aufrüttelt und ihn ein wenig aus seiner seelischen Starre holt. Er muss langsam wieder anfangen zu leben."  
„Es ist noch kein Jahr her, Albus!", wandte Minerva ein. „Lass ihn doch erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen."  
Doch er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Je länger er sich abschottet, umso schwerer wird es für ihn. Es ist sicher nicht verkehrt, wenn er einmal ein bisschen mehr unter Menschen kommt und sich nicht immer nur in seinem Kerker versteckt. Außerdem..."  
Minervas Augenbrauen wanderten fragend in die Höhe.  
„… ich glaube nicht, dass du dir so viele Gedanken um den Jungen machen musst. Er hat mehr Freunde, als er weiß…"  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück zu jener Nacht, in der Tom Riddel gestorben war. Er selbst hatte nicht am Kampf teilnehmen können, sondern währenddessen dafür gesorgt, dass eine Todessergruppe, die auf Toms Geheiß einer Mission im Norden Irlands nachging, nicht um einen Besuch in Askaban herum kam.  
Als er nach Hogwarts geeilt kam, musste er feststellen, dass die Schlacht bereits so gut wie geschlagen war. Unerkannt machte er sich sogleich auf die Suche nach Severus, bereits das Schlimmste befürchtend.  
„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Minerva und holte ihn damit aus seiner Erinnerung zurück.  
„Ich spürte Severus auf und betrat die heulende Hütte. Doch ich war nicht der Erste, der sich an Severus erinnert hatte.  
Er lag bewusstlos, bleich und blutüberströmt auf dem staubigen Boden und ich hätte sicher angenommen, er sei bereits tot, wenn unsere geschätzte Miss Granger nicht über ihm gekniet hätte, mit Tränken und Zaubersprüchen um sein Leben kämpfend."  
„Hermine?" Minerva sah ihn fassungslos an und sank dann in einen Sessel nieder, während er bestätigend nickte.  
„Ja, Hermine… Sie muss das Schloss verlassen haben, gleich nachdem Harry Tom besiegt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie Severus gefunden hat, aber sie war da.  
Am erstaunlichsten war, dass sie, als sie mich bemerkte, keinerlei Überraschung zeigte. Sie fuhr mich lediglich an, ich solle nicht nur herumstehen, sondern ihr gefälligst helfen, Severus Leben zu retten."  
Minerva nickte langsam und sie saßen sich still gegenüber, bis Albus sich erhob. „Nachdem ich dir davon erzählt habe und Severus auch endlich darum weiß, was hältst du von einer Tasse Tee und einem Zitronenbonbon?"  
„Er weiß es?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig, ohne weiter auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
„Ja. Er hat bis eben vor der Tür gestanden und gelauscht", erklärte Albus vergnügt, was Minerva dazu brachte, entnervt den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles gutheißen soll, Albus, aber du wirst ja wie immer nicht auf mich hören.  
Nein danke, heute keinen Tee mehr. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend."  
Sich so verabschiedend ging sie zur Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
„Im Übrigen, danke für dein Angebot. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

* * *

Ron saß auf einem rot-goldenen Sofa im gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte verärgert auf das Papierchaos, das sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch türmte.  
„Die Gonagall hat doch nicht mehr alle Niffler im Schrank", ereiferte er sich, nahm eines der schweren Bücher in die Hand, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Titel und ließ es schnaubend zurück auf den Tisch fallen, was ein ziemliches Poltern verursachte. „20 Zoll Pergament über so einen blöden Verwandlungsmist und das eine Woche vor Heilig Abend. Wie soll man denn da in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen? Überhaupt, die alte Schachtel sollte sich lieber nach einem Partner für den Ball umsehen. So umschwärmt ist sie ja auch nicht!"  
„Sie wird wohl Dumbledore begleiten", mutmaßte Harry, der sich mit seiner Arbeit im nächsten Sessel niedergelassen hatte.  
„Echt? Ich dachte, sie hätte es auf Flitwick abgesehen. Parvati meinte, sie hätte gestern gesehen, wie die Beiden in Flitwicks Büro verschwunden sind."  
„Und natürlich kann es nur einen Grund geben, weshalb sich zwei Professoren treffen. Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie sich vielleicht nicht auf einem Gang voller Schüler über Schulangelegenheiten unterhalten wollen?", fragte Hermine bissig und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden gleiten, ehe sie die freie Sofaecke in Beschlag nahm.  
„Wie gut, dass du kommst Hermine!" Ron ignorierte ihre spitze Bemerkung und strahlte sie an. „Du bist mit dem Blablabla-Aufsatz für Verwandlung doch sicher schon fertig. Darf ich ihn mir vielleicht kurz ansehen?"  
Schon das Luftholen von Hermine ließ ihn ein wenig in sich zusammen sinken.  
„Erstens: Es geht um ‚Die Komplexität des Äußereren analog zur inneren Beschaffenheit' und zweitens: du hast selbst entschieden, dass du dieses Jahr in Hogwarts wiederholst, um deinen Abschluss zu machen. Niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen und mit deinem Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse hättest du jederzeit im Ministerium das Arbeiten anfangen können. Aber du wolltest es so, also lerne jetzt gefälligst, Ronald Weasley!"  
„Ja, ist ja gut", antwortete der Rotschopf, nach diesem Vortrag sichtlich geknickt, und nahm, um Hermine zu beschwichtigen, Feder und Pergament in die Hände.  
„Ihr hört euch an, wie ein altes Ehepaar", warf Harry grinsend dazwischen und erntete dafür sogleich einen giftigen Blick von Hermine.  
„Das hatten wir schon, es ist vorbei und du weißt das genau!" Hermine mochte es nicht besonders, wenn man sie auf ihre zweimonatige Beziehung mit Ron ansprach. Zwar hatten sie einvernehmlich festgestellt, dass es nicht funktionierte, aber ihr schien es immer noch etwas peinlich zu sein.  
„Habt ihr eigentlich schon das mit Professor Sprout gehört?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Ron ablenken wollte, aber Harry, dem unter Hermines Blicken langsam unwohl wurde, ging gerne darauf ein.  
„Nein, was denn?"  
Seine Schreibsachen wieder beiseitelegend, beugte Ron sich vor und erzählte in verschwörerischem Ton: „Ein paar Schüler aus der dritten Klasse wollen in Sprouts Gewächshaus seltsame Blumen gesehen haben. Mit blutroten Köpfen und spitzen Dornen an den Stielen. Irgendjemand meinte, es wäre ein ganz komischer Duft von ihnen ausgegangen, der total betrunken macht. Vielleicht will Sprout sich damit einen Partner angeln!"  
Irritiert bemerkte er, dass Harry eine Hand gegen seinen Mund gepresst hielt, in dem Versuch, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Hermine war weniger taktvoll und bemühte sich nicht einmal, sich davon abzuhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Mensch Ron, das waren höchstwahrscheinlich ganz normale Rosen, Muggelblumen ohne einen Funken Magie. Glaubst du wirklich, Professor Sprout wäre so kindisch, sich auf diese Weise einen Mann zu angeln?"  
„Der traue ich mittlerweile alles zu", gab Ron zurück und schnitt dem Bücherstapel eine Grimasse. „Die hat uns auch einen 20 Zoll Aufsatz aufgehalst. Als ob wir nicht genug zu tun hätten! Das war wieder eine Glanzleistung von Dumbledore, ganze zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten die Bombe mit dem Ball platzen zu lassen. Wie soll man denn in dieser Zeit was Passendes zum Anziehen und ein Mädchen auftreiben, wenn man obendrein noch so mit Arbeit überhäuft wird?"  
„Du könntest mal langsam anfangen, besagte Arbeit zu erledigen." Nach wie vor schnippisch, deutete Hermine auf seine Unterlagen, die wild durcheinander lagen. „Übermorgen dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade, um uns einzukleiden und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du hast einen Mund und ich würde dir raten, den zu benutzen. Da die wenigsten Schülerinnen eine Ausbildung als Legilimentikerin haben, wirst du vermutlich nur mit deutlich geäußerten Fragen auf dich aufmerksam machen können."  
„Jaja", tat Ron beleidigt ab und wandte sich lieber Harry zu, während Hermine nach einem Buch langte.  
„Du hast es gut, du hast ja schon jemanden. Ich dagegen…"  
Harry, der natürlich mit Ginny gehen würde, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ron, mit einem Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse wird es bestimmt nicht so schwer sein, eine abzubekommen. Du bist ein Held, schon vergessen, Mann?"  
Doch Ron war davon nicht überzeugt. „Den Orden hat Snape auch. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er dadurch auch nur eine Sabberhexe abschleppen kann?"  
„Ron!" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Sprich nicht so von ihm! Du weißt, was wir ihm alles verdanken!  
„Ja, schon", Rons Nicken war ehrlich gemeint. „Aber er ist immer noch… Snape eben. Echt mal, ist er auch nur einen Knut umgänglicher geworden, seit wir wissen, dass er schon immer Dumbledores Mann war? Gut, er lässt den Slytherins jetzt nicht mehr alles durchgehen und schustert ihnen auch keine Punkte zu, dafür behandelt er sie jetzt genauso unfair wie uns und dabei merke ich keinen Unterschied zu den letzten Jahren."  
„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht, Ron, das-„ Er würgte Hermine einfach ab, indem er lauter weiter sprach: „Kannst du dir etwa vorstellen, wie er mit Sprout tanzt? Oder händchenhaltend mit Sinistra in der Großen Halle umherschlendert? Keine Frau die einen Funken Verstand hat, wird ihn begleiten, weil sie ihn dann einen ganzen Abend lang ertragen muss. Stimmt doch, oder Harry?" Er wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, da ihm eine zum Brüllen komische Idee kam und er laut loslachte.  
„Eigentlich kann er höchstens mit der Wahrsagetante gehen, die Trelawney hat ja wirklich nichts im Kopf. Wobei er selbst die noch mit einem Trank abfüllen müsste, damit sie ihn begleitet", presste er mühsam hervor und ließ sich dann ungehemmt von seinem Lachanfall schütteln.  
Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn zusammenzucken und wieder ernst werden. Verdutzt sah er auf das Buch, dass Hermines Hände gerade recht schwungvoll auf den Tisch befördert hatten. Hermine warf Bücher? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
„Ähm, ist was?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
„Du bist ein, ein, ein… absolutes Ekel, Ronald!"  
Ihre Tasche packend, wirbelte Hermine herum und rauschte davon, ihre Freunde ratlos zurücklassend.  
Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen und aus ihren Blicken verschwunden war, drehte Ron sich langsam wieder Harry zu und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was habe ich denn gesagt?"

* * *

Versteckt im Schatten einer Säule stehend, beobachtete Hermine das bunte Treiben in der Vorhalle.  
Alle Schüler ab der vierten Jahrgangsstufe versammelten sich hier, um darauf zu warten, dass sich das Tor zur Großen Halle öffnete. Beständig strömten herausgeputzte Mädchen und geschniegelte Jungen herbei, traten aus einem Gang oder schritten, mehr oder weniger graziös, die Treppe herunter.  
In der Mitte vermengte sich alles zu einer chaotischen, wabernden Masse.  
Der Lautstärkepegel stieg beständig, da sich noch einige Paare finden mussten, während andere sich in Grüppchen unterhielten, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken und die letzte Gelegenheit nutzten, bei der man Wetten über die Partner der Lehrer abschließen konnte.  
Als Harry und Ginny, dicht gefolgt von Ron mit Susan Bones, oben an der Treppe erschienen, verließ Hermine ihren Beobachtungsposten und drängelte sich zu ihnen durch.  
Genau am Fuß der Treppe stießen sie zusammen.  
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung tauschten sie reihum Komplimente aus und Ginny wollte von Hermine das Geheimnis ihrer glänzenden Haare erfahren, wozu es etwas weiter auszuholen galt.  
Sie waren noch am Fachsimpeln, als ein Raunen Hermine, die mit dem Rücken zum Tor stand, dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen.  
Schon wurden sie von den anderen mitgezogen und noch bevor sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, staunten sie über die Dekoration.  
Die Professoren hatten sich selbst übertroffen und ein noch festlicheres Ambiente geschaffen, als im Jahr des Trimagischen Turnieres.  
Gigantische Weihnachtsbäume ragten in den magischen Himmel, geschmückt mit Strohsternen, Weihnachtskugeln in allen Hausfarben und verzauberten Wichtelfiguren, die glitzerndes Konfetti streuten.  
Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen säumten die Wände, geflochtene Kränze, bestückt mit roten Kerzen, schwebten über ihren Köpfen und sorgten für ein schummriges Licht.  
Hoch über ihnen, an der Decke, herrschte ein winterliches Schneegestöber, doch die dichten weißen Flocken lösten sich auf, ehe sie ihnen zu nahe kamen.  
Hermine wurde weiter mitgetragen und als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, sah sie, dass der Lehrertisch unverändert an seinem Platz stand, mit einer tiefroten, samtenen Tischdecke und einem üppigen Bouquet geschmückt. Weiter oben schwebte ein Baldachin, der denselben Ton der Tischdecke hatte und wie die Kerzenkränze freischwebend in die Luft gezaubert war.  
Die Haustische dagegen waren, wie Hermine es bereits vermutet hatte, verschwunden. Stattdessen hatte man wieder runde Tische in verschiedenen Größen aufgestellt, die man ebenfalls, so ähnlich wie den Lehrertisch, verschönert hatte.  
Kurz schmunzelte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass die rote Pracht manchem Kerkerbewohner vermutlich nicht so glücklich machte, dann musste sie zusehen, die Anderen in dem Herumgeschubse nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Gemeinsam ergatterten sie einen der kleineren Tische, der für sechs Personen Platz bot, und ließen sich dort nieder.  
„Hoffentlich fangen die bald an, ich freue mich schon seit einer Woche auf das Festessen. Vielleicht hätten wir doch einen größeren Tisch nehmen sollen, hier passt ja gar nicht so viel drauf. Oder müssen wir wieder bestellen?" Ron linste besorgt zu den anderen Tischen hinüber und hob dann seinen Teller hoch, um nachzusehen, ob vielleicht eine Menükarte darunter versteckt war.  
„Du hast dir heut Mittag drei Mal Nachschlag genommen, sag nicht, du hast schon wieder Hunger", stichelte Ginny und Rons Gesicht färbte sich rot, was alle anderen in lautes Lachen ausbrechen ließ.  
„Sag mal, wo ist denn eigentlich deine Begleitung, Hermine?", fragte Ginny neugierig, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
Obwohl Harry und Ron ruckartig ihre Köpfe wandten, um sie anzusehen, ließ sich Hermine nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist ihm was dazwischengekommen oder er hat mich vergessen", meinte sie vergnügt und erntete einen zweifelnden Blick von Ginny.  
„Du willst uns immer noch nicht verraten, wer es ist, oder?"  
Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und damit war das Thema beendet, nur Ron, der wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe hatte, erklärte Susan leise, dass Hermine ein Geheimnis daraus machte.  
Da die beiden also beschäftigt waren und Ginny und Harry genug damit zu tun hatten, sich verliebt anzusehen, hing Hermine ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis eine helle Glocke klingelte.  
Das zwischenzeitlich geschlossene Tor flog erneut auf und die Lehrer, angeführt von Dumbledore, mit Minerva McGonagall am Arm, zogen in die Halle ein.  
„Du hast recht gehabt, Dumbledore und die Gonagall", flüsterte Ron aufgeregt über den Tisch zu Harry und reckte dann wieder den Hals, um besser sehen zu können, wodurch er Hermine die Sicht verdeckte.  
Aber sie stellte schnell fest, dass sie dadurch nichts verpasste, den Ron kommentierte eifrig:  
„Flitwick und Sprout, also doch! Hätten wir uns eigentlich denken können. Aber man sollte sich trotzdem umsehen, wenn man das nächste Mal in Flitwicks Büro ist, könnte schon sein, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch irgendeine miese Blume steht, die ihn heimtückisch-  
Ich glaub ich spinn! Seht ihr das auch? Sinistra und FIRENZE? Hallo??? Die geht allen Ernstes mit einem Pferd-„  
„Zentaur", zischte Ginny.  
„Von mir aus. Jedenfalls hat er vier Beine. Meine Fresse, ich bin schon gespannt die Zwei tanzen zu sehen…  
Ha! Da kommt Filch! Mit seiner miesen Katze auf dem Arm und die Pince trippelt gleich hinter ihm her. Ich hab mir ja schon immer gedacht, dass die was von ihm will, aber sie sind nicht nebeneinander, also gehören sie nicht zusammen, hm… Kommt die Trelawney überhaupt oder hat sie sich in ihren Turm verkrochen?  
Ah, als letztes Snape, auch allein und in schwarz, wie immer, die alte Fledermaus. Siehst du Hermine? Ich habe doch recht gehabt, mit dem will bestimmt niemand gehen."

* * *

Kritisch ließ Severus seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, aber alle saßen friedlich an den überladenen Tischen und dem weihnachtlichen Festessen, also wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Teller zu.  
„Das ist aber nicht sehr fair von dir, Severus", bemerkte Aurora, die links von ihm saß. „Wir haben uns alle bemüht, zu zweit zu erscheinen und du kommst einfach ohne Begleitung."  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ohne Begleitung hier bin?", erwiderte er aalglatt und sah ihr gerade in die Augen, was seiner Erfahrung nach eines der besten Mittel war, um jemandem mitzuteilen, dass er sich gerade unpassend verhielt. Glücklicherweise funktionierte es auch dieses Mal, allerdings meinte nun Filius, sich einmischen zu müssen: „Wieso ist dann der Platz zu deiner Rechten frei, Severus? Willst du uns deine Dame denn nicht vorstellen?"  
‚War ja zu erwarten', dachte Severus genervt, wandte sich aber seinem älteren Kollegen zu und erklärte mit neutraler Stimme: „Das wäre völlig unnötig. Der Direktor wünschte nur, uns hier als Paar erscheinen zu sehen. Er sprach nicht davon, dass man am selben Tisch sitzen müsse."  
„Aber um den Traditionen zu entsprechen, solltest du deine Dame wenigstens einmal zum Tanz führen", warf Albus ein und zwinkerte Severus zu, als dieser mit versteinertem Gesicht nickte.  
Er war sich sicher: Der Alte wusste schon wieder viel zu viel.

Später, als das Essen beendet war und sich alles um die Tanzfläche scharrte, stahl er sich unauffällig davon.  
Tanzen also… er musste überlegen, wie er es am geschicktesten anstellte, ohne das es jemand mitbekam. Allerdings musste er es Hermine erst einmal schonend beibringen und sie dazu aus der Halle heraus bekommen. Ansonsten konnte er sich kaum ungestört mit ihr –  
„Miss Granger!"  
Sie war gerade aus der Halle getreten und hatte sich suchend umgesehen. Nun kam sie auf ihn zu.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie sie gegangen sind, Sir, und wollte mich erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."  
„Kommen sie", forderte er sie leise auf, sich daran erinnernd, dass die Eingangshalle kaum der passende Ort war, um ein Gespräch zu führen, das nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war.  
Automatisch schlug er den Weg hinunter in den Kerker ein, machte aber auf halbem Weg halt und tippte mit seinem Zauberstand gegen die Wand des Ganges, aus der daraufhin eine hölzerne Tür erschien.  
Schweigend bat er Hermine einzutreten, folgte ihr und schloss dann hinter ihnen ab, wissend, dass sich die Tür sofort wieder als Wand tarnen würde.  
Mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete er Fackeln, welche das alte, seit Jahren unbenutzte Klassenzimmer beleuchteten.  
Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine, die vor ihm stand und ihn fragend ansah.  
Sie sah atemberaubend aus, dass musste er ihr durchaus zugestehen, wobei ihn das als Lehrer nicht zu interessieren hatte.  
„Ihre Freunde haben sich nicht gewundert, sie heute Abend alleine anzutreffen?", erkundigte er sich kühl, während er noch immer über sein neues Problem nachgrübelte.  
„Mit Harry und Ron werde ich schon fertig, Professor, da müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen", antworte Hermine und lächelte.  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Schon wieder.  
Genau dasselbe hatte sie getan, als er nach langem Überlegen und immer noch stark zweifelnd eingewilligt hatte, sie auf den Ball zu begleiten.  
Sie war einfach, als wäre es Nichts, in sein Büro spaziert und hatte ihm eröffnet, dass sie von Albus Anweisungen wisse und dann hatte sie gefragt, ob er sich vorstellen könnte, mit ihr als Partnerin vorlieb zu nehmen.  
Natürlich hatte er sofort seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, doch entgegen seiner Annahme zeigte der Finite Incantatem, dass sie nicht unter fremdem Einfluss stand.  
Also hatte er ihren Vorschlag entschieden zurückgewiesen und wollte sie vor die Tür setzen, was sie leider gar nicht beeindruckt hatte.  
„Dann hätten sie Professor Dumbledores Instruktion erfüllt und ich wäre nicht gezwungen, den Abend an der Seite einer dieser, wie sie es immer so schön formulieren, ‚hohlköpfigen Idioten' zu verbringen. Natürlich würde niemand davon erfahren." So hatte sie es ihm erklärt und nun war er der hohlköpfige Idiot, der sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Allerdings sah er immer noch keine adäquate Alternative.  
„Professor?" Ah richtig, die kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor stand ja immer noch vor ihm.  
„Der Direktor beliebte darauf hinzuweisen, dass es bei einem Ball üblich ist, die Dame zum Tanz aufzufordern", sagte er einfach frei heraus und überließ es ihr, daraus ihre Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
„Das heißt, wir sollen tanzen?"  
„Offensichtlich." Eigentlich sollte er der Kleinen dankbar sein. Hätte sie ihn nicht aus dem von Albus verursachten Schlamassel gerettet, hätte er ziemlich dumm dagestanden. Er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass sie aus Mitleid handelte – dieser Gedanke wäre ihm verhasst gewesen – obwohl er ihr keinen Moment ihre Erklärung, sie wolle nicht mit einem Gleichaltrigen auf den Ball gehen, abnahm.  
„Ich verstehe, wenn ihnen das zu unangenehm ist", schnarrte er, schon in der Hoffnung, sie würde das Bejahen und ihn so davor bewahren, doch zu seiner Verblüffung schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Ein paar Sekunden musterte er sie genau.  
Es war ihr nicht unangenehm? Irgendetwas stimmte mit der kleinen Gryffindor doch nicht. Bei Merlins Eiern, sie war ein bezauberndes achzehnjähriges Mädchen und er die böse alte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker. Wieso?  
Er räusperte sich trocken, ehe er eine knappe Verbeugung vor ihr andeutete. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Granger?"  
Sie nickte nur und streckte ihre Hand aus, die er mit der Seinen ergriff. Mit der Anderen langte er noch einmal kurz nach seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin leise Walzermusik den Raum erfüllte.  
Auf ausreichend Abstand und möglichst wenig Körperkontakt bedacht, führte er sie im Kreis und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie nicht nur übermäßig intelligent war, sondern auch einigermaßen tanzen konnte, so dass er nicht um seine Füße fürchten musste.  
Wie es der Tanz verlangte, sah er an ihrer Schulter vorbei, kam dabei aber nicht umhin aus den Augenwinkeln zu bemerken, dass sich ihre Wangen leicht gerötet hatten.  
Interessant…  
Er würde darüber nachdenken, wenn dieser Abend endlich sein Ende fand und er wieder seine Ruhe hatte.  
Zuvor galt es aber noch etwas zu klären, er hatte schließlich nicht umsonst vor Albus Büro gelauscht.  
„Miss Granger, ich glaube, ich habe ihnen zu danken…"

~ Ende ~


	18. Chapter 18

Die nächste Geschichte heute ist von **_Hermine Mila_** und sie hat einen Wunsch von **_jerome bennings_** erfüllt.

**Titel:** Verschneites Hogwarts - Hermines Gefühlschaos  
**Autor:** Hermine Mila  
**Rating:** ab 12  
**Fandom:** Alle HP Fans!  
**Zusammenfassung:** Hermine ist sauer auf Ron und lernt Jonas kennen. Als sie zu Weihnachten noch nicht einmal eine Karte von Ron erhält, ist sie verletzt und läuft alleine in den Verbotenen Wald.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Personen (außer Jonas) und Orte sind von J. K. Rowling  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Verschneites Hogwarts – Hermines Gefühlschaos**

Noch völlig unberührt liegt der weiße, glitzernde Schnee über dem Hogwartsgelände. Sie sitzt auf dem Fensterbrett ihres Schlafsaales und schaut hinaus. Seit er mit Lavender zusammen ist, erscheint ihr alles so schwer. Gerade als sie hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gehen möchte, sieht sie zwei Gestalten, die aus dem Portal treten.  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Warum müssen ausgerechnet die beiden die ersten sein, die durch den Schnee laufen?  
Mit Tränen in den Augen und ziemlich verärgert, geht sie hinunter und lässt sich am Gryffindortisch nieder.  
„Morgen Hermine!", erklingt eine gutgelaunte Stimme.  
Harry setzt sich ihr gegenüber und mustert sie besorgt.  
„Hey…. Was ist denn los?"  
„Nichts!", sagt sie wütend, stößt ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft um und eilt hinaus aufs Gelände.  
Weinend lässt sie sich unter einem Baum am See nieder.  
Warum kann zurzeit auch nichts gut laufen?  
„Hey, alles ok mit dir?", hört sie eine sanfte Jungenstimme.  
Verwirrt blickt sie auf und wischt sich die Tränen weg.  
„Geht schon!", antwortet sie leise.  
Der Junge setzt sich neben sie:  
„Ich bin Jonas!", stellt er sich lächelnd vor, „Und du bist Hermine, richtig?"  
„Ja"  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."  
„Danke. Warum bist du nicht drinnen beim Frühstück?"  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern:  
„Habe keinen Hunger und hier draußen sah alles so einladend aus."  
Sie nickt: „Ich weiß was du meinst."  
„Und was bringt dich dazu, an solch einem schönen Tag zu weinen?"  
Etwas verlegen schaut sie zu Boden:  
„Ich… Mir geht es einfach nicht so gut."  
„Willst du darüber sprechen?"  
Sie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Hermine ist es auch gar nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand mit ihr sprach und sich wirklich für sie interessierte. Ron und Harry sind da meistens wie zwei Elefanten im Porzellanladen.  
„Na gut, hier wird jetzt aber kein Trübsal geblasen!", sagt er lächelnd und sofort muss auch Hermine lächeln:  
„In welchem Schuljahr bist du eigentlich?"  
Er ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, dabei sieht er ganz nett aus.  
„7. Schuljahr, Ravenclaw", verkündet er stolz.

Die beiden bekommen gar nicht mit, wie die Zeit vergeht, doch als Hermine schließlich Hunger bekommt, ist es bereits Mittagszeit.  
„War schön, mit dir zu sprechen!", sagt sie und steht auf.  
„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben und ich hoffe, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht."  
Sie strahlt ihn an:  
„Tut es schon."  
Und schon verschwindet sie im Schloss. Jonas blickt ihr noch nach, ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch sie eigentlich ist.  
„Hey Hermine!", wird sie von Harry gerufen, der bereits am Gryffindortisch sitzt.  
„Hy! Du wegen heute Morgen…"  
„Ach was, schon ok", winkt er ab und lächelt, „Was hast du den Vormittag über gemacht? Gelernt?"  
„Muss ich denn immer lernen, wenn ich mal nicht bei dir und Ron bin? Wo ist der eigentlich?", geht sie ihn ein bisschen ruppig an.  
„Nein natürlich nicht!", sagt er etwas ruhig und wundert sich, was nur mit seiner besten Freundin los ist.  
„Und Ron kommt da gerade!", sagt Harry und deutet zum Eingang der Großen Halle.  
Hermine folgt Harrys Blick mit ihrem und sieht wir Ron mit Lavender in die Halle tritt und auf sie beide zukommt. Gerade als die beiden sich setzen und Harry und Hermine fröhlich begrüßen, nimmt sich Hermine ein Stück Brot und geht:  
„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen", sagt sie und eilt in die Bibliothek.  
Es tut ihr weh, Ron mit Lavender zu sehen.

„Hey, doch noch etwas lernen?", erklingt eine Stimme hinter Hermine, als sie gerade ein Buch aus dem Regal zieht.  
Erschrocken lässt sie es fallen und blickt in die grünen Augen von Jonas.  
„So ähnlich", sagt sie nur und bückt sich, um das Buch auf zu heben.  
In diesem Moment möchte aber auch Jonas das Buch aufheben und ihre Hände berühren sich. Hermine nimmt es schnell und richtet sich wieder auf:  
„Und du?"  
Jonas steht ebenfalls wieder auf:  
„Ich habe dich aus der Halle stürmen sehen, du sahst so aus als ob du wieder Trübsal blasen willst und ein trauriges Gesicht steht dir nun wirklich nicht!"  
Bei seinen letzten Worten wird Hermine rot.  
Warum sagt er sowas?  
„Du bekommst wohl selten die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragt er lächelnd.  
„Nicht so was, nein!", antwortet Hermine lächelnd.  
„Die Jungs um dich herum müssen ziemlich blind sein!"  
„Sie sehen mich nur als Freundin, es ist verwunderlich, wenn sie überhaupt erkennen, dass ich kein Junge bin.", berichtet sie ihm.  
„Wollen wir weiter hier zwischen den Büchern stehen, oder wollen wir lieber an den See?"  
Hermine schaut ihn verwundert an, doch schließlich nickt sie.  
„Ok, wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten in der Eingangshalle", sagt er und zwinkert ihr noch zu, bevor er die Bibliothek verlässt.  
Hermine geht in ihren Schlafsaal, holt ihren Mantel und beeilt sich, schnell in der Eingangshalle zu sein. Sie muss auch nur kurze Zeit warten, bis Jonas herunter kommt.  
„Darf ich bitten?", sagt er lächelnd und bietet ihr seinen Arm an.  
Grinsend hakelt sie sich bei ihm ein, als gerade Ron und Lavender in die Eingangshalle treten. Hermine beachtet die beiden gar nicht und tritt mit Jonas zusammen auf das winterliche Hogwartsgelände.

„Entschuldige mich!", sagt Ron zu Lavender, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Harry, wie erwartet, antrifft.  
„Seit wann geht Hermine mit diesem Frauenheld Fletscher?", fragt er ihn aufgebraucht.  
„Mine und Fletscher?", fragt Harry völlig verdutzt und blickt von seinem Aufsatz auf.  
„Ja, ich habe die beiden gerade turtelnd in der Eingangshalle gesehen."  
„Ach was, Fletscher ist ein Weiberheld, mit dem würde sich Mine nie abgeben!"  
„Und was ist das da?", fragt Ron und deutet aus dem Fenster zum See.  
Dort sitzen Hermine und Jonas und unterhalten sich.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragt Ron Hermine, als diese sich zum Abendessen zu ihm und Harry setzt.  
„Sehr schön, danke!", sagt sie lächelnd und tut sich Pastete auf.  
„Was läuft da zwischen Fletscher und dir?", fragt Ron und in seiner Stimme ist klar zu hören, dass ihm diese Situation missfällt.  
„Wenn du Jonas meinst, wir haben uns heute kennen gelernt, was soll da laufen?"  
„Mine, der Typ ist ein Arsch! Der ist der größte Frauenheld gleich nach einigen Slys!"  
Wütend schaut Hermine in Rons Augen und dann Hilfe suchend zu Harry, der ihr nur bedeutet, dass er sich da raus hält.  
„Warum gönnt ihr mir das nicht?", schreit sie die beiden an und stürmt aus der Halle.  
Verwundert blickt Ron zu Harry.

So vergehen 3 Tage, in denen Hermine Harry und vor allem Ron meidet und mit Jonas viel Zeit verbringt.  
„Ich fahre über die Feiertage nach Hause", sagt Jonas.  
Hermine schaut ihn fragend an.  
„Ich reise morgen ab", sagt er.  
„Schade! Aber ich wünsche dir schöne Feiertage", sagt sie und versucht sich an einem Lächeln.  
Sie findet es seltsam, ihn nun solange nicht mehr sehen zu können, nachdem sie die letzen Tage so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.  
„Ach Mine, du bist nicht gut im Lügen!", sagt er lächelnd und legt zärtlich eine Hand an ihre Wange.  
„Bis nach den Ferien!", sagt er und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ins Schloss verschwindet.

Es hat erneut geschneit und wieder liegt ein weißer Schleier über den Länderein. Jeder Schritt ist zu hören, denn der Schnee knirscht leise unter Hermines Schuhen. Ihre Hände tief in ihren Manteltaschen und den Schal über die Nase gezogen, läuft sie über das Gelände und bemerkt gar nicht, wie sie in den Verbotenen Wald tritt. Sie braucht ihre Ruhe. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten sie verwirrt und das Ron es noch nicht einmal für nötig hielt, ihr ein Kärtchen zu Weihnachten zu schicken, stimmte sie noch dazu traurig.  
Hermine war heute Morgen aufgewacht, ein wunderschöner Weihnachtsmorgen war angebrochen. Als sie aufgestanden war, bewunderte Hermine ihre Geschenke: ein Buch von ihren Eltern und eins von Harry, hinzu kamen ein paar Pralinen von Jonas, doch Ron? ... Ron hatte noch nicht einmal ein paar Worte für sie übrig.  
Als sie durch den Wald schreitet, betrachtet sie die Eiszapfen an den Ästen und den unberüherten Schnee um sich herum. Alles glänzt und glitzert im schwachen Sonnenlicht.  
Wie lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr eine so beruhigende Stille erlebt. Alles um sie herum scheint zu schlafen. Ihr 6. Schuljahr verbrachte sie nun in Hogwarts und da sie Harrys beste Freundin ist, war jedes Schuljahr aufregender und Nerven zerreibender als das letzte gewesen, doch daran denkt sie jetzt nicht. Hermine lässt sich auf einen zugeschneiten Baumstumpf sinken und betrachtet die wunderschön verschneiten Bäume. Hier scheint alles friedlich, nichts ist zu spüren von der Gefahr, die sie doch alle umgibt. Auf einmal fühlt sie sich einsam, verlassen und verletzlich. Es ist soviel passiert und vor allem das mit Ron verwirrt sie.  
Was ist das für ein Gefühl, das sie auf einmal in seiner Nähe spürt?  
Und vor allem, warum ist sie eifersüchtig auf diese Lavender?  
„Dieser Idiot!", schimpft sie wütend, dass er es nicht verstehen wollte.  
Sie zieht ihren Zauberstab und lässt ein paar Vögel erscheinen. Solche kleinen Übungen lenken sie immer sehr gut ab, doch gerade heute will es nicht klappen.  
„Was machst du hier?", wird sie von einer bekanten Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
„Nichts und du?", fragend schaut sie zu Ron, der nun neben ihr steht.  
„Dich suchen."  
„Warum?"  
Er setzt sich hinter ihr auf den Rest des Baumstumpfes.  
„Du warst auf einmal weg, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, vor allem, da ich dann gesehen habe, wie du hier in den Wald gegangen bist."  
Wütend springt sie auf:  
„Darf man denn nicht einmal alleine sein? Ich bin ja nun nicht im tiefsten Teil des Waldes."  
Verwundert schaut Ron zu ihr auf.  
Dieser Blick… fast hätte sie jetzt ihre Wut vergessen, aber nur fast:  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"  
Wütend stapft sie davon, weiter in den Wald hinein.  
Verwirrt läuft ihr Ron nach einigen Minuten nach:  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
„Gar nichts, geh zu Harry oder deiner Lavender!", schreit sie ihn an und betont Lavenders Namen verächtlich.  
„Ach, mach doch was du willst!", sagt Ron wütend und winkt ab.  
„Mache ich eh immer", schreit sie ihm nach.  
Als er nicht mehr zu sehen ist, lässt sie sich schluchzend in den Schnee sinken.  
Sanft fallen ihr die Schneeflocken ins Haar.  
Warum muss all das auf einmal so kompliziert sein?  
Langsam steht sie wieder auf und blickt sich um.  
Na toll, jetzt weiß sie noch nicht einmal mehr, wo sie ist. Seufzend setzt sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, irgendwann musste sie hier ja raus kommen.  
Ihr Haar ist schon völlig durchnässt. Ein Knacken hinter ihr lässt sie zusammen zucken. Langsam und eingeschüchtert dreht sie sich um. Vor ihr steht ein Troll. Ein lauter Schrei entrinnt ihrer Kehle und sie möchte davonlaufen, doch ihre Beine sind wie erstarrt. Sie kann sich nicht bewegen.

Der Schrei zuckte durch seine Glieder:  
Mine!  
Er rennt zurück in die Richtung, aus der er soeben gekommen war. Als er Hermine am Boden sitzend sieht und einen Troll über sie gebeugt, greift er sofort nach seinem Zauberstab. Ihm bleibt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was er nun tun soll, er lässt einfach einen der großen Äste auf den Troll stürzen, der auch sofort zu Boden geht. Der Aufschrei Hermines lässt jedoch nichts Gutes ahnen. Er stürzt zu ihr und kniet sich neben sie. Ihr Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt und Tränen kullern über ihre Wange. Verwundert blickt Ron sie an, um zu erfahren, warum sie auf einmal Schmerzen hatte, da sieht er, dass ein Teil des riesigen Astes auf ihrem Fuß gelandet ist.  
„Ohh Hermine… das tut mir so leid!", bedauert er.  
Hermine fällt ihm jedoch, so gut es geht, um den Hals:  
„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast!"  
Ron lächelt sie an:  
„Ich…", setzt er an, doch besinnt sich wieder, „Erstmal müssen wir hier raus!"  
Vorsichtig hebt er den Ast, der auf Hermines Fuß liegt, an und legt ihn beiseite.  
„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragt er sie besorgt.  
Hermine versucht es, doch gerade als sie ihren Fuß belasten möchte, durchzuckt ein brennender Schmerz ihr Bein. Ron hält sie fest, so dass sie nicht in den Schnee fällt.  
„Komm, wir müssen zu Pomfrey!", sagt er und stützt sie, während sie zum Schloss hoch gehen.  
„Warum warst du hier im Wald?", möchte Ron wissen.  
„Ich… wollte einfach meine Ruhe", sagt sie leise.  
„Und warum?"  
„Weil ich jemandem anscheinend egal bin.", antwortet Hermine wütend.  
Sie bleiben stehen.  
„Wem denn?"  
Bei dieser Frage entwindet sich Hermine aus Rons Griff und stürzt sofort in den Schnee.  
„Dir, du Idiot!", schreit sie ihn an.  
Verwundert blickt er auf sie herab:  
„Wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?"  
„Wie ich darauf komme?", mit Tränen in den Augen schaut sie ihn an, „Weil du es noch nicht einmal für nötig hältst, mir „Fröhliche Weihnachten" zu wünschen"  
Wütend zieht sie ihren Zauberstab, schient ihren Knöchel und zaubert sich eine Krücke herbei.  
Unschlüssig beobachtet er das alles und seufzt dann:  
„Es tut mir Leid Mine! Ich wollte…"  
„Erspare mir deine billigen Ausreden!", geht sie ihn an und richtet sich auf.  
„Aber… Ich wollte dir dein Geschenk doch einfach nur persönlich geben!"  
Verwundert dreht sich Hermine zu ihm um:  
„Was?"  
Ron tritt zu ihr und zieht ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Umhangtasche:  
„Ich wollte dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du es auspackst, deshalb wollte ich dir das Geschenk selbst geben", erklärt Ron.  
Hermine betrachtet das kleine Geschenk und nimmt es entgegen. Schweigend öffnet sie es und erblickt eine Kette.  
„Das ist eine Hieroglyphe und heißt Wissen", erklärt er.  
Hermine blickt die Kette an und fällt dann Ron um den Hals:  
„Es tut mir leid!", sagt sie, „Die Kette ist wunderschön!"  
Ron nimmt sie in die Arme:  
„Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt."  
Eine Weile stehen sie so da.  
„Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich zu Pomfrey gehen!", ermahnt Ron und stützt sie während, sie den Wald verlassen, um zu der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts zu gehen.  
Nun ist Hermine endlich nach Weihnachten zumute.


	19. Chapter 19

Es ist wieder Wochenende und deswegen bin ich wie immer spät dran mit dem posten. Heute erfüllt **_Tilll_** einen Wunsch von **_flo_**.

**Titel:** Der unbekannte Wald  
**Autor:** Tilll  
**Rating:** Ab 6 Jahren  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Zusammenfassung:** Zwei Muggeljungen gelangen in den Verbotenen Wald. Dort verirren sie sich und werden von Hagrid gefunden. Dieser geleitet sie zu Prof. Dumbledore.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Muggeljungen sind von mir erfunden. Alle andern Charaktere, Orte etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

**Der unbekannte Wald**

Langsam legte sich die Dunkelheit über das Land. Die Sonne war schon lange hinter den von Schnee bedeckten Bergen untergegangen. Kein menschliches Lebewesen war unterwegs, nur in der Ferne konnte man die Lichter von Schloss Hogwarts erkennen, die aber nun zur fortgeschritten Stunde des Tages auch nach und nach erloschen.  
Einige Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt, genauer gesagt an der Grenze zum Gelände, wo der Verbotene Wald durch einige Muggelabwehrzauber geschützt wurde stand eine Gruppe von zehn Muggeljungen im Schnee.  
„Es ist eure Entscheidung. Wenn ihr die Mutprobe nicht machen wollt, könnt ihr wieder gehen und ihr braucht auch nicht wieder zu kommen", sagte ein recht stämmiger Junge zu zwei kleineren, die etwas abgesondert von den anderen standen.  
„Natürlich wollen wir zu euch. Aber muss es denn unbedingt diese Mutprobe sein?", fragte einer der beiden Jungen.  
„Wer zu uns in die Gang will muss das machen. Das ist schon seit ewigen Jahren so und wir werden das nicht für euch ändern, John.", meldete sich ein anderer Junge zu Wort, der leicht hinter dem stämmigen Junge stand, der wohl der Anführer der Gruppe war. Der Junge, der auf den Namen John hörte sah enttäuscht aus.  
„Aber ihr kennt doch die Gerüchte, die sich um diesen Wald drehen. Es heißt, wer sich ihm nähert verliert sein Gedächtnis. Und dort drin sollen Monster leben. Vielen Menschen die sich hierhin verirrt haben, haben bereits davon erzählt. Das ist der Fluch, der auf dem Wald liegt."  
„Du übertreibst, John. Alle haben bis jetzt ihr Gedächtnis nach wenigen Stunden wieder erhalten, wenn sie weit genug vom Wald weg waren[olor=red]. U[/color]nd wie sollten sie davon erzählen können, wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben?."  
„Also entscheidet euch jetzt oder wir gehen." Der Stämmige wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Nun meldete sich endlich auch der andere Junge zu Wort, der neben John stand: „Nein, wartet. Wir machen es." Und ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen lief er los in Richtung Wald.  
„Siehst du, John. Er ist mutig."  
„Halt! Warte auf mich, Armin!" John stand unentschlossen da. Er blickte zu Armin, der in Richtung Wald lief, drehte sich um und schaute ins auffordernde Gesicht des Anführers. Und dann drehte er sich um und lief Armin hinterher, während man aus den Tiefen des Waldes ein wütendes Grollen hörte, flogen die aufgeschreckten Vögel davon.

Die Jungs, die zurückgeblieben waren ließen sich auf der Lichtung nieder und warteten, während es langsam zu schneien anfing.

Armin und Jack gingen immer weiter in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Als sie nur noch Bäume um sich herum sehen konnten, blieben sie stehen.  
„Mhh. Hätten wir nicht längst etwas merken müssen?", fragte Jack ängstlich.  
Armin wandte seinen Blick vom Blätterdach ab, das über ihnen lag.  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Lass uns noch ein wenig weiter gehen."  
Immer weiter wagten sie sich in den Wald hinein und dann hörten sie erneut das Grollen in der Ferne. Jack blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Hast du das gehört?"  
„Ja. Komm, lass uns schauen, was das ist."  
„Meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir wieder zurück gehen?"  
Doch Armin war schon wieder losgegangen. Jack fluchte und rannte ihm hinterher.  
Weiter und weiter drangen sie in den tiefen dunklen Wald ein.  
Und schon wieder das Grollen. Und was war das? Aus einer anderen Richtung drang Geräusche von Hufen zu ihnen herüber.  
Armin blieb stehen.  
„Pferde? In dem Wald?"  
„Hier ist so einiges unheimlich, Armin. Komm, lass uns wieder umdrehen. Ich glaub, ich will gar nicht mehr zu den anderen gehören. Mir ist egal, was die sagen. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause."  
Jack sah wirklich ängstlich aus. Doch Armin ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Ich verlasse diesen Wald erst wieder, wenn ich weiß, von wem oder was dieses Grollen kommt. Du kannst gehen. Ich bleibe und suche weiter."  
„Nein, nein. Ich werde auf keinen Fall in diesem Wald allein herrumirren. Dann komm ich eben mit."  
Inzwischen war das Hufgetrappel verklungen. Als sie weiter gingen konnten sie nur noch viele Hufspuren sehen. Sie folgten ihnen aber nicht, da nun aus einer anderen Richtung schon wieder das Grollen zu hören war. Murrend lief Jack Armin hinterher.  
„Armin meinst du wir finden hier auch wieder heraus?"  
„Mal schauen. Vielleicht können wir auch gar nicht mehr raus."  
„Wie meinst du das?", anwortete Jack ängstlich.  
„Naja. Vielleicht ist das ja ein Riese, der so grollt und wir werden von dem gefressen." Armin grinste.  
„Red keinen Stuß. Du willst mir doch nur Angst machen. Ich..." Doch mehr konnte Jack nicht mehr sagen, denn das Grollen war nun plötzlich viel lauter zu hören und sie hörten jemanden durch den Wald gehen. Jack wurde vor Angst ganz weiß und konnte sich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegen.  
Armin zog ihn runter in den Schutz eines Strauches, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Gestalt hatte ihn bereits gesehen. Sie blieb stehen und schaute auf den Strauch, der die beiden Muggel verbarg.  
„Ey. Ihr da. Hinter dem Strauch. Kommt sofort da raus oder ich muss euch holen kommen. Ihr wisst doch, dass der Wald verboten ist." Die Gestalt war riesig. Größer als ein normaler Mensch auf jeden Fall. Langsam trat sie auf den Strauch zu.  
Armin und Jack hatten keine andere Wahl, als aufzustehen und sich zu zeigen. Sie erhoben sich und konnten den Mann endlich richtig sehen. Er sah sehr merkwürdig aus. Sein langes braunes Haar war verfilzt und er trug einen riesigen Bärenhaarmantel. Über seiner Schulter hing eine Armbrust.  
Als auch er sie richtig sehen konnte, wirkte er verdutzt. Es schien so, als ob er zwar öfter Menschen in diesem Wald treffen würde, doch die beiden Jungen nicht in das Konzept passten.  
„Ihr seid nicht vom Schloss, oder?", fragte er.  
„Schloss?", Armin und Jack schauten sich verdutzt an.  
„Ihr seid keine Schüler von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei?"  
„Sie wollen uns auf den Arm nehmen, guter Mann. Es gibt keine Zauberei.", sagte Armin selbstsicher.  
„Ihr seid wirklich nicht von dort.", sagte der Mann eher zu sich, als zu ihnen.  
„Folgt mir. Ich glaube, ich bring euch zum Schulleiter, der weiß, was zu tun ist. Übrigens meine Name lautet Rubeus Hagrid."  
Der Mann sah zu gefährlich aus, als dass sie ihm widersprachen oder gar abhauten. Also trotteten sie diesem Rubeus Hagrid hinterher.  
„Ich wußte es war ein Fehler weiter zu gehen", flüsterte Jack.  
„Jetzt sind wir in der Hand von irgendwelchen Verrückten."  
„Ach Jack. Sieh es doch mal so. Es ist ein tolles Abenteuer." Jack murrte irgendwas unverständliches und Armin nahm an, dass er mit der Bezeichnung Abenteuer nicht einverstanden war.

Als sie schon eine Weile stumm hinter Hagrid gegangen waren, traute sich Armin endlich zu fragen:  
„Ähm Hagrid?"  
„Was'n los?"  
„Waren Sie das, der vorhin so Grollen von sich gegeben hat?"  
„Nein. Ich war das nicht. Das war mein Bruder."  
„Ihr Bruder?" stieß Jack erschrocken hervor.  
„Jau. Mein Bruder ist ein Riese müsst ihr wissen.", sagte Hagrid stolz.  
„Ein Riese?", stießen beide Jungen gleichzeitig aus und schauten sich verängstigt an.  
„Oh ja. Ihr seid wohl wirklich Muggel. Kommt schon wir müssen zum Schloß."  
„Ich habs dir doch gesagt. Wir hätten das nie und nimmer machen sollen. Jetzt sind wir bei Verrückten gelandet oder noch schlimmer wir sind durch diesen Wald selbst verrückt geworden und stellen uns das Ganze nur vor. Da ist doch was dran an dem Fluch ."  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass es ein Fluch ist. Ich wusste schon immer, dass irgendetwas vor uns verheimlicht wird und jetzt erfahren wir es." Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.  
„Du und deine Verschwörungstheorien..."

Sie gingen eine weitere Zeit stumm weiter. Es schien ihnen, als sei es schon fast wieder Morgen.  
Auf einmal hörten sie erneut die Geräusche von Hufen, doch dieses mal schienen es viel weniger zu sein, als vor ein paar Stunden.  
Als sie eine Lichtung betraten, standen zwei große Pferde vor ihnen. Zumindest schien es so im ersten Augenblick. Dann sahen sie, dass die Pferde anstatt eines Pferdekopfes einen menschlichen Oberkörper hatten. Die beiden Pferdewesen drehten sich zu ihnen um. Der eine war weiß und der andere schwarz. Über ihren Schultern trug jeder einen Bogen und einen Haufen Pfeile.  
Hagrid, der die Angst und die Unsicherheit bei Armin und Jack bemerkte sagte schnell:  
„Nur die Ruhe. Die tun euch nicht. Ich kenne die beiden."  
„Ah. Guten Abend, Hagrid. Wie geht es dir heute Abend?", fragte der Weiße mit rauchiger und ruhiger Stimme.  
„Wen hast du da dabei?" fügte der Schwarze in einer nicht weniger rauchigen und ruhigen Stimme hinzu.  
„Danke. Ganz gut. Mein Bruder macht ein wenig Ärger, aber sonst ganz gut." Während er dies sagte deutete er mit seiner Hand auf einen blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange.  
„Das sind zwei Jungs, die ich im Wald aufgelesen habe. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie kommen."  
„Es sind keine vom Schloss?" und zum Schwarzen gewandt fügte der Weiße hinzu: „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Ich laß in den Sternen davon... Na gut, Hagrid. Wir müssen weiter. Wir sind gerade auf der Jagd, musst du wissen." und er deutete auf seinen Bogen.  
„Jau. Viel Erfolg." sagte Hagrid und die beiden Wesen verließen die Lichtung.  
Hagrid machte Anstalten weiterzugehen, doch Armin und Jack bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter.  
„Was ist? Kommt schon. Ich möcht nicht die ganze Nacht hier vertrödeln."  
„Wer oder was war das eben?" fragte Jack geschockt.  
„Die Beiden eben? Ach herje ich vergesse immer, dass ihr keine Zauberer seid. Das waren Zentauren. Also kommt!"  
„Zen was?"  
„Zentauren, Jack, Zentauren. Ich wusste, dass es welche gibt, ich wußte es." Armin strahlte, als hätte er gerade im Lotto gewonnen.  
„Ich habe es euch immer gesagt, aber ihr wolltet mir ja nicht glauben. Da hast du den Beweis."  
„Zentauren? Ich dachte... aber..." Jack verstummte und ging murmelnd weiter.  
Nach weiterer Laufzeit erreichten sie endlich das Ende des Waldes und vor ihnen ragte ein riesiges, altes und kaputtes Schloss auf. Die beiden Jungen staunten nicht schlecht, doch sie fragten sich, wie man in einer solchen Ruine nur leben konnte. Natürlich sahen die beiden Muggel nur eine Ruine mit einem Schild über dem Eingang: „Bitte nicht betreten. Einsturzgefahr."  
„Da drin leben Sie?" fragte Jack.  
„Ne, ich nicht. Ich wohn in der Hütte da drüben.", er deutete auf eine kleine Hütte am Wald. „Dort im Schloss wohnen nur die Schüler und die Lehrer."  
„Was? In dieser Ruine, die jede Minute einstürzen könnte leben so viele?"  
„Jau. Aber sie wird nicht einstürzen. Es ist ein Schloss, dass besser erhalten ist, als so manches Wohnhaus von euch. Es sind nur Zauber auf dem Schloss, die verhindern, dass Muggel, also nicht magische Menschen, das Schloss so sehen, wie es ist und sich nähern."  
„Ja. Da haben Sie recht. Freiwillig würde ich da nicht rein gehen." sagte Armin.  
Hagrid ging ihnen voran, weiter auf das dunkle Portal des Schlosses zu. Auf der Hälfte des Weges kam ihnen ein silbrig-weises Wesen entgegen. Armin und Jack hielten sich im Hintergrund, während Hagrid ein paar Worte mit dem Wesen wechselte, dann verschwand es wieder in der Nacht.  
„Die Lehrer wissen bereits Bescheid. Ich soll euch zum Schulleiter ins Büro bringen."  
Die beiden Jungen fragten schon gar nicht mehr, was das eben für ein Wesen war, denn sie wussten, dass dies schon wieder irgendetwas war, dem sie noch nie begegnet waren.  
Als sie das Portal erreicht hatten stieß Hagrid es auf und sie betraten die Eingangshalle.  
Armin und Jack waren verdutzt. Eigentlich hätten sie ein vermoderten und mit Spinnenweben durchzogenen Raum erwartet, doch das, was sie nun sahen raubte ihnen den Atem.  
Sie standen in einer prächtigen Eingangshalle. Links von ihnen befand sich eine riesige vergoldete Tür, die allerdings geschlossen war und man nicht sehen konnte, was dahinter verborgen lag. Vor ihnen Führte eine prächtige weiße Mamortreppe in die oberen Stockwerke. Sie nahmen diese Treppe und gingen einige Stockwerke nach oben, dann bogen sie in einen Gang ein. Die Wämde waren mit Bildern übersät, in denen sich die Menschen bewegten. Sie gingen einige Gänge weiter. Mal waren die Wände voller Bilder, mal standen an den Wänden Rüstungen, die sich bewegten oder es hingen alte Wandteppiche mit verschiedenen Tieren und Farben an den Wänden, auf denen merkwürdige Wappen zu sehen waren.  
„Wenn ich hier raus komme, werde ich jedem hiervon erzählen. Es darf nicht sein, dass niemand hiervon weiß." , flüsterte Jack. „Hiergegen muss man was unternehmen."  
Dann hielten sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier. Hagrid schaute ihn an und sagte: „Zitroneneis."  
Der Wasserspeier erwachte augenblicklich zum Leben und öffnete ihnen einen Zugang, hinter dem eine weitere Treppe verborgen war.  
Jack lauschte angespannt, doch er konnte kein Klicken oder ein anderes Geräusch hören, dass auf einen Mechanismus hindeutete. Langsam beschlich ihn wieder die Furcht vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Armin jedoch war, wie die ganze Zeit schon, total begeistert.  
Hagrid ging ihnen voraus die Treppe hoch. Sie endete vor einer Holztür. Hagrid klopfte und trat ein. Armin und Jack gingen hinterher. Der Raum war groß. Auf der einen Seite stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem thronartigen Stuhl. An den Wänden standen Tische mit merkwürdigen silbernen Werkzeugen und in einer Ecke stand eine Schüssel mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit.  
Im Raum befanden sich noch drei andere Menschen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein alter Mann mit langem, silbernen Bart und einer Hakennase. Ein Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren stand neben ihm und auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch saß eine ältere Frau mit strenger Frisur und strengem Blick. Alle trugen lange Umhänge. Die Frau erhob sich, als die Jungen eintraten.  
Der alte Mann sprach zu Hagrid: „Danke, Hagrid. Wir brauchen dich jetzt nicht mehr."  
„Ja, Professor.", antwortete er und verließ den Raum.  
Nun wandte er sich den beiden Jungen zu. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Nehmt doch bitte Platz." Er deutete auf zwei Stühle vor dem Tisch. Seine Stimme wirkte selbst auf Jack beruhigend.  
Sie nahmen Platz. „Möchte einer von euch ein Brausebonbon?" Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Er bot sie auch seinen beiden Kollegen an, doch auch sie lehnten ab. Also nahm er sich selbst eins und fuhr fort: „Mein Name ist Prof. Dumbledore. Das sind Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Snape." Er deutete zuerst auf die Frau, dann auf den Mann.  
„Ich bin der Schulleiter dieser Schule und somit auch für die Sicherheit der Schule verantwortlich. Sie sind keine Schüler dieser Schule und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, auch keine Zauberer. Liege ich da richtig?"  
„N... nein. Ich... ich glaube nicht." , stammelte Armin. „Was ist hier los?"  
„Ich weiß es ist sehr merkwürdig für euch, aber bevor ihr Antworten bekommt müsst ihr uns verraten, wie ihr es geschafft habt unser Gelände zu betreten. Bitte berichtet uns davon."  
Es schien keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben, also fingen sie an zu berichten.  
Sie erzählten von den Gerüchten, der Mutprobe, wie sie durch den Wald irrten und schließlich auf Hagrid trafen.  
„Jetzt sind Sie dran. Erzählen Sie uns, was hier vorgeht." , forderte Jack.  
„Einen Moment. Erst müssen wir noch das Problem mit dem Schutz lösen.", meldete sich Prof McGonagall zu Wort.  
„Ganz genau.", fügte Dumbledore hinzu. „Minerva, wären Sie so gut und würden Sie Prof. Flitwick wecken und ihn darüber Informieren, dass der Muggelabwehrzauber wohl geschwächt ist und er soll dies doch bitte überprüfen und den alten Zustand wiederherstellen.", sagte er zu Prof. McGonagall. Sie nickte und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.  
„So. Nun zur versprochenen Erklärung", Dumbledore seufzte. „Hört mir erstmal bis zum Ende zu. Danach dürft ihr Fragen stellen, wenn ihr wollt." Er holte nochmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.  
„Es gibt in der Gesellschaft viele Menschen, die widernatürliche Kräfte besitzen. Sie können durch ihre Gedanken und mit Hilfe eines Zauberstabes die verschiedensten Dinge anstellen." Zur Untermalung ließ er mit einem kleinen Holzstab seinen Tisch schweben. Die beiden Muggel erschraken und sprangen auf. Als er den Tisch wieder zu Boden ließ setzten sie sich wieder.  
„Wir haben sogar ein Ministerium, dass dazu zuständig ist, dass nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gerät. Doch heute Abend ist ein Fehler unterlaufen. Dies hier ist eine Schule, die dafür zuständig ist, jungen Hexen und Zauberer den Umgang mit der Magie näher zubringen. Wir haben das Gelände durch einige Zauber geschützt. Zum Beispiel durch einen Zauber, der Muggel daran hindert, das Gelände zu betreten. Sie vergessen alles und drehen wieder um. Doch auch Zauber können ihre Wirkung verlieren und müssen erneuert werden. So, wie heute. Sie konnten das Gelände betreten, da unsere Zauber nachgelassen haben."  
„Das ist also die Erklärung der ganzen Gerüchte. Ich hatte also recht mit meinen Theorien.", sagte Armin. Dumbledore lächelte nur.  
„Aber was geschieht jetzt mit uns?", fragte Armin.  
„Nun. Mein lieber Junge, da haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir werden einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden, was euch die ganze Geschichte vergessen lässt, oder ihr versprecht uns, dass ihr nichts sagen werdet und wir lassen euch einfach gehen, obwohl ich dann wohl Probleme mit Fudge bekommen werde." Im Hintergrund schnaubte Snape.  
„Und wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach hier bleiben könnten und auch zaubern lernen?", fragte Armin hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das ist leider nicht möglich. Nur wenige ausgewählte Menschen haben diese Gabe. Sie ist angeboren und sie kann nicht erlernt werden.", erwiderte Dumbledore  
Jack sprang auf. Er schien die ganze Zeit Wut in sich geladen zu haben.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen so über uns zu richten. Wieso weiß die Gesellschaft nichts von Ihnen? Das ist eine Gefahr! Wir müssen jedem vor diesen Spinnern warnen, Armin."  
„Beruhige dich doch, Jack."  
„Nein ich werde mich nicht beruhigen. Es ist eine Gefahr. Ich werde jedem davon berichten." Jack stand immer noch da und schnaubte vor Wut.  
„Dann bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Severus. Bitte."  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann trat vor und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
Den beiden Jungs wurde schwarz vor Augen und als sie wieder erwachten fanden sie sich auf einer kleinen Wiese am Rande eines Waldes wieder.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Armin.  
„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Jack und schaute auf die Uhr.  
„Es sind inzwischen einige Stunden vergangen, seitdem wir uns auf den Weg zur Mutprobe gemacht haben, aber ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Du?"  
„Nein. Ich auch nicht. Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen." Und vollkommen unwissend über die Welt der Magie machten sie sich auf den Weg...


	20. Chapter 20

Erst einmal tut es mir leid, dass die Geschichte so spät kommt. Ich war übers Wochenende beim Skifahren und bin erst gerade zurückgekommen.

Die heutige Geschichte ist von **_Moony&TatzeFan_**. An dieser Stelle auch noch mal ein ganz großes Lob, denn es war wirklich eine Last-Minute-Aktion. Mir ist ein Autor abgesprungen, und Moony&TatzeFan hat es geschafft, innerhalb kürzester Zeit diese Geschichte hier zu schreiben. Damit erfüllt sich ein Wunsch von **_Yulivee_**.

Einen schönen noch euch allen!

**Titel:** Weasley-Date mit Weasley-Hindernissen  
**Autor:** Moony&TatzeFan  
**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
**Zusammenfassung:** George hat sich in Angelina verliebt und sie auf ein Date eingeladen. Fred bekommt Wind davon und erscheint ebenfalls zum Treffen.  
**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR  
**Anmerkungen des Autors:** Erst mal ganz viel Spaß mit der Geschichte. Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich nicht ganz an die Angaben gehalten habe. Fred ist zwar anwesend, zeigt sich aber erst am Schluss. Ach und noch was: Der Epilog ist nur für diejenigen, die wissen wollen, wie gut das Team Fred und George nach diesem Zwischenfall noch zusammenarbeiten kann.

**Weasley-Date mit Weasley-Hindernissen**

Fred Weasley linste durch das Schlüsselloch des Schrankes, in dem er sich versteckte. Er wollte dieses bevorstehende Date von George und Angelina Johnson nicht zulassen!Sein Zwillingsbruder wusste genau, dass Fred sich zuerst in Angelina verliebt hatte und somit das Vorrecht auf ein Date besaß. Also musste er auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Und wer wusste besser als ein Weasley-Zwilling, wie ein Weasley-Zwilling Rache übte?

George Weasley betrat gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Angelina schon wartete. "Hey, Angelina", grüßte George sein Date grinsend. "Hi George", grüßte Angelina zurück, "Wollen wir los?" George nickte und führte sie zum Porträtloch. "Wo gehen wir denn hin?", forsche Angelina nach. Bei Fred oder George Weasley konnte man nie sicher genug sein. Offenbar stand ihr dies ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn George grinste und meinte: "Keine Sorge, Angelina. Es ist nichs Schlimmes. Wir gehen in den Raum der Wünsche." Angelina war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das ein Grund zu Beruhigung oder doch eher zur Beunruhigung war. "Hey, glaubst du, ich frage dich nach einem Date, wenn ich dir einen Streich spielen will? Ich bin doch kein Slytherin", beruhigte er sie.  
Vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche blieben sie kurz stehen. George atmete einmal tief durch, dann führte er Angelina herein. Sie strahlte begeistert, als sie sich im Raum umsah.  
Er war mit einer sehr gemütlichen Sitzecke ausgestattet. Und dann war da noch eine größere Fläche frei, direkt neben einem großen Grammophon. Offenbar war es eine Tanzfläche. Das freute Angelina. Sie liebte es, zu tanzen. Auf dem Tisch, neben einem bequemen Sofa, stand ein Teller mit Eiercremeschnitten, ihrer Lieblingsnascherei. Daneben standen zwei leere Gläser. Angelina mochte den Raum.  
George freute sich, da es Angelina offenbar gefiel. Er hielt seine rechte Hand hinter den Rücken und ließ mithilfe des Raumes einen Strauß Rosen erscheinen. Kurz bevor er die Hand wieder hervorholte, konzentrierte sich Fred im Schrank, der unauffällig in einer Ecke stand. Durch die Kraft des Raumes verschwand der Rosenstrauß und etwas Anderes, Grünes erschien in Georges Hand, ohne dass dieser etwas bemerkte.  
"Angelina, ich habe da noch etwas für dich", sagte George. Angelina wandte sich erwartungsvoll um. Als George den grünen Strauß zeigte, zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, unsicher, ob sie lachen sollte oder nicht. "Sellerie?", fragte sie ungläubig. Völlig perplex starrte George das Gemüse in seiner Hand an. "Äh", stotterte er, "Das ist, das, äh... ´Tschuldige." Mit hochrotem Kopf verwandelte er den Sellerie zurück in einen Strauß Rosen, die er der leicht verwirrten Angelina übergab. "Das mit dem Date war aber wirklich ernst gemeint, oder?", fragte sie nach, wobei sie unwirscher klang, als sie es vorgehabt hatte. "Natürlich", beteuerte George. Mit skeptischer Miene ließ sie sich auf das Sofa sinken.  
"Möchtest du was trinken? Kürbissaft? Butterbier? Goldlackwasser? Feuerwhiskey?", fragte George eifrig und nahm Angelinas Glas. "Mh, ein Goldlackwasser bitte. Aber wirklich Goldlackwasser", bestellte Angelina. "Klar", lächelte George und schenkte aus einer soeben erschienenen Flasche ein.  
Als Angelina das Glas an ihre Lippen hob, änderte sich kaum merklich die Farbe. Angelina nahm einen Schluck, den sie aber sofort wieder angewidert ausspuckte. "Apfelessig?", fragte sie in leicht bedrohlichem Tonfall. Fred unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Kicheranfall, als George erbleichte. "Das kann einfach nicht sein", murmelte er beinahe verzweifelt, "Mit dem Raum muss irgendwas nicht stimmen!" Angelina schnaubte. "Ich lasse mich von dir nicht zum Narren halten, George", sagte sie barsch, "Also lass den Quatsch oder ich gehe." George überlegte fieberhaft, was sich hoffentlich ohne Pannen tun ließ.  
"Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. "In Ordnung. Was hast du denn so?", stimmte Angelina halbherzig zu. "Alles was du willst", pries George nun eifrig an, "Tango, Salsa, Disco-Fox, Samba, Foxtrott, Bossanova, Walzer, Cha Cha Cha, Rock´n´Roll..." Wahrscheinlich hätte er noch hundert verschiedene Tänze aufgezählt, wenn ihn Angelina nicht unterbrochen hätte: "Dann leg doch mal einen Cha Cha Cha auf." Beschwingt legte George eine Schallplatte auf das Grammophon. Dann tanzten er und Angelina dazu. Gerade begann es, Angelina doch noch Spaß zu machen, da wechselte das Lied abrupt zu einem Rock´n´Roll-Stück. Also tanzten George und Angelina vielleicht eine halbe Minute Rock´n´Roll, bis plötzlich ein Langsamer Walzer gespielt wurde, der schnell zu einem Salsa wurde, der sich bald in einen Tango verwandelte. Als plötzlich der Ententanz erklang, ließ Angelina George los und fauchte: "Also wirklich! Findest du das vielleicht lustig?" George verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Angelina, ich schwöre dir, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was hier vor sich geht", entschuldigte er sich.  
Angelina gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie "Hmpf" klang. Sie ging zum Tisch und nahm sich eine von den Eiercremeschnitten. Zumindest dachten sie und George das, doch Fred hatte sie während des Tanzes zu der von ihm manipulierten Schallplatte gegen "Weasleys Kanariencremeschnitten" ausgetauscht. Und tatsächlich: Als Angelina einen Bissen von der Cremeschnitte herunterschluckte, verwandelte sie sich für eine Minute in einen quietschgelben Kanarienvogel. Als sie wieder ihre gewöhnliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, lief sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum der Wünsche und ließ den verwirrten und entsetzten George kommentarlos zurück.  
Dieser jedoch wusste, dass nur er und Fred Zugang zu ihren Kanariencrmeschnitten hatten und so dämmerte es ihm allmählich, wer für die Pannen verantwortlich war. "Warum, Fred?", fragte er tonlos und ließ sich niedergeschlagen auf das Sofa sinken. Fred schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Er verließ den Schrank, kam auf George zu und begann, zu erklären: "Weil du ein Date mit Angelina wolltest. Mit Angelina! Dabei weißt du doch genau, dass ich auf sie stehe! Als ich mitbekommen habe, dass ihr euch trefft, sind bei mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt."  
"Dann hättest du mit mir reden können, du Sicherungskasten." Fred erkannte ein dünnes Lächeln auf Georges Lippen. "Stimmt", bestätigte er, "Aber dann hätte ich nicht so viel Spaß gehabt." Georges Grinsen wurde breiter. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Aber ich habe mich auch in Angelina verknallt", gestand George, "Beim nächsten Mal gehört sie dir."  
"Danke, Bruderherz", freute sich Fred. George erhob sich. "Komm, wir könnten diese Kanarienschnitten im Gemeinschaftsraum verkaufen, solange sie noch frisch sind", schlug er vor. Fred strahlte. "Na klar." Arm in Arm und breit grinsend, verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche, jeder die Taschen zum Bersten voll mit Kanariencremeschnitten.

Epilog:  
Kaum hatten sie die Ecke des Ganges erreicht, da hörten sie den charakteristischen, schlurfenden Gang des Hausmeisters. "Bleibt stehen!". rief dieser. Mit argloser Miene und nicht von einander zu unterscheiden drehten sie sich um. "Was ist denn, Mr. Filch?", fragten sie wie aus einem Mund. "Was habt ihr da in euren Taschen? Wehe, es sind schon wieder Stinkbomben, dann könnt ihr was erleben!", erboste sich dieser, "Und damit ihr mir keine Märchen erzählt, leert ihr jetzt die Taschen aus. Fred und George zeigten jeweils eine der Schnitten. Filch beäugte sie misstrauisch. "Sind das ganz normale Eiercremeschnitten?", fragte er beinahe enttäuscht. "Ja, wenn sie wollen", setzte Fred an. "Schenken wir Ihnen eine", beendete George. Filch beäugte die Cremeschnitten hungrig. "Na dann gebt mir mal eine und ich vergesse das mit den Stinkbomben", meinte er schließlich. "Welche Stinkbomben denn, Mr. Filch?", fragte George arglos, als er dem Hausmeister eine der Naschereien überreichte. Filch biss genüßlich ab und verwandelte sich in einen quietschgelben Kanarienvogel. Fred und George, prustend vor Lachen, sahen zu, dass sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten.


	21. Chapter 21

So, heute bin ich wieder zu spät dran, tut mir wirklich leid. Heute erfüllt **_Yulivee_** einen Wunsch von **_BellatrixLestrange2_**.

**Titel:** Flitwick's Diary: Weihnachtsfeier bei Snape  
**Autor:** Yulivee  
**Rating:** 12  
**Zusammenfassung:** Snape sitzt an Weihnachten allein zu Hause. Das wollen McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid und Sprout nicht zulassen, organisieren eine kleine Feier und besuchen ihn. Das Erlebnis wird dem Leser in Form eines Tagebucheintrags präsentiert, den Flitwick nach dem Geschehen aufschreibt.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte bei J.

**Weihnachtsfeier bei Snape**

Liebes Tagebuch,

das war mit Abstand das außergewöhnlichste Weihnachtfest seit Jahren!  
Ich habe wirklich alles erlebt – von der Walzer tanzenden McGonagall über eine mit Plätzchen jonglierende Sprout bis hin zum betrunkenen Snape. Oh ja, es war ein wahres Vergnügen und ein Erlebnis, das ich meinen Lebtag nicht vergessen werde!

Aber lass mich von vorne beginnen –  
es war am vierten Advent, nur noch wenige Tage bis Heiligabend, als ich unseren geliebten Professor Snape in der Mittagspause dabei erwischte, wie er sich – und das kannst du mir glauben – etwas verstohlen einen Zimtstern in den Mund schob. Zunächst musste ich nur ein Schmunzeln oder gar ein leises Kichern unterdrücken, wenig später ließ es mich aber auf eine Frage stoßen. Ich überlegte, was Snape wohl mit der Adventszeit und mit Weihnachten verband - gegen das weihnachtliche Gebäck hatte er ja scheinbar nichts – und danach, wie er das heilige Fest wohl verbringen würde. Wenig später fand ich heraus, dass er allein zu Hause sitzen würde, ohne Familie, ohne Freunde und vermutlich sogar ohne Tannenbaum. Und das konnte ich natürlich nicht zulassen!

Also besuchte ich noch am selben Tag meine Kollegin und gute Freundin Pomona, besser bekannt als Prof. Sprout, und erzählte ihr davon. Die Gute war völlig entsetzt und bestand sofort darauf, dass das auf jeden Fall in diesem Jahr geändert werden müsse. Wir könnten doch nicht fröhlich beisammen sitzen und das wunderbare Fest genießen und gleichzeitig den armen Snape einsam und verlassen wähnen, ohne ihn daran teilhaben zu lassen. Ein Fest musste organisiert werden, eines, das Snape ein unvergesslicher Abend sein und ihm einen ganz neuen Eindruck von Weihnachten vermitteln sollte.  
Und so fing es an.

Tags darauf versuchte Sprout, die anderen Lehrer für ihr Vorhaben zu begeistern. Viel Erfolg hatte sie dabei allerdings nicht. Die meisten hatten sie mit einem ziemlich gleichgültigen „Lass ihn doch" abgeschoben, wie sie mir hinterher enttäuscht mitteilte. So war am Ende nur Hagrid übrig, der zwar nicht darauf aus war, mit Snape zu feiern, sich aber bereit erklärte, Tee zu kochen sowie Plätzchen zu backen. Einen kleinen Triumph erreichte Sprout dann aber noch am späten Nachmittag, als sie es schaffte, mit viel Überzeugungskunst und nur ein paar Kürbiscocktails zuviel, McGonagall für die Sache zu gewinnen. Mit stolzem Gesicht und strahlenden Augen erzählte sie, dass wir nun „eine fähige Person mit Herz und Kopf" mit dabei hätten.

Dann begann die Woche, in der alle Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden. Hagrid eröffnete in seiner Hütte eine bilderbuchähnliche Weihnachtsbäckerei, wo von da an Tag und Nacht der Schornstein rauchte und verlockende Gerüche über das Gelände zogen.  
Sprout gestaltete ein kleines Weihnachtsbäumchen, irgendeine besondere magische Baumart, an deren Namen ich mich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht erinnern kann und McGonagall entwarf Pläne über den Ablauf, an die wir uns hinterher sowieso nicht hielten. Ich selbst hatte keine große Aufgabe, half bloß mal hier und mal dort.

Dann war es endlich soweit: Am Morgen des 24. Dezembers waren alle Vorbereitungen fertig gestellt und wir konnten aufbrechen. Zusammen quetschten wir uns in den kleinen VW-Bus, den McGonagall extra für diesen Anlass gemietet hatte, ein Wagen, der keine Aufmerksamkeit bei Muggeln erregen würde und trotzdem Platz für das gesamte Gepäck bot, wie McGonagall betonte, und fuhren eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde zu Snapes Haus.

Die Zeit vertrieben wir uns mit dem Hören von Weihnachtsliedern, zum Glück besaß das Auto ein eingebautes Radio. McGonagall duldete es nur unter Vorbehalt und als Hagrid bei „Schneeflöckchen Weißröckchen" lautstark mitzugrölen begann, drohte sie, das Ding endgültig abzustellen. Der Halbriese murmelte zwar etwas, das wie „Kindheitserinnerungen" klang, hielt aber für die restliche Fahrt brav den Mund, schaute aus dem Fenster und zählte die vorüberfliegenden Bäume.

Nachdem wir Snapes Wohnsitz endlich erreicht hatten, luden Hagrid und Sprout den Kofferraum aus, während McGonagall und ich den Eingang suchten. Wie wir nach sechzehn Minuten herausbekamen, lag die Eingangstür auf der einen Seite des Hauses, während sich Hausnummer, Briefkasten, Besucherparkplatz und Klingel auf der anderen befanden. Trotz der Verzögerung ließen wir uns nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, brachten unsere Sachen also auf die andere Seite, bauten uns vor der Tür auf und Sprout lief noch einmal zurück, um zu klingeln.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Snape trat in den Rahmen.  
Er sah ganz genauso aus wie immer, nichts, rein gar nichts deutete auf zumindest einen Hauch von festlicher Weihnachtsstimmung hin. Abschätzig musterten uns die kleinen schwarzen Augen, wir schrumpften unter seinem Blick zusammen – und wer mich kennt, weiß, dass allzu viel nicht mehr von mir übrig bleiben konnte. Plötzlich machten sich Zweifel bemerkbar und allmählich war auch ich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob unsere Idee tatsächlich so gut gewesen war, wie wir zunächst gedacht hatten.

In diesem Moment kam Sprout zurück und erklomm schnaufend und mit rotem Gesicht die Stufen, die zur Tür nach oben führten. Sie schaute erst hin und her zwischen uns und Snape, dann nahm ihr Gesicht einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an und sie griff unter ihren Umhang. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, lieber Severus!", japste sie, noch immer außer Atem, während sie eine bauchige Glaskaraffe hervorzauberte.  
„Wir wollten dir unbedingt zu diesem heiligen, wundervollen Tag unsere besten Wünsche vorbeibringen!" Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Stirn und drehte dann den Verschluss des Gefäßes heraus. Snape beobachtete sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sagte nichts. „Und hier habe ich meinen selbstgepressten Sechs-Frucht-Saft, eigens angebautes, süßes, saftiges und ganz frisches Obst, zusammen mit ganz bestimmten Gewürzen – eine Komposition, die ich extra für die Adventszeit erdacht habe. Davon musste ich dir unbedingt etwas mitbringen." Sie entnahm einer ihrer anderen Taschen ein Glas und füllte es bis zum Rand mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit. „Bitte probier einen Schluck."  
Zu unserer großen Überraschung ergriff Snape das Glas, sein Ausdruck dabei war allerdings ziemlich entnervt, ich war sicher, er hoffte, uns mit dem Trinken des Zeugs endlich loszuwerden.

Bis zum dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich gar nicht gewusst, dass Sprout Säfte kreierte.  
Nun ja, sie tat es ja auch eigentlich gar nicht, aber das erkannten wir erst, als Snape das Glas absetzte, nachdem er es in wenigen Schlucken geleert hatte, und er uns plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen und seligem Gesicht anstrahlte.  
Wie ich später erfuhr, war der Adventssaft in Wirklichkeit ein hochprozentiger Honigwein gewesen.  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer aber hatte trotz ausgebildeter Nase vorher nichts bemerken können –  
ich vermutete, dass eine typische winterliche Erkältung ihm diese verschlossen hatte –  
und so stand er nun da, vom Alkohol in eine ganz erregte Stimmung gehoben, und sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge unter einem mit Geschenken behängten Tannenbaum.

Er öffnete die Tür ein ganzes Stück weiter und bedeutete uns mit vielen Gesten einzutreten. „Es ist furchtbar kalt draußen. Kommt doch herein." Seine Stimme klang seltsam hoch. Sprout machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.  
Im Gänsemarsch gingen wir zu Snapes spartanisch eingerichtetem Wohnzimmer, wo wir erstmal alle auf einem kleinen schwarzen Ledersofa Platz nahmen.  
„Da wir jetzt alle hier sind – wie wäre es, wenn wir alle zusammen ein bisschen Weihnachten feiern?" Sprout stellte die Frage so, als sei ihr die Idee gerade eben erst gekommen.  
„Ein schöner Einfall", lobte McGonagall nickend, das Spiel mitspielend.  
Snape lächelte nur verzückt.

Etwas später wurden unsere mitgebrachten Sachen ausgepackt und ausführlich genutzt; Sprout platzierte ihren Weihnachtsbaum und ich versah den Raum mit festlicher Weihnachtsdekoration. Dann errichtete Hagrid ein riesiges Buffet und eine ganze Weile waren wir nur mit dem Verzehren von Tee und Keksen beschäftigt. Unter McGonagall als Dirigentin stimmten wir ein Weihnachtslied nach dem anderen an und schließlich wurde der Sack mit den Geschenken geöffnet. Von McGonagall bekam Snape eine Schachtel mit Zimtsternen, von Hagrid eine Schachtel mit Zimtsternen, von Sprout eine Schachtel mit Zimtsternen und von mir eine Schachtel mit Zimtsternen.  
Es war das Einzige gewesen, von dem wir gewusst hatten, das Snape es mochte.

Allmählich wurde es immer dunkler draußen, ein zunehmender Schneeregen versperrte die Sicht aus dem Fenster. Wir hier drinnen dagegen verspürten weder Müdigkeit noch nahm unsere Begeisterung ab. Einen kleinen Teil trug dazu sicherlich Sprouts Honigwein bei, von dem wir in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder ein Glas zu uns nahmen. Es kann gut sein, dass ich an diesem Abend ziemlich beschwipst, wenn nicht gar leicht betrunken wurde, es beeinflusste das Geschehen jedoch nicht negativ und ich muss keine Tat, die dadurch hätte entstehen können, bereuen. Jetzt aber, liebes Tagebuch, wirst du sicher annehmen, dass genau dies Snape passiert sein muss – dass er sein durch das Alkohol mehr oder weniger erzwungene Handeln im Nachhinein alles andere als gutheißen wird und demnach auch uns nicht gerade wohlgesinnt sein wird. Nun, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, es ist nur wenige Stunden her, seit das Fest vorbei ist und ich wieder zu Hause bin, ich habe nämlich direkt danach angefangen das Erlebte festzuhalten, und so kann auch ich nur abwarten und sehen, wie es weitergeht. Aber ich möchte mich nicht mit düsteren Überlegungen aufhalten und schnell erzählen, wie es weitergeht.

Als nächstes nämlich verwandelte sich Snapes Wohnzimmer in eine Tanzfläche:  
McGonagall hatte die Standuhr in eine Musikanlage verwandelt und die wenigen Möbel waren allesamt an die Wand geschoben worden.  
Dann folgte ein für die anderen sicherlich sehr amüsantes Schauspiel, für mich war es das allerdings weniger: Sprout wollte unbedingt einen schwungvollen Tango zu „Jingle Bells" tanzen und da sie aber weder bei Hagrid noch bei Snape den Takt hätte angeben können, hätte sie sich einen der beiden als Partner erwählt, zerrte sie mich kurzerhand zur Mitte hin und schleuderte mich von einer Richtung in die andere. Ich musste hinterher drei Stücke Schokokuchen verdrücken, um meine Kopfschmerzen zu besänftigen.

Eine wesentlich würdevollere Darbietung lieferten Snape und McGonagall. Es klingt vollkommen verrückt, aber die beiden tanzten an diesem Abend tatsächlich einen mittelschnellen Weihnachts-Walzer zusammen und ich war wirklich erstaunt, mit welchem Können sie dies bewerkstelligten. Ich frage mich jetzt noch, wo die beiden das wohl gelernt haben mögen. Sie gaben auch wirklich ein gutes Bild gemeinsam ab und als McGonagall zurückkam, meinte ich, einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer auf ihren Wangen zu sehen, aber vielleicht war es auch nur das Licht, das sie in Farbe tauchte.

Nach dem Tanzen wurde der Buffettisch zurück geschoben und noch mal kräftig geplündert, um neue Energie zu tanken. (Allerdings griff auch Hagrid, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, reichlich zu.) Wie es dann kam, dass die Kekse plötzlich durch die Luft flogen, konnte gut mit der nun angeheizten Stimmung zusammenhängen, vermutlich waren wir ohnehin ziemlich aufgedreht, jedenfalls passierte es –  
Sprout bekam die alberne Idee, ein Plätzchen hochzuwerfen und dann zu versuchen, es mit dem Mund aufzufangen. Es ging natürlich daneben, und es traf Snape an der Stirn. Prompt ergriff er ein Vanillekipferl und schleuderte es wie einen Bumerang zurück. Es entstand aber nun keine Tortenschlacht - das überlassen wir den Amerikanern - stattdessen begann Sprout nun, die Kekse als eine Art Dartpfeile oder ähnliche Wurfgeschosse zu verwenden und zielte damit auf alle erdenklichen Gegenstände, die es zu treffen galt. Bald beteiligten sich auch die übrigen daran, auch wenn es vollkommen sinnlos war und selbstverständlich keinen allzu großen Spaß machen konnte, aber selbst ich muss zugeben, selber ein paar Nussecken abgefeuert zu haben. Schließlich nahm Sprout, die sich mit der Zeit immer durchgeknallter benahm, eine ganze Handvoll Lebkuchen, stellte sich damit auf eine freie Stelle und begann, sie mit geübten Bewegungen durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Erst als von dem Gebäck nichts mehr übrig und dafür der ganze Fußboden mit Krümeln übersät war, setzte sie sich zurück auf ihren Platz.

Die folgenden zwei Stunden, mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht, vergingen mit vielen kleinen Gesprächen, Gelächter und dem ein oder anderen Missgeschick. Es war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam, und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es auch nur einem von uns langweilig wurde. Irgendwann wurden dann aber die ersten Augen klein und die ersten Stimmen träger. Allmählich schlich sich die Müdigkeit an uns heran, es wurde Zeit aufzubrechen.  
Wie genau es dann ablief, dass wir das Haus verließen, ins Auto stiegen und zurückfuhren, daran kann ich mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, von Wein und Tanz war ich ziemlich benebelt, und wenn ich daran zurückdenke, sehe ich alles bloß durch einen milchigen Schimmer. Letzten Endes kamen wir jedoch wohlbehalten an, McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid und ich wünschten uns noch eine Gute Nacht und trennten uns dann auch. Allein auf meinem Zimmer habe ich mich erst einmal unter die kalte Dusche gestellt, um den Wackelpudding aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Denn ich wollte unbedingt alles aufschreiben, brühwarm und mit ganz frischer Erinnerung.

Jetzt gelange ich langsam zum Ende meines kleinen Berichts, ich freue mich, es noch geschafft zu haben und warte sehnsüchtig darauf, mich endlich ins Bett fallen lassen zu können. Um noch einmal auf das Thema zurückgekommen, welches ich vorhin angesprochen bzw. -geschrieben habe – ich glaube und hoffe natürlich, dass es Snape wie auch uns anderen sehr gefallen hat, auch wenn wir ihn mit ein paar kleinen Tricks überzeugen mussten. Aber so ausgelassen und fröhlich habe ich ihn nie zuvor erlebt und kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihm gut getan haben wird. Vielleicht kann er, wenn er wieder vollständig nüchtern ist, sich besonders daran erinnern und ein bisschen weniger an die Würde denken, die an diesem Abend bei uns allen ein bisschen gelitten hat. Aber schließlich ist Weihnachten ein Fest der Freude und zumindest einmal im Jahr sollte diese ganz an erster Stelle stehen.


	22. Chapter 22

Autor der heutigen Geschichte ist **_Lupin_** und er erfüllt einen Wunsch von **_Eo-Lahallia_**.

**Autor:** Lupin  
**Rating:** ab 14 Jahren  
**Disclaimer:** JKR  
**A/N:** Ich weiß, dass die Geschichte nicht grandios geworden ist, aber ich hoffe meine Geschichte gefällt euch – und natürlich besonders meinem Wichtel – wenigstens ein bisschen.  
**Zusammenfassung:** ähm, einfach die Einleitung lesen

**Vom Leben und Leid des fast kopflosen Nicks**

Es war eines wunderschönen Herbstabends, als sich Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington auf den Weg von einem Schlosstor durch eine Allee von Bäumen hindurch bis zu einem großen eichernen Tor machte. Dieser Mann, verehrte Leser, ist Ihnen wohl eher als der „Fast Kopflose Nick" und Hausgeist von Gryffindor bekannt. Doch was machte Nick noch zu Lebzeiten? Wie starb er? Diese Geschichte will ich Ihnen heute erzählen…  
Nun, zuerst sollten Sie etwas über unseren Nick erfahren. Er war ein wohlhabender Mann mittleren Alters mit einer krausen Lockenfrisur und Spitzbart. Außerdem trug er immer einen extravaganten Federhut, mit dem er große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Was seinen Charakter anging, so war er durchaus ein geprägter Gryffindor. Jedoch hatte er eine … nun etwas ungewöhnliche Neigung.  
Doch zurück zur Geschichte.

Es war also Mitte Oktober, als unser Freund an seiner Grundstücksgrenze apparierte und sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zu seiner Behausung machte, da das regnerische Wetter ihn nicht gerade zum Verweilen in der bunten Landschaft einlud. Er war erschöpft und entkräftet – doch er war zufrieden mit sich. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft, mit seinen doch begrenzten magischen Fähigkeiten einer Verbrennung auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu entgehen, nachdem er sich zuvor als Zauberer zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Natürlich nicht zu offensichtlich, aber ein simpler Zauber hatte gereicht, um die Muggel misstrauisch zu machen und ihn der Ketzerei anzuklagen. Ihm gefiel es einfach – dieser Nervenkitzel, dieser Adrenalinstoß. Zudem die Gelegenheit, sich beweisen zu können, besonders es sich selbst beweisen zu können, dass er zu etwas fähig war, wo er doch nicht einmal die sieben Jahre auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei durchgehalten hatte. Ein Glück war es damals gewesen - als es die Schulleitung nicht mehr für angebracht gehalten hatte, ihn auf die Schule gehen zu lassen, da er sehr tollpatschig gewesen war und ein recht abnormes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte – ein Glück war es also gewesen, dass er aus einer sehr alten, betuchten Ritterfamilie stammte, sodass seine Eltern in zwar nicht mehr auf der Schule halten, jedoch das Ministerium so bestechen konnten, dass er seinen Zauberstab behalten und die „Lizenz" für einfache Zauber (solche, die er bis zu fünften Klasse gelernt hatte), erhalten hatte. Die Prüfung für das Apparieren hatte er dann in seinem 25. Lebensjahr nach einigem Hängen und Würgen erfolgreich in einem Ministeriumskurs abgelegt, nachdem er es etliche Male zuvor geschafft hatte, sich zu zersplittern. Nun machte er sich also einen Spaß daraus, sich zur Schau verbrennen zu lassen.  
Seine Eltern waren beide an einer schweren Krankheit schon früh gestorben, weshalb er jetzt das Haus betrat, in dem er allein lebte. Er fühlte sich einsam.. er hatte sich schon immer einen Partner gewünscht, der die gleichen Ansichten hatte, der das Gleiche fühlte, mit dem er einfach über alles reden konnte. Aber so einfach war das nicht.. was war im Leben schon einfach. Er seufzte tief und ging in Richtung Küche, um sich sein Abendbrot zuzubereiten.

~31. Oktober~

Kalt war es in der Zelle. Eisig kalt. Doch wenigstens war er nicht allein.  
Nein, eigentlich war er sogar ziemlich glücklich in dieser eiskalten Zelle.. zuminderst noch bis vor Kurzem.

Vor 10 Tagen hatte er endlich den Mut geschöpft und es getan. Es war im sehr widerstrebend zu Mutedas klingt nicht gut, aber mir fällt grad nix Besseres ein gewesen, doch letztendlich hatte er dem reichen König Sir Fecilius von Tugend, für den er schon seit seiner Kindheit Sympathie hegte und seit einem Jahr auch verfallen war, ein Glas Wein angeboten, als dieser an jenem späten Nachmittag an seiner kleinen Villa vorbei ritt. Natürlich war es kein normales Glas Wein gewesen. Nick hatte zuvor noch 3 Tropfen eines sehr starken Liebestrankes dazu gegeben…

Das Resultat war nun, dass sich der König und Nick bald darauf im Kerker wiederfanden.  
Das merkwürdige Verhalten und die unerklärbare Abwesenheit von Sir Fecilius wurde natürlich seinem Personal und der Bevölkerung sehr suspekt. Als dann zu allem Überfluss Sir Nicolas seine heißblütige Liebe mitten auf dem Marktplatz nicht mehr zügeln konnte und dem König zuerst mit ein paar kleinen Zauberkunststücken auf dem Podium zu imponieren versuchte und die beiden danach sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen und abküssten und liebkosten, erklärte der Ältestenrat der Ritter den König für nicht mehr regierungsfähig und übergeschnappt und ließ ihn mitsamt Nick verhaften. Sir Fecilius wurde durch seinen Sohn ersetzt. Der hatte schon darauf gelauert, irgendwann den Platz seines Vaters einnehmen zu können. Damit ihm dieser auch nicht mehr in die Quere kommen konnte, erzählte er dem Volk ein paar Tage später, dass der Zustand seines Vaters sich sehr verschlechterte und er wahrscheinlich in geraumer Zeit, das Zeitliche segnen werde. In Wahrheit erfreute sich jedoch jener in einer kleinen Zelle bester Gesundheit..

Der Liebestrank verlor an Wirkung und damit auch die Laune von Sir Nicolas. Was dagegen stieg, war die Wut und Verzweiflung des Königs. Nick hatte ihm, nachdem der König verwirrt in seinen „normal"-Zustand zurück gefallen war, alles gestanden. Seine unerbitterliche Liebe hatte ihn dazu fast gezwungen.  
Doch es blieb den Beiden nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Streiten, denn Beide sollten heute hingerichtet werden.

Es kitzelte. Doch das war er gewohnt.  
Unzählige Male schon hatte er sich verbrennen lassen.  
Aber diesmal war es anders. Irgendwie war es zu warm.  
In letzter Sekunde hatte er sich und den König noch mit einem Schutzzauber versehen können, die sie vor Verbrennungen und Gewalteinwirkungen jeglicher Art schützen sollten. Doch da er nur noch wenige Sekunden Zeit gehabt hatte, bevor ihm der Zauberstab abgenommen wurde, hatte er ein bisschen gehuldet (?) und die Zauberformel nur ganz leise vor sich hingenuschelt.  
Da hörte er plötzlich ein Schreien neben sich. Auf dem zweiten Scheiterhaufen fünf Meter neben ihm schrie sich Sir Fecilius die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch.  
„NEIN!", schrie Nick, doch er konnte nichts mehr machen. Er war festgebunden und von Flammen umhüllt…

*****

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Wieso stirbt dieser verdammte Bastard nicht?!", fragte der Henker mehr sich selbst als jemand anderen. Es war eine gute Stunde vergangen und das Feuer war so heiß, das sich keiner mehr als einen Meter an den Scheiterhaufen heranwagen konnte, doch Sir Nicolas lebte immer noch. „Wahrhaftig muss das ein Zauberer sein. Aber dem werd ich's schon noch zeigen!" Und mit diesen Worten befahl er, das Feuer ausgehen und ihm eine scharfe Axt bringen zu lassen.

*****

Eins. Zwei. Drei.  
„Aua.. wie kann das sein?! Ich spüre Schmerz, obwohl der Zauber doch vor jeglichen Verletzungen schützen sollte?" Noch einmal lief sein ganzes ruiniertes Leben vor ihm ab.  
Vier. Fünf. Sechs.

*****

Sieben. Acht. Neun.

"Langsam bewegt sich etwas", dachte der Henker zufrieden. Normalerweise hatte er einen Sterblichen schon mit vier Schlägen enthauptet.. doch hier handelte es sich ja auch um einen Zauberer.

Zehn. Elf. Zwölf.

Achtunddreißig. Neununddreißig. Vierzig.

Dem Henker ging die Kraft aus. Er hatte zwar schon mehrere Pausen eingelegt, doch jetzt war er fertig. Nach vierzig Schlägen war der Kopf immer noch nicht vollständig vom restlichen Körper abgetrennt. Zwei Zentimeter hielten ihn noch am Rumpf. Aber diese waren dem Henker jetzt egal. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und die Welt von einem weiteren Hexer befreit.

~~~~~~~~~  
Nein.. das würde er nicht schaffen. Das wäre ihm zu peinlich, würde seinen Stolz verletzen, so vor seine Eltern, Sir Fecilius und andere zu treten. Und außerdem hatte er viel zu viel Angst. Nein, weiter konnte er nicht.  
So entschied er sich für den einzigen Ausweg.. den immer währenden.  
~~~~~~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

23. Dezember, das vorletzte Türchen. Die Geschichte ist von mir selbst und ich erfülle einen Wunsch von _**Isis**_. Bitte seht es mir nach, dass sie nur sehr kurz ist, weil ich sie erst heute geschrieben habe, damit es überhaupt 24 Geschichten sind. Es ist immer schade, wenn Leute sich für Geschichten eintragen, ich dann aber nichts bekomme. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch trotzdem. Morgen dürft ihr dann die letzte lesen.

**Titel:** Der Zauberstab

**Autor:**

**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung

**Disklaimer:** Die Figuren hab ich mir bei J.K.R. ausgeliehen.

**Vorgabe:** Hagrid bekommt einen Zauberstab geschenkt, doch er darf ihn nicht benutzen und versucht nun, ihn loszuwerden, doch der Zauberstab kommt immer wieder zu Hagrid zurück. Schließlich wendet Hagrid sich an Flittwick und der will ihm helfen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Flittwick mit dem Zauberstab bessere Zauberkunstergebnisse hat, als mit seinem alten. Flittwick ist hocherfreut und schenkt Hagrid dafür eine Reise in das Drachenreservat nach Rumänien.

**Der Zauberstab**

Das Schloss Hogwarts war winterlich verschneit, der See war zugefroren und alles war ruhig und noch dunkel. Der einzige Lichtschein in der gesamten Umgebung stammte von einer Hütte neben dem Verbotenen Wald.

Hagrid war extra früher aufgestanden, damit er gleich seine Geschenke auspacken konnte. Denn er war wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten sehr gespannt, was er wohl bekommen würde. Da war ein großes Päckchen, das von Dumbledore war. Er packte es aus und heraus kam eine neue Armbrust. Sie hatte ein paar magische Eigenschaften eingebaut. Unter anderem zielte die Armbrust von alleine auf das Opfer und man brauchte nur noch abdrücken. So würde Hagrid nie wieder daneben schießen.

Das zweite Geschenk war von Harry. Es enthielt speziellen Dünger für seine berühmten Halloween-Kürbisse. Doch da war auch noch ein drittes Geschenk. Ein sehr kleines. Neugierig, von wem es wohl sein könnte und vor allem was wohl darin sein würde, riß Hagrid es auf. Heraus kam ein wunderschöner Zauberstab. Etwa 12 Zoll, schätzte Hagrid, aus Mahagoni. Sobald er ihn in der Hand hielt, stoben rote und grüne Funken aus der Spitze. Hagrid saß in seiner Hütte, den Zauberstab in der Hand und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Völlig fasziniert starrte er auf den wundervollen Stab, unfähig seinen Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von ihm abzuwenden.

Schließlich stand er doch auf und legte den Zauberstab auf den Tisch. In seiner Hütte hin- und hergehend überlegte er, was zu tun war. Ihm war klar, dass er auf keinen Fall damit zaubern durfte. Sosehr er es sich auch wünschte, endlich wieder einen richtigen Zauberstab zu besitzen, er durfte diesem Verlangen nicht nachgehen, denn sobald er zaubern würde, würde das Ministerium es mitbekommen und dann gäbe es Ärger. Er war schon einmal ein paar Monate in Askaban, dort wollte er nie wieder hin. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Der Zauberstab musste sofort verschwinden. Aber wie? Am besten wäre es, er versteckte ihn, wo ihn niemand finden würde, irgendwo tief im Verbotenen Wald.

So zog sich Hagrid seinen dicken Fellmantel und die Stiefel an, nahm den Zauberstab, und stapfte hinaus in den Schnee mit Fang dicht an seiner Seite. Der Hund versuchte bellend, die Funken zu schnappen, die unaufhörlich immer noch aus der Zauberstabspitze sprühten. Es dämmerte bereits und vom Schloss schienen die ersten Lichter herüber.

Die beiden gingen in den Wald. Immer tiefer und tiefer schlugen sie sich durch das Geäst. Nach etwa eineinhalb Stunden Fußmarsch befand Hagrid, dass er nun wohl tief genug im Wald sei. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, wischte den Schnee weg, der hier wegen des dichten Blätterdachs nicht so hoch war, und grub ein kleines Loch. Dann legte er den Zauberstab hinein und bedeckte ihn wieder mit Erde. Schließlich stand er auf und betrachtete sein Werk. Hier würde bestimmt niemand den Stab finden.

Hagrid und Fang machten sich nun auf den Rückweg aus dem Wald. Endlich waren sie an der Wildhüterhütte angekommen.

Hagrid setzte gerade Tee auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es waren Hermine, Ron und Harry, die ihm frohe Weihnachten wünschten und sich gleich an seinen Tisch setzten.

„Vielen Dank, Harry, für den Dünger", sagte Hagrid und goss allen dreien eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Bitte, und vielen Dank für die Handschuhe, die sind wirklich klasse, richtig schön warm."

Sie plauderten eine Weile, bis sich Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder verabschiedeten. Sie zogen gerade ihre Mäntel an und Harry hatte die Tür schon geöffnet, als er plötzlich rief:

„Hagrid, da liegt ein Zauberstab vor deiner Haustür."

„Was? Zeig mal her."

Harry hob den Zauberstab auf und gab ihn Hagrid. Es war tatsächlich der Stab, den er heute Morgen im Verbotenen Wald vergraben hatte, aber das durfte er den Dreien nicht erzählen.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es nicht einer von euren ist, den ihr vorhin fallen gelassen habt?"

„Nein", antworteten alle.

„Hmm, dann muss er wohl einem anderen Schüler gehören oder so, ich werde ihn später bei Dumbledore abliefern, ich muss sowieso bei ihm vorbei, um mich für das Weihnachtsgeschenk zu bedanken."

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine gegangen waren, setzte sich Hagrid wieder an seinen Tisch, den Zauberstab vor sie liegend, und überlegte, was nun zu tun war. Wie konnte es sein, dass der Zauberstab plötzlich wieder bei ihm vor der Haustür lag? Er hatte ihn doch im Wald vergraben. Konnte es sein, dass ihm jemand einen Streich spielen wollte und ihm vorhin in den Wald gefolgt war? Aber er hatte doch nichts Auffälliges bemerkt.

Doch eines war ganz klar: Der Zauberstab durfte nicht hier bleiben. Wenn ihn jemand hier fand, würde das Ärger geben, großen Ärger. So beschloss Hagrid, es noch einmal zu versuchen und den Zauberstab irgendwie loszuwerden. Er trat aus der Hütte hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Großen See. Diesmal war er sehr darauf bedacht, seine Umwelt wahrzunehmen und aufzupassen, dass ihm niemand folgte. Schließlich stand er am Ufer des Sees und holte den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und warf den Stab so weit es ging auf den See hinaus, der Gott sei Dank noch nicht zugefroren war. Mit einem leisen Plopp landete der Zauberstab etwa in der Mitte des Sees und sank dann zum Grund. Der See war so tief und niemand tauchte freiwillig drin herum, deshalb würde nie jemand den Stab dort finden, dachte Hagrid und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Schloss. Er musste sich wirklich bei Dumbledore für die Armbrust bedanken.

Als er schließlich aus dem Schulleiterbüro heraustrat und die Treppe hinunterlief, entdeckte er neben den steinernen Wasserspeier etwas auf dem Boden. Er kniete sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass es wieder der Zauberstab war. Wie kam der bloß hierher? Das gibt es doch nicht. Der sollte doch eigentlich am Grund des Sees liegen. Kopfschüttelnd steckte Hagrid den Stab wieder ein und schlenderte gedankenverloren durch Hogwarts. Auf einmal quiekte etwas vor seinen Füßen.

„Oh, Professor Flitwick, das tut mir leid, ich hatte Sie nicht gesehen."

„Schon gut, Hagrid, wollen Sie nicht hereinkommen auf ein Butterbier?"

„Gerne."

Hagrid schob sich hinter Flitwick durch die Tür zu dessen Büro. Flitwick hüpfte auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und entkorkte zwei Flaschen Butterbier.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Hagrid, Sie sehen so betrübt aus? Es ist doch schließlich Weihnachten, da sollte keiner traurig sein."

Hagrid überlegte einen Moment, was er dem Professor sagen sollte. Dann entschloss er sich für die Wahrheit, weil er es endlich jemandem sagen wollte und vielleicht wusste Professor Flitwick ja, was zu tun war. So erzählte er ihm die ganze Geschichte vom Auspacken des Geschenks heute Früh und den beiden Versuchen, den Zauberstab loszuwerden.

Als er fertig war, riss Flitwick die Augen auf.

„Das ist ja ungewöhnlich! So etwas machen Zauberstäbe in der Regel nicht. Man kann mit ihnen zaubern, aber dass sie selbst zaubern können, habe ich noch nie gehört. Haben Sie den Stab dabei? Darf ich ihn mal sehen?"

Hagrid holte den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn Flitwick. Plötzlich stoben wieder Funken aus der Spitze.

„Komisch, nur bei Ihnen und mir macht er das", sagte Hagrid. „Als Harry ihn heute morgen vor meiner Haustür gefunden hat, waren da keine Funken."

„Hmm, das ist interessant." Professor Flitwick untersuchte den Zauberstab genau.

„Und Sie sagen, Sie haben ihn tief in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht und auch ganz weit raus in den See geworfen? Das ist wirklich höchst ungewöhnlich. Nun, die einzige Erklärung ist, dass sich der Zauberstab den Zauberer aussucht, Hagrid. Dieser hier ist wohl ein sehr hartnäckiges Exemplar. Aber, was mich wundert ist, dass er sowohl bei Ihnen als auch bei mir Funken sprüht. Dürfte ich ihn vielleicht bis morgen behalten, damit ich ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen kann?"

„Na klar, Sie können ihn ganz behalten, ich will ihn ja loswerden."

Am nächsten Morgen stand ein aufgeregt hüpfender Professor Flitwick vor Hagrids Hütte. Als Hagrid ihm aufmachte und ihn herein ließ, plapperte er sofort drauflos.

„Hagrid, Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein toller Zauberstab das ist. Ich habe den ganzen gestrigen Nachmittag Zauber ausprobiert und exzellente Ergebnisse erzielt. Dieser Zauberstab ist viel besser als mein eigener."

„Das ist toll, Professor Flitwick, dann behalten Sie ihn doch."

„Wirklich? Darf ich? Das wäre so toll!"

Flitwick versuchte, Hagrid zu umarmen, was aufgrund des gewaltigen Größenunterschieds nicht gerade einfach war.

„Und mein lieber Hagrid, damit Sie nicht leer ausgehen, und weil Sie mir diesen Zauberstab überlassen, habe ich noch etwas für Sie. Ein Gutschein für einen einwöchigen Ausflug ins Drachenreservat. Ich dachte, das wäre doch was für Sie."

„Machen Sie Witze? Ich darf zu den Drachen?"

Jetzt war es an Hagrid, freudig auf- und abzuhüpfen. Die ganze Hütte wackelte unter Hagrids Freudentaumel.

Drei Tage später war Hagrid in Rumänien. Er durfte alle Drachen sehen. Die Drachenpfleger erklärten ihm, welche Drache welche Besonderheiten hatte und zeigten ihm ihre Arbeit.

Zum Abschluss durfte er sogar einmal mit in das Gehege von Norbert, dem Norwegischen Stachelbuckel. Da dieser Hagrid schon von klein auf kannte, ließ er sich sogar von ihm streicheln.

Für Hagrid waren es die schönsten Weihnachtsferien.


	24. Chapter 24

Es ist soweit. , die letzte Geschichte. Dafür ist es wieder eine längere, damit ihr über die Feiertage was zu tun habt. Autor ist _**Eo-Lahallia**_ und sie hat damit mir einen Wunsch erfüllt. Lesen und weiterkommentieren werde ich erst im Januar, da ich schon mit einem Bein im Auto bin, um in den Skiurlaub zu fahren.

An dieser Stelle noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle Autoren und die Korrekturleser für eine echt tolle Arbeit, die ihr alle geleistet habt. Wir haben es wirklich geschafft. 24 Geschichten!

Ich wünsche allen Frohe Weihnachten!

**Titel:** Spaßbremsen braucht das Land  
**Autor:** Eo-Lahallia  
**Rating:** 6  
**Fandom:** HP  
**Zusammenfassung:** Die Weasley-Zwillinge kreieren ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Percy, das ihm Humor und etwas mehr Gelassenheit vermitteln soll, doch irgendetwas ist da schiefgelaufen, oder warum ist Percy nun der Witzbold der Familie und in ganz Hogwarts? Und die Weasley-Zwillinge werden kaum mehr beachtet? Da muss etwas dagegen unternommen werden, um den alten Percy wiederherzustellen… spielt während der Zeit der ersten Potter-Bände, d.h. Percy hat sich noch nicht von seiner Familie abgewandt  
**Disclaimer:** alle die lieben Charas gehören der guten JKR  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** ich hoffe der Spaß geht trotz der extremen Länge nicht verloren

**Spaßbremsen braucht das Land**

„Ich bin immer noch für die Klobrille", schlug Fred mit begeistert leuchtenden Augen vor.  
„Ja, das wäre sehr stilvoll. Ich fürchte nur, Percy wird es nicht zu schätzen wissen", erwiderte George und Fred nickte betrübt. Es war doch jedes Jahr der gleiche Ärger, wenn es an die Überlegungen ging, was man den anderen Familienmitgliedern nur zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Und gerade waren sie bei dem schwersten aller Brocken angelangt: Percy.  
„Und wenn wir die Klobrille doch Ginny schicken…?"  
„Mum bringt uns um", unterbrach Fred den Gedankengang seines Bruders. „Und Percy noch ein zweites Mal, wenn wir ne Klobrille aus Hogwarts klauen."  
„Verdammt, Vertrauensschüler sind echt Spaßbremsen", grummelte George.  
„Percy ist ne Spaßbremse", korrigierte Fred.  
Eine Weile herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Warum war das auch so kompliziert? Im Grunde hatten sie nichts, das Percy gefallen würde und für ihren perfektionistischen Bruder würden die Zwillinge sich auch keine guten Manieren aufzwingen. Das hatten schon andere versucht, aber sie konnten sich nicht ändern, sie wollten sich auch nicht ändern, aber…

„Ich habs!" George sprang vor Aufregung von seinem Platz auf und aus einer Ecke der Bibliothek, in der sie sich zur Beratung zusammengesetzt hatten, tönte ein „Schhht". Etwas leiser fuühr George fort. „Du stimmst mir doch hoffentlich darin zu, dass wir nicht selbst zu Spaßbremsen werden wollen, nur um Percy einen Gefallen zu tun." Fred nickte eifrig. „Und wenn wir uns nicht ändern…"  
„…dann müssen wir eben Percy ändern", vollendete Fred strahlend den Satz. „Das ist genial. Man sollte immer etwas schenken, was dem Beschenkten noch fehlt und ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was unserem guten Percy mehr fehlt, als Humor und Gelassenheit."

Es brauchte einiges an Freizeit, die sie damit verbrachten, in der Bibliothek zu stöbern oder ältere Schüler nach Wissen auszuhorchen, um herauszufinden, wie die Idee am besten umzusetzen war. Ein Geschenk durfte man nicht aufzwingen und Percy sollte sich wirklich und ehrlich darüber freuen können. Kurz und knapp: Das Ganze war weitaus komplizierter, als die Zwillinge sich das vorgestellt hatten.  
Zuletzt kam unerwartete Hilfe von einem älteren Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das sie mit einer tragischen Erzählung einwickelten, über den armen großen Bruder, der sich doch nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als über Witze lachen zu können, der nur leider von einer fiesen Krankheit getroffen worden war, die ihn für Stimmungsschwankungen unempfänglich machte und ihm soziale Kontakte erschwerte. Die Schülerin kannte die beiden – wer kannte Fred und George nicht – und auch wenn sie sich sehr hilfreich zeigte, war ihr anzusehen, dass sie genau wusste, von wem die Rede war…  
Zu guter Letzt hielten die Zwillinge ein Buch über die „Manigfaltige Magie der Emotionen" in den Händen. Was zunächst wie der Titel eines Groschenromans von Tante Muriel klang, erwies sich als komplizierte Lektüre, in der sie aber fanden, was sie suchten.

„Das ist wirklich nicht lustig", brummte George, während er den für sie wichtigen Abschnitt in dem Buch las.  
„Einfacher geht's leider nicht", erwiderte sein Bruder seufzend. Die Sache war nur: Wenn sie ihren Plan nicht fallen lassen wollten, und dazu gefiel er ihnen definitiv zu gut, dann hatten sie gar keine andere Wahl.  
Sie hatten das Sortiment sämtlicher Scherzartikelläden Groß Britanniens überprüft und nichts gefunden, was irgendwie ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Das Problem war eben, dass es dort nur Artikel gab, die kurzzeitig eine Lachattacke hervorrufen konnten oder einen Menschen maximal 24 Stunden in einen heiteren Zustand versetzten. Doch so grundlegende Menschenverbesserungsmittel gab es einfach nicht. Zumindest nicht im freien Markt…  
Die Alternative wäre natürlich noch gewesen, Percy eine Flasche guten Wein zu schenken, denn Wein entfaltete bei ihm immer eine mysteriöse Wirkung, die man sich bei einer so trinkfesten Verwandtschaft wie etwa Tante Muriel nicht erklären konnte.

„Also machen wir's", sagte George entschlossen, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Wird schon schief gehen."  
„Das Schlimmste, was Passieren kann, ist, dass Percy uns umbringt." Sie betrachteten sorgenvoll die Zeilen der Anleitung.  
_Das „Humeron" ist im Grunde eine magische Erscheinung und kein Lebewesen im richtigen Sinn. Entscheidend ist, dass die Zielperson, auf die es seine Wirkung ausüben soll, das Humeron als Besitz anerkennen muss. Jemand ungewollt ein Humeron unterzuschieben, ist zwar möglich, doch es verliert dadurch seine Wirkung._  
„Ich freu mich schon drauf." George grinste, setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und tat, als würde zu seinem nicht anwesenden Bruder sprechen: „Frohe Weihnachten, Percy. Das hier ist ein neues, liebliches Haustier für dich. Es heißt Humi, also fütter es lieb und denk dran, es regelmäßig im Ohr und zwischen den Zehen zu kraulen, das mag's besonders."

------

„Was ist das?" Sie hatten soeben schon in der Großen Halle das Weihnachtsfestessen zu sich genommen und hatten nicht damit gerechnet, bei der Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein Päckchen vorzufinden. Percy betrachtete das klumpige Ding, auf dem deutlich sein Name stand. Offenbar war es ihm bereits jetzt suspekt.  
„Sieht aus, als hätte Ron versucht, es einzupacken", antwortete George grinsend.  
„Ist ja nicht wahr. Ich mach das mittlerweile mit nem Verpackungszauber", protestierte der Beschuldigte.  
„Ja, deswegen", erwiderte Fred und grinste frech.  
„Und warum liegt es erst jetzt hier?", argwöhnte Percy. Fast gleichzeitig zuckten Fred und George unwissend mit den Schultern.  
„Hast es wohl hier vergessen…"  
Langsam und sorgfältig öffnete Percy erst die Ecken des Geschenks und zog dann das zerknitterte Papier zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Kiste, die auf den ersten Blick schlicht und ergreifend langweilig wirkte. Sie war aus Holz und hatte nicht einmal eine Spur Magie an sich. Percy sah das vermutlich ähnlich, wie seine hochgezogene Augenbraue verdeutlichte. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde, doch niemand schien ihm einen Rat geben zu wollen.  
Angespannte Stille verbreitete sich, als Percy den winzigen Haken, der den Deckel geschlossen hielt, löste. Kaum eine Sekunde später, bevor er den Deckel auch nur hätte anheben können, schnellte die Kiste auf und etwas, das aussah wie eine gewöhnliche Staubfluse zischte in die Höhe, verkündete mit strahlend heller Stimme „Fröhliche Weihnachten und lass es mal krachen" und zischte wieder zurück in die Kiste, die sich mit einem „Plop" selbst verschloss.

„Alles klar…" Percy sah verwirrt um sich. „Von wem ist das und was will es sein?" Sein Blick blieb an Fred und George hängen, die beide ausgelassen grinsten.  
„Das ist ein Planer und Ratgeber", platzte Fred schließlich heraus. George nickte und ergänzte: „Du teilst ihm deine Termine, Aufgaben, Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr und so weiter mit…"  
„… und der Kleine da drin erinnert dich daran und gibt dazu gute Ratschläge", beendet George die Erklärung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort deuteten die Zwilling auf die Kiste. Percy untersuchte sie nun genauer und entdeckte eine Aufschrift auf dem Deckel, die sagte: _Für Percy Weasley, verantwortungsvollster Vertrauensschüler und den größten Spaßvogel, den wir kennen. Von Fred und George._  
Percy betrachtete seine Brüder mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Unverständnis.  
„Sehr nett. Ähm ja… und wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass ich das brauche?" Die Zwillinge tauschten geheimnisvolle Blicke. Das war der kritische Moment, in dem sie ihr Geschenk an den Mann bringen mussten.  
„Es steht dein Name drauf", argumentierte George in trockenem Tonfall.  
„Das schindet überall Eindruck." Fred grinste motivierend.  
Percy schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wüsste er genau, wie wenig ernst ihn seine Brüder nahmen. Noch einmal betrachtete er das Kästschen, las den eingravierten Schriftzug noch einmal und grinste plötzlich.

„Sehr nett, danke. Aber wenn das Planer-Viech nicht stubenrein ist, müsst ihr's erziehen, euer verantwortungsvoller Spaßvogel hat dafür keine Zeit. Der muss sich leider mit den Dieben verschwundener Klobrillen rumschlagen." Percys Blick wurde plötzlich sehr ernst und sein Blick schien Fred und George auf stechende Weise grade so zu durchbohren, dass die Zwillinge unwillkürlich etwas zusammenzuckten.  
„Wie, eine Klobrille?"  
„Wer macht denn sowas?"  
Beide tauschten betretene Blicke, als erwarteten sie eine hilfreiche Reaktion des jeweils anderen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es plötzlich bis auf die beiden sehr still geworden. Aus ihrer Stimme ließen sie die pure Unschuld sprechen und sie vermieden es dabei ihrem großen Bruder direkt in die Augen zu sehen, während sie sich verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Eine echte Klobrille?"  
„Hier aus Hogwarts?"  
Plötzlich hielten sie inne und der unschuldige Gesichtsaudruck verwandelte sich in einen Blick der Verwirrung.  
„Moment, hast du…?", begann Fred, doch George schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sein Zwillingsbruder die Frage überhaupt zuende gestellt hatte.  
„Ich dachte eben, dass du…" Beide sahen sich einen Moment mit offenem Mund an, während die zwei gleichzeitig denselben Gedanken hatten: Keiner von ihnen hatte irgendwo irgendeine Klobrille entwendet. Sie hatten so oft davon gesprochen, es sich so genau durchdacht und vorgstellt, dass der Plan eigentlich als so gut wie ausgeführt galt, aber wirklich getraut hatte es sich doch keiner von ihnen. Wie konnte es also sein…?

Sie wandten ihren Blick zu Percy, dessen Gesicht völlig verkrampft war von seiner starken Bemühung, einen Lachausbruch noch irgendwie zurückzuhalten. Sein Kopf war rot, seinen Augen tränten und er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr halten, ließ sich in den Sessel hinter ihm fallen und japste nach Luft vor Lachen.  
„Haha… wusste es… dass ihr das wolltet… und nicht traut… hab euch… drangekriegt…"  
Auch die übrigen im Gemeinschaftsraum Anwesenden konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Einerseits war es vollkommen unnormal, dass Fred und George sich so blamierten und der peinlich berührte Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, darüber dass sie sich so in die Irre hatten führen lassen, sprach Bände. Auf der anderen Seite war ein derart scherzhafter Percy Weasley keinem im Raum so ganz geheuer.  
Langsam begann in den Köpfen von Fred und George das Verständnis zu reifen: Sie hatten es geschafft.

--------------

„Das geht mir jetzt echt ganz schön auf den Eimer!" Genervt warf Ron seine Schulsachen auf einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und verfehlte dabei nur knapp seinen Bruder Fred, welcher auf der Lehne saß.  
„Da hast du recht, kleiner Bruder. Man könnte meinen, dass einer, der 15 Jahre keinen Humor kannte, zwar ein Recht hat diesen zu entdecken, aber nicht, seine Mitmenschen mit seinem 15-jährigen Nachholbedarf zu nerven."  
„Hä?" Ron betrachtete sein Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Genervtheit und Verwirrung.  
„So ist es", pflichtete George nur bei. „Aber besser er erzählt jetzt den gleichen Witz so oft wie andere in 15 Jahren, als dass er ihn wirklich 15 Jahre lang erzählt."  
„Ich fürchte er wird sogar länger durchhalten", murrte Fred. Auf Rons Gesicht zeichnete sich mittlerweile Verständnis ab.  
„Ach, quatsch. Ich red doch nicht von Percy, sondern Flitwick mit seinem Wirbeln und Winken. Sowas kann doch echt nur ein Mädchen hinkriegen", bemerkte er mit einem frustrierten Blick zu Hermine. Dann blickte er über seine Schulter zu Percy, der ein paar Erstklässlern gerade seinen neuen, heiß geliebten Niffler-Witz erzählte, wobei er auf vortreffliche Weise einen Niffler nachahmte. „Ja, und der nervt auch. Freut mich ja, dass er so cool drauf ist, aber man brauch hier doch auch mal Ruhe, wenn man was arbeiten muss."  
Fred und George gaben zeitgleich einen kleinen, genervten Seufzer von sich. Ron sprach nur aus, was die meisten hier über Percys wunderliche Wandlung dachten. Für die Zwillinge saß das Problem aber noch viel tiefer: Alleinunterhalter wie Percy waren neuerdings offenbar angesagt, das Weasley-Duo hatte dagegen seine Popularität verloren.

Sie hatten sich nie eingestanden, wie sehr sie es genossen hatten, ein wenig im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Natürlich taten sie all das, was sie so tagein tagaus taten, nicht nur deswegen, es war einfach ihre Art, sich Scherze und Regelübertretungen zu erlauben. Aber das bisschen Ruhm, das dabei abfiel, war doch eigentlich nicht zu verachten und irgendwie, hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt. Doch was immer sie auch in der letzten Zeit versucht hatten – magische Feuerwerkskörper in Schneebällen und selbst den Klobrillenklau hatten sie versucht durchzuziehen – alles wurde irgendwie von Percy überschattet oder es wurde durch seine heiteren Reaktionen zu seinem Ruhm.  
Derselbe Percy, der ihnen noch vor Weihnachten für diese Untaten eine Menge Ärger gemacht hätte, machte sich nun über seine beiden jüngeren Brüder lustig! Und das kam an, nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern auch in der Familie. Nachdem Percy die Klobrille von Fred und George konfisziert hatte und niemand diese offenbar zum Wiedereinbauen ins Klo zurückgefordert hatte, hatte Percy die Brille kurzerhand an Ginny geschickt. Er war ihr Held… Aber wer hatte das denn möglich gemacht? Wer hatte eigentlich diesen genialen Plan ausführen wollen? Man vergaß die Zwillinge!  
Es war einfach nicht fair. Und Percy handelte obendrein vollkommen legal und nach wie vor sorgsam, sodass nicht einmal seine Mutter etwas zu nörgeln gefunden hätte. Nur an Fred George nörgelte sie natürlich nach wie vor. Ja, im Grunde war von ihnen beiden nichts mehr übrig, nur zwei aufmüpfige Jugendliche, denen keiner zuhörte.  
Es war verdammt verhext!

„Dieser Humeron muss weg", knurrte George leise und sein Zwillingsbruder nickte. Doch war das wirklich so einfach, den Zauber zu brechen, indem sie Percy seinen Kalender klauten? Das wäre auch nicht richtig. Percy liebte den Ratgeber und fand den kleinen Humeron innendrin mittlerweile „sehr putzig" und obendrein „so reinlich" im Gegensatz zu anderen komplizierten Haustieren, die tatsächlich richtige Lebewesen waren.  
Und nun hatte das magische Wesen nicht wie geplant dafür gesorgt, dass Fred und George sorgenloser selbst Späße machen konnten, sondern dass ihnen der Spaß verging.  
„Lass es uns einfach versuchen", schlug Fred vor.  
„Mehr als schief gehen kann's ja nicht mehr", bestätigte George.

-----------

„Pst, nicht so laut."  
„Percy ist doch grade im Vertrauensschülerbad."  
„Ja, aber wer weiß…  
„…wer noch hier ist. Hast recht."  
Es war dunkel im Schlafsaal. Fred und George wagten nicht Licht zu machen, geschweige denn sich lauter als im Flüsterton zu unterhalten. Percy hatten sie vor wenigen Augenblicken mit einem Blubbermatsch-Zauber im Gemeinschaftsraum attackiert und nachdem der große Bruder sich über diesen unkreative Angriff ausgelassen und mit einem dummen Scherz über die Vorliebe von Kleinkindern, mit Schlamm zu spielen, in Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad verzogen hatte, machten sich die Zwillinge sofort auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.  
Es war nicht leicht, sich im Dunklen zurecht zu finden und entgegen aller Ordentlichkeit, die man von Percy kannte, war sein Koffer ein großes Chaos. Oder besser gesagt, es war ein geordnetes Chaos und das machte die Suche besonders schwer.  
„Ich glaub, ich hab ihn", verkündete George mit gedämpfter Stimme. Er drückte Fred den gefundenen Gegenstand in die Hände, dieser tastete vorsichtig über die Oberfläche. Ja, das musste es wohl sein. Leise schlichen sie im Dunklen wieder die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei Fred das Kästschen unter seinen Arm klemmte, um es vor einem möglichen Beobachter unsichtbar zu behalten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen huschten sie leise in eine spärlich beleuchtete Ecke, wo der Gegenstand hervorgeholt wurde.

„Verdammt, was soll das denn?"  
Das Kistschen leuchtete in Freds Händen und seine Versuche es irgendwie abzuschirmen, reichten nicht aus, um es gänzlich zu verstecken.  
„Tu es irgendwie weg, wenn uns jemand damit sieht…" George sah sich fieberhaft um, doch noch bemerkte niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Wieso reagiert das verdammte Ding so?", fluchte Fred.  
„Das haben wir selbst eingebaut, damit Percy es nicht wegwirft!" Und beide erinnerten sich, dass sie das Geschenk extra mit einem Zauber gegen Verlust geschützt hatten, der den Gegenstand in besagtem Fall zum Leuchten brachte, damit man ihn leichter wieder fand. Alles Fluchen half da nun auch nicht mehr.  
„Mach es auf und lösch den Humeron", wisperte George. Nervös fummelte Fred an dem Haken, um das Kistchen zu öffnen. Als der Deckel endlich aufsprang, kam der Humeron nicht wie gewöhnlich aus seinem Heim gezischt, um irgendeinen Scherz zu machen oder einen verrückten Ratschlag zu geben. Alles war still.  
Die Zwillinge blinzelten und warfen einen Blick in die kleine Kiste. Wie eine dicke Staubflusel, die nur ein wenig leuchtete, lag das magische Wesen auf dem Boden und summte leise wie ein Knuddelmuff. George schluckte schwer.  
„Ich glaub es hat Angst vor uns."  
„Aber es ist dch kein Lebewesen, nur ein verdammter Zauber", widersprach Fred, doch auf der anderen Seite erging es ihm genauso wie George: Er fürchtete sich davor, dieses kleine Ding mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs verschwinden zu lassen. „Mach ihn weg", mahnte Fred.  
Doch das Summen wurde lauter und aus den Tiefen des Kästschens drang ein zartes Stimmchen zu ihnen, das weniger änsgtlich als schwer beleidigt klang, wie ein kleines Kind. „Spaßbremse", quieckte der Humeron mit einem schmollenden Unterton.  
„Ich kann es nicht! Das ist zu viel", seufzte George und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, mit dem er eben die kleine magische Staubflusel hatte beseitigen wollen.

„He, habt ihr was verloren?"  
Mit einem Satz sprangen die Zwillinge auf. Vor ihnen stand Percy, der erstaunt ihre erschrockenen Gesichter sah.  
„Ihr seht so schuldig aus. Ich hoffe ihr habt den Kleinen nicht erschreckt." Percy nahm ihnen grinsend seine Kiste aus der Hand, die er sofort erkannt hatte und die Zwillinge tauschten besorgte Blicke.  
„Ihn erscherckt?"  
„Na ja, ich dachte vielleicht wolltet ihr ihm grade eine bunte Farbe verpassen, ihn mit Flohpulver füttern oder was weiß ich. Eure Aktionen sind auch nicht mehr, was sie mal waren." Percy öffnete die Schachtel und der kleine Humeron zischte heraus, quieckte ein „Satz mit x – war wohl nix" in Richtung der Zwillinge und verschwand wieder.  
„Treffender hätte ich's nicht sagen können", sagte Percy und wollte sich abwenden, doch Fred und George standen blitzschnell auf der anderen Seite in seinem Weg und hielten ihn so davon ab, weiterzugehen. Ein wenig verwirrt betrachtete Percy seine Brüder. „Noch was?"  
„Percy, du musst uns das Ding geben", purzelte es einfach aus Fred heraus. „Das Viech da drin ist…"  
„… nicht ganz gesund", unterbrach George ihn, um ihr Geheimnis nicht dahinschwinden zu sehen. Beide sahen sie Percy todernst an, es herrschte Schweigen, bis ihr älterer Bruder in Lachen ausbrach.  
„Ihr könnt es ruhig sagen, wenn ihr mal mit dem Kleinen Gassi gehen wollt. Aber vorsichtig, der mag keine Fremden", witzelte Percy und klopfte seinen Brüdern mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf die Schulter.  
„Ich mein's ernst, Percy", wiederholte George. „Der ist nicht gut für dich."  
„Merkst du nicht, wie komisch du drauf bist?", hakte Fred nach. „Du hast dich so verändert…"  
„Ach, so alt bin ich doch noch nicht. Aber ich meld mich bei euch, wenn ich nen Pfleger brauch."  
Mit diesen Worten drängte Percy sich an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal. Fred und George blieben mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

----------

Eine weitere qualvolle Woche lag hinter den Zwillingen, in der sie auf verschiedenste Weisen weiterhin versucht hatten, das Kästchen mit dem Humeron an sich zu bringen, doch vergeblich. Weder Accio noch Ablenkmanöver mit Feuerwerkskörpern schienen ihnen das Glück zu bringen, das sie brauchten. Und zuletzt war da ein aller letztes großes Problem: Würden sie die Kiste in den Händen halten und die Gelegenheit haben, den Humeron verschwinden zu lassen, wer von ihnen würde es tun?  
Spaßbremse. Das war es, was sie Percy seit 15 Jahren vorgeworfen hatten und nun sollten sie etwa seinen Platz einnehmen? Sollten sie, Fred und George Weasley, die größten Clowns und Unterhalter, Spaßvögel und Regelübertreter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, ein magisches Wesen, das Ingebriff für Spaß und Scherze war, eliminieren? Es war unmöglich…

Sie saßen in einem leeren Gang und waren im Begriff, ein paar Rüstungen und Wasserspeier dazu zu bringen, sich mit einem wankenden Lauf fortzubewegen. Das würde Percy, der nicht weit entfernt war, erst einmal beschäftigen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ganz begeistert reagieren und mit den Rüstungen erst mal einen Stepptanz hinlegen… Ganz egal, es würde ihnen Zeit verschaffen, um nun vielleicht endlich erneut den Humeron in die Finger zu kriegen. Doch allein der Gedanke an das, was sie dann tun wollten, bereitete ihnen Bauchschmerzen.  
„Wir sollten eine Münze werfen?", schlug Fred vor.  
„Warum? Letztes Mal hab ichs versucht und nicht geschafft, heute musst du es versuchen?", wehrte George ab.  
„Was? Ich soll den kleinen Spaßzauber meucheln?"  
„Wer sonst? Ich werd nicht als sein Mörder in die Geschichte eingehen. Ich kann's eh nicht."  
„Glaubst du denn ich kann es?"  
Ihren Stimmen schwollen an und beiden wurde klar, dass man sie vermutlich in allen angrenzenden Fluren hören konnte. Und das war nicht gut… Es bedeutete ohnehin nichts Gutes, wenn sie stritten. Nein, es war eigentlich falsch, es war unmöglich, dass Fred und George sich stritten und dann auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit. Was war nur mit ihnen los?

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen?"  
Eine ruhige Stimme, ließ die Zwillinge in ihrer Auseinandersetzung aufhorchen. Es war eine Stimme, die sie kannten und der Gedanke, dass der Sprecher, zu dem sie gehörte, jedes Wort, das sie in diesem Gang gesagt hatten, gehört hatte, gefiel ihnen gar nicht.  
Neben einem der Wasserspeier, welche die Zwillinge versucht hatten, mit einem Singzauber zu belegen, stand Dumbledore. Sein Gesicht sagte nichts darüber aus, ob er alles gehört hatte, aber er wirkte auch nicht verärgert, sondern eher ein wenig belustigt über ihre erschrockenen Blicke und… etwas mitleidig. Wusste er, was mit ihnen los war?  
„Professor Dumbledore…"  
„Wir wollten gerade…" Beide brachen ab, denn ihnen fiel nichts Sinnvolles ein, was sie hätten erzählen können. Alles, was sie sagen konnten, würde höchstens sehr dumm und naiv klingen. Doch Dumbeldore lächelte.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wozu Sie die Halterungen der Rüstungen gelockert haben. Ich fand Ihre Rede übers ‚Meucheln' viel interessanter. Verschwörungen wie diese wollen gut durchdacht sein und, verzeihen Sie, wenn ich falsch liege, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie immer noch an Ihrem Plan zweifeln."  
Sie wussten, es war sinnlos. Dumbledore durchschaute sie. Mit jedem Blick und jedem dummen Wort, das sie sagten, würden sie ihm nur mehr und mehr verraten, was hier vor sich ging – ob sie wollten oder nicht.

„Nun, was ist das für ein kleiner Spaßvogel, den Sie meucheln wollen?", fragte Dumbledore in einem heiteren Ton, so als würde er gerade über Methoden zum Stricken von Wollsocken und nicht den Mord am personifizierten Humor plaudern. Eine Weile betrachteten die Zwillinge einander schweigend, als warteten sie darauf, dass der jeweils andere auspackte, und brachen schließlich doch gleichzeitig die Stille.  
„Ein Humeron."  
„Aah…" Dumbledore sah interessiert auf und blickte in die Runde, als sei nun alles gesagt und die Situation vollkommen klar. Nachdem Fred und George nicht reagierten, fuhr er schließlich fort.  
„Sehen Sie, ein Humeron ist ein nicht zu unterschätzender Zauber. Er ist nichts Schlechtes, denn er hebt einen wirklich netten Charakterzug an uns Menschen hervor, den Humor. Wer wirklich keinen besitzt, bei dem wäre auch ein Humeron vollkommen unwirksam. Ganz so humorlos, wie ihr dachtet, kann euer Bruder also nie gewesen sein."  
„Sie wissen, dass es um Percy geht?", platzten die Zwillinge erschrocken heraus. Das Entsetzen darüber, dass Dumbledore bereits alles zu wissen schien, stand ihnen wahrhaftig ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch Dumbeldore schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Sagen wir, ich habe es geahnt. Es wird in diesem Schloss vermutlich keinen geben, der die Veränderung eures Bruders nicht bemerkt hat, schließen wir einmal Professor Binns und euren Bruder selbst aus. Und da mir kein traumatisches Ereignis bekannt ist, dass Percy dazu bewogen haben könnte, seine Einstellung zu ändern, schloss ich bald auf einen Zauber. Die Auswahl für solche Zauber ist gering und die Anzahl der Leute, die ihn an einem übereifrig pflichtbewusstem Vertrauensschüler einsetzen würde, ist auch nicht besonders groß."  
So hatten Fred und George ihren Plan noch nicht gesehen. Doch Dumbledore hatte irgendwie recht. Es war so offensichtlich für jeden außer Percy selbst, dass hier eine magische Veränderung an einem Menschen vorgenommen worden war und man musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um auf die Ursache zu kommen.

„Werden Sie uns… verraten?"  
„Kriegen wir Ärger?"  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Sie haben es gut gemeint und Ihr Bruder scheint sich ja nicht beschweren zu wollen. In der letzten Zeit hattet wohl eher ihr die Beschwerden... Nein, ich bin nicht hier, um Euch Ärger zu machen. Aber vielleicht, damit ihr etwas versteht."  
Dumbledore senkte den Kopf und blickte die Zwillinge über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser nun sehr direkt und sehr ernst an.  
„Es ist schwer einen Menschen zu verändern, ganz besonders wenn man es tun will, um demjenigen eigentlich einen Gefallen zu tun. Unser Einfluss auf unsere Mitmenschen ist nun einmal begrenzt und keiner kann dafür garantieren, was passieren wird, wenn wir bewusst dafür sorgen, dass ein Mitmensch seine Grundeinstellung ändert. Ihr habt es selbst gesehen. Aber noch schwerer als der Versuch, jemanden zu verändern, ist es, ihn einfach sein zu lassen. Ihm einfach sein Wesen zu lassen. Auch dann, wenn wir absolut nicht verstehen können, wie er nur damit glücklich sein kann. In unseren Augen verpasst er etwas Großartiges und das Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wäre er wie wir selbst. Leider stimmt das nicht immer… Kommt euch das bekannt vor?"  
Betreten betrachteten Fred und George den Boden vor ihren Füßen. Es war genauso, wie sie über Percy gedacht hatten, genauso wie sie ihre Planung begonnen hatten. Sie hatten Percy ja nicht ärgern wollen, es sollte ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk sein mit den netten Nebenffekt, dass es Ihnen vielleicht auch das Leben einfacher machen würde. Nur war es nicht ganz so gekommen.  
„Sehr ihr", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Es kann nicht nur Menschen geben, die in erster Linie lustig sind. Was wäre der ganze Humor, wenn wir alle so überviel davon hätten? Er geht einfach unter… Und deswegen sind wir Menschen vielseitig und deswegen akzeptieren wir einander in den meisten Fällen dennoch. Das gilt in Familien übrigens ganz besonders. Und grade an Weihnachten sollten wir tolerant und verständnisvoll sein."

Die Zwillinge seufzten leise. Sie fühlten sich selten für etwas schuldig, doch in diesem einen Moment hatte Dumbledore das gerade tatsächlich geschafft. Schließlich wagten sie es wieder, zu Dumbledore aufzublicken, der sie nun lächelnd ansah. In seinem Blick war kein Tadel oder etwas ähnliches, er schien vielmehr glücklich über seine kleine Rede zu sein und über das Verständnis, dass er in den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen sah.  
„Eine schöne Erkenntnis", sagte George schließlich. „Aber es heißt doch ganz offensichtlich, dass wir's vermasselt haben und nun damit leben müssen bis ans Ende unsrer Tage, oder?"  
„Oh, ganz so tragisch würde ich es nicht sehen", erwiderte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Ein Humeron versammelt lustige Stimmung in sich und fixiert sie auf seinen Besitzer. Selbst wenn das Wesen ‚Humeron' nicht mehr greifbar ist, ist seine Essenz nicht verschwunden. Man kann ihn nicht einfach eliminieren. Man kann ihn nur frei lassen."  
Das war immerhin eine gute Nachricht. Keiner von ihnen würde sich zum „Spaßmörder" machen müssen. Doch das Problem war damit nicht beseitigt.  
„Aber Professor, wie sollen wir das tun? Percy gibt seine magische Kalenderkiste nicht her", warf Fred ein.  
„Aha, wie gut, dass Sie mich daran erinnern. Euer Bruder war so nett, mir den als Anschauungsobjekt für eine kleine Forschung zur Verfügung zu stellen." Aus den Weiten seines Umhangs zog Dumbledore eine kleine Kiste.  
„Der Verlust-Zauber leuchtet nicht!", stellte George erstaunt fest.  
„Er gab sie mir schließlich freiwillig", erklärte Dumbledore. „Nun wird es Zeit, ein kleines Wildtier, wieder in seine freie Wildbahn zu entlassen."  
Er öffnete vorsichtig das Kästchen und klopfte von außen gegen die Holzwand. Dann forderte er die Zwillinge auf, ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen und sie über die Öffnung zu halten. Wie angelockt, schwebte die leuchtende Staubflusel aus dem Inneren nach oben und heftete sich an ihre Zauberstabspitzen.  
„Er braucht Nahrung, damit er von seiner magischen Quelle weggelockt werden und sich dematerialisieren kann."  
Fred und George sahen Dumbeldore verwirrt an, doch der alte Zauberer lächelte nur und schien sich bereits überlegt zu haben, was er tun würde.  
„Nun ja, er ist nicht grandios, aber wie wäre es mit dem hier: Warum ist im Hogwarts-See so viel Wasser?" Fred und George warfen sich ratlose Blicke zu, die Dumbledore mit einem vergnügten Grinsen quittierte und schließlich verkündete: „Weil es der Krake sonst zu staubig ist."  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Gesichter der Zwillinge verständnisvoll aufhellten und sie zu grinsne begannen. „Alles klar, ich wusste immer, dass dieses Viech Asthmatiker ist", sagte George lachend.

Mit einem leisen „Plop" zerplatzte die Staubflusel auf ihren Zauberstäben.  
„Ach ja, der Humor! Was für ein zauberhaftes und faszinierendes Ding. In Freheit geboren und zuhause", sinnierte Dumbledore und sah fasziniert in die Luft, als könne er noch Reste der kleinen Staubflocke ausmachen. Doch zurück war nur das leere Kästchen geblieben. Sie betrachteten das nun sehr trostlos wirkende Ding.  
„Wie erklären wir das nur Percy?", fragte Fred seufzend.  
„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein." Mit aller Ruhe verstaute Dumbledore die Kiste wieder in seinem Umhang. „Allerdings erwarte ich noch eines von euch beiden…" Die beiden Jungen nickten resigniert.  
„Ist okay…"  
„Wir entschuldigen uns bei Percy…"  
„Und erklären ihm, dass wir ihn verzauber haben…"  
„Und belogen haben…"  
„Schaut nicht so, als wärt ihr auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank", erwiderte Dumbledore ermutigend. „Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, euch dazu zu verdonnern, diese Rüstungen hier wieder zu befestigen. Ich fürchte, Peeves könnten ansonsten auf die Idee kommen, sie beweglich zu machen und hier im Schloss herumstürmen zu lassen."  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und verschwand hinter dem Wasserspeier, neben dem er zuvor aufgetaucht war.

Die Zwillinge waren schon beinah fertig mit der Arbeit, die Rüstungen zu befestigen, als sich eine vertraute Gestalt näherte.  
„Was macht ihr da? Das sieht mir nicht gerade nach sinnvoller Beschäftigung aus." Percy betrachtete seine beiden Brüder mit argwöhnischer Miene. „Ich hoffe das wird nicht wieder eine eurer Schnapsideen. Ich war gerade froh, dass ich Mum nun schon länger nicht wegen euch schreiben musste."  
Die beiden richteten sich auf, warfen einander undschuldige Blicke zu und wandten sich dann mit ernster Miene an Percy.  
„Weißt du was, Bruderherz? Wir finden dich klasse."  
„Ja, genauso wie du bist."  
„Spaßbremsen brauch das Land."  
„Wär sonst auch echt unspaßig."  
„Bleib so."  
„Und lass dich nicht in die Irre führen." Sie klopften Percy anerkennend auf die Schulter, ließen ihren verwirrten Bruder einfach stehen und beeilten sich, weiterzugehen, damit Percy das erleichterte Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern nicht sehen konnte.


End file.
